Before The Dawn
by The DarkCat
Summary: Soubi wakes up in Septimal Moon infirmary with mingled memories, while his former sensei seems to be involved in a gruesome incident and Ritsuka's nowhere to be found. As the time ticks closer to the dreadful tragedy, only the light of the dawn can help Soubi survive the upcoming. AU
1. The melody in the darkness

2017-07-28

 **Pairings:** _SoubiXRitsuka, SoubiXRitsu, RitsuXNagisa and two surprises along the way._

 **Theme music(Inspiration):** _Diary of Dreams- the valley; Mindless self Indulgence-This hurt; A life divided-Feel._

 **Warnings:** _blood, violance, death, unhealthy relationships, dark themes, dark philosophy_.

 **Write date:** _17-07-28 until 17-08-01_

 **Genre:** _Mystery, romance, tragedy, suspense._

 **Disclaimer:** _all canon characters belong to Yun Kouga, I make no money. Though I do own Takehito Kunugi's first name._

A\N: _Can't believe I'm finally posting this story! Hope Soubi won't be mad with the wierdnes I'm putting him through.*evil laugh*_

 ** _Soubi:_** _*reads through script, flushes then drops on the ground* Forget it I'm quitting!_

 _Anyway let's get this started before Soubi runs away . Can't have plot with no main character!_ :) **Hope you enjoy!**

 **X X X**

 _Chapter1: The melody in the darkness._

"Do you know where you are? Do you recognize me? Do you know what happened to Ritsu-sensei?"

A voice kept echoing and consuming his mind, his memories were blurry. Soubi thought he didn't even had any to begin with, so those questions asked of him seemed nonessential, how could have Soubi answered them? He was preoccupied with the need to drink, hence calm his aching throat.

"Soubi-san! Can you hear me?" A disquieted manly voice bothered the young man yet again.

Soubi moaned in an attempt to see through the fog clouding his vision. No use. He tryed to utter, beg that dark apparition for water. Though opening his jaw seemed harder than before, his lips quivered, releasing a pitiful wail.

"Soubi-san answer me!" The voice paused, then suddenly became desperate, calling out.

"Soubi-san. Damn! I need a nurse here! He's loosing consciousness again!"

Those words were the last thing the blonde comprehended. And soon every sound seemed the same, his eyelids felt to heavy to stay open. Soubi faded once again... to a dreamless deep sleep...

 _Piano_. A few high notes played without any structured continuence. No, the artistic individual didn't wish to compose a light blessed harmony to charm his audience or to relieve his musical seed. Those were just ludicrous, mystical sounds penetrating the dark abyss.

Soubi listened to this _joke_ - _of_ - _a-music_ with no fallowing pattern, keeping his eyes shut. The man felt nervous, because he could not understand was it reality or just a simple reverie that struck his mind all of a sudden?

He tryed ignoring the hateful noise that rang in his ears. Although his subconscious mind felt sympathy, _longed_ for it to continue with all of its might . Dissalowing the silence to creep in. As if the quiet was. _D_ _eath_?

Well that's how he percieved his emotions.

The melody seemingly got a darker tone to it, adding more and more low notes. Causing Soubi to shiver as if struck by a cold breeze. Soon he noticed imagery trying to bloom in his head. Those were sightings-memories originated from the melody.

Soubi frowned, those images flew through his head like flies, prohibiting to get caught by his mind and analysed. Soubi felt so lost, out of place, the imaginations ran and ran according to the music's rythm. He felt so tired, annoyed, maybe even depresed, he just wished for it to stop so the blonde could recollect his mind.

No. the patternless music kept playing what seemed for eternaty.

"Stop it. Please stop it. I'm begging you. Stop it!" The blonde repeated those words like a mantra probably to keep sane. Nevertheless with every sentence, with every word or syllable fading away into answerless pit of nothingness Soubi's voice got more disstressed, louder... _Insane_. That's how his last gibberish sounded like:

" Stop! _kill out_... I'm sorry, I'm sorry I,m sorry... _Absolve my sins,_ absolve my sins... Absolve. Please, I'm begging. _kill_!"

The man started gritting his teeth, his words becoming meaningless mutter, harsly swallowed and crunched by the never fed greedy dark.

"Soubi-san..."

A tired voice echoed from before. This utterance permited the darkness to burst out-in a murderous fight between it and the furious brave light. fortunetly the latter won-Soubi eyelids tore an opening, his eyes still trying to adapt to the new enviroment.

Now. Just at this moment Soubi saw that he was laying in an infirmary bed, an IV tucked to his left arm and other machines to his chest. He was in a white room that recked of thick antiseptic smell, the male urged to caugh. Soubi slowly turned his head to the IV safely penetrating his skin were the blonde noticed a horrible sight. Though his body felt to weak to atleast shiver, talk about yell.

The inner part of his elbow was covered with neddle pricks as if thousand bees stang in one place. It was all red and covered with crimson blood. The male released a poor wail while trying to recall from where did he got those marks and why was he in an infirmary anyway? Who brought him here?

"You're finally awake?"

Soubi gently rose his head at the tall middle aged man, sitting on chair beside him. The older male wore his dark shoulder length hair in a low ponytail. He had a piercing just below the right eye and some facial hair, wearing a white long sleeved shirt.The wierd companion glanced at him studying his movement, though after a minute sighed with relief and pulled back wearing a smile on his face.

"Oh. You dont recognize me." The male spoke in a quiet intelligent voice. "Kunugi Takehito. Member of Septimal Moon, temporary head of the Seven Voices academy."

Oh? So Soubi unconsciously traveled all the way to Goura? For what purpose? Is Ritsuka somewhere near? Maybe he could ask him what's going on?

"Ah. I..." Soubi stammered silently with a dry throat. Still wondering which question to chose out of the million spinning in his head.

"Yes, Soubi-san?" Kunugi nodded, analysing the unreasonable shivering of Soubi's left arm ." Say have you ever had parkinson in your left arm?" ( _Parkinson-_ _a degenerative disorder of the central nervous system_ )

"No!" Soubi cocked an eyebrow.

"You do now!"

"W-what! But how?!" the young male yelled, his eyes bloodshot.

"Take a joke, would yea?" Kunugi giggled.

Soubi's eye twitched. What kind of joke was that? The blonde nearly fainted out of fright.

"Ehm... Kunugi-san..." Soubi began, loudening his voice, attempting to ask the hurtful questions that his mind urgued to know the answer to.

"Please. Dont call me that. I'm not your boss or something superior." Kunugi interupted, sighing. After a minute of silence he hissed unsavoury."Just Takehito. Kunugi... it's like you are reffering to my brother."

The blonde gazed in annoyance. That information was not necessary, maybe even impolite.

"Listen Takehito-san. Do you know where is Ritsuka? Loveless Ritsuka." Soubi poured out stammering with a frightened look in his eyes.

Kunugi Takehito got up from the chair, quickly striding to the window and putting his hands on the wondowsill, whisteling. He smoothly ditched Soubi's question.

"Kunugi!" The blonde snapped after a moment."Answer me!"

"It's Takehito. Sorry what was the question?" The black haired male side-glanced, cocking an eyebrow.

Soubi stared angerly. Was this guy a total idiot he got stuck with...or a person who could keep secrets and Unwanted conversations from reaching the day of light, keep them unvoiced forever in the shadows.

"Listen Soubi-san I know one thing, you came here without Loveless."

"What, really? T-then why would I come here alone!" Soubi almost jumped out of bed and Kunugi Takehito grabbed him, holding by the shoulders, keeping the weak man from getting out. Soubi harshly moaned in pain and finally laid back down.

" Easy there. You should lay in bed a day or two." Takehito stated, sitting back on his chair and stretching his hands above his head for no reason.

"I- I have so many questions I dont. Even. K-know where to begin..." Soubi wailed as his breathing lost rythm."I dont understand a thing. I can't remembr anything..."

" Everything will come in time. Now it's time for you to rest Soubi-san." The dark haired male mussitated with a tired voice, rushing through his jeans pocket. And finally getting out a key."Ok Ill be on my way now!" he said enthusiastically, spinning the key on his right index finger by the key hold, then abrubtly stood up.

Right at that time Soubi snatched Takehito's arm.

"Wait Takehito-san. My guess you aren't a staff memeber of the nursery, correct?So why have you come here?"

"Oh good point!" the black haired giggled, turning to face Agatsuma, while running a hand through his hair."I dont know if this is the time to tell you this?"

"Say it don't leave me in the dark!"

The black haired male sighed verbalizing.

"Dont think about it to much. We dont know details of that event ourselves."

"What happened?" Soubi swallowed, his pupils shrinking. An incident most likely occured in Septimal Moon. What exactly happened? If he could believe this Kunugi person, then Ritsuka should not have been caught in it. Even so, this mortal, if he could so easily befog a conversation or conceal the desired truth, Soubi could not trust him for a second. Kunugi Takehito appeared to have a two-faced mask. One side- the cold aristocrat. Second- the carefree liar.

One mystery remained-Soubi esteemed, that if there were two masks concealing his face there might be more. What was his true face hidden behind such perfectly planned masquerade?

"Shit, wasn't hoping to get into laying dress up party!" Soubi joked in his mind though still felt insecure and disturbed. What kind of secret had to be hidden even within Septimal Moon headquarters?

Suddenly a terrible idea flashed through Soubi's head. He sighed quietly, not showing the dark emotions and memories flooding in his mind when the blonde just remember's the bastard's name- Ritsu-sensei.

That's it, if the man wanted to know the truth, he had to seek the help of his former teacher. Because the blonde couldn't stand being in the shadows when his memories reached only prior to last month. Yes, Soubi had a whole blank month of no recollection. He hated and could not stand even thinking about Ritsu. And now he will meet him in order to cognise the unexplained, mysterious events happening behind his back...

"Ah Kunugi-san..." Soubi called the raven haired man as the latter stood at the door.

"I told you to call me Takehito!" The middle aged male snapped not turning around. The unexpected atrocious yelling rendered shivers to go down Soubi's entire spine.

"I-Im sorry..." The blonde stammered, feeling confounded. And this time he called him by his given name prolonging every syllable of it." _Takehito_ -san could you tell me where is Ritsu-sensei?"

"Ritsu..." Takehito whispered, cutting the last part into a silent murmur. Trying to hide some facts again in all likelihood.

"I heard you! Answer me!"

He shuddered, but stayed quiet putting his palm on the handle then tapping his fingers to it. He was stonewalling once more.

Soubi got sick of that behaviour pretty quick, he snarled putting his hands on the edge of the bed in order to get up.

"Takehito-san stop stalling, answer where is that damned Ritsu!? I'm getting up anyway. So tell me now gently or say it to my face when I'm gonna kick you to that wall!"

That was Soubi's last straw of self control and this masked imposter cut it.

 _Silence_. Was the tall-tongued man using it to his twisted game? Silence as a deadly weapon.

"Dont get up you should not walk yet."

"Then...You know what I want," Soubi gave the middle-aged man a glare." _Takehito-san._ "

Kunugi ruffled his hair with his fingers again, then quickly shook his head. After a short minute he began explaining.

"Minami Ritsu is..." He paused, checking the clock, but then he heared Soubi purposelly caugh to get his attention." As I was saying his in rehabilatation."

"W- _what_ did you said?"

"Yes in Septimal Moon's private hospital's joint."

'W-we have that here?' Soubi thought, still staring, while unconsciously shivering and feeling an ache in his stomath.' _Why_ _am I_ _even worried_ _that_ _much_ _for_ _the_ _asshole?_ _I shouldn't!'_ That sentence didn't calmed him down one bit.

"The accident took place a few days ago, when someone assaulted the principal in the backyard. We havn't yet found the culprit." Kunugi explained with a calm voice like it was something that happens every day...

Surely, psychotic killers roaming in a private closed area, stabbing not anyone but the head of the school( _what loot!_ ). Yea, that can be seen any time of the hour... nothing special...

"Nana found him heavily bleeding from three wounds and brought him in. Thank god those werent fatal."

Soubi sighed. Okay, that meant he's alive, good to know the blonde hadn't wished death to anyone. Even someone as loathsome as Ritsu.

"The problem started to occur when Minami woke up. Ritsu had the symptoms of being wounded mentally: he didn't talk about that event, most of the time spoke in gibberish not controlling his intake of air. Often passing out from concealing his breath when he begin's to speak." Soubi bit his lip harder with every symptom Kunugi spilled out."that's why Minami's being locked up where it would be safe for him. And I took his place as the momentary headmaster!" The dark haired man seemed proud of that. Keeping his hands on his hips, while staring at the ailing Soubi with sparkles in his eyes.

"Ok I understand," Soubi nodded, keeping his gaze down."So Takehito-san what was your purpose?"

"My purpose?" Kunugi smiled. "For what?"

"For visiting me. You didn't came here just out of free time to say hello I assume." Soubi droned without any emotions in his voice.

The older snapped his tongue, striding back at the ailing man with an annoyed face. Soubi didn't gave in and shot him a glare back.

"What? If I'm a nuisance you shouldn't have gone here in the first place."

"Soubi-san Im here to investigate the slaughterous accident."

"Eh?" The blonde motioned to himself in disbelief. Then bursted out in what seemed a frantic laughter."Hahaha. Your suspecting me?! Well should have known you came here with a reason."

Takehito folded his arms over his chest.

"You may not remember-you Soubi-san," the man went back to his intelligent voice. Slightly leaning his head at the shoulder."Were closely living with Minami for a few weeks now."

"Excuse me," Soubi frowned groaning at the hideous name just mentioned."I think your mistaken. I havn't seen Ritsu-sensei in years."

"Your memories are still blurry. We know better."

Damn. No arguing about that. Soubi felt unneasy, disturbed. This memory lacking, not knowing where you've been or done was seriously creepy and shocking. What was even more putting Soubi on the edge, was this mysterious bloodshed. If Soubi had been with Ritsu why couldn't he had protected his sensei? What happened back then? Likewise why had Soubi abandoned Ritsuka in the first place? The more Soubi knew the more questions he had...

This dumbfounded state he woke up in was driving the young man insane... Soubi nearly yanked back out of the bed when a cold strong arm suddenly grasped his palm.

"Soubi patience. You'll know soon enough." Takehito ordered firmly.

For the next few minutes the light-haired male stared into space, his jaw fallen. He did not respond anymore, this was to much to absorb into the "freshly-washed"brain...

Just when Kunugi Takehito stood inches away from the doorframe. An idea invaded, penetrating Soubi's head. The blonde couldn't quiet the burning desire to keep it shut. The question spun around and around without fading also letting Soubi recall that wierd dream he had a few hours ago. The momories, the melody, _god_! Even the exact thoughts replayed again mixing with one another like a broken casette player. No, such vivid mental representation could not be _just_ a reverie. have somebody played that discord lacking peace of mind somewhere near that Soubi could hear?

And if every melody every tune,note had an idea that they wanted to represent, a story to tell. A plotted place that can not be changed in the note sheet in order to achieve a musical _perfection_. Then... what was the meaning of that eardrum-killing racket?

"P _iano_..." Soubi wailed still studying that dream.

"Huh?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Guess I was just deep in my thoughts..." Soubi quickly apologised, waving a hand."Have..." He began timidly."Were you the one who played the piano a few hours before?"

Kunugi stood frozen with shrunk pupils after another minute of silence he called through the door.

"Nurse! Another dose please..."

Soubi layed, watching as a pink haired girl, with cat ears, filled a needle.

" What is this?" The blonde looked wary, probably because of all those unexplained pricks in his arm.

"Stay still." the nurse ordered, Kunugi watched from the side. Just then Soubi noticed a smirk going down his face hidden behind a palm and eyes like a hawk, firsty for the prey's blood.

"Wait!" Soubi panicked snatching his IV'ed arm from the teenager nurse." I demand to know for what purpose are these medications."

"You do not need to know." The nurse replied bluntly."Give me your arm."

"Kunugi!" The blonde yelled, struggling to get his hand free once again.

For Soubi's relief his cold faced, black haired companion, tapped toward him. Although Soubi's timid smile quickly turned to a horrored look. Takehito pinned him down, holding by the chest.

"Continue."

" Wait Kunugi what are you doing?" Soubi screeched still fighting to release his hand from the tight hold."Stop it!No!"

The needle moved closer to the elbow.

" _Nooo!_ " Soubi began trashing on the bed and suddenly felt a hand tightly cover his mouth the man released a pitiful moan in response.

Kunugi stared at Soubi's shaking body, while biding his quivering mouth with gloomy eyes, bitting his lip in annoyance. He hissed leaning near Soubi's frightened face.

"Better stay silent _Beloved_ , or you'll get _hurt._ "

The pink haired teen finally forced the needle in Soubi's inner part of the elbow, that was already dyed in crimson blood. The blonde ejected another harsh moan from his lungs as the liquid filling the syringe leaked out into Soubi's blood vessel. The two people standing above him receded.

The vision slowly blurred at a point where Soubi could not even make out the faces of the two people gazing at him. Which one was Kunugi now?

After a minute the medication finally took effect Soubi got sleepy and now it seemed that _three_ ghostly apparitions stood just after the bed. Who were they? What did they want from him? One if those appearences took a step closer. Standing near his face. What did he want? Who was that person?

Suddenly the male standing next to him took shape: first the silver hair neatly cut above the shoulder, glasses hiding those blue eyes- there was no mistaking him...

" _S. Sensei._ " Soubi whispered poorly, his eyelids lacking strength to stay open.

The blonde gave in to sleep, dragging him back to that once known place- _the greedy blackout_... _the mystical melody_... _the murderous silence_... _the madness of it all_. This was his _home_ now... Soubi had nowhere to go anymore, hence nothing to fight the reverie for... Soubi had nothing. He was never destined to achieve happiness...

Those fluttering rose petals, the calming sound of chirping birds, a river going down near, love of another mortal, the grass tickling his knees underneath - this felicity had been _forbidden_...

Soubi had no one and nothing to call his own, to call dear. No, he had nothing.

So if he wasn't welcome by the light, why not give in to the _darkness_ waiting for him with outstreched arms? Why not let the _psychopathy_ pour on him, while grinning as the _insanity_ poison his mind at the point where it was the last thing he saw? Render it as his dear home. Laugh while radiating with joy " _I'm home now!_ " Bestowing it, feeding the yearning silence and let it answer " _Welcome back!_ "

Yes, if heaven was prohibited, why not live in hell disguising it with lies or sick beliefs of a perfect _home_?

2017-08-01

 **The DarkCat** *


	2. Fairytale without a happy ending

**Write date:** 17-08-01 til 17-09-03

Time for the second chapter yeay! Speed freak! That's a fast update! I'll hope to keep this at it til I have no more chaps left!

 **Takehito Kunugi** * _read's through script than drops to the ground, shrugging*_ I don't need no fuckin script swag level one thousand!

Anyway, Thank you to Dlbn for rewieving!

Dlbn: Indeed Soubi does. Not the best exp. if you asked me. Btw. I'm happy you liked Kunugi! It was a joy to play with him on the plot and all. With the way he acts... Well I can't call it anything else _but_ fooling and playing around. A lovible jerk indeed :) Glad your enjoying!

 **X X X**

 _Chapter 2: Fairytale without a happy ending_

 _A month before_ *

"Soubi-kun!" a familiar voice reached Soubi's ear making him frown. This was a mistake-Soubi shouldn't have came here.

He should not have left him in such a drier state. He should have stayed with Ritsuka through tenderness and suffering... Yet... He escaped, left his dear sacrifice. What is more he hadn't done it for Seimei, Soubi hadn't returned to his master-this was just a selfish act, need to run away. How loathsome. How ridiculous. What shame was for a sentouki to abandon his sacrifice.

Notwithstanding, Soubi was nothing more than a wretched blank, just a worthless cast away... he did not belong to anyone... he was not Beloved, nor Loveless. If that's the truth this wasn't such a horrid crime. He did not discard anyone other than himself.

The blonde stood in front of Ritsu's office he knew very well. Soubi looked terrible: The face tired, eyes red from lack of sleep, his hair unwashed dirty. His clothing was torn, showing his thin, skiny body. Hands bruised from what seemed being tangled with a border wire. His body appeared abused and worned.

"What happened to you?" Ritsu finally asked with rage burning in his eyes.

"Had nowhere to go..." Soubi wailed facing down in shame hearing Ritsu groan in annoyance.

In truth, The blonde hoped for a reaction close to this. It reached his ears with no surprise.

It was just _common_...

If Ritsu won't take him in. That will be understandible. Who would want to see a person they had put all their hopes in return home as failure? If he'll cast him aside, that will be acceptable. He already did it, when he had given his favorite student to a psycho...

Soubi already lost all his hopes, and lived life in misery, why would it change so suddenly? Why would it change at all? Maybe it would be better to give in to those demons whispering in his ear day and night, finally giving in to the temptation of tha _t_ sweet, _harmless_ , awaiting death that they were proposing. It will come one day or the other...

"I'll just make it happen sooner so I wouldn't render others suffering. Im useless anyway what's the point in staying here? I give up. I dont have the strength to last another distressing hour..." Soubi's inner voice encouraged him every night like a mantra.

Again. And again.

Those thoughts at suicide drained all of Soubi's moral strength away. In the end the man was reduced to a death yearning weakling. All of hope or rational mind was squished out like lemon juice.

"What about the Aoyagi?" Ritsu smirked. Seeing Soubi's eyes widen at the mention of Ritsuka."You left your sacrifice?" Sensei taunted him tilting his head closer to his student's.

"I-I..." Soubi's voice broke down to silence.

Ritsu scrutinised him with cold pupils for a minute then sighed.

"You'll tell me later. I don't have time to waste with you." The principal walked past him, laying a key in his hand."Here this is your room for the night"

Soubi glanced at the key given. Well that was generous of him. To put a roof on his former student's head on hard times. Soubi peeked at the key, to notice it did not have a dorm room's number.

"Wait sensei!" Soubi enquired, confused. "What room is this?"

He heared sensei giggle behind his back.

"Its mine. Forgot it already?"

"Your kidding!" Soubi frowned. Sensei's room meant one bed."I'll take my chances elsewere then, thank you."

" Oh, no," Ritsu spun around facing his student with a glint in his eyes."Stay, I see no problem helping my student..." He gazed at him then attempted to touch his face. Ritsu's hand was sharply rejected by a slap.

"I missed you..."

"You said you were busy get going!" Soubi hissed leaving his office.

"Oh? So rude..." Ritsu chuckled then added closing the door."You're still _mine_ Soubi-kun."

Soubi just rolled his eyes striding down the hallways. Why did he came here anyway? Could've just stayed at Kio's appartment. Although that wouldn't have been safe... Soubi knew he could not even protect himself in this state. Talk about erase Kio's memory's if anything.

He was too weak. Emotionally worn out... Septimal Moon was the only organisation that could have protect him. Of cource this was selfish, but...

" _Ritsuka_..." the blonde wailed, burying his face in his palm. Walking past teachers that gave him distasteful looks."Gomenasai..."

 **X X X**

Soubi saw Ritsu again just when the night fallen. The man woke up from his deep sleep when a table lamp got turned on bringing an illumination, that instantly conflicted with shadows in the gloomy room.

"Now we can talk." Ritsu whispered dipping in the bed next to Soubi and the younger male just pulled back to his side.

Ritsu snickered nostalgically at his reaction.

"Just like in the old times."

Soubi remained silent, though covered his ears with a blanket if Minami Ritsu's going to start blabbering about the past which the blonde obviously did not wish to remember.

"Soubi-kun" Ritsu began softly again."I know you're not sleeping. " he pat his head. Causing Soubi to turn sideglancing at his former teacher with irritated sleepy face."Can you tell me what happened? Or should I wait for the morning? And let you sleep now."

"What?!" Soubi growled.

"Where is Ritsuka, Seimei? I thought I taught you better than to leave your master?"Sensei smirked, motioning his fingers down Soubi's anxious face."Not that I'm not happy to see you. But..."

"I could not stay." Soubi murmured concealing his mouth behind the blanket. After the stiffed utterance Ritsu's expresion suddenly became dyed with curiosity." Ritsuka... He..." Soubi's eyes almost flood in tears his next sentence was restrainted." _Ordered_... _me_..."

Ritsu snickered leaning closer to his student's face.

"Stop _laying_!"

Suddenly it seemed Soubi got panic-struck he began spilling out with wide open eyes shuddering

"It was not my fault! not my fault!" He cryed out despretly.

"Soubi-kun calm down!" The principal gripped the terrified blonde's arm in hopes to stop him.

"He killed _him_! He killed _Ritsuka_!"

"What!?" Ritsu's eyes shot open.

"Who killed Aoyagi! You couldn't defend him?!" Ritsu groaned in anoyance, pinning Soubi by the wrists.

"Seimei?" He guessed, staring into Soubi's frightened face.

"He devoured Ritsuka. Ritsuka's _gone._ " Soubi stammered faintly, staring with blurry, wet pupils." He wanted to kill me too! _He's_ still searching for me! _He'll_ find me!"

Ritsu focused on his student's blabbering's running a hand through Soubi's shoulder.

"Soubi-kun, Ill give you some pills for sleep..." Ritsu-sensei leaned a chaste kiss on his lips. "We'll protect you..."

Though the last words made even Minami Ritsu worry.

" _He'll_ find me..." Soubi whispered after sitting up taking the round tablet and a cup of water with shaking hands." _He_ knows..."

Ritsu spun around ignoring the last statement.

Who knows? Who was after them? The headmaster side-glanced at Soubi to see he was sleeping. Atleast he was quiet now, not disturbing Ritsu's rest. He sighed soundlessly, what did his student got into?

Minami Ritsu closed his eyes wishing to drift off.

 **X X X**

When Soubi woke up the first thing he noticed was that his sensei already gone, the sheets were cold as ice. He sat up, searching for a clock and soon spotted it on the nightstand. And it was... Aready noon.

"God. What the hell did that bastard gave me? I slept more than twelve hours..." he winced still half asleep, noticing new clothing neatly folded for him on a knee-high coal black drawer across the room.

"Soubi?" a familiar voice exclaimed as the blonde walked down an empty not well-lighted corridor.

"Its good to see you here!" Nagisa called out again with a warm smile trying to catch Soubi's attention.

The latter stood silent, calm, nevertheless his mind felt disgust for her. Beautiful expresion she wore atleast it would be _perfect_ , if it wouldn't have been _fake._ Nagisa hated him... He noticed it, when he was an adolescent, couldn't comprehend why though. Right now he swore it had something to do with her attraction to Ritsu...

Why would she pay any attention to him suddenly appearing in Septimal Moon? It surely wasn't because the woman missed Soubi or something.

"You look unusually scrawny today. Went on a diet? Or anorexia?" The blue haired female pestered, tapping her pointer finger on the chin.

( _anorexia-a psychological disease, may be life threatening, an eating dissorder, chracterized by illogical fear of gaining weight and distorted perception of self-image.)*_

Soubi raised his eyebrow in resentment.

"Anyways how are my Zero? They live somewhere near you..."

The blonde just apologised walking past her sideways. So that was her reason for being nice to him. Should have known...

No one cares about a blank. Accept if they want to use you in advantage to themselves. That's how Soubi considered Seimei.

The Aoyagi just needed him to accomplish his gruesome agenda. Soubi could have dealed with it. In fact the carved name on his neck confirmed that Agatsuma fully belonged to Beloved.

On the other side of the coin, was he really _Beloved_? The name defined the unchangable fate. Therefore The name was suppose to appear on the body, not be _forced on_. Beloved- a fate violently thrust into his dumfounded arms.

That's what Soubi's mind came across painfully analysing every night leading Soubi closer to the point of a mental breakdown. Fate can not be handed by a mortal. He can guide you, but not determine your destiny. Soubi did not belong to Seimei, nor Ritsuka. He was not destined to be with them at all. If he had not met Ritsu that unfortunate day, if his parents wouldn't have died that horrid demise. Soubi would have probably lived as a normal person. There, where he originally belonged.

Not in Ritsu's _loathsome_ office, not by Seimei's _frightening_ voice, not holding Ritsuka's _loving_ arms. His future was ripped from him... Forever out of his reach...

Soubi was discarded and thrown into mud of suffering. Why?! If that accident was destined with no other posibility. Then it could have atleast taken Soubi too!

This _ailing_ , watching the clock count your days until your passing, was a never ending tragedy. Soubi just wanted to rest.

His inner voice craved for death. Scratching and biting the man'sanity.

Soubi paused at the flickering light bulb, probably the last one working in the entire hall...

Actually, life so far was pleasant, When Loveless came of cource. The timid warmness, Ritsuka radiated, was the shine that woke Soubi up for a second life. The boy caused the young man to forget about pain and hardships he faced. He was someone Soubi trully loved with no fear. Who the light haired male considered family. Even though they did not share a name or bloodline. They were closer than any two people. They trusted, confided and helped one another in misfortunes Wasn't that what a true family was like?

The blonde unwillingly clenched his fists, climbing up the stairs.

Ritsuka... How he missed his little sacrifice... How he wished to be with him once more...

 _2 months ago_ *

"Ritsuka..." Soubi remembered himself call his sacrifice's name a few months ago.

"Hi!" the teenager greeted his lover, running towards him with a timid smile.

"Are you feeling well?" Soubi asked, spotting the false expression and taking the teenager's hand in his own.

Ritsuka grunted, walking down the path, surrounded by trees from both sides-a beautiful park.

"No. Its nothing." The teenager quickly stated, brushing his unoccupied hand through his hair.

"That's not what I asked..." Soubi giggled. And put his palm on Ritsuka's cheek."Is everything alright? You know you can speak to me."

In truth the pair got a lot closer during the previous months. Soubi became a person Ritsuka admired and looked up to almost like a father figure, who Ritsuka could have seek help, or information out of. The teen had a person he cherrished and loved the most in the world now.

"Yes I know..." The boy answered after a few minutes, following the patern that the fallen petals created, with his plum eyes. Suddenly he snatched free from Soubi's hold, scuttling a few steps forward and peeking at an interesting leaf.

Ritsuka was still childish even being fourteen. Well the male was happy he could save atleast tiny scraps left of the boys childhood and let him taste them without fear, loss or sadness. The way Ritsuka's life _should have been._..

If it wasn't for one person. If Seimei hadn't existed... Then Ritsuka's life would not have been in such a drier state.

Soubi bit his lip out of the stupidity his mind fabricated. It's impossible the deeds have been accomplished long ago. there is no way to turn back time... But there is no future waiting too... As long as Seimei still live's, still roams somewhere like a treacherous cat, as long as the name Beloved exist's.. there can be no happines for them. Their worned out scarred souls will not achieve their longed freedom, will not brake away from this bloody cage... _This fairytale will not have a happy ending_...

The pair continued their stroll down the park.

"Soubi can we take a picture next to that tree?" Ritsuka asked with excitment in his voice.

"Sure. Why not?"

Ritsuka giggled in response while taking the camera out of his backpack. It was nice to notce his mood changed. It wasn't so timid as before.

" This place is amazing!" The boy shouted." How come you found it?"

"Well I've known it ever since I moved to Tokyo." The male smiled patting Ritsuka's hair." This park..." he gazed at the path." Was my primary source fo inspiration."

"Primary?" Ritsuka seemed confused." Then from where do you take inspiration for your drawings now?"

" I dont need to search for ideas anymore." Soubi said calmly moving closer to Ritsuka's face." Because I have you."

"Huh?"

"Ritsuka," He landed a kiss on his cheek, then whispered not moving away."When I see you smile, when I see you blush or laugh I feel something hard lift from my chest." He put his palms on Ritsuka's cheeks, looking at his eyes.

" You rebuilded my life from scratch, you sewed the scars in my heart. Ritsuka _you_ are my inspiration now..." He leaned a soft kiss to his lips." And forever."

Ritsuka looked at Soubi with scared eyes for a minute after the peck.

"Ritsuka..." the boy's eyes shot open, then he ubruptly ran forward, forcing free out of the blonde's hold.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi seemed worried, watching the boy stop after a few steps." Is something wrong?" He frowned seeing his lover timidly look around as if someone was stalking them." What are you afraid of?"

Just as those soft words reached Ritsuka, his ears perked up. The teenager's terrified eyes unconsciously collided with Soubi's resoluted pupils flickering from the glasses. The black haired boy turned away after a second clutching his chest.

Soubi stared at Ritsuka feeling lost,as the wind ruffled his light hair.He couldint grasp the situation:why did this happened or how to act next.

"Soubi..." Ritsuka staggered still clutching his chest this time with both hands as if he wanted to tear himself apart.

"I'm... scared." He wailed, facing down, avoiding to show the tears swelling up in his petrified eyes.

"Scared?" Soubi sounded confused." of what Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka hyperventilated, digging his nails into his own body. He just stared at Soubi, like a prey realising its last moments before being devoured.

"Ritsuka..." Soubi enquired disstresed. But the only answer he earned was the soundless, horrific rustle of the ever falling petals...

" _Ritsuka_!" The boy finally noticed- he lifted his drier eyes at Soubi, shivering, while embracing himself. For a second the older man thought Ritsuka's lips quivered as in attempt to speak to him. However no sound penetrated the high pitched sough Ritsuka's eyelids began falling, erasing the imagery before him- his consciousness faded, his body became a lump, who wished to be put to sleep.

The blonde hurried to his sacrifice a second too late. Ritsuka already lay on the pavement with leaves covering him; he fainted.

 _"I'm scared... Those eyes that never leave my side... It will find you to Soubi... It will."_

09-03

 **The DarkCat** *


	3. Used to play as a child

Write date: 09-03 til 09-11

-Hello again! I'm back with another chapter!

-This chapter's calmer and shorter at that. A calm before the storm... hooray!

-Thank you to Dlbn for rieviewing, your words keep me motivated to post this!( and write the 13 chapter of this at the time.)

-Dlbn: Yes the suspense is real. You'll know everything soon enough and the secrets will reveil themselves with time. Thank you really much!

 **Ritsuka:** ( _wear's a train's driver's hat, shouting cheerfully from the train's cabin.)_ attention the free-of-charge Suspense train is about to depart!

 **X X X**

 _Chapter 3: Used to play as a child_

-A month before-

With all those hurtful memories riving in his heart, Soubi kept on walking through the corridors nearing the exit.

He enquired some students where could he find Ritsu-sensei and it seemed the headmaster spent the noon in the backyard garden- that's where Soubi was heading now, he had some questions for his former teacher.

The male let out a soundless gasp of admiration as he stumbled across the garden, which was remarkable. The path was borded with flower beds, as if they led him forward. The man saw, bushes spreading their roots not far. They seemed prideful having so many glorious, mysteriuos stories they would never grit out, keep them lost forevermore. Furthermore a fountain calmly rippling from the warm wind and appeasing Soubi's nerves, allowing him to forget his guilt, atrocious twinge he's been carrying for atleast a silent minute.

Finally the horrid voices, alluring him to do the unthinkable, ceased to penetrate his mind, scratching at his sanity in vain...

At this very instant Soubi's mind erased Ritsuka. Who would have thought that the one you trully love, could bring such heartache and suffering?

Something had happened to Ritsuka, more to say someone _did_ the boy in. They had desired the man's head also. So Soubi ran away, scared and lost failing to protect his sacrifice.

Seimei likely forgot about him long ago, who cares about a trash anyway? He could not live at Kio's, he had to abandon Tokyo... That place had too many dreadful memories, too many nightmares always seeking to drag out the guilt. He had to leave, had to escape, and the only destination was Goura, though he was spooked at his sensei's opinion, there was no other way...

Or... there _is_ always one breakthrough. Even in the solid walls there is always a _window_ , a _door_ , a _crack_ radiating with light of freedom... There is always that way, even if your confined with chains, and blackout is torturing your eyes, that blink of light is always with you...

Suicide... the last escape...

Soubi had been nearing that conclusion for some time now, but something always stopped the knife from actually commiting that crime...

Right now the young man felt composure as he walked further through the pathway. However soon enough a silent melody snapped Soubi out. He halted for a second, thinking he imagined it, however it came again. A few notes with a pause. It seemed the artist was still a novice, who did not know how to play...

" _Piano?_ " He wondered to himself recognizing the instrument. He had not remembered there was such a thing in the backgarden. Soubi took a step closer in curiosity: did he gone mad?

As the blonde timidly strided to the point of the sound, he noticed a wooden arbor, which had a wide entrance, standing hiden between the trees. Soubi cocked an eyebrow covering his ear as the tone reached a horrible sounding interval. Okay, he wasn't hallucinating, but who the hell was the musician?

The male quietly slipped inside to take a peek, one half af him obliged this action, but he did not had anything else to do.

"S-sensei?" Soubi's eyes went open in disbelief as he noticed the familiar figure playing the piano.

Minami Ritsu side-glanced with irritated eyes, laying his fingers smoothly on the keyboard.

"Soubi-kun?" He turned to face him, his lips curving into a smirk."Slept well?"

"If I say I didn't, you'll _put_ me to sleep next time?" Soubi snarled in anger.

Ritsu snickered for a minute, catching the different meanings that sentence might have held. The silver haired male posed his fingers near his lips, mocking with cold eyes.

" Uhu... I did not imagine you missed me that much..."

"Cut the crap!"

"Well if you want I could make some arrangements..." Minami Ritsu leered, then leaned closer to Soubi chuckling." Choose your poison: drugs or sex."

Soubi narrowed his eyes with horrible memories flooding in his mind.

"Anyway," the principal sighed, after a second, sitting straight on the swivel chair."About last night, you mentioned that someone killed Ritsuka and was after you. Correct?"

The principal waited for a positive nod out of his student."So you crawled back to me." He smirked tilting his head to the shoulder,coldly scrutinizing his student.

"Oh what irony... "

"I can seek refugee somewhere else."

"And yet...You didn't!"Ritsu outstreched his arms in teasing manner."You said yourself yesterday you had nowhere else to go!"

Soubi bit his lip. Crap. This was a mistake after all, he wanted to pull his hair out of shame.

"Listen Soubi-kun," Ritsu reached a hand toward the keyboard."I said it before- we will help you, you are part of Septimal Moon..."He paused." But we do need some more information on the assaulters. Can you tell me?"

"I... I dont know..." Soubi motioned his head down as the hardship and pain invaded his mind again.

"It might not be right at this moment but the sooner the better... understand Soubi-kun?"

The younger man grunted in response.

"Well, if we make that clear..." Ritsu nodded and spun around to the piano, ignoring that Soubi was still standing in there.

He began with low notes, adding higher ones, slowly closing his eyes as the cold wind ruffled his hair through the arbor's opening.

"Your not really good..." Soubi pointed out feeling his Sensei miss the note again." Maybe you should have tooken a job as musician instead of a psycologist?"

Ritsu ignored him and repeated the same pattern, failing at another tone.

"Well now I know why you hid your ' _talent!_ " Soubi laughed.

"No." The headmaster sighed." Just had nothing to do, thought I'd try something different..."

"Why, the public library banned you?"

Ritsu groaned trying to play, meanwhile Soubi smiled viciously- Sensei's temper was breaking. Knowing he used to be very levelheaded this was hilarious to the former student.

"Soubi-kun I used to play as a child."

Soubi stood oblivious-like he ever cared.

"But did not had the time to practise, because I was taught to be a sacrifice."

Ritsu inhaled, his eyes drifting back to Soubi, the younger man agitated for an instant. Never had the blonde seen such sad, gloomy eyes out of Ritsu, did his teacher's composed self finally snapped? Well Soubi was proud of his 'deed' it was said that emotional stress can lead to diseases, heart attacks. A few more years constintely irritating him and...

"Whats with that look?" Ritsu snickered falsly, spotting Soubi's curiosity."Are you concerned how I was brought up?"

"Kind of," The younger man shrugged his shoulders." I'm interested how you became such an ass."

"Oh, I'll pretend I haven't heard that." Ritsu chuckled, feeling the squall ruffle his silver hair. He tilted his head smoothly."My parents were greedy, autocratic retards."

"Hee?"Soubi grinned, though his eyes flickered with fury, maybe even jealousy." So did they _rape_ you when you were a child, too?" He hissed.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Forget it."

A dreary silence took over as neither spoke for a minute, Ritsu flipping through a note sheet not glancing at Soubi's direction even once.

His student on the other hand seemed inraged; bitting his lip attempting to cover it,no use. He soon felt the iron, salty taste in his mouth-blood. Did he chewed on his lower lip that hard?

So Ritsu's parents weren't perfect either, guess it was passed down the bloodline. He thought he finally found sensei's reason for raping him all those years ago, maybe then he wouldn't have loathed him that much if Soubi understood his motive: stress, pain, jealousy of his childhood. _Anything_... any explanation would do.

But, no! Nothing came to light, so it was merely a satisfaction,a _delusion_.

Resentment drenched his emotions, so much hatred. His hands were even trembling with desire to slaughter him.

Why? Why damn it? How come he devoured his body over and over without any reason? Why had he took his virginity, marking Soubi as his property?

"No..." Ritsu forced a breath out of his lungs after a few minutes." They had not violated me, there was something else..." He tilted his head at Soubi with a grim expression." A curse."

"What do you take me for? A fool?"

"Dont believe me?" The teacher chuckled seeing Soubi's cold expression. "My foolish parents were religious above all, although I remained neutral to religion. Anyway when I was 12 my mother died out of an unexplained disease... She fell into a delirium and demised soon after."

Soubi crossed his hands on his chest, he couldn't comprehend these sentences. If Ritsu loathed his parents, this could have been assumed how viciously he called them. Then why was he so hesitant to speak? Did that encounter leave a longlasting scar in his heart?

"Then the priest refused to bury her, saying it wasn't an ordinary death, but an invitation from a demon. It meant that Minami Tomoko's(his mother's) soul was _stolen_ "

"Absurd." Soubi complained.

"I hadn't believed it either, don't interrupt... My father felt devastated, nonetheless we still burried her by ourselves..." He paused with an aching sigh."That's when it all began... all those strange events, that _fear, horror, guilt_..." Ritsu covered his face with a palm, the last sentence was a wail.

"So," The blonde looked lured, it all seemed like a good fantasy tale to him." What exactly happened?"

"Soon after, our house caught in a mysterious fire, and the grave we built to our beloved..." The headmaster paused, shivering for a second, then embracing himself in order to stop the act.

"It..." He whispered as the wind became more violent and and a few careless drops of rain indicated an upcoming storm Ritsu whispered grief-stricken.

"It had been torn apart by a storm. It-Its was as if something _itched_ for..."

He broke down facing the tiles.

Even Soubi's sneer softened seeing his sensei's agony.

" _He said it._.." Minami Ritsu staggered as the storm viciously danced through the garden, ripping the rose petals who gladly bowed to the strong force, joinning in the ball.

" _He... He forced_ _that religious_ _menace on me_... _Again and again_ , _again and again_... I-I even began hallucinating at nights..." He sighed as his body agitated, his hands unconsciously clutching his plain white shirt harder out of the cold.

" Every night I saw my mother _standing beside me._.. Every time we visited that torned memorial...I felt someone's... _presence_...I felt her. _B-breath_... _Over and over_... _Over and over_."

All of a sudden Ritsu felt an arm pat his shivering shoulder, he lifted his head in disbelief. Then Soubi flushed, backing away, what drove him to touch his teacher?

"Sensei,"The young man vocalized, not knowing what he wanted to say exactly."Calm down what ever you've been through its over now."

"Youre right." Ritsu exhaled trying to straighten up, though his body was still shaking."I have to go back. Thank you..."

The teacher whispered to Soubi. And then calmly strided out of the building.

The blonde stayed in the same spot as if glue stuck his feet to the tiles. He had not expected that kind of melancholic behaviour, nor the silent escape of his.

Soubi glanced at the dark figure being washed by the cold rain, becoming more blurry with every step he took. The lightning struck, radiating the light to illuminate the garden for a short second, revealing Ritsu's wet back as he dissapeared into the darkness. Blackout covered Soubi yet again.

Standing in this chaos, it was _futile_ to recreate the scene before. It was _impossible_ to believe this once was a garden. All that he comprehended now was the sound of the rustle as only proof of the land.

Soubi still detested his Sensei and unfortunetly that was one of the reasons he couldn't save him that day...

 ***The DarkCat***


	4. The abyss does not speak

write date:09-13; 09-25 (please ignore.)

 **Warning:** this chapter contains a lot of gore and some overall depressing situations, you've been warned, if you have a lingering mind, don't read, though if you aren't afraid of what you'll witness, get ready for one _Epic_ journey...

 _Chapter 3: The abyss does not speak_

 **X** - **X** - **X**

09-13

 _-A month before-_

Ritsu lifted his head from the hard floor noticing drops of blood and glass shards underneath himself.

The room was covered in darkness and the only window, that radiated a spectre of light was covered with a dirty, torn rag. Ritsu resented the fact that he couldn't make out a thing in that dusty room. So as soon as he got to his feet Ritsu ripped the cover in half, then stepped back, grunting, as the sun's rays reached his tired eyes. For how long had he been laying here? The male rubbed his eyes for second, glancing at the dusty, timeworned house he woke up at.

The place was still partially gloomy, there were some trash, especially glass thrown around. The door fallen in the far left corner with an ancient couch near. It seemed to be atleast fifty years old.

A tall thin figure caught Ritsu's attention as he inspected his surroundings.

' _A human?_ ' He wondered, taking a step closer while avoiding fragments of glass, which reflected the light, creating their own playful spectre.

Reaching his hand toward his companion, Ritsu thought questioning where the hell were they. Unfortunetly, the person was facing the wall oblivious to the teacher, he did not respond to his calling also. Ritsu groaned, how unpolite. He gripped the silent man's shoulder forcing him to turn around.

"Hey I'm speaking to y..." Ritsu went numb.

Cold touch. Frozen. Lifeless. The body fell straight down without any resistance.

"For the love of..." Minami Ritsu covered his mouth, shutting his sentence dead, he felt something forcing up his throat. He grumbled, as saliva dripped down his mouth.

The body was thin. Forget _thin_ , it was skin and bones as if there were no organs inside. the ribs and breastbone almost shone through, pumped out of the body as if wanting to tore through and escape. His (that was a male)jaw was fallen as if he still wished to shout out for his life and eyes... like a hawk seeking its prey. Watching its every movement before devouring.

Ritsu exhaled hardly, receding from the corpse. he've seen enough. Luckily there was an exit to the other room. Thank heavens, even in his demise, he would not wish to be left with such a view.

As he strided through the lonely entrance, he attempted to calm his breathing. Though as soon as the silver-haired man lifted his petrified eyes... A new sight sent adrenaline to rush through his brain.

His pupils widen and lips quivered. All he wanted now, was to scream out his lungs.

Naked bodies white as clay with bones sticking out, layed everywhere: on the ground, on the table, crouching on chairs, leaning at the walls, or seeking comfort from each other. Shocking, gruesome, insane, there weren't any rightful words to describe it.

Ritsu stood lost, he walked backwards but soon stept on something... He gazed in fright. A syringe? Lots of them... Now that he took a closer look, the floor was actually flooded with needles, drugs, pills and painted crimson. God, the blood hid almost all of the floor and was cheerfully splatered on the walls.

Ritsu shivered out of fright; never had he been this scared in his whole life. Was this his deathbed he stumbled across?

Step.

Step.

Step.

Ritsu shot his eyes open, his blood boiling... They were coming closer, closer and closer; someone was coming. No way to fight back. There was no where to hide, nowhere to run, _hell_! No time to escape this fate.

"Please no! Please no no no..." Ritsu stammered, his whole body trembling.

"Help me, please someone help me..."

He clenched his fists and soon fell to his knees without any strentgh, his hands grasping the blodied wall for comfort. A human slowly strided to Ritsu, standing behind him as the silver haired man began breathing rapidly. Was _this_ the end?

 **X** - **X** - **X**

The colors faded. He tore his eyes open still in shock. After a silent moment staring at the dark, he washed his sweaty face with a palm, releasing a painful sigh. He couldn't remember a thing from the nightmare just now.

"Ritsuka." he noticed a faint murmur coming out of Soubi. Atleast he's having pleasant dreams, curled up clutching the pillow.

Ritsu sat on the bed, glancing at his peacefully sleeping student.

"Look at him," The mocking voice rang in Ritsu's ear." The only sentence he used to grit out in his sleep used to be _stop sensei..._ " He smirked, recalling events that led to that conclusion." Finally having sweet dreams of your beloved one I assume. How touching. What do you wish to do to your sacrifice Soubi-kun? Please him every way I taught you to, bring Seimei's head as a reward and happily lick his shoes like a fucking mutt?"

He leaned closer to the blonde, carefully lifting his hair out of his student's eyelids. Then snickered leaning closer to Soubi's earshell." but you can't... You now why my dear? Because Ritsuka's dead..." backed away for only an inch.

"Yes." Ritsu thought again, caressing the younger man's hair."There is no way the past could be changed, he's dead, and you crawled to me. Yes you have no one but _me_ Soubi-kun. I controled your life, if you don't want to except it, don't. Facts speak for themselves."

Ritsu ran a hand on Soubi's shoulder moving toward his chest, smoothly clenching his shirt as if wanting to take the flesh underneath. He brought his other hand's fingers to his student's neck as his head stayed resting on Soubi's shoulder.

"I love you, Soubi-kun, and you will never deny the bonds we shared." Ritsu gazed at his _possesion,_ but then spotted something on him, _detestable_ , something he did not like.

A slap woke Soubi up.

"W-what?" the blonde grunted still half asleep.

"Strip." Came a harsh order.

Soubi couldn't comprehend, blinking his tired eyes.

"Do you not understand japanese?!" Ritsu yelled striking Soubi's cheek with a palm again." Strip-take of your clothes. Now! I need to see you naked!"

"Only in hell."Soubi hissed unsavory spinning around on his side."Let me sleep."

Ritsu groaned in disapproval of his student's actions, grabbing his shoulder.

"You used to be a lot more disciplined living with me." He teased." That brat really ruined you."

No answer, not a sound.

"Oh?" Ritsu chuckled sitting straight and pointing his finger on the lips. "Didin't like that I suppose?" He forced Soubi to face him again and quickly traped him between his knees." fine I'll do it myself!"

"Let go of me!" Soubi yelled, fighting to get free, but then Ritsu sat on his stomach, monopalizing all of his lower half useless.

"Stop shouting." Ritsu hissed." You don't want people to get the wrong idea."

"You're trying to rape me, yea that's exactly how I see it!"

Soubi's head yanked back with a great force, as Ritsu gripped him by the neck, attempting to crack his left wrist, holding it in the air with the other arm, while sitting on Soubi's right.

"This is going to be hard." Ritsu sighed smirk going down his lips." It would be easier if you did it yourself."

"Stop it!"

"Dont want to? Okay lets do it the hard way then!" Ritsu snorted, fiercely attacking Soubi's shirt, ripping through the buttons as the younger man swayed to get free.

" I knew it." Ritsu snarled while staring at Soubi's abused body: his chest seemed to be stabbed with a small knife over and over there were black lines going down the abdomen, indicating eternal kicks, his hands were dark blue from the lack of blood flow, as if tangled for a long time. His legs looked burnt at some parts had holes, and scars, not a single spot was left clean out of this torture party someone was having.

No... No one sane woud have done this, if anyone had so much resentment they would kill you faster than this, including Seimei. Ritsu gazed his eyes bloodshot.

"Who..." An inraged voice abandoned the lungs fading into quiet yet again,as his fingers trailed the path on Soubi's chest halting at every scar on the male's body."Who did this?"

Soubi turned his pupils away in shame, he hated to be treated like Ritsu's special property. Being, controled so easily.

"Who? Soubi-kun answer me!" Ritsu-sensei griped his cheeks, forcing Soubi to look exactly at him.

"I'm sorry." Soubi wailed and Ritsu's stare softened.

"Soubi-kun I'm not mad at you for your violated body, I'm angry you havn't told me, thats all." In fact Ritsu felt horrible that someone messed up his possesion. He sighed." That's no way you should be treated."

Minami Ritsu paused frowning.

"Did... the people...who killed Ritsuka tortured you?"

Soubi flushed wanting to turn away so the other wouldn't see the tears swelling up his eyes when the blonde remebered his loss, his lover's death.

"That's it," The teacher lifted up from Soubi a little." I'll deal with them personally, make them strive for salvation of death they wont get." He hissed and suddenly felt Soubi grab his arm.

" No!" the blonde yelled terrified.

"What?"

"Please don't..." Soubi stammered tears releasing themselves down his pale face.

"You act like a child. I thought I taught you better than this! Go to sleep."

The silver-haired male layed down hearing Soubi cuddle the pillow again, probably depressed over the mention of Ritsuka, well that was expected. He just had to face the death, there was no way Loveless could comeback...

The principal knew that Soubi despised him, though now that Ritsuka was dead his student had no where to seek comfort out of, no one to heal that ache. It was killing him and he won't be able to take the damage forever. Soubi will turn to Ritsu's arms, begging him to hold his fraggile body, to pin those wings once more. It was just a matter of time...

X X X

"You again?" Nagisa darted out of her office."I thought you were here just for a visit Soubi? Guess not, so what do you want?"

Soubi sighed, meeting Nagisa as the first person in the morning twice... Must be rotten luck.

"Nothing out of you." The man replied bluntly.

"This is wierd you know. First you come here all beaten up without atleast one of your sacrificies. Then did not had anything essential to report if there was an emergency. Now you're crashing here for a few days. What Ritsuka dumped you?"She sneered waving her hands at him."Is this a motel for the heartbroken?"

Soubi stood quiet, the man was not in the mood for pointless bikering. What's her buisness anyway? She wont revive Ritsuka! No one will...

Nagisa's face suddenly diyed red.

"W-wait a minute, all the dorms are full at the moment..."

Soubi spun around, his sanity was already slipping of the edge, if she'll splash another wave of dirt on him the man thought he would snap, shatter the last rusted restrains holding him, hence fall into rage and self loathing. Give up on this pitiful life he was handed. And let his body be gifted with the eternal rest it deserved-Soubi already _overstayed_ his welcome.

"T-then Soubi where the hell were you sleeping!" Nagisa exclaimed, embarrassed and formely knowing the answer." Dont tell me..."

"In my bed and it's none of your business woman." An abominable voice hissed from behind the scientist. Soubi wanted to face palm himself ' _Great, Ritsu-sensei_ '.

"Wha, wha... what!"The female shrieked facing her associate."You fucking pervert!"

"If you want to speak wash your mouth first," Ritsu smirked."And anyway what I do after work or with whom I sleep is none of your concern." He giggled."Oh well, guess its my turn to ditch the dirt..."

Soubi tapped out of the battlefield, that was about to take place. Unluckily he collided with Nana.

"Gomenasai..." He apologised quickly, but that did not save the trouble.

"What's going on here?" The light haired female pryed into the dialogue. Soubi grunted, he won't escape anymore.

"They're fighting again, better not get involved."

"I know from my own experience Agatsuma," Nana nodded, while crossing her arms on her chest."Last week their quarrel ended with Nagisa punching the headmaster. And rumours spread that he walked off one tooth short. On the other side, Nagisa's months reports mysteriously got deleted. So she had to do it all over again in a span of days. She had no rest for more than 48 hours! What a silent comeback. Don't you think?"

"Yea..." Soubi responded silently, muffling a snicker from his mouth. He'll need to ask about that tooth incident.

"Shut. The hell. Up! you've done worse things."The principal growled, as Nagisa cocked an eyebrow, but her opposition was cut short."Dont have a clue? Oh, but you should, what about blackmailing people for a surgical degree?" Ritsu grinned, tilting his glasses.

The female looked shocked and stood flushing with her jaw fallen, till her eyes fired up in rage and desire for revenge. That was obviously something she did not wish to hear.

"Hey, just try spreading that crap, you'll say goodbye to that pretty face of yours."

"Oh, how touching," The male mocked, then spread his hands."Actually I already did. So is my face demolished now?"

"Ritsu!" she screeched, heading toward him, clenching her fists Luckily before she could do anything Nana caught her raising arm, filling the distance between the two.

"Nagisa calm down!"

"Like you have the right to order me!"She forced her hand free out of her hold.

"Listen you know Ritsu, he likes playing with your head." Nagisa's inraged eyes just frowned at Nana, who was nearly stammering." That was most likely just a lie." The light haired programer sideglanced at the oblivious headmaster, her face sweaty." Right, Ritsu?"

"Only heaven knows." That _was_ a cheap lie indeed...

"I swear, I will kill you! if you grit out a word to anyone!"

Soubi swallowed, what freaked him out the most, even causing shivers to run down his spine was Nagisa's face-full of determination. What so horrible could Ritsu rumour that would lead the woman to threaten him with violence or even death. Soubi peeked at Ritsu, whose face seemed just awoken from sleep-naïve as if the whole world spun around leaving him behind.

The student wished for one and only one thing now-that his sensei wouldn't state something, that he'd regret later.

"Listen Nagisa we should head back." Nana pleaded, grabbing her friend's arm by the elbow." I have some ramen if you want."

Nagisa sneered at Ritsu for a minute, before following her friend. When they left, the silver haired male emitted a sigh of relief, walking past Soubi as the latter nervously tapped along.

"So... ah sensei, how is your health?" Soubi enquired anxiously, knowing how akward those words would come out.

"It's nice you're worried about me, though you shouldn't."

"Any... any problem with your teeth?"

"No." a timid response after a moment. Soubi did not bother him about it anymore , though his sensei's reply was obviously fake.

X X X

The night had fallen, taking over the light pridefully. The sky was dark and the moon was covered with clouds-the sun's empire has been defeated, the night ruled the world.

Soubi walked through the iron gates leaving Seven Voices behind. Not really sure why was he heading out at this hour or even where. His mind was a disaster, that allowed him to comprehend only one thought- the desire to end this.

The young man hadn't even felt when tears began flooding his pale face, they did not cease, he did not care. Mind about anything, think, talk... that was imposible, he loathed himself, his body and mind evenly. So what was he doing? Did he really believed he could escape his fate? Run away from himself? Impossible.

When the male thought he was deep enough into the forest, Soubi gripped the knife harder in his hand, in order to terminate his quivering fingers. Taking out a noose with the other.

He was compulsive this lifeless night. His ears will abandon the plead from his sanity, let it cry in vain...

The memories of Ritsuka flew in his mind. The sadness of it, the knowledge that it wont ever be the same, but what drenched Soubi's brain to the last cell was the guilt and hatred never leaving each other's side.

"Why? Why am I so weak, why am I so worthless? Ritsuka's gone because of me! Its my fault. Yes, I'm an uneeded trash, weakling." Soubi sobbed stammering." Why am I so afraid? I dont want live anymore..." He broke down wailing." _They_ craved for this to happen too."

The light haired male climbed onto a tree putting on the loop. As he raised his head after the preparations Soubi admired the beautiful world, nature he was about to slip away from. He sobbed shivering again- that beauty of the Earth did not belong to him, it was a _crime_ to even adore it. Every leaf, every human had been gorgeous in their own way, Soubi ruined them with his filthy touch. He had to realise sooner that he did not belong here...

"Soubi-kun?" A voice accompanied by a rustle, invaded Soubi's ears.

" _No_." the male's mouth quivered, as he slowly took sight of Ritsu running toward's him.

"Why? _Why_ must I hurt others, _why_ can't I die in piece? Leave me alone!" The former student gasped, tears falling down...

" _God_! Soubi-kun get down from there!"

"See you in hell!" Soubi hissed, letting his feet slip down and his body follow. Feeling the noose tighten around his throat, slightly crushing the trachea... He jumped off...

 _Darkness._ Blackout surrounding, with no hope of light piercing through. A melody invades the loneliness. Well you couldn't call _that_ a melody, just high notes without any rythm. As if a cat decided to jump on the instrument tapping it with it's soft paws. There was nothing more... no sight... no pain and no more life...

"Come on Soubi wake up, wake up, ah!" Soubi's eyes fluttered, feeling something hit his chest rappidly, he coughed, getting Ritsu's attention, the latter stopped the CPR.

"Your alive, ahh." Minami lifted his student's head, with trembling arms, sadly gazing at Soubi's eyes."I made it just in time to lift your body up a little so the noose hadn't strangled you."

Soubi stared at Ritsu oblivious, still lost somewhere in between dream and reality.

" Why Soubi-kun?"

Why? What was that _word_? What did it suppose to mean, it's _worthless_ , because it had _failed_ \- _his attempt to escape had failed_. Soubi was not dead that's as much as he comprehended. Otherwise he wouldn't be seeing his sensei's face. He could not forgive himself for that mistake.

"Get away from me!" Soubi screamed painfully, pushing Ritsu away as the latter's eyes went wide open from the reaction. Soubi dizzily got to his knees. His fingers looping themselves around the knife he used to cut the rope.

"Soubi-kun, put it down..." Minami ordered with a shaky voice. Soubi just stared hyperventilating, raising the blade to his throat.

He did not care that Ritsu saw this action, or might try to prevent it. He finally gathered the long awaited strength to cease his life, he must use that opportunity to the fullest...

"Quit it." Soubi felt a kick to his stomach as his pocket knife made a bruise to his throat. Soubi fell on his back searching for his weapon.

" Looking for this?" The older male's voice growled in rage, as he picked up the blodied blade, his eyes flickering from the glasses. Soubi did not need to raise his head, to realise those eyes were holding back hatred. So even sensei detested him now.

"Please," The blonde stammered, losing his hope and bowing his head to touch the ground, as the blood dripped down his wounded neck." _Please_."

"What?!" Sensei barked, stepping closer to him, standing an inch away from Soubi's legs." You try to commit suicide and now you're _begging_ me?"

"Please sensei," Soubi sobbed, digging his nails into the grass. His mouth almost tasting the wet dirt underneath. He shut his crying eyes in desperation."Please _end_ my life!"

Silence took over for the next few minutes. Only pitiful sobs remained. Ritsu tsked in annoyance, watching his shivereing student. He landed his fingers on Soubi's arms, harsly pulling the young man up. Soubi shut his eyes tight, expecting this to be his last moments of life, already imagining a knife piercing his stomach, letting the blood escape. Of cource it would hurt much more than a simple windpipe block, but it was as much as he could get.

"Soubi-kun..." To the blonde's surprise, Sensei looped his hands on the student's waist. Then pulled him close, raising his hand to lean Soubi's head on the older male's shoulder. He whispered to his student's ear."I would never do that, no matter how much you'd beg of me."

"Why?" Soubi weeped."There is no more meaning to my existance anyway. Why would you let something so worthless pass? It's the same as leaving trash lay in your room."He tryed to get free of his sensei's arms, though that proved to be futile; Ritsu just tightened his hold."Sensei... please let me go..."

"No... Tell me Soubi-kun, are you doing this because of Ritsuka's misfortune? As if atoning your sins?"

"I just want to die. Can't there be just an impulse."

"So you think this is predetermined, no escaping death?" Ritsu felt Soubi nod to his shoulder, shivering from the weeping. The older smirked whispering to his ear." That's where you're _mistaking_ fool."

Suddenly Soubi yanked to a tree realising a grunt-Ritsu pushed him.

" I know, I'm worthless so it's the only chance." He gasped and gradually got his balance back, seeking to dash away. Though sensei instanly blocked his escape, curling his strong arms around Soubi yet again.

"Huhu, its so much easier to control you when your this weak."

"If you mentioned that, then atleast wip me to death." Soubi sobbed, rage flickering in his wet eyes." You're good at it anyways... Please sensei, you don't understand what this means."

" _What_ means?" The teacher groaned, lifting Soubi's head with his thumb." The pain of loosing your beloved? Your sacrifice? Feeling as if the whole world just shattered?" Soubi glanced at his sensei, as the latter moved closer to his face." I know perfectly well, I lost my fighter being fifteen, you think it did not _hurt_?! I still have nightmares of it."

"Shut up..." Soubi shuddered, feeling Ritsu's tongue slowly lick his lips.

"Soubi-kun, I understand your pain, the weakness and instability it brings, your reason for commiting suicide." Ritsu gently pressed his lips to Soubi's, licking them after the kiss.

"But are you ready for death? Are you not afraid of The still moment that comes after? The unpercieved thing nobody came back from, to inform us of?" Ritsu leaned to Soubi's ear, his lips touching Soubi's earshell." If you want to meet Ritsuka there, I give you zero chance of _that_ happening..."

The silver haired male licked his student, as the victim shivered from that action, Soubi craved to cease his life-that meant somehow getting away from that bastard studying his body like a hawk before a meal.

Soubi wished to run away, far from this place. Run till he forgot everything that occured, erase everything that hurt, or shackled his will to die piecefully.

"You know _why_?" Ritsu was nipping Soubi's ear, he hissed through his teeth." _Because the abyss does not speak!_ " And bit his student's ear till it dripped down blood.

"I dont care! I dont care about meeting Ritsuka, I just dont want to be here!"

"Okay." The silver haired male sighed, vacating his teeth from the wounded ear, carefully licking the blood he made himself, taking pleasure in his deed."Though no matter how dark the night may come, the sun _always_ sets after, Soubi-kun there is always a reason to continue living."

"No there isn't!"

" _Listen_ , you know why your acting this way?!" Ritsu raised his voice. "You need comfort, you need love. Help in order to heal this deep gash in your heart... Soubi-kun you're _weak_."

Soubi trembled, hearing that harsh sentence. It just made the unbeatable hatred for himself grow.

"Because you're running away from your problems. And arrogant! Do you know how much pain you'll put me in, your friends, or whatever you care about beside's Ritsuka!? Suicide is never the answer!"

The headmaster kissed Soubi again, looping his fingers in his student's hand. He nipped his lips kissing them again much longer. What Ritsu hadn't expected was that Soubi answered, prying his tongue to his sensei's mouth. Ritsu finally released Soubi's fingers so they could grasp the older man's back.

Ritsu became the medicament that was able to heal Soubi's wounds. He'll provide his student with comfort and support in order to help him climb out of that black liquid filled hole he was stuck, sinking in. He will be the ladder for his student to climb up-a second chance at life. Ritsu ruined his student's life once, he'll fix it this time.

Who knew that this dusky night in the forest would turn out this perfect?

X X X

 _-Three weeks ago-_

Morning. Soubi slurped his hot coffee watching Ritsu-sensei rummage through the table's drawers, throwing some documents on the ground while grunting incomprohensibly(Soubi was glad he couldn't understand a word of it). Not the best sight to greet a day.

"Soubi-kun, have you seen where I've put the students entrance documents?"

"It's the third time you ask me the same question." Soubi complained, shooting a glare to his sensei." You think I can smell papers or something? Please don't ruin my breakfast." Soubi muttered,holding the teacup to his lips.

"Oh, how sweet guess how still didn't ate breakfast, or last night's dinner at that point!" Ritsu punched the drawer shut.

"Ever thought of anger managment classes?"

"If you'll need me I'm going to ask Nana about the declarations." The silver haired male ignored his comment, pausing at the door frame.

"Doubt that. Go on." Soubi waved his hand, keeping his gaze at his drink until he heared a moan. The blond raised his eyes, spotting sensei rubbing his shoulder and gasping from the pain.

"He got hurt? Eh, must be karma for ruinning my morning." Soubi shrugged.

X X X

 _-Two weeks and half ago-_

On a sunny evening Soubi came into Ritsu's room, though halted in surprise.

His sensei was treating an injury in his left arm. Soubi noticed- this wound was in the left elbow, not the shoulder, a new one?

"Why so quiet?" Ritsu smirked, sitting on the bed while wrapping a bandage on his arm."I almost thought ghosts came for a visit, you know how much I hate unwanted guests."

The younger man still stared in silence.

"What?" Ritsu faced his companion, then followed Soubi's gaze to the unfortunate arm, mumbling." Interested? Heh, you shouldn't be, it's just an accidental slip up."

 _"Two_ times?" Soubi cocked an eyebrow." And I'm certain I saw a stab wound." Ritsu turned his green pupils away. The student continued with worry in his voice."Sensei what's happening?"

"It's okay, Soubi-kun, don't worry about me." Ritsu replied, putting his shirt back on.

X X X

Soubi's eyes tore open as he slowly returned from his deep sleep. The blond grunted seeing nothing but dark. A _moan?_ His eyes went bloodshot. The moaning didn't stop.

"Ritsu," Soubi whispered, grabbing his teacher's trembling shoulder, swaying it a little."Wake up."

The moans just became louder, Soubi tsked this was worse than snoring, how was he suppose to get some sleep now.

"Come on sensei." Soubi lifted himself up, leaning on the elbow, while tapping Ritsu-sensei's cheek. He sighed, no use.

"Sensei!" Soubi yelled, turning the shivering man to his side.

Suddenly the blond yanked back, releasing a muffled shriek behind his mouth.

"What the _hell_?!" He quivered out of fear, as Minami Ritsu groaned, waking up.

His eye. Where was his eye? Ritsu's left pupil was covered in bangages, still dyed with wet blood.

"What's the matter with you?" The silver haired man snarled, wiping the wound with his palm as if it was nothing.

"Ah.. se...wh..." Soubi staggered.

"Stop worrying over insignificant accidents." Ritsu complained to the male's gibberish."You can't change them, or turn back time, stop weeping over spilled milk got it?"

"It hurts... doesn't it?"

"What do you think?!" Ritsu snapped." Try drawing out your own eye!"

"Wait are you hurting yourself?"

Ritsu looked confused at Soubi's anxious question.

"Whatever," Soubi frowned, moving closer to his sensei." I guess it's not the time now."

Ritsu let out another muffled groan, feeling his student wrap his warm arms around the man, pulling him closer.

"Soubi-kun," The schoolmaster halted into Soubi's face." What are you doing?" Soubi blushed then burried his face in Ritsu's chest.

"You helped me in hard times, guess it's my turn to repay the favor, comfort and love amends the pain you taught me that..."

The teacher giggled in surprise.

"Don't take me wrong. I don't love you!" Soubi spouted out, feeling Ritsu return the hug.

"Yet..." He chuckled laying his lips on the younger man's forehead.

"Never."

- _A few days ago-_

Soubi was growing nervous. It was nightfall and Ritsu was still nowhere to be found. For the whole day, teachers and especialy Nagisa were storming the school, searching for him. It laboured no fruit. As if Ritsu-sensei fell into the ocean.

Soubi swallowed hard, recalling all those stab wounds in his teacher's arm, moreover the eye, while he walked through the empty hallways.

Was someone after his life? Because a _slip up_ seriously wasn't explaining anything. He paused at one door leading to the boiler room. Why did it had such an eerie feeling?

He jiggled the knob to find that it actually let him in without no hesitation. Why would the staff members leave this place unlocked?

The dark room did not hid the gruesomness that took part there. Blood splattered on the walls, the ground and a familiar corpse with torn bandages. The decapitated body had new gashes from his stomach, the organs falling out. The person's eye's seemed wet from crying, but the body did not show any sign of energy or life left. So this is what meant to sleep forever, the rest that Soubi craved for. Though for some reason it did not seemed to be so promisingly calm, nice, warm or _harmless_ now.

"Who... _who_ did this?" Soubi staggered at the horrific sight infront of him, and the smell of death poisoning his nostrils...

 _X_ - _X_ - _X_

 ** _Ramble:_**

A/N: _Thought I should explain a few things._ _First of all the 'Ritsu playing piano part' in ch3 came from my vacation exp. A girl was playing it in a summerhouse (I hope that's a right word. English- not my native language) while it was drizzling outside, it kind of brought a sweet yet sad feeling to me. So the piano was the first idea for this fic. And look what happened to it now. Actually, this is way different than what I had in mind at Summer..._

 _Secondly: the suicide part, I hope I won't do anything as dark as that anytime soon. Just as a precaution: People don't even think about **it.** Don't ever lose hope. There is always a reason to go on. If you're sad or depressed don't keep it to yourself, talk it out to someone, or write out your feelings and dispose of them. Remember every one of you is beautiful and unique._

 _I should seriously write something lighter..._

Anyway, let's meet next time!

 ***The DarkCat***


	5. The best cure is faith

Write date: 09-26; 10-14

 _Woo! Another chapter flying right up! A Thank you goes to Dlbn for reviewing!_

 **Dlbn:** Well Soubi's having it pretty rough indeed, (gomen soubi-san). Ritsu v.s Nagisa was just on the flash( wanted sth funny), glad it came though :). Anyway Thank you for rewieving, I'll try uplouding chapters more frequently though I'm still stuck on writing the climax

- **X** - **X** - **X** -

 _Chapter 5: Best cure is Faith_

 _-Present-_

He stood on a high cliff. The waves constantly splashing, hence decaying the steep rocks, pebble after a pebble. A storm was coming, threatening to swallow this once huge mountain.

Soubi stared into the waves, high enough as to almost reach his face. He timidly glimpsed backwards, getting a strong gush of wind and scratches from the drips of ice cold water as a reward. He fixed his long fluttering hair behind his ear, gently taking a step down the walk he came from. Careful enough as to not displease or provoke the mother earth-his guardian which could simplemindedly turn her back on the man, with no guilt leading after. Crumble and let him fall, flood him and gift him to the dark ocean.

Soubi tapped slowly against the wind, accompanied by drops of rain, sharp as a knife. The young man exhaled a warm breath to his freezing palms, while clattering his teeth. The chill was hardly bearable and the rainfall hadn't made it any easier.

Furthermore the storm did not seemed to quiet down, if anything it just roughen, to an extent where Soubi could not feel his hand fingers anymore, they were stiff. Water dripping down the male's hair. His light jacket drenched and stuck to his shivering body, feeling this coldness surround him, could the blond stand any further?

Soubi wished to halt and lay down embracing his knees, perhaps then, he could gather the missing warmth around himself.

The man swayed for while still not giving in to the sleepiness, well knowing that it may bring much worse, then what he was already going through. The blood vessels will cease to furnish the nutrients to the tissues in his legs, and the young man won't be able to use them anymore. The same will happen to his arms, and finally his head. No, falling down was not an option, he must not allow himself to give up.

After a few more steps a bizzare imagery took over Soubi's pupils. Flowers. All types of them blossoming right out of the stone gaps. Vines spreading their roots. Fascinating. If they can live in such a drier state, there might be some hope out there for Soubi's survival as well.

 _Music?'_ The man rose up, trying to catch the melody ringing somewhere far away. That meant he hadn't been alone in the first place. There were other people, they could help him. Soubi clutched his elbows harder forcing his aching legs to drag him further, that hardly listened to him anymore. He had to keep going, no matter the pain...

Eternal minutes past by as Soubi finally reached the destination. The light haired man's eyes widen at the person sitting infront of him at the piano. He knew this person, the silver hair, the shape of the body. Ritsu-sensei. The teacher was facing the other way dressed in a plain shirt that was reduced to a wet rag, exposing his back lines. Though Ritsu seemingly did not mind, the older man was deeply emphasized in the musical creation he was performing. Leaning and lifting from the piano as if the pattern had its own emotions incarved deep within, just waiting to be set free by the musician.

"Sensei..." Soubi staggered, blocking his ears, as the noise became unendurable, with high pitched notes and no continuence."Quit it!"

No answer... The headmaster just struck the wet keys harder. Drops of the everfalling rain, flooded down his silver hair and face with every move he made.

Soubi kept warming his hands with his breath, while waiting for his sensei to notice him, until he felt ash get into his lungs. The blonde man coughed, trying to get the dust out of his air passages. However the scent just got thicker and stronger.

"Who's burning something?" Soubi wondered, holding a displeasurable expression on his face. The student quivered his lips attempting to warn his teacher, although the sight he saw allowed him to wail as the only reaction...

Minami Ritsu was _decomposing_. His flesh, organs and bones rotting right infront of Soubi's petrified eyes.

His fingers that once played the instrument left iternal black marks, as they got blown away, his clothing and hair following and dissapearing with the wind. Sensei's lens fell, cracking the glass. They did not have a purpose anymore, their owner was dead- his remains had burnt into ash and were scattered by the strong wind's assistance flying beyond the mountain... _Beyond_ were no human could understand.

The only thing that had been left as a reminder of the once lived man, was this piano, unfortunetly it's not eternal either. It will brake, will rot, will be eaten by the earth.

Tears uncosciously ran down Soubi's face as those thoughts were fabricated. Wasn't there anything that could make a person's life or memory last forever?

The storm still violantly danced around, the cold gush of wind echoed in the distance, as Soubi fell to his knees. He gave up?

" _My soul will live forever_ _incraved in the curse's name. It will not bow to anyone._ _**Y**_ _ **ou**_ _will bend your head to her, Soubi-kun_..."

X X X

"Soubi." the man woke up as a feminine voice reached his ear. He tiredly glanced up from the infirmary bed, to spot Nana sitting beside him, who was dressed in a plain black dress with long sleeves and a pendant with a cross laying on her chest.

"You're awake? How is your health?"

"I'm okay." The blond answered instantly without giving it a second thought. Though his head was pounding as hell. He grumbled facing away from her, trying to recollect his mind.

The chat with Kunugi, when he firstly woke up... It felt like a whole month ago. However that could not be possible, he seriously hadn't slept that long. But the dreams proved otherwise.

Soubi dreamt of his life with Ritsu, it seemed so vivid back then but now they were just scraps of memories he recalled, unrelated pieces of the puzzle. Everything had mixed up in his mind. What was a dream and which parts were reality?... Brain wreck. Soubi frowned this was futile. Better leave it be for now.

"Ahh, Nana". Soubi shook his head to get his mind out of the aching dream." Could I ask you something?"

The female glimpsed at him ceasing to tap the keyboard of her laptop, sitting on her knees. Was she really that preoccupied with work or was it just a hobby?

"Yes go ahead." She smiled laying the screen down, so she could face him.

"About Ritsu-sensei," Soubi cleared his throat after a second, dizzily sitting up on the bed, grasping the metal sides with his hands to steady himself." I...I heard from Kunugi-san that he got involved in an accident."

"Well you're correct." Nana nodded, keeping her gaze down." The whole school's still deep in shock and distress. A lot of teachers are quitting the job, scared for their own life. The culprit's motive is still unknown, and he's missing. " She paused, inhaling. "At first we were determined it was Seimei's doing, that theory proved to be wrong, when he showed up to clear his throat on this."

"So it was not Seimei..." Soubi restated, glancing at Nana who shook her head.

"This is a mess..." The blond haired female palmed her face." I'm so tired."

"I understand..." Soubi agreed suddenly remembering Kunugi. That's right that person was a two faced liar, who was a master of keeping the truth forgotten in vanity. He was prideful, wanting to take over Seven Voices headmaster's chair. So the man was probably lying to his own advantage.The story he told... Could it be trusted?

"Nana could I trouble you again?" Soubi suddenly spouted out in anxiousness that took Nana by surprise.

"You dont need to ask."

"Could you tell me how Ritsu-sensei was injured?"

The programmer tilted her head to the ceiling, shutting her eyes, as the curtains fluttered from the warm wind and allowing evening light to greet them through the open window. She lowered her head.

"It's hard..." She whispered, getting Soubi's attention, tangling her fingers in one another, while keeping them near her face. "I...I found him that night... If only I could've got there before the incident took place, maybe... just maybe,"She tightened the hold in her fingers."I could've saved him..."

"Imposible." Soubi spouted out instantly, that made Nana almost yank back." If the culprit was armed he could've injured you both, or even worse; kill. It's a good thing you went to that garden on time. Otherwise there might have been even more casualties."

Nana looked at Soubi with thankful eyes, nodding.

"Might be. So as I mentioned I found him in the garden bleeding, checked his pulse and ushered him back. Now he's in rehabilitation, still trying to get over the incident."

"Can I visit him?"

"I'm afraid not..." Nana landed her hands on the laptop, sighing. She gazed at the clock on the wall checking the time."He's still mentally weak, can't speak without losing his breath. He won't let any human touch him without beginning to stagger like crazy, with no air intakes. And unfortunetly that leads to him passing out."

"He should be able to remember me, that could calm him down." Soubi offered.

"And what if not? No. We can't risk it Agatsuma, there are no promise's that you could improve his health, however there are plenty of ways you could make it worse." Nana's gaze softened, she smiled at him." We have to be patient. For now he's being put on medicaments."

"Medicaments? Are you serious?! That will only mess up his brain!"

"As I said: for the time being, we can't help," She declared, ubruptly standing up and folding her dress."Everything is in faith's hands."

Soubi watched her go to the door, turning to him one last time.

"Rest Soubi, we'll see each other soon enough." She waved at him before exiting the infirmary. And the blonde let his body slump back into the uncomfortable bed. He rested, glancing up for a few minutes. At the boredom he allowed himself to exhale tiredly, folding his arms on his stomach.

Staring at the white ceiling wasn't that interesting or time consuming. Though he did not see any other way to pass the evening.

Soubi side-glanced at the wall clock next to him... 7 pm... Damn, it wasn't even night yet, that meant this torture was just begining. And he was seemingly not destined to escape it, he rested pretty deeply through the day. So will he be punished by the sleepless night?

Then again, why must he wait for another morning? When hope of change had long wilted like the fraggile flowers in autumn. When the pendulum of the clock, measuring his years, ceased to gong in triumph and pride. If Soubi yearned for death, why couldn't he accomplish the unthinkable? Why was he trembling just at the thought of it?

" _Ritsuka..._ " A soundless murmur abandoned the blonde's lips, as Soubi rolled to his side, pulling his kness to the shivering chest and covering his face with palms of his hands. Soubi felt scared, he did not wanted to strive over those thoughts anymore. Remember the losses he faced. The endless possibilities or hurtful memories, if only they would end.

Secure in self comfort, laying, snuggling with his legs pressed together. This action helped to get over Soubi's fear of the dark, when he was a child. On other occasions the realisation of the dead parents- the people Soubi craved to see again, could be slowly washed away . In the later years it helped him to sleep, when his back was torn as a rag from sensei's so called ' _training_ '.

Laying curled up in himself gave the frusterated man comfort. The thing he was not capable of attaining from his deceased parents, Ritsu-sensei or any other mortal. Nobody cared about him, so Soubi was left to deal with the trauma, which was ravening his insides, by himself.

He thought, he could take care of his pain and sadness, by locking his emotions shut. Unfortunetly the male realized his flaws years after. By keeping the suffering inside, the blonde put one foot in the _grave_ he dug himself.

Soubi slowly got up, his head spinning. The light haired male felt ashamed that he stuck to that childish habit. Nevertheless there was no other path, Ritsuka was dead, Seimei dissapeared, his _Sensei_...

The blonde gripped the wall to steady himself, as he got off the bed, but soon he was yanked backwards. The man hissed nearly falling to the ground, then spotting the I.V. still penetrating his pricked arm. For atleast a minute he stared at his inner side of the elbow with wide eyes, from where were those injuries? Actually that matter was not essential, he could care less about his own health. That's why he fiercely drew the needle out with one harsh pull, the blood dripped off the prick, as it fell from Soubi's hand.The blonde faced the ceiling once more, leaning his back at the wall to rest for a second, while his hands deliriously shook.

Seimei did not need him anymore. He failed to protect Ritsuka and now Ritsu-sensei was stabbed out of nowhere. It's because of him. It's his _fault..._

Soubi glimpsed at the half open door infront of him. He narrowed his eyes, attempting to see through the dark. It was as if somebody stood hidden behind the door frame, watching him. Soubi gulped as his vision continued to blur, for god knew what reasons. He pushed himself off the wall tapping a few steps closer, nearly falling in the process. It was as if the ground was looking forward to his collapse. The young man took one more timid step, grunting.

He did not knew who was standing so quietly there: a nurse, Kunugi-san, or someone else... He just hoped, that anonymous mortal won't interfere.

Soubi had to get out of here and the sooner the better. So he was suppose to escape this infirmary room first. If he will not runaway from this mess, death might catch up to him. The mysterious assault, Kunugi's thirst for power and Soubi's memory loss already spoke of a dreadful upcoming. The light haired male was not planning to demise just yet. He escaped death a month ago, he won't let that misfortune assault him now. Otherwise Ritsuka's demise would be in vain.

Soubi must live, for Ritsuka. His lover taught him the meaning and the joy of life, he had not seen with the blood and control clouding his eyes. Soubi must survive for Ritsuka atleast as much as his sanity would let.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" A melancholic voice came from the door. And with a turn of the light switch Soubi covered his eyes, that were used to the darkness. Soon he spotted Nagisa still keeping her long black colored nails on the switch.

"What do you want?" Soubi growled backing away, palming his forehead. _Heat_? So he had a fever, probably a high one, that explained the whirling in his head.

"I'm sorry," She bowed slightly then mused half to herself."Guess the wrong door again, _he's_ not here..."

The man tilted his eyebrow in confusion. Was this really Nagisa, or was his head playing tricks on him? Because that woman never looked so anxious and lost for as long as he knew her, maybe even distressed, Soubi believed. Furthermore _speaking_ , not yelling? And being polite with the bow and all? Did Soubi unconsciously became a king in the last minute? No? Then somebody seriously washed her brain... Soubi inhaled releasing only one word in time to stop Nagisa from closing the door.

"Who..."

" _Who?_ " Nagisa restated.

"I'm asking." Soubi grunted feeling as if talking to a wooden plank, he unconsciously clutched his golden hair with his fingers.

The blue haired scientist bit her lip facing away. Though that did not hid the tears swelling and flooding her eyes. _Crying_?

Soubi could not believe this woman was capable of that kind of emotion. Guess he was yet to learn her behavior. For who was she weeping then? It couldn't be him (Soubi could rot, for all she'd give a damn), Nana or...

"Wait..."Soubi paused, frowning for a minute, after that cutt off Nagisa glimpsed at him with eyes drenched in fear and sorrow as if afraid of the words to come.

" Ritsu-sensei. Correct?" Soubi ended, lowering his head.

The light haired male realised he hit the spot, when Nagisa suddenly fell to her knees sobbing, weeping and murmuring something incomprehensible. He looked dumbfounded out of the uncomfortable surprise this scene gave. The young man did not know how to act in this kind of situation: leave her there, kick her out and close the door or just talk. Well he needed to choose fast, this crying was making his head pound harder.

Another thing Ritsuka taught him was to aid others. Something Soubi had not been fond of, because the blond had been brought up to be a cold, heartless slave and most off all to never interfere with others affairs. _Thank you,_ Ritsu and Seimei for raising a total apathetic asshole... Ritsuka changed that habit of his and Soubi was pretty thankful for that.

"Nagisa-sensei," Soubi crouched down, being on the same eyelevel as the weeping woman, who obviously hadn't even heard him.

"Tell me... Tell me what happened."

"What?"

Soubi sighed. Nagisa was appearantly losing it. It was like she couldn't comprehend japanese anymore. Other idea was that the blue haired female's thoughts were heavily disturbing her. When Soubi took a closer look at her, he noticed dark circles going around her eyes- lack of sleep, not washed hair, paler skin as if she was sick or having shortage of nutrients. The conclusion came short- Nagisa-sensei was sick- she lived in her fabricated world of illusions.

"Come sit on the bed, it's softer." Soubi extended his hand to her, but she agitated nearly yanking back, releasing a cry.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you..." Soubi fixed a warm smile, wanting to gain her trust. That was the quickest way to crack her mind.

Nagisa shifted fo face him. Gently raising her hand toward Soubi afer a minute. She paused trembling, before taking his hand in hers as if struck by electricity, though she putted it eventually after a few tries. And now they both sat on the bed.

"Listen Nagisa-sensei," Soubi began whispering, as to not scare her."You came here searching for Ritsu-sensei... You worry to much."

"Too _much_? He was _attacked_ and fataly injured, of cource I'm distressed, who _wouldn't_ be?" She whimpered, facing him with eyes peeled open" You, yourself, are disturbed by the events also! And anyway this whole situation freaks me..." She sobbed, cutting off the sentence then adding a murmur." Why aren't we allowed to visit him? I want to see him, I want to make sure he's alright. But I can't... I...I'm...I'm afraid he wont...make _it.._."

"Stop overthinking." Soubi huffed out hurriedly. Just after a second realising that wasn't the best way to put it. What if she'll get even more depressed and broken then she already was. But a word was like a _bird;_ once let go of the grasp it will fly away without an instant to spare.

"Nagisa-sensei," Soubi broke the soundless night, timidly uttering and seeing his companion rise her legs on the bed and pull them close to her chest. Nagisa was still weeping..."Ritsu-sensei is strong he won't give up. He will survive Nagisa-sensei, you _must_ have hope!"

"What if _not_?"

Damn it... She was already losing faith, that meant possibly thinking of the worst case scenarios, what if she even thought of suicide, concerning how much influence did Ritsu had in her life? Everything starts from the thoughts that are fabricated and action follows soon enough-thoughts materialise... Soubi didn't expect her to be that down the drain...

"I can prove to you that he can." Soubi vocalized slowly, putting a lot of strain to that sentence so it would seem firm. Though he had little idea how could he.

Nagisa instantly perked up, staring at him as if he told a secret to the universe. Soubi gulped, he had to make something up, who cared if it was just speculation, Nagisa may take it as truth.

"Firstly remember how he was ambushed?"

"In the garden at night with three stab wounds what of it? I already know the details by heart."

"Yes you know the details, you were said." Soubi explained, feeling as if getting a hand of the situation and his talking." Nana rushed to him when the culprit's trail was already cold." Nagisa nodded deep in her thought." Since we don't have the second actor, and the first one's out cold we do not know what exactly occured. Of cource we have the evidence on Ritsu's body, but we do not have the evidence from the culprit's side, so our assumptions are far fetched."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that there was more what happened than what Nana saw. In other words-Ritsu-sensei fought back."

"Explain." Nagisa frowned.

"Why were there three stab wounds? If the culprit wanted to finish him off he would have done it more professionally: knife to the heart, stranglation. And I doubt he was a rookie otherwise we would have found him already."

"That's why you are assuming that Ritsu fought back?" Nagisa's eyes widened.

"Yes." Soubi nodded reassuringly." The culprit probably failed to silence him with the first blow. Sensei noticed and tryed to protect himself, so the other damage was most likely from the struggle."

Nagisa listened, then faced down, letting out grumble, until she felt a soft palm laced on her shoulder. Soubi lowered his voice.

"Nagisa-sensei, he's to prideful to let himself be killed so easily, he'll survive this mental disease as well."

"Time will tell..."

"You must believe!" Soubi softly pulled the blue haired female at her shoulder to make her turn to his side, she still avoided eyecontact though."Anything can be futile if there is no hope. Nagisa-sensei the _best cure for everything is_ _faith."_

Soubi bit his lip, why was she so quiet? He couldn't read her mind. If Nagisa will not voice the worries and fears in her heart. There was no telling what could happen in the near future.

"Nagisa-sensei, do you love him?" Soubi swiftly changed the subject. Even though he knew the answer ever since his teenage years, still it was a lighter tone of the conversation.

"I do," Nagisa stated." but what's the point in it know. When I think about it love is a _curse_."

"Why?"

"Did I ever got my feelings returned, did I ever got noticed? _No_!" She shook her head, hiding it between her knees."It's just a suffering. How am I suppose to live in the knowledge that perhaps I will never see him again, never show my feelings to him? Live in regret and agony years after."

"Love is not at fault at the matter- Sensei is. And I believe you had your moments."Soubi sighed, running a hand through his hair grunting.

"I did not, as my memories let me recall-Ritsuka's _dead_." He whimpered through his teeth." It happened more than a month ago, the pain was still fresh... I could cry, sob, but for some reason my eyes are dry." The blond glanced at his hand, as the wind from the half opened window screeched a rain drop that landed it on his bare palm.

"I cryed enough, I wont shed anymore even if I want to... I could've escaped from my troubles like you wish to at the moment." Soubi willingly hadn't mentioned the word 'suicide'."I can't... There is still life and finally. I can see it."He clutched his palm, as the horrid wind sent more crystals to his side.

"I can't say I like it though... I still miss Ritsuka, I still love him... But I just can't mourn him anymore. Nagisa-sensei, I know everything looks like hell now," He tilted his head to face her, his hair being lightly rufled." But believe me, it won't stay forever, the sadness over sensei's illness will pass eventually. You won't even notice when you're gonna start bickering with him again!" Still quiet? Nagisa didn't even agitated anymore, what was she thinking- was it still agony? Soubi waited out finally stating.

"Nagisa-sensei, do you remember any warmness out of Ritsu?"

"Well there was a particuliar and probably the only occurrence..."

"Could you share?" Soubi seemed intrigued. Warmness out of his cold self-centred sensei? Unheared of. It was worth the listening.

"It happened few months ago..." Nagisa's tearstained eyes fluttered closed. The female wanted to recall that vivid night, she dreamt over and over again, to a point where it did not seem real anymore. It was too embarassing to be true... But it happened. It really did. If only the great clock had ceased to tick somewhere around those short hours, allowing Nagisa to enjoy it infinitely...

It was a _sin_ , that was most likely the reason, it was so alluring...

10-14


	6. Heavenly forbidden waltz

Write date:10-14; 10-17

 _Being on a school trip- best time to post! Thank you Thor14 for reviewing,_

 _Thor14:Yea, I m a noob, i'm trying to fix this, thanks. Practise makes perfect.(Wait for the end of this chapt, I'll explain it later ;) )_

 _Alright~! Let's get this over with :)_

 **X X X**

 _Chapter 6: Heavenly forbidden waltz_

"Could you share?" Soubi seemed intrigued. Warmness out of his cold, self-centred sensei unheared of. It was worth the listening.

" It happened few months ago..." Nagisa's tearstained eyes fluttered closed. The female wanted to recall that vivid night, she dreamt over and over again, to a point where it did not seem real anymore, it was too embarassing to be true...but it happened, it really did. If only the great clock had ceased to tick somewhere around those short hours, allowing Nagisa to enjoy it infinitely...

"There was a ball, we as the authority had to attend and there was no backing out."

 _-Four months ago-_

The main hall had been crowded with people, like never before. It was the annual student graduation ceremony In which most of the guests were the senior students, their family and friends. The whole room was filled with voices, laughter and music. The happiness just spread affecting everyone to forget about worries and live in the moment. Yes, to the dozens of families celebrating this event it was a precious memory. What did it had to do with Nagisa?

The woman was leaning at the wall dressed in a black of-the-shoulder dress with long loose sleeves. A white belt on her waist.

She stood with her arms crossed, frequently glancing up at the wall clock hoping it could speed the hours past. She had more important things to do, then just wander in a party that was not meant to her. In addition there weren't even people worth chatting with, they were all family members and acquaintancies like they give a damn about somesort of a nurse, who wasn't reliated to their students. Well,she shouldn't wish for gold in a pile of dirt, all people were egoistical, there was no escaping from that fact...

The worst thing Nagisa couldn't even skip it half way like she did in the past years, because Ritsu got sick of doing the ceremonial lectures at the end of the ball, alone. So he forced most of the Septimal Moon members to give a speech as well and handle the diplomas all together. _Bullshit!_ He was just lazy of speaking for a few hours or so...

Nagisa noticed the music getting louder and people gathering in the middle away from the tables. Dancing.

' _Just perfect_ ' it could not get any more lonely and boring than that. And eventually the non stop racket will kill her ear drums for sure.

She tilted her eyes to the side, her gaze catching Ritsu slowly walking toward her, wearing a grey suit coat on top of his white buttoned down shirt.Guess his company went away. Nagisa smirked, so that was how a dull Ritsu looked like.

She shifted so she would be standing straight. The headmaster will likely chat her up as the last attempt to cure boredom,because there was no way he'd be concerned in the never ending little pleadings,praisings and comments, that did not spun around him.

Nagisa closed her eyes, hearing the tapping of Ritsu's shoes get closer. As they reached the climax she shut her eyes tighter expecting an insult or barking... It passed? Nagisa fluttered her one eye.

"Asshole!"She exclaimed blushing, as she watched him walk away.

"Nagisa do you know where is soap?" The blue haired woman blushed harder, as he growled not waiting for an answer." I believe you don't. It's in the bathroom please wash your mouth."

"Hah! Got nuts to lecture me! Where the hell are you walking off?!"

"What does it look like?" He chuckled behind his fingers." Cutting."

"Waaait!" Her eyes fired up in rage, as her hands slowly fell from her chest." You were planning to run off leaving the ceremonial duties to us?!"

"Oh, so you do have brains." Ritsu walked closer to her, leaning on his one leg as his height reduced to about the same level as Nagisa's. He glared at the woman."So you won't let me, will you?"

"Not a chance, stay here till it's time to speak." She pointed her finger fiercelly.

"Now someone doesn't know how to take things lightly." He snickered, but soon ceased, seeing that Nagisa did not spouted out a word anymore.

For a few minutes they stood quiet, periodically peeking at the clock until their eyes met again.

"Ah..." Nagisa dropped her gaze from an irritated Ritsu." You know you're not suppose to stand by me, join the majority."

"What?"

"Go on buggy yourself out." She flapped her fingers at him.

"Dance?... You want _me_ to dance?"

"Yea?" Nagisa sounded confused." What's wrong with that. It's boring here anyway."

"You're bored."

"Wha? N.no! I'm just suggesting." The female scientist shook her head, her smile hiding a deeper emotion.

"But you know how to dance?" Ritsu pressed his lips.

"Of cource who wouldn't?"

"Well I don't..."

"What for _real_? You act so high and mighty, it never came to my mind."

"So you could teach me." He extended his hand. And there began the biggest twinge their feet ever faced.

"Ouch, Ritsu watch it!"

"I apologise..." the male apoligised, narrowing his eyes, while holding her hand and keeping the other on her waist, spinning around the dance floor.

"For a starter you wouldn't be that miserable if you watched my toes." Nagisa whined painfully, taking another step." And Ritsu you're suppose to take the lead, not me!"

"I'll try." the man promised, nodding.

Nagisa scoffed not comprehending Ritsu's last words, _why_? _Hell_ , she felt so lost. It seemed they were all alone, in seclusion, darkness scratching at them as if wanting to threaten, scare perchance warn them, forcing the dancers to leave. Here no one disturbed this heavenly forbidden waltz. So romantic, yet so unreal and deeply melancholic. It could be seen as a _sign_ from the devil himself offering the unholy _affair_ -an unforgivable _sin_.

The female foreknew, she should not give in, but the temptation was unberable, she never felt him so close to her, feeling his strong hand lay loosely on her waist. For her, who never got a slightest affection from Ritsu, always considered a laughing stock, this was to much. Nagisa clenched her teeth, as the legs shivered. She preyed the fear wouldn't contaminate her all body...

 _Fear_? What was she so afraid of? The headmaster wasn't scolding her, mocking her, shoving her with work or worse. They were just dancing, nothing wrong with that. _Precisely._ The problem layed somewhere else... In Nagisa's most deepest thoughts she wasn't sure she had. Those disgusting images polluted her mind.

She paled, gasping. There was something wrong with her, _horribly_ wrong. She just hoped Ritsu would not notice how she desperatly avoided eye contact. Petrified if Ritsu's scrutinizing pupils would catch a fragment of her depraved, ugly thoughts. Never did Nagisa dreamt that her attraction to Ritsu would lead to such a fate.

Her vision became blurry, the woman felt her consciousness sliping away, her body falling.

" _I have to stop this..._ " A thought ran around her head vanishing instantly." _I_... _Have to_... _Fight_..."

"Nagisa!" A sharp voice woke her up. Nagisa glanced up feeling Ritsu's arms around her, his warm body in contact, the thick smell of his deodorant. She just nuzzled grunting. It felt so good, she did not wanted to move from him. Though the man opposed, clutching her shoulders in order to pull her away. Nagisa's eyes shot open, she dug her nails at his shirt as a protest continuing to snuggle at the male's chest.

"Nagisa I'm not a pillow." Ritsu sighed, his eyes inspecting his surrounding, damn there would be gossip if someone saw this."Are you feeling alright?"

Nagisa released her hold receding then bowing suddenly.

"G.gomenasai." She shuddered.

"Its okay, you were pale as flour, maybe you're sick?"

"N.no. I'm fine, really." The blue-haired woman giggled shortly, pretending nothing had happened. The scientist gripped his hand."Let's continue, you need to learn how to dance after all!"

"Well, if you say so."

"I still can't understand why haven't you learned as a child,"Nagisa muttered half to herself, while sliding her feet.

"You seemingly don't remember do you?" Ritsu whispered, his voice sounding low, nearly a grumble. Nagisa glanced up at him, shaking her head, a deep thoughtfulness reflecting in her eyes.

The woman recalled that Ritsu wasn't fond of talking about the past, especially, if the subject touched his childhood. Appearantly he hadn't been on good terms with his family. Their perception of the world differ. The same bitterness shown in his eyes as he waltzed around. That meant nothinng had changed, he still despised them.

Nagisa bit her lip, ceasing her pupils from him. Poor Ritsu why only hatred and guilt had an open path to his heart. Why the gates were sealed to any other feelings? _Feelings_ like love. Nagisa had a crush on him for several years now. But the principal had to be deaf and blind to not notice her flushing, her tone around him, or the rumours that were spread by Nana. No he hadn't sensed any difference...

Why? _Why,_ _damn it_ was he so cold and heartless? Didn't Ritsu understand how much suffering, sadness and distress he put on Nagisa's shoulders? Guess not... He wasn't capable of having simpathy for others. What was human to the intelligent majority-was trivia to him... Such a defected man he was...

Though that wasn't the most hideous part passionate love gifted her. The prolonged silence was the true killing process. The horror she could not bare anymore. Nagisa would rather that Ritsu pushed her away forever shattering her heart, or acknowledge her affection... No... No answer came... The despair and fear of the unknown continued-that was the price of this prolonging. It drove Nagisa insane.

Little by little she fell into the pit of misery and self loathing. Day by day nothing changed.

"No I don't." Nagisa admitted silently." I do not remember about your childhood."

"Then how did you knew I was talking about that period of my life?" Ritsu smirked, his eyes wandering the dancefloor.

"I didn't!"

"You're no good at lying," He shook his head." Remember my mother's death, when I was twelve?" He responded himself not waiting for an answer, Nagisa pouted her lips. "Of cource you do. There was a big ruckus all over Septimal Moon."

"And how is this reliated to you not knowing how to dance properly?"

"Because that incident messed up the whole year."

"How?" Nagisa enquired, flinching back from the surprise." I don't remember any change in you through out your teenage years."

"It's because I prefered to keep it to myself, I wasn't the one to want attention by weeping on the ground."

"Still, you should've talked it out." Nagisa insisted making a turn and forcing Ritsu to follow her pattern.

"You have no right to lecture me." Ritsu spouted out, escaping her stare.

"Stupid Ritsu!"

"As I was saying, my mother's death led me to quit nearly all of my learning processes, including dance or piano lessons." He rushed his speech, sighing at the end."There you got your explanation."

"So the death of your mother affected you that much?" Nagisa lowered her head." I wonder where is that sympathy now?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ritsu frowned, hissing as he heared something detestable, Nagisa's eyes widen in the process." You don't know what I've been through, hence you do not have a right to make assumptions about my life!"

The female dropped her gaze. There were no more words to shoot back. No need to go any further dwelling in the past. They already sank enough. And the atmosphere they made for themselves, rooted, killing the mood, greeting pessimism and guilt. The scientist just wanted to dash away right at the spot, not turning even once.

"Death wasn't the cause..." Ritsu murmured after a minute." My father 's beliefs were..."

"What?"

"In short, he almost lost it. Blaming the whole world for Tomoko's death. That bastard..." Ritsu snarled, his lips curving."He... well you get the point..."

Ritsu cutted his comment short, bitterness flashing in his eyes. Nagisa figured that the truth layed deeper than the empty words he uttered.

"I understand," Nagisa nodded, feeling Ritsu's shoulders straighten. The pressure in his eyes jabbing her, as if the blue haired female should've shutted her mouth. As if it was a grave mistake.

She faced down losing the courage to speak, why could he so easily anticipate her mind and control it,warp her thoughts into the most darkest alleys.

"Nagisa could you stop scratching your nails at my back?" Ritsu growled, ceasing to dance until Nagisa woke up from her thoughts, vacating her nails from the shoulder. The man glanced at her taking her hands again.

"If you have something to say, do it. But take note: your foolish criticism won't be welcomed."

"Well if that's the case, then," Nagisa halted thinking. Ritsu mumbed, waiting for her to finish."Then why do you despise your parents that much? They loved you,raising with effort and ambitions, pampered you , led you to studies and knowledge. They only wanted what's good for you! You should remember that and atleast not speak ill of them. It's like tarnishing their good names, staining their memorials!"

Nagisa exclaimed holding back anger, that was slowly leaking out. Ritsu seemed oblivious, probably not even listening, as he tilted his head to concentrate on the melody. That did not ward of Nagisa's snake's tongue though.

"And about your father's behaviour after Minami Tomoko's death, you should have understood his feelings, aid the trauma he faced.Atleast your father wasn't a heartless bastard you became. He probably lived his remaining life in hardships and pain, regardless you ignored him!" The man smirked at that, not cutting off Nagisa's rant."You're hideous Ritsu. Inside and out."

"You're done?" The male responded bluntly.

"I bet you haven't been to his death's anniversary, have you?"

"When?" Ritsu cocked an eyebrow.

"Last summer. I'm not surprised you didn't know" Nagisa gave up on the pointless quarrel. She won't change Ritsu, whatsmore she will not seed kindness in his heart's soil.

"Can't you just..." The scientist muttered." Respect them. They were the ones who gave birth to you. Without them you would not be standing here." Ritsu stared at Nagisa, beginning to snicker. The female watched as he attemted to control his laughter nearly bursting out.

"Oh!" Ritsu reattained his stance and compulsure." Your so naïve Nagisa." his eyes glinted with a deep emotion, as the pupils shrunk, he raised his head snarling."Who _told_ you, I'm grateful for my birth?"

Nagisa's lips parted quivering. She gasped in disbelief and horror of that sentence.

"Yes." The silver haired male spat out inraged and low-spirited."Nagisa you heared correct. Don't _ask_ for reassurance, you know perfectly well what I meant."The female shook her head, slightly trembling. She wished for Ritsu to stop with all her will." I _crave_ for death, but I'll wait. The salvation will come soon enough."

"S.sal.vation? From what?"

"Myself. Just now I begin to realise what _trash_ I am, _worthless_ , but I will not change it, the surroundings, my job, my character, at the last part _you_ , Nagisa, will not let me change. And actually, I don't have the will myself..." He paused inhaling.

"Fate will bring me salvation soon enough. But for now, lets enjoy ourselves..." Ritsu put on a fake smile changing the subject.

"But it's so wrong!" Nagisa insisted, yelling.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't say you're worthless. You did a lot of useful, honorable deeds..."

"Oh, you _think_?!" Ritsu raised his voice as well, cutting Nagisa off." I raped my student out of impulses, is that a _good_ thing to you?"

Nagisa flushed, her mouth still open in shock. There was no opposition to that fact. Tears dripped down her face as she began sobbing. She rubbed her eyes that did not cease after she apologised to Ritsu for the childish behavior. Why was she crying? Why couldn't she stop those emotions?

As Nagisa was swallowed up in her thoughts, the woman did not notice how her feet got tangled and the high heels swayed forward. Nagisa crashed into Ritsu her lungs letting out a gasp. She glanced sideways, waiting for Ritsu's cold firm arms to remove her, throw her off like an insect. Though they didn't. So Nagisa exhaled trying to calm her pounding heart with the tears that were covering her face and ruinning her make up.

"Nagisa..."Ritsu whispered leaning to her ear."It's quite ridiculous and hard for me to admit, you're the only person I opened my thoughts to..." Nagisa listened snuggling into his chest.

"I can't comprehend how your foolish personality corrupts me like this. However," His voice became lower nearly a mutter."No one must know of the words exchanged this night. Understand? This will be a secret between you and me."

Nagisa felt her heart flutter. Ritsu was laying his sincere, fragile, yet twisted soul into her care. She could feel it's weakness, it's uncertianty. His voice did not hid, what Nagisa suspected, shuddering as well.

How can someone so strong on the outside, will and mind, be this corrupted on the far side of his thoughts? So _frail_ , afraid... It seemed Ritsu's mind could break at any moment...

Nagisa nodded to his chest with a determined face. If Ritsu put his faith into her, she will not let him down. She will protect his secrets.

"And if anyone asks about your wet eyes, say I stomped your toes to tears."

"Agreed. Though I must say you're getting better." Nagisa admitted, snickering.

"Am I now?" Ritsu spun her, catching her long nailed fingers after and bringing her close.

Nagisa did not mind at all, she enjoyed his silent dominating actions, especialy when they revolved around her. For example, how he harsly landed his hand on her waist, smiling at the female. Nagisa adored that about him: his harsh arms, learning how to comfort, yet still cause hurt, his cold damaged eyes seeing no one else but himself and of cource his two-sided mind...

All of it was so imperfect, incomplete, as if the man had been reduced to a child still studying how to write or speak. So Nagisa felt blessed that she will be the one to see this growing process.

 _Ritsu's evolution into a human being._

All of a sudden the man chuckled. Nagisa blushed: had she done something wrong? She gazed around not spotting anything either. One conclusion.

"Ritsu are you feeling all right?"

"Just spotted a familiar face..."

Nagisa couldn't help but notice mockery in the principal's low voice.

She screeched as Ritsu suddenly tugged at her arm, dragging her all the way through the middle of the crowd, not avoiding other people, so they had to move out of the way to keep the ' _traffic_ ' flowing. Nagisa panicked, exclaiming. Until she saw a well known couple: her confused eyes were particuliary set on the blonde female with high pinned hair and long vivid red dress, nearly leaning at... _No_! this could not be possible...

"Nana..."

Nagisa trailed off as the pair got close enough for them to hear. The programmer glanced up from Kunugi Takehito's shoulder, quickly hidding her blush in the man's chest griping his back harder.

The dark haired male side-glanced at whatever worried his partner, but seeing Ritsu's smirk filled with a ridiculing intent, made his mood drop as well.

"Oh Kunugi-san, say am I not intruding your honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon? Ritsu what are you up to?" Nagisa shot the headmaster a glare.

"Oh nothing. Just stating facts..."

Nana grumbled out of shame. Though Takehito still stood firm, ready to bite back.

"Minami Ritsu, how many times do have to tell you to call me by my name." The male sighed, though it seemed as if it was a growl instead.

"Oh I don't know..." Ritsu shrugged indifferently." Wouldn't surprise me if it was a thousand already," He smirked after a pause." But this does!"

"I don't get it." Nagisa whimpered, feeling left out from whatever was going."What's bad with dancing? We're dancing?"

"Yea. Ritsu care to explain. Hitting on women? Well I'd say it's about time!" Kunugi stabbed, however more at Nagisa who nearly dashed away.

"She's teaching me how to dance." Ritsu leaned his hand on her back, preventing the scientist from escaping. So she began hitting his chest with both fists. The repetition of endless 'Baka' could be heared.

"Though what you're doing could be questionable." Ritsu smirked, as Takehito gritted his teeth." What's the matter your hormones finally woken up?"

"The hell Ritsu?" Nagisa screeched embarrased, then turned to her saddened friend. It dawned on her all at once."Wait. Don't tell me. Nana since when are you dating Takehito?"

"Oh I can assure you, they already passed that point!" Ritsu just had to bud in, to make Nana feel even more ashamed.

Nagisa didn't felt any better. Betrayal. Nana knew almost everything about her, including the attraction to Ritsu, with all the pain it caused. But it appears it wasn't the same on the both sides. It hurt so much to realise the friend she put most trust into looked down on her, hid things from her.

"Nana why haven't you told me?"

"Mhh..." the light haired female just mumbled at that, hidding from her friend.

"Guess she was ashamed, or afraid of your opinion." Ritsu explained, leaning his face near Nagisa's, his hair gently brushing through her shoulder."The quickest conclusion would be: she doesn't trust you to share her intimate secrets."

Nagisa set her broken gaze to Kunugi's shoulder, waiting for Nana to rise up, to oppose, to laugh it off as this was just an accidental misunderstanding. Nagisa wished that this all would just be fake, a dream, an illusion. Too many. There were too many embarrasing things she'd want to rather forget. The headmaster's cruel confession and the secretive holes in her friendship with Nana...

"For the love of..." Takehito snapped, losing his calm voice."Ritsu stop making scenes out of nothing!"

"Guess it's in my nature can't go against it."

"I don't understand this..." Nagisa bud in yet again, glancing over her shoulder at Takehito, much to Ritsu's annoyance though."You two used to be good friends if I recall correctly. So why are you going at one another's throats now?"

The ash-haired man everted his gaze from her, while the headmaster hissed back, tightening his hold in Nagisa's palm, that she winced slightly.

"It's none of your buisness Nagisa..."

"Neither is yours with who I'm dancing with." Takehito added.

The blue-haired felt her heart pounding. Even if she didn't wanted to admit it, Ritsu's voice scarred her, What happened to the nice side of him that revealed it's self just moments ago?

X X X

It was morning. Atleast the light piercing through the window proved so. Soubi was feeling much better, compared to the previous day. His headache and fever had gone down, vanishing their hideous fangs. Though his memories remained tangled and blank.

He turned his head, spotting Nagisa sleeping on the bed next to him, her arms folded to serve as a pillow. And her hair shadowing the paled, worned out face. Her lower body slumped on the ground. The blue haired woman seemed deep asleep.

Well that was good for her, she needed to regain her strength, to pass this tough period of her life, survive would be more accurate. As her mind became more anxious and lost with every day past. The only cure that could save her from despair and suicide, that crawled not falling behind, would be Ritsu.

Though Soubi recalled Nana's statement that sensei was put on medications and isolated for his own good. That drew one tragic conclusion- this may not end well. Soubi doubted he will come back the same, considering the amount of calming pills he's being fed each day( Soubi believed to be a lot).

The light haired male lifted her head a little, sliping a pillow on her arms.

He could not help but feel pity for her. If she was in love with Ritsu's mind, his thoughts not his body, what agony would it be if the principal lost it all... He would be nothing more but a doll then. An empty, drained vessel, whose soul abandoned the world, losing ones path between life and demise.

A human must be in harmony with spirit and mind. So how are you suppose to live, if the string connecting the two is broken?

Soubi palmed his face, clutching his hair, as if wanting to rip it out. He could not stand seeing this pitiful sorrow, disguised as a _fable_ promising, that everything will be alright.

Truth was out... _Nothing_ will be the same anymore...

The light haired male gripped his hair this time with both arms, releasing a groan. It seemed everything got dark again as shadows mocked his faith.

How could he inspire another to live, if he himself was one step away from falling to that hard pitch black soil, recking of rotted flesh.

 _There was no more hope_...

... A knock on the door...

 _Or was there?_

"Agatsuma Soubi, you have a visitor." The pink haired nurse from before announced.

"Who is it?" Soubi wailed, not intending to hide his agitating voice or the wet eyes.

"Its Aoyagi Ritsuka."


	7. A celebration sounds great!

write date: 10-19; 10-29

rushes in* _Sorry, so sorry for the delayed chapter, life's been quite full these weeks: upcoming tryout exams, practising for a school play, that's this friday and got sick at the end of the week..._

 _Okay, what can I say, this chapter's more of a calm before the storm. And figured to make a small recap on Ritsuka, so you'd and me, myself, remember some facts (ch2 and ch3) that will be elaborated later. And last but not least, thank you for the lovely reviews Dlbn and Halbarath_ it means a lot!

 _Dlbn:_ _Thank you_! Yep, Ritsuka's back and very much alive. And Ritsu... Yea I'm gonna put him through a lot.

Halbarath: Another fake death? Well... Kind of, no... Don't wanna spoil, everything will be solved in time and pretty soon :) arigato!

/ RECAP: Ritsuka is believed to be dead, killed by a pair of murderers who then went after Soubi, luckily the man escaped... "He devourd Ritsuka, Ritsuka's gone."-Soubi. /

- **X** - **X** - **X** -

 _Chapter 7:_ _a celebration sounds great!_

"It's Aoyagi Ritsuka."

Soubi stared, not believing his ears. About a whole silent minute past when he finally comprehended the meaning of the shocking sentence, that left him frozen. The blonde jumped out of bed nearly falling with the first step. The nurse ordered him to get back to bed, reaching for Soubi to help him get up.

The golden haired male just shoved her hand away, dizzily getting back on his feet and stumbling out of the nursery.

 _It's Aoyagi Ritsuka._ The name echoed in his head as he leaned his palm on the wall. _Aoyagi Ritsuka._ How? How can it be possible, Soubi was certain that his beloved sacrifice had been murdered. How?...Was this just a mistake, a _joke_?

Soubi still could not believe his ears making scenarios of what the words Aoyagi Ritsuka trully meant until...

"R.Rits...uka." The utterance escaped his lips, accompanied by tears swelling up.

The dark haired teenager stood right outside the infirmary dressed with a crimson red sweater and black jeans, looking through the window. He turned to Soubi tooken by surprise, as the man couldn't hold the tears any longer.

"Soubi." he ran to him with outsreched arms."Why did you leave me? I thought something bad happened to you?"

"Ritsuka..." Soubi murmured nearly falling, when the boy crushed into him looping his arms and trembling in the embrace.

"Nice reunion wouldn't you say Soubi-san?" A well known voice cracked in the halls, with a tapping sound. Soubi side-glanced noticing Kunugi Takehito The older male wore his shoulder length hair in a low ponytail, the ash colored strands fell on his face, slightly hiding an earring below his right eye. The man had a rope tightly looped around his neck and a knee length dark grey coat covered his shoulders, with a sand colored shirt underneath.

"Takehito-san." Soubi nodded greeting not able to grit anything more.

"And you must be Aoyagi Ritsuka?" Takehito leaned to catch eyecontact with the child smiling warmly. Soubi intensed." I have to say you're a bad sacrifice!" He lectured, while pointing a finger at the scared boy, who looked at if it was on fire.

"Abandoning your fighter that way. Bad indeed. Uh hahaha. Take a joke Ritsuka-kun I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He chuckled, suddenly rusteling Ritsuka's hair...

"Ah excuse me..." The teenager tightened his grip on Soubi."Who are you?"

"Call me Takehito. Member of Septimal Moon." He announced laying his hand on Ritsuka's head again. Soubi of course dissaproved this affection, the creep was giving to his lover, but he tried to remain calm, however every bone in his body itched to punch the middle aged man.

"Now I assume you'll be staying here for a while, to be with Soubi until he recovers?" Ritsuka nodded, as Kunugi dragged his feet further in nearly a dancing manner. Suddenly he held out a key from his pocket, spinning it by the key hold yet again.

" If that's the case I can grant you a dorm to stay in. And don't bother it will not be a nuisance at all." He waved his hand reaching for the staircase and spinning his shoes so the dark haired male would be facing the stairs." You can stay there for as long as you'd need. Come I'll show it to you."

"Thank you really much sir!" Ritsuka cheered up, keeping his small warm hand intangled in Soubi's.

"Sorry didn't caught that." Kunugi turned around ceasing to reel the bunch of keys that caused quite a jangle, he grinned"Could you repeat?"

"I... I just thanked you."

"Ohh, I see, I see!" The temporary headmaster rubbed his chin still causing a racket with the keys.

"By the way how are you feeling Soubi-san? You're so silent in the back there, I thought you bit a fly or something. Actually not releasing a sound for as long as we kept walking... must be tons of flies you swallowed. Ne?"

Ritsuka snickered as they finished the stairs. The blond crossed his hands on his chest. Soon his eyes shot open, spotting the dorm they were going to stay in. No number...

"Wait, Takehito-san," Soubi called out embarrased as the the middle aged companion unlocked the door." This is Ritsu-sensei's."

"Uhh, someone has a sharp eye, I think the doctors messed up your diagnose. It's far for you to be in need of glasses." Kunugi chuckled, then opened the door wide permitting them entrance. He bowed dramatically motioning his arm to the room. "From now this is your room, but please keep it clean. I believe Minami-san wouldn't like that after his rehabilitation's finished."

"Minami-san? Ritsu-sensei?" Ritsuka restated confused." What happened to him?"

"We'll talk later."Soubi quickly cut his intrest short. Not wanting to talk about it. The more he unconsciously remembered his former teacher, the guilt rotting in his heart twinged harder. He couldn't comprehend any other meaning of the guilt. Except if Soubi had been the one to stab him. That would make sense of those unprofessional injuries. Sure Soubi had severly injured a few teams on Seimei's command but that had been done by spells, Those had been stab wounds decorating his sensei.

Even more fear was brought by his distincted memories. That might come back staying in that room. As he recalled, Soubi slept with the bastard...

"Kunugi!"

"Ta-ke-hi-to." he spelled with a calm voice not facing them "Seriously get it right for once in your life, this is not complex algebra!"

"Okay, got it. Talehito-san..." Soubi nodded, as Ritsuka slipped into the room." Why are we suppose to stay in sensei's room? Aren't their any other dorms?"

"For your information there aren't. It's the middle of the school year. And students are flooding back and forth."

"You mean there aren't any free dorms at all?"

"No. Sorry this is the last opportunity." He pointed out."Now if you have anything else to say, I'll hear it out later if you'd be so kind. I'm hungry, my stomach's grumbling. Need breakfast!" Soubi rolled his eyes."You can accompany me if you'd like."

"No thank you," Soubi obliged."I need to catch up with Ritsuka."

"Ah I see, I see!" The dark haired male mumbled, keeping his hands in the dark grey coat of his.

When the blonde entered sensei's dorm. He noticed the front room still being the small luxurious style guest room and a wall dividing it and the kitchenette. He sighed _-typical_. His sensei's intelligent taste hasn't changed one bit. The two other rooms were a tiny bedroom and a bathroom.

Soubi followed Ritsuka into Ritsu's sleeping quarters. He needed to change the uncomfortable hospital gown anyway, sensei won't mind if the blond's going to borrow some clothings.

"So why have you ran away from me?" Ritsuka muttered as soon as his lover entered with a shocked face.

"Gomennasai." Soubi replied silently turning his head away in shame.

"I'm not asking for an apology." Ritsuka grumbled sitting on the floor his back leaned at the bed, knees pulled up to his small chest and arms folded hiding his mouth beneath them."Why?"

"Ritsuka..." Soubi cut off, opening the ash colored sliding door of the closet in search of something to wear.

"It's not like I wanted to abandon you."

"Mhm." The boy blurted sarcastically clearly inraged.

"I'm serious."

"Sure you are..." Ritsuka hissed, gripping his shoulders harder." And I believed you changed." He began stammering, swallowing his tears."That you would not lie to me anymore. _Why_ Soubi... Do.. do you realise what pain you put me through? I searched for you everywhere with no clues. Kio was worried sick too. I.. I thought you left me for Seimei."

"I would... never do that..." The man managed to utter quivering. "Of cource I won't lie. My reason for leaving you was rather childish."

"Well what was it?"

Soubi stayed quiet for a minute rummaging through the closet and getting out a plain white buttoned down shirt. He was afraid to speak up. More to say ashamed for his sudden departure. What got into him? Why all of a sudden he thought that Ritsuka was killed and the murderers came after him? When he recollected his thoughts Soubi noticed how foolish the reason truly was. If something like that had likely to happen Soubi had to lay his life, fighting to protect him or to revenge. Why the hell did the blond got scared feet running without a fight?

"I thought... I thought you were dead. Had nowhere else to go..." Soubi murmured droping the shirt on the bed.

"What? That's ridiculious!"

"I'm not lying." Soubi frowned, sliding the gown up. Right at that point he saw his mysteriously abused, scared body once again. He froze. If the assaulters were his imagination...

Then what in the hell caused this...

"I'm not lying. Something did happen."

"What?"

"Turn around." Soubi said firmly, that was nearly an order. Ritsuka listened spinning around and putting his palms on the soft sheets. He gasped in fear seeing Soubi's bruises.

"Wha... who... who did this to you?"

"I don't know myself anymore. At first I believed I had been tortured by the killers." The blond paused, as Ritsuka's face flooded in tears." But now... I'm not really sure."

Ritsuka cleaned his eyes with the fabric of his slipover. The boy lifted himself up, walking to Soubi while keeping his tearstained eyes to the ground.

Soubi felt a tight embrace, as his lover looped his hands on the older male sobbing slightly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so ,so sorry." Soubi tangled his fingers in Ritsuka's dark hair reeling the strands around his forefingers. Ritsuka stammered further." I don't understand, I don't remember anything beside your sudden leave... I never knew someone was after you!"

"Well that's probably the most logical explanation. In truth, my head won't allow me to recall anything else either."

"So how much you remember?" Ritsuka asked with a worried voice.

"About everything except 2 or 3 former months."

"What if... what if their going to come after you again Soubi..." Ritsuka raised his head, seeing Soubi's face curl in pain and a grumble emitting from his shut mouth. The fourteen-year-old's hands trembled, as he whispered, still staring at his boyfriend."I'm scared."

" I'll protect you even if I have to lay my life."

"No don't I don't want to see you dead... It would hurt... Soubi we're in this mess together do you understand?" Soubi mumbled in confusion." We'll fight together to the very end. Got it? If those sadists show up, we will not fall, we'll survive."

The blond looked at Ritsuka's determined face, then tilted his head up with his thumb drawing closer.

"Okay, for now lets put this incident and the unreliated memories aside." he whispered calmly brushing his lips with Ritsuka's as the latter kissed Soubi back."How is your schoolwork?"

"Schoolwork?" Ritsuka sighed blushing."I don't want to talk about it in this position. Can we just...?"

"We can do whatever you want." Soubi masaged his cheeks in slow circles "Just tell me what you desire."

Ritsuka playfully put his hands on Soubi's collar bringing him close so the adolescent could feel his breath coming down. Soubi chuckled at Ritsuka's actions kissing him, as the boy clutched his back, feeling rather powerless against the older man. Ritsuka began gasping for air though..

"Now will you talk?" Soubi jerked back breathlessly after a moment.

"Fine." The dark haired teenager gave in."I got a hundred points from geography test.

"That's wonderful." Soubi quickly saw anxiousness in Ritsuka's eyes and the whirling of his tail. It was obvious-he was hiding something. Ritsuka wasn't a good liar... a terible one at that.

"Anything else?" Soubi smirked slowly raising up, as Ritsuka's cat ears fell on his head.

"Fifty points from math..."

"Not really good, if you didn't understood I'll make sure to teach you." Soubi touched the sadened boy's cheek again."Don't look so down."

"Fine. Thank's." Ritsuka's hands fell from the embrace, his face still red. The fourteen year old whirled around, blushing from the fact of hugging a half naked Soubi.

"You should dress up, you'll catch a cold."

The day went by faster then they imagined. Most of the time Soubi and Ritsuka reminisced about the good times, laughing at the pranks the Zero boys had done to Kio, or fooled Ritsuka himself.

In the evening, they heard a knock on the front door. Though before they could check... It swung wide open. The intruders were Nagisa and Nana, the latter held a cake.

"Heard the news from Takehito!" Nana snickered lightheartedly."And since I've got some information from a certain someone," She leaned at Nagisa's side, who flushed, fidgiting with her black painted nails." That Soubi-san was rather down the weather before Ritsuka's arrival, thought we could celebrate."

"Down the weather?" Ritsuka tilted his eyebrow, standing infront of them.

Soubi, in the back, knew perfectly well what Nana had in mind. Nagisa seemingly told her about Soubi's sadness and suicidal attempts, he was likely planning. The man had opened up a bit too much of his heart to the woman, he quite hated. But ,hey, had to help Nagisa deal with the trauma of Ritsu being in rehabilitation. However the fighter hadn't expected her to gossip his secrets to Nana...

"It's over now." he responded with no emotions in his voice, hoping that the two female's won't get Ritsuka involved.

"So... Can we come in?" The blond haired programmer took a step further.

"Of cource. A celebration sounds great!" Ritsuka beemed.

"It feels rather wierd being in Ritsu's quarters without him actually here. But oh well." Nana shrugged, putting the cake on the table, as Ritsuka went to the cupboards in the kitchenette in search of plates and forks.

Soubi sighed, slowly striding closer to Nagisa, who stood like a statue, still looking as a zombie, with the black circles under her eyes and pale skin.

"How are you feeling? Slept well?" Soubi asked out of politness, though didn't care too much, now that Ritsuka was back.

"Yes thank you."

"Come on inside, you should eat something." Soubi motioned to the inside of Ritsu's headquarters.

"But if I'll eat that calory filled cake I'll gain weight." Nagisa murmured pouting her lips like a whiny child. And Soubi thought children were an endurable disease, here you have an even bigger contamination.

"I think it would be good for you." Soubi shot back extending his arm to her."Come on, don't be a spoiled brat!"

As Ritsuka boiled the water for tea, Nana chopped the cake, putting it into luxurious looking plates. She turned around to her friend.

"Hey Nagisa-tan what piece of cake do you want?"

"Smaller."

"Make it the largest of all!"Soubi interupted, as Nana laughed at that and Nagisa grumbled.

"It's your fault if I'll gain pounds." The scientist warned.

"Whatever." Soubi smirked, changing the matter at hand."Ritsuka how's the tea? Need any help?"

"Sheesh, I can do it by myself!" The dark haired boy spat out from the kitchenette"I'm not a child anymore!"

"Oh and the teacups are in the drawer left from the stove."

"Got it, thank's!"

Nagisa raised her eyebrow, emitting a grumble of surprise. She leaned to Soubi's side.

"How do you know, where Ritsu keeps his kitchen utensils anyway?"

"I lived with him, remember?"Soubi didn't took a moment to respond with no emotions. He didn't wanted to remember those days."Some things in here stayed the same way, in the same place for over a decade. Nothing really changed from then."

He glanced around nostalgically for reasuring himself. _Nothing changed_ : nor the rooms, nor the dreary atmosphere it welcomed. The owner probably hadn't altered as well as his belongings...

Soubi sighed, closing his eyes, trying to live in the present not some bad dream of the past.

Suddenly he felt someone's stare at him.

The man side-glanced to Nagisa's direction warily. Their gazes met.

Soubi's blue pupils showed disarray, while Nagisa's sparkled with strong adoration, fondness, lust... yearning for someone...Although darting as arrows at him...

Soubi lost his words, when he parted his lips that let out a wail. The man just walked into the kitchenette, with sweat coming down his face.

Neither of them spoke to each other for the rest of the night...

Soubi knew something started and it had to end, there was no telling what damage could be done, if Nagisa's affection was let to bloom.

She had _Ritsu_ , she was suppose to love Ritsu, look at _Ritsu_ with those lustful eyes. Not Soubi... Damn, this was so wrong... She must never have feelings for Agatsuma.

Though the mistake had been done, the hands of the clock were set in motion, to the twisted future awaiting...


	8. Intermission: party!

Write date:01-26; 01-27

 _Sorry for the delay, a heavy week, but thankfully..._

 _Another nice chapter!(which wasn't suppose to be here in the first place...) So, give yourself a free minute, get comfortable, grab a cup of tea and enjoy!_

Precaution: _People drink wisely._

- **X** - **X** - **X** -

 _Chapter 8: Intermission-party!_

"Hey, Soubi, I think you had enough!" Ritsuka pointed out as his boyfriend just laughed it off, toasting another one with Nagisa, who looked quite dazzed as well, swaying her shoulders and nearly missing Soubi's glass.

"Bottoms up!"

Ritsuka watched in disgust as the two grown-ups giggled after. Grown-ups? More like children, the teen had to babysit. In truth the boy lost his appetite all of a sudden, scrambling the cake in his plate. Who knew that this celebration would turn into a complete wreck. He was brought to reality as Soubi reached for the bottle again. Ritsuka slapped the blonde's hand.

"No more for you."

The latter looked displeased by the action, tossing a childish and innocent 'what did I do?' stare.

Nana began chuckling at the sight of it, as Ritsuka gave a delighted sigh, noticing that atleast one adult still held her feet.

"Hilarious. Look Soubi you should really take it easy, who knew that Ritsu kept such strong liquer hidden."

"That's so unfare! Keeping the best all to himself. Not once did he shared with us!" Nagisa pouted her lips.

"Probably because of this." Nana rolled her eyes at the blue-haired woman.

"It's not my fault!"

"Surely... Getting yourself full with alcohol was a ghost's deed." Nana leaned over the black table, glarring at he friend." You know that this is practically stealing."

"Well to late." Soubi shrugged, while laughing, that seemed more like an earthquake, and as a victim his slice of cake fell...

R.I.P- cream cake demolished by a drunkard, you will be missed greatly.

"He could of thought of locking it, the sight was too tempting, so if anyone's to blame here it's sensei. So... We are actually doing a good thing here!" The finger extended, going zigzags, while Soubi lectured with his 'golden-worth a million' logic. Atleast that seemed to him." What if someone else would come and rob this place?! He surely wouldn't miss a dozen of the best, priceful wine bottles stashed, gathering dust in the open."

"Yea..." Nana agreed ' _sarcastically_ ', mouthfull with cake.

"So in the end we're actually teaching Sensei, of what could happen! Besides, he didn't knew how to drink like a man anyway... Nagisa up for another round?"

The woman perked up from her nearly laying position like a frankenstain waking up to life, atleast his mouth didn't spit drunken, retardation every time he opened it.

"I love chromosomes!"

Unanticipatedly a knock on the door interupted them.

"Now who could that be?" Nana cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll go check. You just keep a watch on those two..." Ritsuka voiced out, getting up. Though before he could go to the intruder...

"Oh? Party?" Takehito piped up with his usual cheery tone, closing the door behind him." Why didn't anybody told me?!"

"Sorry..." Nana covered her mouth, cleaning the crums from her cheeks.

"Oh! More company? Come here, come here!" Nagisa taunted, swaying with Soubi, to there own unheared rythm. And Ritsuka emitted another heavy sigh.

"Party gone to the drain?" Takehito asked, getting comfortable on the sofa with Nagisa and Soubi. He pulled his feet up, crossing them asian style.

"Mh? No. Wouldn't say that." Nana smiled at him warmly, watching Ritsuka bring another luxurious plate."Want cake? We still have some..." Nana cut her sentence off, seeing Takehito get all pale, widening his eyes in pure horror. Ritsuka looked at him quite intently as well.

"That!" The dark-haired man stood up, shivering all over as if a thousand ants scurried all over his body. Even Soubi and Nagisa became interested with the sudden outburst, as Takehito's mouth quivered consumed by rage and fear...

"What's the matter Takehito?" Nana hurried to his side, trying to comfort him. And then...

"The cake!"

"Excuse me?" Ritsuka shifted his head to the side.

"That monster! How could you bring it here knowing it's my worst enemy!"

"Well... Gomen...We hadn't expected you here..." Nana bowed slightly, as the male still trembled at the sight of it.

"Ok..." Ritsuka pinched the bridge of his nose in confusion that was hurting his brain." Could somebody explain me what in the world is happening here?"

"Uhhh... Drama!" Nagisa beemed, leaning at Soubi's shoulder and tangling her fingers around her companions arm. Unwillingly Ritsuka felt his cheeks burn...

"I can't eat sweets..." Takehito admitted, prompting his arms on the table and laying his head on top. " I vowed to never eat them anymore, because they would get me addicted."

"But..." Ritsuka interrupted, popping a slice to his mouth." If you can't eat sweets. Then way do you carry candy around? You gave me, remember?"

"Well that's bit different..." Nana bud in to the conversation, whilst putting another slice of the calory filled food into her plate, so Kunugi wouldn't have to look at it and be tempted by.

"You see he gives that candy only to children. He never eats it himself. It's like a tradition of his. In addition Takehito especialy want's to lift the mood of scarred or abused children in the school so he tries to look after them when he get's the chance."

"Abused? There are that kind of kids here?"

"Mhm." Nana nodded." Maybe you noticed. The Zeroes are orphaned by Nagisa. Soubi, himself lost his parents in an accident, so Ritsu took him in. We take in especially those orphans, who had witnessed pain and suffering from their parents, or traumatized by any other situations. So you could say we give them another chance at life. Although not all of our enrollees are orphans, for example the Breathless pair."

"Ah... I get it..." Ritsuka muttered, rubbing his chin. In the meantime Nagisa began mumbling and waisting her drunken breath in so disrupting a normal conversation between sober people.

"Come to think of it... I remember now... When we used to go the same university..." Ritsuka let out a sigh of confusion, not understanding what was she on about. Well actually it was doubtful that Nagisa's words held any meaning in the first place.

"Her and Takehito." Nana explained.

"Me and Nagisa what?" Takehito growled, shifting his eyes from the drunkards back to Nana and taking out a chess board in front of him. "Nana if you're assuming there was something between me and her just because we studied together, don't bother, you know I can't stand her yelling."

"Well I wasn't assuming anything." Nana blurted out blushing, while the dark-haired man turned to the boy as if expecting his curious gaze.

"Want a round of chess?"

"Ah.. I'm quite pathetic at it..."

"Don't worry it's not about the winning. the process of the game is what trully matters. The enjoyment." Takehito's eyes sparkled in determination, making Ritsuka gulp. He was going against a pro, wasn't he? Otherwise Takehito wouldn't be that fired up on this...

Nagisa watched as the figures were set among the board and suddenly she raised her finger as if it had been a lightning rod, ubruptly drawing herself up. In this pose you could mistake her for a famous scientist. Just ready to conduct his famous theory in pride, which revolutionized the world, the beliefs of it as well.( Charles Darwin the second!) Or... Not it was just Nagisa..

"I remeber now!" She beemed, falling down on the couch, it seemed the liquer still held her down in place.

"Ah... What now Nagisa?" Takehito gave her annoyed glares. As she pointed her silent finger at him.

"I remember you from the university!"

"Way to wake up..." Nana whispered to Ritsuka, who could hardly control his laughter.

"Mister Chubby Cheeks!"

Takehito's face froze.

"Say what now?" Nana whirled her head around and back at Takehito distastfully grumbling." I knew there was something between you!"

"No there wasn't!" The ash-haired man tried defending.

"Chubby.. Cheeks..."

"Chubby Cheeks who's that?"

Takehito's face suddenly dyied in red, hearing Ritsuka and Soubi getting interested. Suddenly he slammed the table, making the liquer nearly fall down. Ritsuka wished with all his might for it to do so.

"Don't freaking call me that again!"

"Chubby Cheeks?" Ritsuka perked up, snickering." That was how you were called Takehito-san?"

"Wha.. What?! No I wasn't!"

"I remember... You were all small and plump like a ball. And had does little cute chubby cheeks, that made you all cute and baby looking."

"Not in a _hot_ way Nana! Calm down for Christ sake!" Takehito tried pulling her to sit down, when the female rolled back her sleeves ready for one big fight.

"But it was true! Always gobbling down your food like a beast. People joked that the university became a zoo."

"Please stop it..." Takehito had his face hidden behind his palms now, as the remaining gang had to fight with themselves to contain their laughter." Please just... I can't take it anymore..."

"Keep talking!" Nana ordered, leaning over the table to Nagisa.

"Well, what more..." Nagisa pestered her painted fingers on her chin in deep thought as Nana, Ritsuka andSoubi cornered her from every side.

"Oh I remember he was the mascot for the university's baskeball team! Dressed as a ball, fit him pretty well, he said he wanted to join the team ..." At that point Nagisa had to stop her storytelling because everyone bursted out in their own ways: Soubi fell off the sofa, Ritsuka hit the table with tears streaming down and it seemed Nana was ready to faint from the lack of oxygen.

" I think you had enough of making fun of people, I changed okay? I don't raven my food anymore. And I refrain from sweets..."

Takehito barked, crossing his arms trying to change the subject at all cost.

"What ever you say mister chubby cheeks..." Nana saluted, after regaining her breath. The ash-haired man face palmed himself. However the little mocking didn't end quite yet as Nagisa and Soubi began singing, dropping their arms around one another's shoulders.

"Chubby~ cheeks, Chubby~ cheeks..."

Ritsuka patted the despareful man's head when the latter seemed to lose all hope, handing him a cup of coffee to calm Takehito's nerves.

"I don't get it how do you live on with him..." Takehito tried throwing the most sincere and sympathetic smile his lips allowed to curve up, without going down the drain.

"It's easier than this..." Ritsuka laughed, taking a cup of tea, which's smell he couldn't quite indentify." In fact I've never seen Soubi getting this drunk before. He rarely got intoxicated... But after this..." He overlooked his fighter swaying with Nagisa, whilst slurring the phrase to ' Hubby Hewks'." I doubt anything will surprise me anymore..."

Suddenly Nagisa turned to Takehito throwing her hand around his throat as if wishing to crush his wind pipe.

"Come on sing along!"

Soubi did the same to Nana,( not the throat)he put an arm around her shoulder and Nagisa gave Takehito a sign to extend the line, meaning- drop an arm on Ritsuka as well,( though she still held Takehito in a strangling manner.)

"Hubby... Hewks..."

"No I'm not singing that!" Takehito managed to squeal out.

"Mh.. Fine..." Nagisa pouted her lips." What should we sing then?"

As Ritsu's appartment flood in songs and warmth it's been missing for ages, the group inside kept swaying, while holding hands in circle. They were a family, of totally unrelated people. Drawn in and scattered by fate...

- **X** - **X** - **X** -

 _A/N:_

 _Nagisa:' I love chromosomes!'_

 _Chromosome-_ a DNA molecule with part or all of the genetic material (genome) of an organism. Check more on Wikipedia if you're interested...

Literally speaking it doesn't have any meaning to the plot (that's not a slang for the culprit, nor a supernatural being causing one hell of a wreck) so don't worry, Nagisa's just slurring words that formed on the tip of her tongue, too much work I suppose, or rather too much to drink...


	9. Do you even love me?

Write date:11-01; 11-02

 _Hello, greetings, ohayogozaimasu! (_ jp Good morning)

 _Spring's finally here! Thank goodness, an update!_

 _* Timidly puts the chapter down, cleaning the dust off, then bows *_

 _Seriously this chapter was sitting half typed, half fixed, for ages, along with the rest. The only thing that's not_ half done _is my hiatus, who is nicely procastinating my work in all glory!_

 _That aside a_ _thank you_ _goes to_ Dlbn _for the review! Arigato!_ _Please have some candy..._

Dlbn: Yea, doing drunk Nagisa and Soubi was really amusing, and I'm kinda surprised that the Chromosome part was laughable, I feared that not most people will understand, because it's biology thing... Glad you enjoyed :)

- **X** - **X** - **X** -

The window was broad open showing the ivory moon, which glowed greatly, as the vague clouds glided through, often hidding it's radiance. The calmness of the ever silent night drifted by. Slowly minute after another minute, granting rest and sleep, although not to everyone it seemed...

Soubi layed wide awake in Ritsu's bed, as his sacrifice seemed to have no problem sleeping, nuzzling the pillow, pulled to Soubi's side.

The man's elbow still twinged taking a vast part of his concentration. The man smirked at that, recalling sensei's teachings- to except and tolerate pain. It failed, even though Ritsu-sensei believed they would never falter, putting a never ceasing mental strain. He was wrong.

Soubi experianced pain and it poisoned his focus. It was a change. That meant Soubi finally got rid of the haunting past he had of his teacher.

Right now, as he layed in the same bed and Ritsuka's body twirled into that hideous man, Soubi used to despise. The blond's mind didn't linger in the memories... it just let them go, unfolding a new page of his life. Soubi couldn't find the strength to hate Ritsu anymore. Maybe it was his brainwashed mind, or Ritsuka's influence, his own dullnes? Still the fact remained-Soubi felt nothing more but pity for his sensei.

Ritsuka was with him. That's all that mattered.

The young man sighed, turning to Ritsuka, placing his head on the teenager's slim back. Soubi drawed the sheets closer to himself and closed his eyes, trying to clear his brain off of any thoughts. So he could sleep.

Right at that moment Nagisa's yearning gaze from that evening stained his memories. The blond grunted, shutting his eyelids tighter. Trying to erase it. That was wrong... so wrong.

 **X X X**

"Oh, good morning." Nana greeted Soubi and Ritsuka walking in the immense hall, full of students sitting on the low window seats and heading toward the cafeteria, that opened it's huge doors far on the left.

"Good morning!" Ritsuka responded with a smile.

"So how did you slept?" The programmer everted her gaze, expecting the hall, her curious pupils peered through one group of enrolles to another in search of someone.

"Pretty well, thank you for the cake yesterday."

"Don't thank me, it was Nagisa's idea." Nana fixed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nagisa's?" Soubi wondered, walking closer to Ritsuka's side.

"Yea." The female nodded, tilting her head to the side, to see behind them." She gave me the idea to visit you, especially with all the downfalls you had Soubi, she wanted to cheer you up."

Soubi fought back a flush, that tinted his cheeks. What the hell was up with Nagisa? Did she really felt sympathy for him after all those years of hatred...

"Ah I see..."

"So you should be grateful to her if it made your reunion nice." She suddenly backed away waving a hand in a defensive manner." I'm sorry. If we were rather boring company, moreover had little in comman and besides perhaps you to wanted to spend the night alone and..."

"No it's okay. I'm grateful, that you came around thank you." He bowed slightly.

"Well if it's like this, then quit with the formalities." Nana lowered her gaze at Ritsuka, offering a handshake." We're already friends then. Ne?"

"I guess." The teenager took her hand.

Soubi smiled at that action, or perhaps of seeing Ritsuka's happy face after such a long time being departed. He looked around noticing, how the number of students and their chatter increased excessively.

And again Nana spun around on her heels, her head still not spotting that one person. Worry clouded her face, as the woman turned back to Ritsuka slowly and warily as if she done something wrong.

"Nana-san are you okay?"

"I. I'ts... fine R-Ritsuka-kun..." Her face didn't exactly portraited her words on the opposite, it got even more anxious.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Soubi rephrased Ritsuka's question with a cold emotionless tone."I've noticed you've been looking for someone."

"Well I wouldn't call it looking I'm just curious."

"About whom?" Ritsuka pryed in. Though before Nana could answer a manly arm caught her fingers, layed on her waist and another supported her shoulder. The light haired female agaped from the sudden attack, backing away and almost stumbling on the male behind her, who was none other than Kunugi.

"We meet again!" He nodded to Soubi and Ritsuka, leaving his palm from Nana's waist, then rummaging through his pocket, getting out a candy, his keys and paper wrappers fell in the process.

"Want a candy Ritsuka?" He extended his prize to the boy, who flushed from Kunugi's sweet, yet deep stare.

Soubi noticed the definite change in Ritsuka as the boy shyly wrapped a tail around his leg. Takehito was cunning and attractive, Soubi had to hand it to him. Though he will not share Ritsuka with him in any circumstance.

"Thank... Thank you Takehito-san."

"Have a good breakfast!" The temporary headmaster pat the boy's head, in the meantime pushing Nana's shoulder slightly and heading off with her.

Ritsuka still stared at their direction even when they mixed with the croud. Soubi woke his sacrifice up.

"Come on Ritsuka..." Soubi took his arm as the boy nodded.

"Hey Ritsuka, Soubi what are you doing here?" Came an amused Midori's voice- the sacrifice of Breathless. His fighter, Ai, bounced behind him.

"Didn't thought to see you here again!" Midori chuckled, smirking at the light haired man, that hid slight disgust, because the former Beloved fighter took another sacrifice.

"You to Soubi..." He blurted and continued to catch up with Ritsuka, Ai listened wagging her tail hastily as the trio made their way to the cafeteria. Soubi tailing along.

 **X X X**

Kunugi Takehito hurriedly dragged Nana through the corridors.

"We...need. To talk..." Nana shot him a dim stare.

"Yes. I know." Takehito replied calmly, with a pleased expression, turning her to the staircase on the edge of the hall. He then quickly slided her to the staff room below the stairs.

"Here?" Nana's mood dropped rapidly." Are you serious? It's cold there. You know I'm afraid of chill." She faced him, as the dark haired man fished for the right key in the hoop.

"Don't worry I will not let you freeze. Trust me." Takehito muttered, finally finding the right key and clicking the door as Nana shivered from a cold breeze coming her way.

When they entered what seemed to be a staff room, filled with tools and boxes, Takehito leaned at the wall.

"Now. Why were you searching for me?" He tilted his eyebrow.

"I. Ah." Nana felt lost of words caressing her blond hair.

"Well?" Takehito put his keys in his pocket again, sounding serene." You can tell me anything, were alone, there are no prying eyes if it's something personal."

"Then," The programmer haulted shyly, blushing and marching to Takehito, running a hand through his abonement, whispering." can we stop this game of hide and seek?"

"What?" Takehito sounded confused as Nana rubbed his belly with her slim, pale palm. He felt quite claustraphobic at Nana closing the exits. He could see the front door open though.

"I love you Takeihito." Nana grumbled to his ear." Why must we hide from everybody? For how long?"

"Be patient, I don't want for this to come out too soon."

"Why?... Because you're afraid of others opinions, you're reputatation?"

The dark haired man didn't protest just watched her actions silently.

"I love you Takehito. I can't stop thinking about you. I feel horribly sick if we're separated. Why can't you understand? This secretive relationship is causing me pain."

She leaned at his chest as the man steadied his palms on her shoulders. Nana burried her face in his well built chest, murmuring.

"Do you even love me?"

"Of cource, you know it already." He tried pulling her closer to seal the free space around them, though Nana didn't move one bit.

"Then prove it."

"With pleasure... Just test me, I'll do whatever you wish for."

"Will you?"

"Tell me what you trully want and I'll do whatever is in my power to achieve it."

Nana ceased, her hands falling down. She thought for a moment, before lifting her eyes to the dark haired lover, who faced her again, holding a warm face.

"Well thought of my atonishment?"

"It's nothing like that." The female blushed, taking a piece of his sand colored shirt and fidgiting with it. "I don't know.. "

Takehito cocked an eyebrow at her. A silence followed after. And then the breaths faded. He kissed her, while lifting her chin up and caressing her cheek with the other hand. Nana's eyes leaked out tears as she gave in the embrace, allowing Takehito to have infinite control over her body. The female looped her hands around his neck pulling him closer in.

So this was his answer.

"You're cold." Takehito gasped into her lips, leaning his hand further down her collar bone then onto her chest."I'll make you coffee, if you come to my place."

"That would be perfect!" She exhaled hardly catching for air, feeling her body tense from the breeze."but... could I..."

"Yes?"

"Stay the night..." Nana blushed, reverting her eyes from him.

"You don't have to ask. Besides, I can not let you get sick."

Nana chuckled at that, pecking Kunugi on the lips, then covering her sides with the man's large grey coat, leaning at him.

"Then let's go..."

It was safe. Takehito gathered the missing warmth that deserted her body, he brought it back, he gifted her endless happiness, in a state that she had never witnessed. And awakened her heart with a mementous pulsation, a kind Nana never experianced before in her life.

If she was a poet, Nana would say that Takehito gave her wings, the kind that Daedalus built for Icarus, with a mission to escape the Crete island and obtain freedom. Even if this taboo love will poison and cloud her mind, making her fly to high to the sun, causing the wax to melt, hence casting the feathers away, eventually leaving Nana to helplessly meet her demise. The light haired female svore to not feel guilt scrapping at her heart, to hold her head high no matter what the cruel fate might bestow upon them, as a punishment. Although that was only what her heart told her, though she wasn't a poet, until now probably- everything seemed anew and bright...

Needless to say, Nana was endlessly greatful for Takehito's love, forever in his debt... If only he'll love her...

 **X X X**

"Now when I think about it..." Midori mused, trying to hide the disgust that crept down his face, seing signs of cauliflower in his salad- he absolutely detested it.

"Yea?" Ritsuka perked up, swallowing.

"It's hard to believe it's been a whole year since we thought, remember when we had to bring you to the academy?"

"Mhm... Kind of..." The other dark-haired sacrifice raised an eyebrow, trying to remember and confirming to himself that so much time had actually past." Seems like ages ago..."

"And you still went to Septimal Moon." Midori taunted, handing his salad to Ai." Then why hadn't you took our proposal in the first place?"

Ritsuka looked away momentarily, wagging and curling his tail in incomplete spirals.

"Trust issues, of cource." Ai giggled.

"Hey, okay I know...That's in the past..."

"If you say so... Anyway it would be fun to have another go..."

"Another what?"

"Sparing match!" Ai clapped her hands together, with sparkling eyes, ( only a heartless person could say 'no' to those)as her partner nodded with a confident look in his eyes."It would be beneficial for us to learn more from Soubi, because he's a... You know, graduated... And Midori could teach you to become a better sacrifice!"

"Really?!" Ritsuka's tail ceased it's dust brushing." That would be great!"

The breathless pair exchanged high-fives, squeeling and whispering a joyful yes. But then to Midori's displeasure his fighter, suddenly nodged his shoulder.

"Although I doubt what you could learn from him!"

"Hey stop it! Don't blame me for the last fail!" He grunted, keeping his head low in shame, as Ai and Ritsuka began snickering.

Soubi sat a little further watching his sacrifice fool around with the Breathless pair. He would have came along to the discusion, thouh the twenty-year-old felt unwanted. So he just waited out, picking at his food, though scattering it more than actually putting into his mouth.

The man sighed, glancing up at the clock to notice that twenty minutes had gone out. Someone messed the clock up, to Soubi it felt more like a whole eternity since he entered the cafeteria. The constant shrieks of the children ripped at his ears.

Soubi just wished to talk to Ritsuka again... Though the power to exceed it vanished, as a horrid scream pierced the room.

The racket and panic began spreading, students left their seats looking for the source of the voice, others began making up scenarios, the leftovers pleaded for their life imagining the assaulter which attacked their principal.

The terror didn't ceased, it progressed quickly.

"Ritsuka..." The blond called his sacrifice, as the teen's and Breathless figures dissapeared from their seats.

Soubi stood up not knowing what to do.

The children pushed him and fell on top of each other. This was terror, panic, despair, selfishness and greed to survive...

Hell was spreading upon life.

 **X** - **X** - **X**

 _Ok, guess it's ramble time again. Daedalus and Icarus are from a greek myth: " Daedalus and Icarus" I don't own it... Anyway have a good weekend! And we'll see each other, again_ _soon!_


	10. Watch it fall!

Write date:11-06; 11-15

 _And I'm back again, with a long chapter too! I hope to update weekly from now on, atleast for a while, till school's gonna drag me back with new a wave of work_.

 _Anyway about the chapter, I realise this is confusing, this and the next chapter should clear up everything with Ritsuka_

Recap: Ritsu was stabbed in the Septimal Moon garden, now being in rehabilitation, the culprit's unknown; Ritsuka-believed to be murdered, Soubi tortured by the killers- statement proven to be false. Ch4 ending: Soubi finding something in the boiler room.

- **X** - **X** - **X** -

 _Despair isn't something you are lineaged with, it's something you create yourself._

Ritsuka was gone from Soubi's sight. The Breathless pair along with him. The hell! Why in this mess, of all times. When the commotion in the cafeteria had gone wild, with an unknwon threat, whatsmore when Loveless hadn't been conected with him yet...

The blonde groaned, frantically, scanning the cafeteria with no avail, he could not see his sacrifice...

A few students hit his shoulder and stomach, while running away from whatever happened in the middle of the room. Soubi remained firm, keeping his stance and slowly pushing himself forward as the sea of students ran past him. It was like fighting a never ceasing current.

Ritsuka, where was Ritsuka?

Soubi grappled his teeth together as his search gave no fruit. He could not see him. It got even worse when every dark haired teenager resembled and became 'Loveless' for his eyes. That made it significantly harder and after every let down, the frusteration deepened. Even the logical mind, always reminding Soubi, that Ritsuka's safe with Breathless, lost it's voice in the matter.

Irrationality was all that he confided in right now.

Students scrambled from one side to the other, not watching where were they running, causing accidents and not leaving any hope of survival for the injured, which lay on the floor, crushed by thousands of selfish feet... Their voiced suffering engulfed the area in terror. Though The survivors were all oblivious, egoistical and most of all paranoid.

Something _did_ happen right? There was danger, a threat, _right_?

Soubi doubted. With all the commotion and fright from the headmaster's assault, it was very likely the enrollees made a story up from their own fears.

His lips curved into a semi smirk ridiculed by disgust, agony even... Yes, they should run away, but from him. Soubi was still certain, he was the one to stab sensei, atleast there were to much coincidence, leading to that conclusion. He drenched himself in guilt.

The blonde perked up after a deep breath, an attempt to lock his dark thoughts where they belonged. He glanced around, still no Ritsuka. This was getting hopeless...

A tone... A melody invaded, mixing with the screams and creating a new uncomprehensible sound.

Soubi heared it... He still listened to it, trying to block it out, covering his ears. But no use, the dark piano melody rang inside his head it seemed. Nobody heared it, as the pointless struggle continued.

"I know," Soubi whispered, enjoying the horrid interval." I know who's playing it now. Seriously your music is as horrible as I remember. You want to show me something... Right, sensei?"

The memories of the noon in the shed, when he accidentally met Ritsu playing the piano, spread amongst his head, as he ran out of the cafeteria. He forced the door open with a couple of strong thrusts.

The man ran to where the music in his head led him, to where the distorted memories flashed, crossfading he still poorly understood them. They felt more like dreams, reveries, imaginations, because they had no clarity and dissapeared before Soubi's mind could comprehend the faces shown.

The blonde ran through the corridor, straight to the stairway and the underground level. Boiler room. Boiler room...

Why did he wanted to go there? Why did the melody lured him to that place? How the hell did he even remembered where it stood?

"Sensei." A soundless gasp. That's all it was. To other people it would seem as a meaningless sigh, expressing dullness or fatigue. No one would see it being a tragic call, or a pleading...

" _Sensei..._ " Soubi ran past the dark hall, filled with cardboard boxes and piles of dust, stiffened with hot, stale air.

It was a torture to take a breath in, to fill the needy lungs. The man begged them to not pass out from the lack of oxygen, that they had been provided. His intakes of air deepened as he resulted to breath through his mouth, though that proved to be even worse.

He stopped running soon, leaning his back at the wall. Wires were tangled near his feet, above his face, drains circulating water, covered the walls, some going through the middle of the hall.

The blonde man's breathing lost rythm, his face sticky and sweaty, his elbows bent asking for rest.

" _Sensei_." The blonde wailed with much effort, as his legs began to shook, arching forward and dragging Soubi closer to the floor. He nearly knelt to his knees, though stopped himself, grasping the wall. The hideous tune still playing on repeat." Where are you?"

No answer came. And Soubi pushed himself off the wall, grabbing a pipe for support, he smiled weakly, seeing his destination near.

The boiler room stood a few steps away, silent and, to Soubi's bad luck, locked. The door was locked, not moving an inch. That was not what he recalled though.

"It was unlocked..." He growled, pushing the handle for the last time. The man stepped away, planning to get back and search for Ritsuka, leaving his mingled memories for another day.

"Ugh... b-blood?" Soubi suddenly clutched the strands of hair, a memory flashing through. He whirled his head at the iron door. For a moment the when the weird thought rushed through his head, showing him, that the room's insides had been covered crimson, the door knob dripping down blood. Soubi looked it over with wary blue pupils, scratching his head.

No... It wasn't bloody and it was locked. His dreams proved to be just imaginations after all... _Still_. That melody... It did not cease...

X X X

"Oh. Soubi!" Nagisa greeted him, as soon as the male climbed the stairs to the first floor.

"Yes?" He glared at the woman, barely hiding the digust for her.

She didn't notice, smiling and looping her hands behind her back. Soubi thought he saw red tinting her cheeks as well.

She looked pathetic, trying to hide her affection. Why did she follow him like a lost puppy? All Soubi did was give her some made up reasoning, saying that Ritsu's fine, as _fine_ as he can be, concerning the accident, when he was stabbed. The blonde tried to prove to her, that there was no need to drench in worry, in order to calm her down and setting her life on the right path...

But now... She looked at his made-up sympathy in a different way...

How did Ritsu-sensei lived through with her?

"A-are you feeling alright? Don't you have a fever?" The blue-haired female suddenly leaned closer to Soubi, rising her fingers toward the male's forehead. He jerked back, scarcely avoiding the contact. So Nagisa's expression diyed in guilt.

"I-I'm sorr_."

"It's non of your concern," The man cut her off. Though before he could escape again, she grabbed his arm. The male glared at her." I don't have time to waist. If you have something important, spit it out."

"I... ah are you searching for Ritsuka?"

"What does it look like? You think I'm interested in exploring this dump?" Soubi snorted with a threatening voice, alas Nagisa still held his fingers with both hands now, everting her eyes from him.

"Ah... no... but then, you were on the underground level?"

"So? Your point?"

The woman blinked in confusion then bursted into laughter, finally letting his hand go.

"What?"

"Right now... hm, you sounded exactly like him..."

"Who do you have in mind?" The blonde shifted his shoulder, walking past her. As the female could not cease her chuckling.

"Ritsu." Soubi froze and Nagisa added cheerfully." Yes, the same character, voice tembre, you are wearing his clothing at the moment as well, correct?"

"No.. " The man obliged, lowering his face."I'm nothing like him. Don't compare me with that bastard."

The pigtailed woman smiled at him.

"Fine...Actually the reason, I was searching for you was that Takehito-san wanted to see you in Ritsu's office because of the incident in the cafeteria."

"Tell him to piss off." Soubi muttered through his teeth.

"Wh... why?"

"I don't have time, Ritsuka's gone missing."

"You still can't find him?"

"No." Soubi shook his head as Nagisa sighed sadly and laced her arm on his shoulder.

"Then, go look for him. Love is more important. Takehito can have a second lunch while you're at it."

Soubi gave the woman a thankful nod. And the female receded, as her fingers gently fell from his shoulder.

X X X

"Eat slower don't just gulp everything down after one bite. You might choke Takehito." Nana lectured her boyfriend, who was sitting on Ritsu's worktable and shoveling down rice, his legs crossed.

The light haired female sat behind him in Ritsu's former chair, swaying a little. Soon she sighed and laced her hands around Takehito's abdomen as the male coughed.

"What did I tell you?" She leaned at his back, purring." Enjoyment is what's most important in life. You don't want for it to end right away, do you?"

Takehito slowly landed his bowl down, getting out a tissue from his inner coat's pocket, still chewing.

"You aren't done yet." Nana grinned, watching the dark haired male finish cleaning his mouth.

"Where?"

"Here, you dummy." She giggled joyfully, looping her fingers on his neck and licking his right cheek.

The male sat bewildered at Nana's unpredictable actions, he smiled back, after a moment, pecking her on the lips.

"Thanks..."

"Ritsu-sensei, can I come in?"

A knock collided with the door, as Nana blushed, they _were_ making out in the headmaster's office. Since Kunugi Takehito took Minami Ritsu's posession momentarily, as the former principal was currently unable because of his disease.

The voice on the other side of the door belonged to Gomon Mikado, who apparently just arrived. And thus did not had any information of the unfortunate event.

"Please come in." Takehito proclaimed in a lower voice, trying to mimick Ritsu. And the light-haired female jerked back from their hug, flushing.

"Takehito!" She whispered, shaking her head as an opposition to her boyfriend's intentions. The brunette gave her a reassuring wink, when the door suddenly creaked open and the girl, with a pink wig and a white hat, agaped in middle of her sentence.

Of cource Kunugi sitting ( _nearly laying_ )on Ritsu's table and Nana standing like a statue, decorating the view, hadn't fit her expectations at all.

"Ah... where is Ritsu-sensei?" She asked warily, tooken by surprise of the abnormal changes in the office.( abnormal to Ritsu's character atleast.) The room brimed with light from the open huge window behind them. It welcomed fresh air to the once dark, gloomy office. The next thing she noticed that Ritsu-sensei's collections of dead butterflies were all missing, not a single glass container, of those creepy demised pests.

"Let's just say an accident happened to our head." Takehito explained as dullness reflected in his voice.

"What...?"

"Someone attacked Minami-san, stabbing him. So he's currently being patched up, though his mental recovery isn't going that smoothly."

"That's horrible!" Mikado exclaimed, covering her mouth in thought."So right now we don't have a principal, is someone covering up for him? If this information spread, we need to calm the rising panic, till we find the culprit!"

"You read my mind exactly!" Takehito nodded, laying his feet to swing below the table, glancing down." We're currently looking into the matter, searching for the assaulter, trying to read out with the quitting teacher's. And we decided that I should take this place temporary."

"Ha." Gomon sighed, a smirk crossing her lips."Well your suited for it, no doubt. I'm still surprised by your steady composure and clear mind in these situations."

"Well what can I say?" The dark-haired giggled, fidgitting with the rope tied on his neck." It's the way I work. After Minami comes back we should put this question of headmaster's seat in public!"

"Mhm." Nana nodded in agreement, leaning at Takehito's side."It was pretty hard weight on Ritsu's shoulders."

"By the way!" Takehito took out a candy from his 'magical' pocket, trowing it to startled Gomon.

"Catch!"

"Please...I'm not a... child anymore Takehito-san." Mikado blushed, getting a grip of the wrapper, recalling how the man took care of her in early years. The time when she was forced to join Septimal Moon at the age of twelve. When she lost her ears... he was there for her. Though she still could not understand the reason behind it... Every action had to have a reason. That was her made philosophy, in order to understand what was right and wrong in the world.

"In my eyes you'll always be." Kunugi Takehito replied silently. And Mikado fell silent for a moment.

"Could I change the subject?"

"Go on."

"That was not the only incident recorded recently. Correct me if I'm wrong, but..." Mikado paused glaring at the man before her, who continued playing with his rope. Takehito seemed quite mesmerized, it was doubtful that he caught her statement. Maybe even forgot Mikado was here. The pink-haired teenager waited until Nana purposefully coughed, snapping the man back to reality.

"Yes... Mikado-chan, ah. You were saying?" He droned, suddenly perking up as Nana grinned behind the middle-aged man. Then nodded to younger girl, bringing the spotlight to her once more.

"Thank you, Nana-san." The teenager stated monotoniously." As I was saying, an accident happened in the cafeteria today."

Takehito rubbed his eyes, blinking at Gomon for a while, before sighed heavily and crossing his legs.

"I'm lazy explaining, the Miso soup really fills your stomach, you know?" He laughed, stretching his arms above his head, until he heared a small crack from his bones."I would want nothing more but to sleep after such a great meal. You should try it too, Nana, it's better than your daily ramens."

"Next time maybe."

"Nice principal, you'd be." The pink-haired girl smirked sarcasticly.

"Hey it's not my problem if my body requirs sleep!" He shot back tiredly with another yawn.

Then he turned to Nana holding sad, pleading pupils." Could you take over? Please?"

"Fine." The programmer sighed, pointing a finger at her lover, treatening playfully, though with irritattion reflecting in her voice." But you'll owe me."

"Perfect. Wouldn't want it any other way."

"Could any of you continue?" Mikado growled, tapping her feet in annoyance.

"Uh, loli power, now that's scary." Takehito teased, earning murderous glares from both females.

"I'll continue." Nana spoke up, slapping his head, hard enough to make him wince from pain."And you go back to sleep. So approximately at eight this morning the enrollees began causing a ruckus in the cafeteria. We're yet to find the culprit. And luckily we avoided any serious injuries."

"Mhm." Gomon rubbed her chin in thought." Could it be reliated to Ritsu's assaulter?"

A mocking laughter exploded right after Mikado Gomon's sentence. The girl groaned at Takehito's direction, who didn't cease, even after another punch from Nana collided with his head.

"What's so funny?" The teenager snorted, clenching her fingers into tight fists, the long nails, ripping at her flesh.

"That's just what you expect from a loli! Ahaha!" He whistled, earning a third slap. Takehito swayed a little, watching the furious teenager pouting her lips. For some reason, he imagined the little virgin Mikado from years back, staring at him with that kind of expression. So cute...

He could not help it, he loved children and all of their colorful not tainted or deceitful emotions, formed into various expressions. Beautiful and pure. And Mikado was still a child to him. A child who suffered to much, seen to much and was forced to abandon her old days, maturing to early. Being dragged into the horrid reality, the harsh, two-faced and egoistical world of grownups...

There was nothing pure or beautiful here. Just greed and agony coated in blood.

"Listen, Mikado-chan," He lowered his tone, jumping of the table and tapping to stand sideways with her.

"Want a candy?" He smiled and Gomon nocked it off of his fingers, grumbling.

"Okay, calm down." Nana waved her hands in a defensive manner, before Mikado could start to rant at her oblivious boyfriend." All we know that it's motive wasn't to kill, injure or to cause a distraction for another purpose."

"How do you know that?!" The pink-haired teenager yelled, quite inraged.

"Because of logic! you cute loli!" Takehito piped up.

"Shut up, hentai!"

"Secondly." Nana cut them off." The attack used to cause most of the students to panic, get anxious and delerious was -no doubt a spell."

"A spell?" Mikado cocked an eyebrow, not believing her ears, while grabbing Takehito by the collar." Is there even a spell that powerful?"

"Come on. Think. It's easier than that. A spell used for no purpose, just to toy with others for entertainment." Takehito slowly swayed his head, snickering." What can you make of it, hm?"

"A child." Nana finished dully, crossing her arms on the chest."Who ran off the first from the crime scene. Afraid to get caught up in the mass, I checked the surveilance cameras we got three suspects."

"Already?" Mikado seemingly calmed her nerves, dropping Takehito." You're fast."

"Well actually the two were already psychologically inspected and the culprit's trails are already sniffed out. He's going to be in our hands in matter of minutes."

"Could have said it before." Mikado giggled, embarrassed by her behaviour.

"You asked we explained." Takehito shrugged, walking past them. Goodnight."

"It's not even night yet, asshole."

Mikado murmured after Takehito closed the door behind them, Nana snickered at that.

"Still," The teen sighed after a long minute of silence. Nana glanced up at her companion, while rummaging through papers from the overfilled drawer.

"I can't comprehend of such a strong spell being used, to such a large group of different students... It's incredible... I wonder who is that kid to posses that tremendous power?"

Nana ignored her rhetorical question, picking up a fallen paper and quickly scanning it's information, before putting it back into a blue fat fail.

She had her own doubts and worries. Besides, when she saw the well known people running out of the cafeteria, it wasn't hard for her to guess the only one remaining. She was afraid of the upcoming. Still hoping that her eyes had deceived her. That it wasn't him.

... _It wasn't_...

X X X

"Ritsuka." Soubi rushed out of the building into the forest.

Just when his mind wanted to give up after hours of searching and the sky diyed in a mixture of dark blue and grey, indicating not a beautiful evening, he saw him... Soubi was in the library, when he had spotted the dark haired neko out the window, running into the nearby forest. The man hadn't even gave it a second glance to confirm himself, he went after his sacrifice.

Like a reward of that carelessness, doubt crept into his skull.

What if that boy he saw running, wasn't Ritsuka at all? What if his desire to be with him, caused the man to hallucinate? What if Ritsuka's inside now, desperetly searching for Soubi, worrying about his departure and thinking that something bad happened to him.

The blonde was afraid of wounding Ritsuka, he was afraid of displeasing him, scaring him... What if... What if... That will be the last straw and Ritsuka will leave him broken and alone again? Without a reason, _worthles,_ _cast away_.

Soubi was spooked by those thoughts. Especially of the words 'Cast away'.

On the other hand why should he be afraid? Why should he deny his unchangible fate? Why cloud his mind with fables and fairytales, just to keep the ugly truth locked up behind?

The truth is powerful and most of all eternal, whilst the lies are just temporary happiness not better than drugs. They tricked him, confused him with joy and love. The truth will always sink in, melt with the felicity and rise up to the top of mud like a corpse or a rotten egg, while painfully crying out :"What have you done to me?"

The blonde was a blank fighter, not destined to attain happiness, affection. Just a tool to be used. He could not escape that fact, it always stuck at the back of his head...

Was there no happiness for him?

Soubi ran outside, searching for a similar parting in the woods a couple meters away.

The sky darkened, it was hard to remind oneself that it was still daytime. A storm was coming most likely.

Soubi's eyes lighted up in relief, when he finally spotted a familiar path, leading to the forest. He ran toward it searching for his sacrifice.

However suddenly he stopped in his tracks, catching his breath. The young man could go on, despite the weariness in his legs, Soubi was sure he could run further. But he did not.

Something forced the male to stop. It wasn't a physical interuption. No... It wasn't emotional: stress, pain, or illusion. _No_...

The man peeked around, feeling the forest's darkness close in on him, bedim his path as if wishing to trap him inside like a bird in a cage. The feeling was suffocating, but not his throat. His mind was the victim, Soubi felt it slowly begin to shut off. The trees swayed from the wind to Soubi's side, the young man nearly crumbled in response.

The melody began playing shortly after. The same. It was the same racket, with high pitched notes, lacking smooth movement.

"Stop it." Soubi wailed poorly in desperation, whirling his head and searching for his secretive companion.

That music followed his dreams and now reality, it poisoned his mind. He could not be hallucinating. Someone was tailling him, watching his movement... Reminding the broken man of his guilt, that _he_ nearly killed Ritsu...

The blonde covered his ears and swaying his head, as an attempt to escape the hurtful sounds, ripping at his ears. The accursed melody just louden though... It was no use.

" _Stooop_!" The man let out a final yell, falling to his knees, whimpering. Though his cries soon turned into meaningless giberish. Was he even _responsible_ of the vocalizations his tongue wrapped out sobbing, quivering and wailing from pain altogether?

" _Stop! Kill out..._ _I'm sorry_ , _I'm sorry..._ _Absolve my sins, absolve my sins...Kill!_ "

Soubi once stated that... Somewhere in the distant past, in a dream, he did not remember. The first time he woke up after the incident that took Ritsu's sanity away, when the Beloved's fighter woke up to the sight of Kunugi Takehito, inspecting the incident, the first time he met that man... That horrid dream...

The melody pulsed through his vains, what seemed incraved in his blood, forever inside him, forever engulfing him in anguish, the man could not escape... _The guilt.._.

" _The name will live forever incraved in thr curse's name..._ "

A well known dry, cold voice echoed in the man's brain, as Soubi began hyperventilating harder and clutching the strands of his golden hair. The man wailed loudly, leaning his head to the ground.

" _It will not bow down to anyone. **You**_... _Will bend your head to her, Soubi-kun..._ "

"Sensei..." Soubi managed to grit out after a long minute...

How come the blonde thought he could escape from his teacher, his lessons?...Ritsu-sensei was out of sight, but Soubi was haunted by him, even worse than before. A voice reached his ears soon, echoing and merging slightly with his memories...

" _Why? Why must I hurt others? Why csn't I die in peace? Leave me alone_!" The former student gasped, tears falling down.

" _God, Soubi-kun, get down from there!"_

" _See you in hell!_ " He heared himself hiss, than felt his feet droping and forever falling. Not feeling a steady surface beneath them. His body followed... And soon Soubi began coughing and scratching his throat for air. Did the rope nearly crushed his trachea then?

"I... I nearly...?" Soubi winced, not believing his memories, slowly returning to him one by one...

 _"Please..."_

 _"What?!_ _You try commiting suicide and now you're begging me?!_

 _"Please sensei... Please end my life!"_

 _"Soubi-kun I could never do that, no matter how much you'd beg of me..."_

Soubi stared into the soil, exhaling as the voices in his brain faded...

That could not be his past, could it? He dreamt of it. There were no proof of the sounds penetrating his mind. They were all _false_!

The blonde man tried calming down, taking deep breaths and letting his senses taste the life of the forest. Hear the rustling of leaves, see the trees swaying, smell the fresh air surrounding him... It helped for a minute...

Until Soubi walked closer to a wierd object dangling of a branch. A rope...

His pupils shrunk, as the male agaped soundlessly. He didn't need to know for what purpose had it been hanging there... It was all to gruesome, too horrible to recall...

The young man ran away from the sight, trying to concentrate on his primal agenda-finding Ritsuka.

Luckily that proved to be quite possible, when Soubi heared someone's footsteps to the right from him. The blonde-haired male gazed at the area around him once more, noticing cold raindrops collide with the vast leaves above his head.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi shouted out, hoping for his sacrifice's response...

And to his relief it came shortly after.

"Soubi? Is that you?" A figure drew away from a huge tree, holding something round in his arms.

"Ah. Ritsuka!" Soubi ran straight to him, hugging his lover shortly. The boy's expression went from confused to happy as he returned the hug." What were you doing here?"

"Ahh. Just wanted to get some fresh air after breakfast." He responded, nuzzling his face into Soubi's shoulder." Seriously stop worrying about me so much. I'm not a child anymore Soubi."

"You're thirteen..." The blonde added in a firm voice, though the teenager hadn't responded, just stared into space and finally tore Soubi's fingers away from his back, drawing back slowly, while scrutinizing at the apple he was holding.

"Is something the matter?"

"The apple..." Soubi cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Ritsuka to finish the sentence.

"Gravity pulls it down..." The teenager whispered in a sweet voice, quiet enough as to let the syllables slur together.

"What?"

"It pulls it down with tremendous strentgh, along with it's hope, dreams, life." Soubi watched Ritsuka slowly raise the apple in his palm.

"I don't understand."

"Watch it being pulled down..." The dark haired teenager motioned his fingers. In so shifting the weight of the fruit, as it slided down gently.

"Watch it fall, _Soubi_!"

The man's blue eyes were concentrated on the falling apple, but this action caused something to erupt in the back of his head yet again...

Memories...

Chains restricting any movement from his wrists and arms, he was confided to a chair it seemed.

His body abused and aching... His consciousness blinked a few times until he finally cought the meaning of the room, he saw in his mind...

That was probably the day, when someone tortured him, after that Soubi ran back to Ritsu-sensei...

Soubi's eyes frantically scanned the area surrounding him...

Tables with tools, chairs and boxes thrown around, shattered bottles and a poorly functioning light bulb...

Not much of a clue to who tortuted him...

" _No_..." The man quivered, after a silent minute as the well known boy, standing in a corner, cracked a maddened smirk, snickering, his tail ceaselessly waging from annoyance, his violet eyes set to the petrified Soubi. " Rit... s-su... ka."

The apple fell to the soil with no resistance as a maniac whimper echoed through the forest in the raintears symphony...


	11. They left

Write date:11-17; 12-04

 _Greetings, and here we go again!_

 _(posting this before the public speaking to calm my nerves, fiu)_

 _Thank you Dlbn for the review!_

 _Dlbn: indeed Takehito's sole purpose is to joke around, (it's just too funny, especially when the jokes weren't intended) I'm kiding he will have backstory_. And about Soubi's torturing, that will be further explained, thank you :)

- **X** - **X** - **X** -

Soubi sat on the bench in a white emptied corridor similar to a hospital hall. A room in front of him had been marked as 205 on a grey plank next to the door... Ritsuka was in there at the moment.

The male prompted his elbows on his knees burrying his head... The events the previous evening in the forest were still fresh, playing through his head again and again.

Ritsuka... The teen had tortured him... How was that possible?

"Soubi, here." A flustered female spoke next to the blonde's ear. The male shot his petrified face up at the intruder.

"What?" He whispered, unwilling to rise his voice as Soubi felt rage and depression surge up his throat.

The man tryed controlling his emotions, he did not wish to yell at the frail Nagisa, standing in front of him. She wasn't responsible for any of this hell.

"Ah... do you want a drink?" Nagisa timidly handed him a paper cup of water. Soubi took it with an emotionless, dead expression playing on his face.

"It's okay. I'm sure Takehito got it wrong. Ritsuka's not guilty."

"For what?" Soubi side-glanced at Nagisa who sat next to him on a bench.

"You know for the incident in the cafeteria. Nana said she saw him and Breathless dash out of the spot of the incident first."

"That explain's why I couldn't find him." Soubi murmured to himself, staring at the hideous monster reflecting from the water.

"So indeed it does." Nagisa cutted in, leaning to Soubi, with a false timid smile." But you're not suppose to worry, nothing's going to happen to Ritsuka." She giggled lightheartedly.

" I'm sure if it!"

"It already happened." Soubi blurted out through his teeth, his hands clutching the cup in his hand harder. The blonde could not take it anymore...

"What? What happened?" Nagisa seemed dumbfounded, nousy as ever...

"Why do you care?!" He shot at her, yelling."What's your buisiness anyway, bitch?"

"I... ah." She trembled, noticing Soubi's wet inraged eyes stabbing her.

"I don't need your sympathy, acting like lost puppy. Leave me alone, what don't you understand?" The blue haired female bit her lip, hearing him throw insults at her.

"Go to hell! Stop tossing me your shitty affection I'm not Ritsu! Deal with it he's..." Soubi lost his voice at that sentence, slowly covering his mouth...

' _What the_... _? I didn't want to say that..._ ' Soubi's thoughts rushed through his head, as he warily sipped the water, his hand shaking. ' _No that_ _can not be possible, could it?_ _It cannot! Sensei's in rehabilitation..._ _Nana brought him there... He's still there_...'

"Soubi?" Nagisa tapped his shoulder." You're not feeling well, are you?"

"No. Please leave me alone. I can't control my emotions anymore. I feel so tired."

"I understand, I'm not blaming you."

"Please leave I don't want to talk to anyone..." Soubi layed his head on his knees, emitting a heavy sigh.

"No way!"The female grabbed his wrist suddenly.

"Let go!"

"No way, no way, no way. I will not leave you here!"

Soubi frowned at her, trying to get his hand free, that proved to be futile.

"I will not." The blue haired female softened her tone, entwining her fingers with his."I don't want to see you suffer any longer... It... It hurts."

"Well... your being here aches me also." The blonde admitted turning away." Leave."

"Never!"

The male let out a sigh, seeing Takehito slowly waltz in on them.

"Oh, good morning!" He greeted steps away, picking up his pace and carrying a folder in his right arm.

"Takehito... san?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, no other." He giggled glancing around for reassuring." We don't have anyone who's as handsome as me, lady!"

Soubi watched them laugh and throw some over used jokes at each other from the corner of his eye. Until Takehito noticed and turned to the blonde with a concerned look.

"Ah..." The middle-aged, dark haired male lazily scratched his head. "I honestly forgot you were still here, my bad..."

Soubi faced the floor, feeling the anger flare up in him again.

"Heavens! Don't need to get hasty everything's alright."

"Alright?" Soubi desired to jump out of the chair hitting him... How could that idiot say everything's alright? When the world was crumbling down...

"Takehito-san we all know it isn't."Nagisa stood up, defending, which lead Soubi's nerves to shorten gradually." No point in ignoring that fact, we have to comfort him."

 _'Comfort?'_ The light-haired man grappled his teeth out of frusteration.

"Ok... Soubi-san." Kunugi raised his voice to get the other man's attention." We'd like to ask you a couple of questions. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of cource he can't!" Nagisa cutted in yelling."Let him recover from the shock first!"

The blonde could not take it any longer. He suddenly rose up from the bench, glarring into the blue haired female's face.

"Shut the hell up! Would tou stop treating me like a todler? What am I to you?! Go cry yourself out for Ritsu's sake if you wanna help anybody!"

"S..Sou...bi"

"Ufu, nice one!" Takehito whistled, watching the woman wordlessly dash away. He shot a grimace to Soubi's side, who seemed inpained.

Another wrong decision, yet another stupid mistake... How come he hurt everybody he met... everybody he knew or loved... Ritsu-in rehabilitation. Ritsuka-betrayed and angered as Soubi ran away from him... Nagisa-broken beyond repair... Why was he such a defected animal, only capable of wounding others?

"Come here. This way..." Soubi felt a pair of arms land on his shoulders, leading him into the mysterious room, named as 205...

Inside were several cabinets, borded by their seperate doors and walls. Takehito Kunugi pushed the former Beloved fighter into one of them.

"Soubi Agatsuma... Beloved. Correct?" A voice echoed within the small white cabinet Soubi was forced to enter. A brown-haired man with spectacles sat on the other side of the table in the middle of the room.

Soubi stood bewildered and unsure what to do, or what was happening...

"Hisho Utura, psychologist." The brunette introduced himself with a falsly kind tone in his voice." Let's have a little talk. Shall we?"

No doubt a hired prosecuter. Takehito quietly tapped out, closing the door behind him.

The blonde slowly sat down, narrowing his eyes at his companion, while getting ready for the worst.

"So how is your health Agatsuma-san?" Hisho Utura started casually, trying to warm then drag as much information as he could get likely.

"Been worse." The blonde responded warily, setting his goal to remain his tangled memories secret. Soubi did not trust any doctors in here, including Ritsu.

"You did not get hurt, in that riot the other day?"

"No." Soubi answered bluntly, as the other male quickly scribbled something down in a book, that was set on the edge of the table.

"Mh... where were you when the incident ended and at what hour did you left?"

"I..." The young man paused, unsure how to explain and how much to reveal.

"There's no point in lying. We already found the culprit, so this session isn't to throw the guilt on you. I'm here to help you. That's why I need the honest truth Agatsuma-san." The psychologist explained, glancing up at his patient. Soubi chewed the inside of his cheek.

" We know there are somesort of... problems... We want to help you solve them."

 _'Solve what?'_ Soubi's brain mocked. _'My memory loss that was caused by your medicamnts, or find out that I stabbed my teacher and put me under custody or worse? No thank you I don't any of your, so called, help!'_

"Agatsuma-san did you hear what I said?"

"Y... yes." The younger man perked up, attempting to clear his face and tone of any emotion."I 'm listening."

"I'll repeat the question." Hisho Utura sighed." Because you obviously dozed off in the middle of my speech. I asked, at what hour have you left the scene of the crime yesterday. And where did you went?"

"Hour?... I.. I'm afraid I can't recall. Because when I escaped I hadn't seen the clock."

"In the middle of the hallway?" The psychologist cocked a speculiating eyebrow at his patient, but brushed it off quickly, nodding after.

"Ok, so the first time after that. When did you checked the time?"

"Ahh... it was after 6 pm." Soubi peeked into the corner of the room. The first moment, that he had took a glimpse of the time was just before he went chasing after Ritsuka into the forest.

"Mhm..." The psychologist mused, pencilling something in his book, seemingly pleased by the answer. He asked again after a minute.

"And what were you doing, after you exited the cafeteria?"

"Searching for Ritsuka."

"In the underground level?"

Soubi gulped slowly, as to not cause a disturbance and show the fear creeping up his back. The security cameras saw him going to the boiler room. No, that information must not dwell into the open... If the fate will bow to his will, no one must know what actually happened to Ritsu-sensei.

"Yes." Soubi cleared his throat." Ritsuka doesn't know this place as much as I do. I believed he ran there, it was one of the first turns coming out of the hall."

"Mhm... good thinking. And after that?"

"When I got out, I met Nagisa." Soubi straightened, feeling that the worst went by. The psychologist paused at his writting,while humming for a minute. When he began verbalizing his thoughts, they were strained and careful.

"I'll need to change the subject... may I?" Soubi nodded."About when... You first came back to Seven Voices academy... Do... You perchance remember the date?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes from the sudden change of topic...

"No... I'm sorry my memories are still fuzzy for some reason. I can't recall."

"Okay... But let me ask you something Agatsuma-san. It isn't like a blank space to you correct? You remember a few details, fragments?"

"I... guess..." The blonde uttered, feeling confounded. It seemed this man had been aiming at that answer. He knew Soubi lost his memories, which were slowly coming back to him one by one...

"I remember, when I firstly woke up, Kunugi Takehito mentioned, that I had been living with my sensei for more than a month... I myself don't remember."

"Ritsu Minami... eh?" A slight mockery escaped the prosecuter's crooked smirk. Soubi nearly flinched back... Would this fellow stop throwing unexpected surprises at him? Laughing out of the principal that was still in a hard period of healing? _Nice_ employee...

"Y.. yes Ritsu-sensei."

"I kinda pity you kid." He sighed and made Soubi grow with curiosity.

"Why?" The blonde questioned rather quietly, which led the psychologist to wave him off, not answering. Soubi frowned. What was with all the secrecy in Septimal Moon?

"Anyway, Agatsuma-san what do you remember from the last months you were with your sacrifice?"

"Seimei?"

"No. Ritsuka... What do you remeber about him?" Utura restated, correcting him.

Soubi leaned back in his chair, thinking for a moment, while his companion took the time to slirp his coffee in quiet and peace. A slight minute past, when the blonde collected his thoughts.

"Ritsuka..." Soubi finally muttered. As the happier days rushed through his mind.

Hisho Utura scrutinized his patient, then smiled to himself, as a knock on the door permited the calm minute.

Soubi looked over at the brunette, as the latter took a usb key from the white dressed male, standing behind the door, while exchanging a few whispers, that Soubi did not comprehend.

"Well you're in luck. The results just came in." The brunette waved the small device at Soubi, walking back. The blonde side-glanced at his companion, as he tapped past him to his seat.

"Results?"

"Mhm." Utura nodded, getting out a laptop and switching it on."The talk my colleague had with your sacrifice. Care to listen?"

"Why do you need Ritsuka?" Soubi spat out rather coldly. "He did not do anything. He was a victim like everybody else."

"You're defending him?" The prosecuter countered Soubi's question, while pushing the Usb key into the port. He shot Soubi a glare waiting for a confirmation, or a denial.

"Why shouldn't I? I love him."

"Talking in questions are we?" Utura chuckled, while the laptop processed the data injected."You say your memories are fuzzy? Correct? Even at the time you lived with Aoyagi-kun?"

"Y... yes..."

"Well then you might not like what you'll hear." Hisho Utura stated, playing the recording, that began cracking with faint static, soon penetrated by a childish voice.

"Yes. Ah... I'm Aoyagi. Ritsuka. " The voice seemed strained. Soubi listened further in, his heart begining to pound. He slowly licked his dry lips as the eerie events of the former night crept their way further down the man's wounded heart and weak soul, sending fear, uncertainty to erupt in his frail, abused body...

"I'll ask you a few questions. Is that okay with you, Aoyagi-kun?"

"Make it quick..." An arrogant spout came from Ritsuka's lungs, Soubi raised his thin golden brow in confusion.

Ritsuka... Didn't usually respond so unpolitely, even when the Zeroes annoyed him with no end, or Yuiko blabbered nothingness... Ritsuka never used his voice like that. Something was off...

"Firstly, do you remember what you did last morning in the cafeteria?"

"Mhh..." A silent pause and a snort following after." And... What if I did?"

"Okay so you do remember... So. Which Ritsuka are you, my dear?"

"Firstly don't you dare call me that!" A voice was raised tremendously with a slight comprehensive knock on the table."I hate it... Secondly I'm the only Ritsuka! They aren't Ritsuka!... What an insult!"

"Okay, please calm down sir... So how are they called then? Your other two identities."

' _Two identities?_ ' Soubi frowned, placing his thumb to his lips. _'I never knew Ritsuka had a multiple personality disorder. In fact he never did... Unless this psychologist calls Ritsuka's personality before his memory loss like that... Still... from where does the third one appear?'_

"If I had my way they would be nameless to begin with!" Ritsuka mocked, snickering slightly." Stay in the shadows where they belong. Rats...But anyway I call them both 'Loveless': before and after... That's as much recognision they should deserve."

"Then... you don't except your true name if you give it to ' _others_ '?"

"Loveless? Hahah! Nice joke mister! It really hits the spot... Why would I _want_ to? _They_ were born with it that's their fate, curse or whatever! I don't want no part of it, thank you!"

"Okay..." The psychologist sighed through scribbling." Hold on for a moment kid. I'll make a record. Ekhem... Patient number 213. Name Aoyagi Ritsuka. Currently 14 years old. Blood type-B. Diagnosed with a personality disorder type: DSM-5. Number of personality changes three. First- from moment of birth till age of 10. Second- age 10, leading to an age of 14. Third- from 14 years old following to the month of this year's november."

"Please note that I'm here to stay!" Ritsuka interrupted, when the other exhaled tiredly.

"No. Let's continue... Ah, Aoyagi Ritsuka how did you caused the incident in the cafeteria?"

"I didn't _do_ anything!"

"We both know you did... So mind explaining me,what did you use to make everyone get paranoid and delirious?"

"I think I should explain from the very start." Ritsuka sighed, pausing for a minute." The first thing I remember was waking up in a hospital bed. At first I thought it was rather weird for me to be there."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't had any injuries, no creepy machines, monotoring my body or pulse, no doctors around or whatever... I had layed there through the whole night, waiting for someone... I didn't knew to... Come. Pick me up, talk to me... To show I was not alone... I grew rather frightened through the sleepless night as not a single soul shown up... Come on! There was a patient here! Shouldn't it be the nurses job to check up on me? I rang the emergancy bell again and again, but got no response..."

"So... then what happened?"

"I think it's rather obvious..." The boy mused, tapping the table.

"Seeing, that I wasn't sick and that nurses won't come to me any time soon, I went to the register in the morning. The people working there shot me disbelief glares as soon as they saw my face... They... They told me I was _dead_... T-that my vital signs stopped last night. They lost all hope for my revival... Insane, isn't it?... They said I died and there I was standing safe and sound infront of them, must've seemed like a zombie... Though that wasn't the most creepy part... I didn't knew who I was... No name, no family or friends everything was blank. Although I caught a glimpse of what I was called on the cardboard attached to my bed. It said Aoyagi Ritsuka... Back then I didn't knew _who_ this Ritsuka kid was. Until the doctors called somebody that claimed to be my mother..."

"Misaki Aoyagi?"

"Can't recall her name, sorry."The teen laughed."She was relieved to see me alive, a little too clingy for my taste though. And especially noisy... She kept crying and weeping, crushing my shoulders with her pitiful excuse of a hug.' Oh, Ritsuka you're back! You are my Ritsuka? Right?' Something along those lines. I realised two things at the time she brought me home... First- I confirmed that my name was endeed Ritsuka. Secondly that there was something wrong with my mother... the way she acted... It wasn't bad, no... She pampered me, loved me, even brought food to my bed and bought whatever I wanted. Heaven in earth!" He paused for a minute." It began a few days past... When she would put me to bed at night... The mother started to reminisce about me..." He gulped hardly.

"The.. The way I was before... She called my prior self an imposter, who stole my body. That's how I came to the knowledge that acting meant survival in that house, if I'll make one little slip up I might be considered the replica that mother despised and didn't shut up about... So I figured if she liked to be ordered around, so be it, I'll be the perfect son, she desired and besides playing the little prince was awesome! Although my little luck ran out pretty quick... I started having... mind. _Blackouts_..."

"What?... Could you explain further?"

"I know it sounds bizzare... I myself can't understand them either. And to tell the truth... They freak me out..." He cutt off, thinking for a moment probably...

"It's like, how could I put it, like blanking out for couple of minutes that later turned to days: In the middle of talks, lunch, movies... My mind would shut off, but the reality kept flowing along with my body. It acted on it's own accord and made me end up in unexpected situations I had not caused... First time it happened, I woke up unconsciously ripping up my family photo, with me in the middle... The noisy mother darted out right at that moment of my return... She shrieked and began scolding me... Then my brain decided to take another _nap_. I woke with a spinning head as if being drunk... The remaining night the mother kept sobbing, spacing out in the kitchen..."

"M... hm?"

"I see you look wary of my explanation..."The Aoyagi added in a displeased tone." Well then get ready! It get's even crazier afterwards. The brain shut offs became more frequent. _Hell!_ It got to the point where I couldn't chat with my friends normally anymore! After a minute they would all freak out and stop talking to me or laugh as I stood like a white rabbit not recalling what I said, or agreed to... Oh, and not to mention! It ruined my shot at having a girlfriend _as well_!"

"We went to a cafe on our first date and the next moment I remember was her sobbing face and madden eyes set to me as she left the table... That _bitch_ _in_ me, must've said something mean... All I know that after that I never saw her look my way again, she always kept her distance... I never had the chance to make it up to her... _God!_ What a shame, she was so beautiful! An angel fallen from heavens with those golden locks and those deep eyes... " He paused for a minute." Ah... And I sort of fell out of topic with my ramble..."

"No it's fine. We stopped following the matter at hand ten minutes ago. Please continue."

"Well. I'm not made of steel you know... I broke down into distrusting everybody and keeping my distance from other people to not cause scenes anymore. Though the whole school was already gossiping about me up and down. Everybody knew and some even made fun of me... There began the worst period of middle school, you could say my _heaven in earth_ ripped it's mask, revealing it's true intentions... It was hard... I had no one I could relay on, even mother began beating me sometimes when my other personality said a wrong word... Yet I was the payback goat! Seriously get yourself a body if you wanna ruin shit! Crap... Life turned into living hell, I had no idea how to stop it, how to drag that... That... Imposter out of my skin. I despised him and ended up hating myself, when the former just didn't work out no matter what I tried..." Ritsuka murmured the last sentence concealing his breath.

"Finally _he_ shown up..."

"Who?"

" _A stalker_! A grown up man standing on my balcony! The first night I tried to ignore his calling to open up, I couldn't sleep for the whole night, even after he left...Though something made me stop from reporting his harassment... And it was _a mistake_! The pervert came again the next! For atleast a week I was tortured by him... Finally I let him in, taking a paper knife as a precaution. What lurred me was that he knew my name, knew me, well probably my former self... He talked about it. Over and over, cried and begged... When we started talking also shared our experiances and memories I came to a knowledge that... The weirdo. Was formely my _lover_ or something..."

Soubi narrowed his eyes. Was this Ritsuka talking about him? Most likely... Yet no memories came back to Soubi. The past was still a mystery to him...

"And?" The psychologist blurted.

"Well... I gave him a shot... He was rather nice, interesting and understanding, on top of all beautiful... Well, yes, I have to say I liked his features... Especially..." The boy quieted down to a pitched murmur. " _Especially_..." The silence with significant signs of static took over the period of silence as Ritsuka did not finish...

"Are you feeling okay?" The other male asked. " You don't have to push yourself if the matter hurts that deeply... Hey, Ritsuka, answer me."

" _So beautiful..._ " The boy mused letting out a stammering breath...

"Do you need some water?"

"Soo... beautiful... Ahhh! Those _screams_ were soo _beautiful!_ "

"Please calm your emotions! What are you talking about?"

"It wasn't a mistake. It wasn't _It wasn't_... That, bastard _Ritsuka_ , had ruined my life. So I repayed the favour. "

Soubi listened as sweat came down his face, he digged his nails to his knees as the blonde shivered as if struck by the cold. He waited for his horrored assumptions to prove to be false...

"And _Soubi_..." Ritsuka beemed again in higher spirits than before, Nearly purring from gratifiction."I'll _miss_ his beggings and screams..."

As that echoing sentence reigned through the room, the light-haired male shut his ears, trembling.

"Ah... it's such a shame he escaped from that little game of ours... He was such a great toy... I'm certain if I could get ahold of that naïve, submissive stance before me again... Ah... I swear I could repeat it again... _Beautiful._.. Simply beautiful... Heheheh... Those _pleas_ , that _blood_..."

 _Crack_...

Hisho Utura pressed the pause button, seeing Soubi nearly curl into a ball, while his whole body convulced and shivered...

"I think... We should stop here..." The brown-haired psychologist uttered, prolonging the sentence in a tired voice and folding the folder he was writing in the meantime.

His companion felt like someone stabbed his heart over and over again, until it became a bloody mess... As if something vicious and mysterious dragged Soubi's life out, leaving only the feeling of agony that will soon dissapear... _He'll_ dissapear...

Actually he wished nothing more... If _his_ Ritsuka would fade completely...

"Excuse me." Soubi suddenly sputtered, when the prosecutor put the folder and the laptop in his handbag. Hisho Utura gave him a lazy glance, probably wishing to get out of the gloomy room as quickly as possible.

"Yes?"

"Can I see Ritsuka? Wh-where is he right now? I'm sure I... Would be able to bring his old self back. Atleast for a while."

"Ah... I actually doubt you could."

"Why is that?" Soubi spat out, as the latter continued to pack his things. However his pen shifted from the table falling with a small, annoying cling.

"He's being taken away right now..." The psychologist stated, slowly kneeling to search for his fallen ballpen.

"What did you say? Where?" Soubi jumped out of his chair with inraged eyes.

"Gomon-san's in charge of the transfer and..." Utura paused, seeing his patient march for the door." Hey wait!"

The yonger man was forced to stop in his tracks, when a firm arm clung to his wrist, keeping it steady.

"It's pointless. Aoyagi-san is already beyond gone, you won't get him back." Soubi listened, feeling his blood boil and cause him to grit his teeth." It's a waste of time. He's gone. You're wasting your time Agatsuma-san..."

"Shut up!" The blonde snapped, pushing the other male away with his elbow, only to have his previous hand twisted beyond his back. Soubi hissed, glaring at him.

"Let me go."

"I can't. Not until you've calmed down. Please Agatsuma-san think about what you're doing!..."

"Like hell!"

The psychologist responded backing away a little though, strenghtening his grip, Soubi groaned at the force.

"Agatsuma-san, it hurts I know it does." Hisho adjusted his feet, while nearly cracking Soubi's arm as the younger released a heart breaking scream.

"But you have to see for yourself. This will not go anywhere. If you want me to stop, then promise to not go after the Aoyagi, sit on the ground and keep your hands above your head. Then I'll release you."

The blonde exhaled sharply a couple of times glarring at Hisho, who moved closer to his face.

"Well? Why not act like civilized people? _All_. You have to do. Is. _Stop_ struggling. That's all I'm asking."

There was no other way to escape... Soubi reassured himself, taking sight of his surroundings, the time was very precious as well. So he began quivering a spell as the last opportunity. In so Hisho had to let him go, startled by the immense energy he released, soon being blown away by a few steps by a great force comig from the other. Soubi didn't even peer back, or gave an ear to Hisho Utura shouting at him...

The blonde ran into the white corridor... Where could Ritauka be taken now? He had to find Ritsuka before it was to late to do anything. No matter if his lover's personality had changed thus the boy will never be the same... There must be something Soubi could do to help the situation. Anything to help the previous Ritsuka return...

Suddenly the man was made to pause in his tracks, when his eyes greeted a figure of Fujiwara Tokino, Moonless, standing in front of Ritsu's office. The boy slowly turned his head at Soubi, fixing a false smile, that quickly masked his anxiousness.

"Oh, Soubi-san, glad to see you're doing fine." He waved at the older man, who was catching his breath, pressing his aching side." So your session's finally over?"

"Where...is he?"

Tokino cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side in so pissing Soubi off.

"Don't play dumb! Where is Ritsuka?"

"Okay, you don't need to yell at me." Tokino wasn't the one for lying, exception- an order from his master Mikado. Still it was doubtful if he could've said a believable,strong lie to even save her life...

"He's in Ritsu's office talking to Takehito-san and Mikado-sama." The boy pointed at the room, he was guarding. However stepped in front of it as soon as Soubi tried reaching for the handle.

"But I believe... It wouldn't be wise to disrupt them..."

"You won't take him anywhere!" Soubi snapped.

Tokino quickly evaded a punch coming his way, blocking the door, though did not expected the other to suddenly change tactics. Fujiwara was taken off guard, when the other caught his arm, swiftly pulling the boy to his side.

"What?" The younger male released a gasp as Soubi sent a thrust to Tokino's legs, making him stumble beneath the blonde. The teenager tried to get back on his feet though was too slow...

"Take him out..."

Those were the first words that were left lingering in the air as deafening silence crept in the headmaster's office.

Two guards took a handcuffed Ritsuka, leading him out of the door, Mikado following behind. Soubi could see a satisfied smile from her pink diyed lips, while she stood a few inches away.

It seemed that the time suddenly stopped as the blonde watched Ritsuka being ushered out the office, the boy's gaze looked sad, but empty, he didn't even noticed the blonde standing sideways with him...

"Soubi-san. I'm sorry." Takehito spoke up. But what meaning did it held, he did not stop them...

"Hold it! No, leave him alone!" Soubi suddenly reawoke, tugging to one of the guards arm's and tearing it away, however soon a third one showed up, pushing Soubi backwards and attempting to pin him down as well.

 _"Stop it!"_ Soubi screeched, reaching for his sacrifice as last attempt...

The boy gone out into the hallway, leaving the man quivering and broken.

"Soubi-san it's okay we're just transfering Ritsuka to a different facility, until we'll be done with the principal's case... "Takehito reassured the horrored blonde."We can't let Ritsuka-kun go. You see he's one of the main suspects, So until things clear up, he'll stay there so he wouldn't cause anymore... incidents."

"No..." Soubi shook his head, while being kneeled to the floor by a paralyzing spell, the officer used."No it can't be! Ritsuka's innocent, he's _innocent!_ Let him go!"He kept screaming as the cold tears decorated the ground.

Nana who peered through the window, half sitting on the windowsill, turned to the guard slowly after.

"They left."She nodded."Thank you. You can release him now."

The guard lifted the spell from Soubi, allowing his leg muscles to function again. The blonde shot out the door without a minute to spare.

 _They left._ No this could not be over. They will never take Ritsuka away...Nevertheless when Soubi ran out of the building he saw just the dust left behind by the van, that carried his lover away into the unknown, separating them and shattering his last shard of hope.

The blonde stared into the empty road, evantually beginning to run down it, not sure what he was trying to achieve. The voice, that kept calling behind him in the distance, did not reached his ear.

"Ritsuka... _Ritsuka!"_ The blonde wailed, dragging his tired, worned out body further and further... Even if it was slow and painful, his heart could not admit defeat...

Though his physical strentgh gave up, as Soubi slumped to the soil sobbing and cursing his weak and ill body.

Someone reached for him then... Layed a smooth, silk hand on his shoulder, supporting him and slowly bringing him close, while whispering words of encouragment that Soubi did not bother to understand...

That person wasn't Ritsuka, that suddenly came back laughing

It wasn't his teacher, waking up from his infirmary bed and pulling him out of the dirt again the same way he saved him from suicide... It wasn't even his cheerful best friend Kio...

It was just Nagisa... Sick and psychologically scarred as was he...

It didn't help... It won't help... Nothing will help once Ritsuka's gone.


	12. Intermission:Ritsuka

Write date: 12-11;12-11

 _Greetings! Here today, we have another intermission:_

 _Nothing major,_ _n_ _othing big,_

 _Just restating, what I think..._

 _Hold on my friend I'm not done yet_ ,

 _A review's here, hope not upset._

 _A big_ _Thank you to_ Dlbn _for the lovely review!_

Dlbn: thank you! :) I get the same feeling rereading too,( bombards every character with huggs and cakes, extra cookies for Soubi the poor thing!) And about Ritsuka's new personality, personally for me it seemed way too arrogant. That's why it's interesting and different though... :)

- **X** - **X** - **X** -

"Come on Soubi..." Nagisa gently swayed his shoulders, failing to lift the man up... She ceased after a third try, holding sadful eyes at him... Trying to be sympathetic, or still feeling that she has to return the favour, when Soubi had lifted her spirits, aided her heart, given her hope over Ritsu's misfortune...

Something changed in her heart after Ritsu got admitted into rehabilitation, that still fail's to labour any good news about his recovery. Her view of the world shifted, her beliefs of Soubi as well...

When the whole world began crumbling, sweeping the soil from beneath her feet, he came... Soubi healed at least the depression and anxiousness blooming inside her... Right now, Nagisa longed for that strong person to be around her, show the path to her heart again and again...

That was Soubi to Nagisa, a medicament...

Though secretly, the dephs of her heart considered him as a replacement for Ritsu, till the man himself return's to her... Yes, they had undoubtable simmilarities, that was enough for the time being...

"You have to get up... You'll get cold otherwise." Nagisa attempted one more time, with a sad, yet warm voice.

"No, leave me alone!"

"Soubi... Please..."

The blonde suddenly yanked her hands away, forcing the female to fall over...

"Ritsuka..." He staggered, reaching his hand toward the horizon infront of him..."I'm coming..."

Nagisa shot her eyes open, her jaw fell alongside, when Soubi shakily drew up.

"No you can't go anywhere!"

"Ritsuka I'll be right there!" It seemed Soubi ignored her and was about to chase his boyfriend... The blue-haired female shot straight to him, grabbing his shoulders to prevent his escape.

"Their long gone! Soubi, wake up!" She stammered hopelessly at the male's struggle to get free.

"Ritsuka isn't here anymore! Their gone!" Her eyes suddenly came across some students, getting out of the school."Hey, I need help here! Don't let him escape!"

The two boys nodded, soon running toward the scene.

"Please! Ritsuka!"

"Shash Soubi. It's okay..." The female muttered, swallowing her tears, that filled her eyes. She began caressing his shoulder.

"It'll all be okay..."

X X X

-A month ago-

 _"Where is Ritsuka, Seimei? I thought I taught you better than to leave your master?" Ritsu questioned his student laying beside him, one night._

 _"I could not stay..." Soubi murmured, concealing his mouth behind the blanket." Ritsuka... he... ordered... me..."_

 _"Stop laying!"_

 _Suddenly it seemed the blonde got panic-struck, he began spilling out with wide open eyes, shuddering_.

 _"It was not my fault! not my fault!"_

 _"Soubi-kun, calm down..."_

 _"He killed him! He killed Ritsuka!"_

 _"What!?" Ritsu's eyes shot open."Who killed the Aoyagi? You couldn't protect him?... Was it... Seimei?"_

 _"He devoured Ritsuka. Ritsuka's gone!" Soubi stammered faintly, staring with blurry, wet pupils." He wanted to kill me too!..."_

X X X

 _" Ekhem... Patient number 213. Name Aoyagi Ritsuka. Currently 14 years old. Blood type-B. Diagnosed with a personality disorder type: DSM-5. Number of personality changes three. First- from moment of birth till age of 10. Second- age 10, leading to an age of 14. Third- from 14 years old following to the month of this year's november..."_

X X X

Yes... In fact Ritsuka _was devoured_. His mind, his personality, remaining memories... He was taken over by a different personality after somesort of an incident...Soubi wasn't wrong... However he wasn't right either...

The event when the man was tortured by his own boyfriend, probably was too overwhelmimg for him, would be too much to anyone...

Thus his mind chose the only option, in order to withstand; simple animal instinct, a primary desire- to survive by all means...

In the end, Soubi escaped, however another one was needed to guard his mind from a total breakdown and madness. In so selective amnesia did it's job... He forgot almost everything, regarding the incident, of the former month, nonetheless it wasn't an eternal memory blankout, it's selective, the memories are meant to return over time.

Lastly, his mind created a alternative version falsly explaining the accident...

X X X

 _-a month ago-_

 _The blonde stood in front of Ritsu's office he knew very well. Soubi looked terrible: The face tired, eyes red from lack of sleep, his hair unwashed dirty. His clothing was torn, showing his thin, skiny body. Hands bruised from, what seemed, being tangled with a border wire. His body appeared abused and worned._

 _"What happened to you?"_

 _"Had nowhere to go..." Soubi wailed, facing down in shame, hearing Ritsu groan in annoyance._

X X X

 _"I'm not lying. Something did happen." Soubi stated upon seeing his unexplained injuries, while talking to his just returned sacrifice._

 _"What?"_

 _"Turn around."_

 _Ritsuka listened, then gasped in fear, noticing Soubi's bruises._

 _"Wha... who... who did this to you?"_

 _"I don't know myself anymore. At first I believed I had been tortured by the killers. But now... I'm not really sure..."_

X X X

The new Ritsuka on the other hand, had his differences from the previous soul too... Firstly he wasn't Loveless, not even a sacrifice... He was a blank fighter...

X X X

 _"Then... you don't except your true name if you give it to 'others'?" The psychologist questioned Ritsuka on their session._

 _"Loveless? Hahah! Nice joke mister! It really hits the spot... Why would I want to? They were born with it, that's their fate, curse or whatever! I don't want no part of it, thank you!"_

X X X

 _"Secondly." Nana cut off the bickering of Takehito Kunugi and Mikado Gomon, returning to the subject of the incident in the cafeteria." The attack used to cause most of the students to panic, get anxious and delirious was, no doubt, a spell."_

 _"A spell used for no purpose, just to toy with others for entertainment." Takehito slowly swayed his head, snickering." What can you make of it, hm?"_

 _"A child." Nana finished dully. "Who ran off the first from the crime_ _scene. Afraid to get caught up in the mass, I checked the surveilance cameras we got three suspects."_

X X X

At first Ritsuka's diverse personalities struggled, fought to the very last drop of self control, greedely steeling it from one another and scratching at the remains...

X X X

 _When Soubi finally spotted his boyfriend in the forest after the cafeteria incident, he ran straight to him, hugging Ritsuka._

 _"Ah. Ritsuka! What are you doing in here?"_

 _The boy just stared into space then finally tore Soubi's fingers away from himself, drawing back slowly._

 _"Is something the matter?" The blonde pryed in._

 _"The apple..."_

 _Soubi cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Ritsuka to finish the sentence. That's when the final persona managed to triumph in the war, they created..._

X X X

Now the new personality took infinite and undoubtable control over Ritsuka's body, grasping it and leaving no hope of survival for the earlier personas...

What happen's to a tool or a toy that isn't used for a significant amount of time? It get's old, rusty and impracticable for use...

A toy? Meets the same fate... The player get's bored of it, finally growing up from the use...Then it could get lost forever...

That was the fate of the Aoyagi's former self...

X X X

Nagisa finally managed to get Soubi on his feet with the help of two young students. Now the blonde was ushered back inside as the unpredicted snow began falling, decorating the ground...

It was the end of November after all. Still too early... Or maybe just on time... The coldness and bitterness in Soubi's heart reflected in the atmosphere...

It shown that something changed, something will never return as it once was, just like Winter overcame the Autumn, celebrating the victory with first snowflakes descanding with grace... At the same time Soubi lost Ritsuka...

The blonde glanced one last time at the road behind him as nothing rose up from the scenery...

It was too late to change anything right now...

Nagisa jumped a few steps ahead, opening the door and allowing entrance...

Although this isn't the end yet... Nothing is finished yet, there is still one missing, one mystery remaining and a tragedy gently creeping closer...

"My soul will live forever incraved in the curse's name. It will not bow down to anyone. **_You_** will bend your head to her... Soubi-kun."


	13. The malice crept out

Write date: 12-04; 12-30

 _Welcome to the 'unlucky' chapter 13_! :)

 _Firstly, I deeply apologise for the long wait, guess you could call it lack of inspiration, besides school_.

 _And despite myself saying 'cut to the chase' here's a fun fact:_

 _Name meanings: Soubi's mother's name is Akio Agatsuma, according to the wikia anyway, but in vol 11( I think) Ritsu called her Chouko._

 _And appearantly it means_ :

 _Chou-_ butterfly

 _ko-child_

 _(other kanji combinations are available)_

 _What gives Ritsu? Coincidence? o.O_

RECAP: Ritsu-sustained multiple injuries (gouged eye, wounded shoulders, arm) before found, stabbed in the garden, right now in rehabilitation. Minami Tomoko-Ritsu's mother- a haunting memory to him.

- **X** - **X** - **X** -

 _-A month before-_

A grave, borded by a headstone.

It was overgrown with grass, the flowers had long wilted upon their arrival as well. It was obvious to anyone who would come accross it and instantly wanted to get away from such a melancholic view, this grave wasn't taken care of in the least...

The stone was left to decay, the grass will sleek down like freshly combbed hair too. That would be the end, that the grave could witness in the near future.

The old, corroding name on the stone informed, that the eternal rest belonged to the Minami family. Minami Kizuru-Ritsu's former father...

Now the headmaster stood infront of it, with a devious, maybe disgusted smirk going down his lips. Ritsu seemed like taking punishment, or being scolded like a child for not washing his hands or something similar. Guess a person will always remain as a kid in his parents eyes...

"Can we go already?" Soubi perked up, walking closer to his teacher from the other side, as the pebbles crunched below his feet.

"Yes. I'm done."

The next grave looked even worse... No, Soubi would be making a joke out of himself calling that thing anything near to a memorial.

It was a few good kilometres away from the cemetery. When Ritsu finally shut off the car's engine, motioning his head to Soubi like a sign:' We're here.' The blonde stared at it for atleast a whole minute, trying to comprehend what was that and why was he there anyway.

The only thing that had cought his attention in the never ending horizon of grass and occasional woods, were glass and cement remains poking out of the thick grass.

Soubi shifted his gaze to his sensei, who slowly walked closer to the significantly big pile of rubble. Again his face was quite clear of any pain, or memories... It just seemed blank or shutted off. Wandering somewhere?

In so his expression was uncomparable to the broken, nearly shaking from hurt Ritsu, he witnessed.

It was a few days prior, when lost-in-thoughts Soubi stumbled into his sensei, learning to play piano in the Seven Voices backyard garden, their chat roamed into the subject of Ritsu's parents.

And now, the headmaster asked the former student to tag along, if he wished. On one side of the coin, spending more time outside was beneficial for Soubi, who still lingered over the thought of dead Ritsuka.(The past-Soubi didn't knew Ritsuka lived and had personality dissorder.) Though, being with the person, who abandoned him and stole his virginity was something else... Damn. He could've skipped this trip.

"Sensei, I've noticed something," Soubi broke the ice of the quiet, that grew rather eerie.

"Hm?"

"Was this used to be a town?"

"What make's you say that?" Sensei wondered absentmindedly, when the man began walking around, keeping his head low.

"Ah.. I can see the other houses in the distance." Soubi pointed to the road up ahead. Indeed homes could be seen far away." And there are some unused buildings on the left. Normally one would assume..."

"And you're wrong. Soubi-kun." Ritsu snickered, making the blonde frown at his teacher. Then the silver-haired male picked up a glass shard, inspecting it from every side just to throw it to the soil yet again.

"This was just a small community, it had been a village at first, but then people moved away... That's how my father afforded this." Ritsu kicked a wooden plank, whilst Soubi watched his movements intentually.

"This was your home?"

"No. More like a country house... Since people started to fly away, the prices fell tremedously. We even had a separate guest house with a sauna and a pond."

He kept his hands in pockets and motioned his head behind himself, where another pile lay.

Soubi stayed quiet, not prolonging the conversation, while rubbing his hands together, as the cold Auttum's breeze began to echo. The cold air finally kicked in, showing it's fangs as a warning to get ready for Winter.

In the meantime, Ritsu began reminiscing by himself, not caring if his former student listened or not. Maybe he just needed to voice out what was kept inside and locked for so many years.

"The reason for the sudden abandoning is still covered stories..." The man sighed, slowly striding between the maze, that the debris created.

"As I heared this village was uncommonly religious and it's people had close bonds...But one year their head priest just vanished into thin air. And a devoured body was found days after..." Ritsu exhaled, avoiding glass shards

"But the catch was..." He gave Soubi a deep glance.

"It was atleast two year old remains-murdered... As things got weirder and weirder, with occasional rumours from the villagers, this place was tagged as cursed for no reason."

Sensei shrugged. And the blonde looked back up at him, remembering Ritsu'-sensei's previous story about his mother. Suddenly he murmured, so Ritsu wouldn't catch it.

"But there actually was something... Wasn't there?"

"What?"

"No. Nothing. Continue your ramble."

"Oh?" The silverette widened his eyes at his student, walking back to him and bursting out suddenly."Hahah... Soubi-kun, I wouldn't be standing there if I were you."

"What?"

"Somewhere around there... I can't recall correctly... We burried my mother... Who knows... It was said, she had been cursed by a demon, you might catch the same disease..."

"Wha...?" The blonde whirled his head frantically, but Ritsu's laughter just increased. Soubi paused, then gave him a glare.

"Oh... I lied... You actually believe we burried our mother in front of our house?"Sensei raised an eyebrow at his angered student. He forgot how fun it was to toy with the younger's head, messing up his thoughts and beliefs, leaving him weak and vulnerable. Easy to contaminate and control... Ritsu exhaled, closing his eyes. How he missed those days when Soubi had been a stupid, unexperianced child.

"Actually, her grave is somewhere near the forest..." The teacher pointed at the blurry woods after a moment. The trees covered the far horizon, as much as the eye saw.

"Something... Something's not right."Soubi stated with a dry throat, instantly.

"Hm?"

"Yes... it's wrong... Something's wrong with you sensei."

Ritsu side-glanced at him quite surprised, hiding his shock with a devious smirk. After a second, he walked closer to the younger.

"Ah. You're worried about me again?" He haulted, being only a few inches away from his student and leaning his head to the side.

"When did you became so caring anyway? I wasn't the best father to earn your love... You finally warmed up to me?"

"Firstly. No, I still despise you and I have plenty of reasons for it." Soubi countered coldly, whilst his Sensei slid his feet to the side, planning to walk away.

"And as I said. I lived with you for far too long to see through your mask... Ritsu-sensei, you never touched the fatherly subject. You never cared... You had treated me like a property..."

"That's not true... You were the person I cared for most. Besides your mother of cource." Ritsu purred behind his breath, not sparing him a glance. The blonde cought his arm though, preventing sensei's escape.

"More like obsessed over."

The silverette didn't shot anything back, nor spat any false excuses at Soubi. He closed his eyes, wishing to not see the other's face and waited.

"Ritsu-sensei..." Soubi faced down, feeling embarassed."You've changed... You're not acting like you used to... Not that I miss those times... And I doubt the age could've affected your personality... But I know what can..."

He finally jerked his hand away from the silver-haired man as if it was burning... Seemingly noticing the grip was too long.

"Sensei... Did something bad happened to you?"

"Stop blabbering nonsense, Soubi-kun."

"I'm serious. You never told me about your parents before, but... When you did... You were drenched in fear."

The headmaster haulted at those words, recalling the noon in the shed, when the headmaster unconsciously let it slip...

"And then this visit speak's for itself."Soubi crossed his hands on his chest." Why did you suddenly felt the need to drag yourself here, if you hadn't cared for more than ten years? Face it Sensei, you let your true feelings and secrets slip."

In truth, the former student noticed some years ago, that besides how cold, sometimes affectionate Ritsu acted, he kept his true emotions intacked, as if afraid to let them loose from their cages. The most noticible moments were, when the headmaster would begin to make weird, or simply unfitting for himself actions, that appeared out of thin air.

That was a sign, that _something_ hidden inside of him breached out.

This sudden 'parents visit' or the want to indulge oneself in music after so many years of not practising, was the hugest evidence that led Soubi to... What exactly?

"Where are you heading?" The blonde wondered, seeing Ritsu walk out of the scene.

"You can stay here, Soubi-kun. I have one more visit to make."

The younger watched his Sensei go for a moment, Ritsu's back arched forward as if he was an old man...

X X X

The memorial rock lay on the side of the forest, near a small parting of bushes, that hid a quarter of it. The other side was decorated by golden leaves, that still kept falling so ever silently.

Ritsu dragged his feet closer, as they made a sweet crackle from the stepped and crunched petals...

His mother died from a disease, a virus to be precise. Then the head priest claimed, that Minami Tomoko had been possesed by a demon-that had been their reason for not burrying her... In conclusion, the remaining family had to bury her in secret, by themselves... As if that wasn't enough, the memorial got demolished by a fierce storm. In the end, the stone was the only thing left standing. Their summer house had taken an unexpected fire outbreak too... It appeared that misfortunes had trailed their every step that horrid year, destroying every memory and hope itself...

Ritsu gazed at the lonely rock with deadpan eyes, not actually mourning.

His thoughts roamed free and he let them linger far from today, far into the once ignored and forgotten past:

' _Stop.._. _Please stop... I'm scared..._ '

The hollow eyes didn't cease... It didn't stop...

' _Please mother!_ '

She watched him greedely. The apparition still followed...

' _StOooOOP!_ '

Again. Again. _Again_...Today and tomorrow. _It didn't cease_...

"Ritsu-sensei!" A well known voice snapped the teacher halfway back to reality. He didn't moved an inch nonetheless, as Soubi came closer calling him again.

"Sensei, you look pale." The blonde remarked, glancing at his face once, then back at the gravestone, the former was standing in front of.

"So this is the rumoured grave you told me about?"Soubi spoke up, when the silence coming from his Sensei polluted the atmosphere.

"Have to say I expected something better than this if your father was relig..."

"Let's go." Ritsu stated dryly, spinning around and cutting the younger off.

"What?" The blonde looked confused, catching up to the headmaster's fast pace after a moment." That's relevantly short... You haven't visited them for years, you should take your time. The school won't die in a couple of hours..."

"Soubi-kun, we're going!"

X X X

 _-Three weeks ago-_

Another gloomy morning rose, when the rain scraped the soil for a few good hours already, causing numerous puddles to form in the garden.

Soubi knocked on the door, he knew all to well. He was carrying a folder in his left arm and didn't bothered for the man on the other end to permit entrance.

"Sensei, this is from Nagisa, she said she wanted you to take a look at the forms." The blonde splurted out hurriedly.

The principal sat at his table, raising his eyes at the light-haired man for a second, upon hearing Nagisa's name, he went back to his scribbling again.

As Soubi heared no answer, he just walked closer to his Sensei's desk, slamming the folder down. However a smooth, female hand snatched it away after a short second.

The blonde frantically turned to the unexpected guest, his body convulcing for an instant, as a response too.

The teenager appeared rather short, compared to Soubi. She wasn't a virgin either. Her hair were white as snow and short-nearly reaching her shoulders, the skin was even paler. The thick ivory strands covered her right eye fully and she wore spectacles,while being dressed in a white nurse's dress.

"Oh, the same problem again..." The teenager mused to herself, flipping through the folder. However that soon ended, when an annoyed Ritsu took it away right before her eyes.

"Thank you, Yune-chan."

When that was done, the silverette glanced at Soubi, walking back to his seat. He nodded to him in a tired manner, inspecting the new fresh cut near his student's throat.

It seemed the new bruise irritated him. Well atleast, he made itbhimself yesterday night. It was a mark left by their struggle, when Soubi wished to commit suicide, attempting to slash his own throat, luckily Ritsu's foot collided with the blonde's stomach just in time before Soubi ended his life that night... He vowed to protect his student from that unsighty fate.

"I... I'm fine."

"Good..." Sensei appearantly took it as an answer."Now vacate my office, both of you."

That's how they were ushered out and with door slammed behind them...

"Well, now..." The ivory-haired female mused lightly. "I think it would wise to get to know each other, seeing how we're kicked out."

She jumped in front of him, bowing slightly.

"Call me Yune, I'll be a new nurse at this school." She extended her small pale hand to him. Soubi took it gently, afraid as if he could crush such a fragile palm.

"Agatsuma Soubi, a former student of Seven Voices."

"A former student?" Yune blinked in confusion, beginning to walk down the corridor sideways to her new companion."Well, should have expected that, you look older than me... But the way you talked to the principal, I thouht you were a colleague of his."

"No." Soubi shook his head."I suppose you're new to this place. Maybe a tour?"

X X X

 _-A week before the incident-_

"God, what happened? Are you alright headmaster?!"

Minami Ritsu stood in front of the infirmary with a dull expression... Even though his previous emotionless mask was fractured in the middle. As his right eye had been messily wraped up in a roller bandage, that was diyed in dark crimson from the dryed blood, it's sides tucking out...

Ritsu looked quite pained and irritated by it. He only got the injury yesterday night and couldn't even escape Soubi's watchful eye. He was the first to witness the wound, when they were in bed. And now, even more unnecessary drama had leaked out into the highlight. Which just rose turmoil in Ritsu's brain, nothing else. Panic never granted fortunes to anybody.

"Sit on the bed." Yune ordered lightly, emptying a drawer with medical equipment." Have you cleaned it?"

"No..."

"So how long had it stayed... Like this?" The ivory-haired girl motioned her head to the man, trying her hardest to sound polite and steady.

"Since last night."

"Are you for _real_?!" She shrieked, but then quickly covered her mouth with her long fingers, bowing."Gomen. Forgive me headmaster."

"Agh... Just do something already..."

"You're right it need's treatment urgently. Painkiller time!" She beemed, while holding a syringe.

"... You're satisfied with the job atleast."

"Of cource. Why wouldn't I?"

Yune walked closer, while Ritsu layed down on the infirmary bed. She began rolling up his sleeve, though paused soon, giving a concerned eye to the man.

"It's alright... Don't mind...Those were just... I had to numb some pain before..."

The silverette's inner elbow had been decorated in needle pricks a lot of them. Numb some pain? Would be accurate to say a lot. The scenery was unpleasant. So the teenager swallowed hardly, still keeping her voice nice and warm.

"Had you done it yourself?"

"Stole some painkillers from Nagisa...Ah... S.She won't notice any time soon..."

"Did those other... Injuries healed yet? I could take a look if you want, sensei. What if there's an infection?!"

"Then it's an infection." Ritsu shrugged apathetically, taking his glasses off.

"I know it's not my place to say, but how did this happen? It's not like a trip could do this."

"Exactly. It's not your buisiness." He grunted, watching her uncover the bandages, hiding his eye." You need to know what happened not how or why."

Eventually, Yune began cleaning his wound with a cotton diyed in ointment, not asking anymore questions. However leaned to his face, when she was done. The girl laced her fingers on his cheeks, gazing into his eyes. Ritsu showed no emotion nonetheless, he still felt numb. While the teenager stared into his only eye as if trying to guess his inner thoughts or secrets.

It wasn't possible. It never will. No matter how well a person will get close to Ritsu. They will never guess his true heart, true feelings and the immense pain he locked away, somewhere beyond, somewhere where he'll never open... Although it'll creak the door for a wide entrance itself...

 _The malice crept out..._

 _It saw what he saw..._

 _It felt what he felt..._

 _It lived how he desired..._

 _It was alive and breathing, though he'd wish it wasn't..._

He escaped her gaze forthwith. It wasn't her right to know, it was his own problem. And he'll take care of it himself. This damaged eye marked one thing though... It'll all be over soon. _Very_ soon.

" _H_ _yaaAAH!_ " A shriek invaded the small infirmary.

The headmaster didn't even had to point his head at the intruder to know who came in. The ear killing racket was proof itself- Nagisa.

"What the hell are you doing, Ritsu?! Disgusting pervert!"

The male just then noticed, that Yune was half lying on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Ah... Hi!" The ivory-haired girl with glasses slowly got up, still keeping her palms on Ritsu's cheeks. She smiled akwardly.

"She was fixing my injury." The silverette shot back.

"Well that's why I'm here!"

"Did someone call you, Nagisa?"He cocked an eyebrow."No."

" _Your_ Soubi literally stormed my office in the morning!"

" _Oh?_ So is Soubi-kun responsible for my life then? No."

"Idiot! He tried to help you! We all do!"

"So you're worried about me? How nice."

"Don't change the subject!"

Yune watched the bicker from the side, not knowing what to say, or to just waltz out, leaving them to solve their problems by themselves. The matter didn't touched her anymore.

At that time another figure shown up by the doorway. The teacher cut his sentence in the middle, spotting Soubi leaning a hand on the doorway and panting from running.

"There you are sensei!"

The silverette only glanced at his student, though his eyes bit down annoyance, burning inside of the man, along with his thoughts:' _Who in the world asked you to gossip, Soubi-kun?'_

"Guess what, Soubi?!" Nagisa instantly piped up in a teasing manner, turning to face him. Ritsu could only hope for the worse. There was no telling what poison might leak out from her lips.

"Your sensei's hitting on a teenager!"

"Ah..." Was the only sound coming from his student, as the blonde frowned his eyebrows, whilst darting at his sensei with disgust. The same old, bitter disgust he kept on for years... So it didn't pass, figures. Ritsu did took his ears by force. The blame did solely fall on him, he didn't regretted nonetheless.

"Thank's Yune-chan." The silver-haired male grumbled silently for her to hear after a silent minute had passed."I'll be leaving now."

He climbed off the bed, planning to walk off, hearing a thousand of obligations reaching his ear.

"Hey, sensei wait up! You can't just leave like this!"

"Ritsu!"

"You need a surgery! This kind of wound it..."

They kept echoing in his ears, though not reaching his mind. The pleadings and atrocious yells seemed distant, hollow, not here, not at that time. Somewhere far, far away. Beyond. Imaginary and false.

The endless hands belonging to no one, it seemed to him, tugged at his shoulders and arms, forcing him to stop.

Bodies, just empty vessels, that Ritsu had the gift to witness, borded his path, fading and standing in front again. Did they had any meaning? Or did he lost the meaning himself?

He just wanted to get out of there, be alone, compose himself. Why couldn't those false images and noises abandon him?

X X X

"Finally. Found you."

Ritsu exhaled, recognising Soubi's voice in the distance. He didn't cease to play the piano, sitting in the arbor however. Well, atleast trying. The headmaster was practising the same melody for over a month now, whenever he got the chance for a free minute, which didn't accure often. He was better at it actually: making lesser mistakes, feeling the melody, not falling off rhythm.

"Sensei, I want to speak to you." Soubi proclaimed, coming to stand behind his teacher."Could you stop for a minute."

No answer.

The student sighed, tapping closer and grabbing Ritsu's shoulder to gain some attention.

The teacher released a hurtful wail, as a protest, making Soubi jerk off.

"I-I'm sorry. Forgot there was an injury there."

"Well... Speak." Ritsu growled, rubbing the sore shoulder, that soon became diyed in crimson from the harsh pull.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Soubi finally gritted out after a short pause.

"Doing what?"

"Don't act as if you don't know what I'm on about. Sensei, we all see there is something wrong with you. We saw the injuries, one or another. Don't deny it, saying that they don't relate to anything."

He paused staring into his sensei's tired, healthy eye, that constantely followed the paths or bushes, breaking any eyecontact.

"Listen to me. We just want to help you."

He walked closer, then slowly and timidly layed a hand on his sensei's cheek. The blonde was cautious of that action as if Ritsu's cheek could burn his hand.

"I want to help you."

"You're waisting your time."

Soubi frowned catching only a glimpse of the silent murmur, a soundless minute took over, not even the wind terminated the solitude.

"These wounds..." The blonde began quietly, lacing his hand on Ritsu's forehead, softly caressing the edge of the bandage, hiding his damaged eye." Why, sensei?... What's happening to you?"

The silverette only blinked his pupil tiredly.

"We'll talk later." He muttered, spinning around and eventually leaving Soubi's palm free from the touch."Leave me alone for now."

"B.but..."

"Don't you understand?!" Ritsu side-glanced at his student with a darting gaze.

"I don't need _your_ help! Or anyone else's at that matter. There's nothing you can do, so leave me be, Soubi-kun."

"I..." The blonde stammered.

Before the silver-haired man emitted a heavy sigh, looking over at Soubi for the last time. And it seemed the blonde finally got the message, when he slowly spun his feet on the tiles with a defeated, saddened face, exiting the arbor. And leaving a deafening silence, lingering in the eerie atmosphere. He left...

Left a sore shoulder as well.

When that was settled, Ritsu gently pushed an ivory key, that released a high, pleasant note, which drifted along the silence as if being the only sound capable of perfecting the harmony this garden once held.

Soubi couldn't understand, he wouldn't, even if Ritsu chose to tell him everything. About the haunting _past_ , his dark hidden _mind._ And _insanity_ -that beast, that followed him day and night. The _wounds_ , that led after, the _meds_ , that put it to rest, numbing his senses, with a bigger doze injected every day. It was _easier_ this way, better to stay quiet.

In fact, the man had already lost hope for his survival. He will die, Ritsu knew that atleast. At first he still clinged to that thin thread, scratching at every possibility, until they a proved to be useless.

The silverette glided his fingers through a couple of notes, hitting a semitone.

If only Soubi could have come sooner...

Back when the headmaster still fought for every chance. Soubi could've helped, finally eliminating the threat. Then the silver-haired man wouldn't have had been in this helpless state. If only Soubi had come earlier, when _hope_ still lived...

Now, it was... Too late...

The man finally rose his eyes from the keyboard, to peer at the arbor's opening, as he played the piano. A white, naked figure stood in front. Eyes hollow and face shifted akwardly to the side, shouting at him. _Soundlessly_.

 _'Another mind game.'_ Ritsu convinced himself, shaking his head to eliminate the fear, that caused his body to shiver and clouded his thoughts.

 _'Too much meds, that's it.'_

Despite his beliefs, another one appeared from the side looking the same, minus the face defect, but adding a skinny body with the breast bone, practically shinning through.

Ritsu exhaled staggerly.

There were more standing behind him now... Just like in the dream he once had.

 _They surrounded him..._

 _Watching him..._

 _Shrieking at him..._

 _Threatening with the same disgusting fate..._

He burried his head into the piano, trying to hide from the demons. A stiffened groan escaped his lungs as if an opposition to the insanity, his eyes regarded as truth.

Where was his salvation?


	14. Draw

Write date:02-27; 03-03

Hello to everyone, today's a short chapter. Time for some backstory of Kunugi Takehito. Thank you to Dlbn for reviewing :)

Dlbn: Arigato!This will be quite a different take on Ritsu. I'm probably going with the idea, of what create's such a horrid personality... (When did this became psychological?) And yes he lacks in trusting others and appreciation, that's one problem arising... Furthermore Nagisa ruining things. Yea that was _so_ not the place, not the time, not the event even. But I guess she came to that conclusion, because of Ritsu's lust for Soubi and how did it turned out... Judging by a person's past, that's one mistake people do often. But is it seriously a mistake, that's arguable.

- **X** - **X** - **X** -

It was snowing outside, that's the only upside he could think of.

Snow and ice meant that it was cold, right? That's why he was closed up in the house. He heard that people got horribly sick if they dwell in it too much... Even so... He wanted to see it... Touch it...

The boy quickly dropped his colored pencils, leaving his drawing ufinished on the bed.

Suddenly the boy wasn't interested in drawing anymore, he wanted to play in the snow... That desire flamed inside him wildly. He desperatly wanted to get out of the room.

So the dark-haired child warily got up from the ground near his bed, acting careful as if his movements could scare or wake someone... Then he slowly creaked the door open, as it made a small gap, that expanded in mere seconds, along with his smile...

"Takehito?" A voice called out from the kitchen, when a grown up man showed up in the entrance. "Are you hungry?"

The other nodded, feeling his stomach growl and following him into the othef room and leaving his primary desire for another time.

"Where's brother?" A simple thought voiced out, when he sat at the table, hearing the clinging of the utensills, accompanied by the sound of boilling water in a huge well known pot- the old grime still not cleaned off, figures.

"Out..."

"Ah... I get it..." Takehito nodded weakly, staring at the plate, that was put in front of him, then his father went to shove more wood in the blackened fireplace.

"And Yuuka, onee-chan? She's not here?" He spotted an empty wheelchair, in the corner as a confirmation.

"Mhm... She's out..." The other answered calmly, still working to maintain the fire, when the child continued to stare at the moving construction. He was keen to know what it would be like to speed in it down the mountain trail, if it wasn't used anymore, his older sister wouldn't mind if he'd take it, would she?

"Then... Granny?" He haulted in his words, wishing to play with her again. She was the person with whom Takehito spent most of the time with, during the day. In the night he drew pictures by himself...

"She went out to sell her knitted sweaters ... With mother gone... S. She's been..."

With that an uncomfortable silence took root, as the man couldn't force his throat to voice out, it quivered soundlessly. In the meantime Takehito began swinging his feet below the table, soon spotting his late mother's painting, hanging on the wall, silver coloring words incraved on the side: _"Gone, but never forgotten. You will live forever in our hearts, may you rest in peace."_

Suddenly the father snatched Takehito's bowl, returning it full with soup. The sight of it made Takehito wrinkle his nose... He never liked it, it was all potatoes and cabbage... Could've atleast put cream in it... No salt as per usual. And no bread? Well that just made this lunch worse. How is he suppose to shove the disgusting cabbage now?

"Dig in." The father ruffled the dark-haired boy's hair, as the latter pouted his lips in dissaproval.

"I miss mommy's berry cake..."

"I know you do, I know... We all miss her." He leaned at the child, softly kissing his forehead, keeping his right hand clutching his back, for reasurrance.

Although Takehito liked his dad, the boy hated that arm of his- covered in bandages and scars, his nails uncut and dirty. It scared the child... So worned and tired, used as nothing more but a _material_...

When he finally moved away, the kid took another speculiating glimpse of his father. Just as Takehito saw yesterday. He looked more tired, than usual... Feeding the whole family by yourself was rather hard...

"Is something wrong?" His father noticed the stare, that made Takehito flutter his eyes, the boy awoke from his thoughts.

"Don't look so down!" He continued with a wide smirk, as the child's eyes kept glancing around the room, blushing.

"I know, I don't look the best I've been. It's how life works, I'm getting old, you'll look like this too one day!" The male ran a hand through his beard, that covered his chin, releasing a laughter. Takehito on the other hand yanked backwards, looking disgusted.

"I will never look like that! I'll be cute! I won't have those red and black spots on arms too!"

It seemed the father hadn't expected that, cutting his forming sentence short and shaking his head after, while rubbing the mentioned arm. His next sentence lacked enthusiasm.

"Well, you know, having scars and dirt on a man isn't a bad thing. It's proof that you're strong..."

"But it's gross..."

"Finish your meal, don't let it get cold." He held the last arguement, watching Takehito literally force the soup down his throat.

The man smiled, overlooking his child... Not wanting to grow a beard, how rare, it seemed to him. It was the man's biggest dream, when he was of young age, similar to Takehito... Kids do change over the decades...

"Mh. Daddy..." Takehito finally perked up, potatoes concealing his mouth.

"Yes? Chew your food before speaking."

"Roght!" The boy nodded with determination in his eyes, as he battled with the vegetables. "What is that school like?"

"What school?"

"The one we passed, a month ago when you asked for my help, carrying wood back home." The child reminded, when the father just scratched his head clearly forgotten that unimportant event.

"We saw a school away from the forest. It was huge! And you said you learnt all kinds of interesting stuff there!"

"Ah!" A surge of memory likely hit the man's head, when he extended a finger, taking Takehito's plate with the other arm." Seven Voices academy!"

The boy prompted his arms on the table, joyfully wagging his tail, ears perked ready to listen.

"Yes, I was a student there. It was really fun, we did learn from books, but most of the time we learnt through activities."

"What kind of activities?"

"Well..." The father, combed his beard with his fingers in thought for a moment." I guess I'll call it magic."

"Magic? Seriously?" The boy jumped from his seat, excitment painted on his face." Show me, show me, show me!"

"Wov,wov, easy there kiddo." The older male giggled, holding Takehito's shoulders in place." I can't... Mommy was the one, who practiced and mastered it. She was a fighter."

"A fighter?"

"Yes, a fighter. We call that a person who can use magic. But in order for mommy to actually use it, she needs someone to help her, let's say strengthen her powers. So they could be visible."

"What?" Confusement was written all over the boy's face and his cat ears fell, when his mind lost track of the complex words mentioned.

"Mhm." The older man nodded, lacing a hand on the child's cheek, then fixing his ruffled hair." This magic is everywhere, we call it the battle system, but we can't see it yet. It's invisible magic. As I said magic can be visible when it is in the battle system and unseen here. Although if we can't see it doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Battle... System..." The child repeated to himself in deep thoughtfulness, trying to memorise it, as it seemed important.

"I am a sacrifice... The person who helps mommy use the magic, make it visible and powerful. Without her I can't use it."

"Then..."Takehito pouted his lips with sparkling eyes."When she'll come back, make sure to show me magic!"

 _Quiet..._

The father bit his lip, seeing the happiness from the child's face quickly wash away by pain. Suddenly he began weeping, hiding his face in the man's stomach.

 _The line between death and life was so thin, it's easilly mistaken and forgotten._

"Come here..." The father softly pulled Takehito by the elbow, his voice came out poorly. The father hurriedly dragged the child out of the kitchen. The bowling kid couldn't catch up, stumbling and tripping over his own feet, holding up by a last thread.

Storey house...

A plain linen paper inside, set in the middle, over piles of potatoes and other vegetables held in old, wooden containers _, dirty_ rags concealing somesort of equipment, Takehito hadn't known the name of. They were all pushed to the corners, concealing the small windows, in so making the place gloomy. Nevertheless the white paper stood out...

The boy was seated in front of it, with brushes at his side. Takehito looked around warily, hearing his father's breathing getting hoarse, as the older man clutched his shoulders from the back.

"F.Father... A. are you alright? W.why are we he.re?"

"Draw..."

"Wha... What?" His answer turned into a whisper, when he felt his father lick his neck, lacing his hands down the boy's stomach. Lurching lower and lower, onto his thigh. Though not in a protective way... After a moment the father oddly receded for an inch, then tugged at the filthy cloth in front, revealing the containts behind the bloody rags...

Takehito's eyes widened... He screamed at the crimson liquid dripping down from...

" _Draw_..."

Soon a second portrait of Mommy evoke in in the kitchen. With words incraved: " _May you rest in peace._ "

That wasn't the end though... Soon two more portraits accompanied the room of a family gathering place. Making it lit with wealth, despite the old blackened fireplace, the worned table, broken chairs or the stench of rotten vegetables.

No... It was luxurious despite all that, there was a whole lineage of a family on the walls, mother and two children: sister and brother...

 _May you sleep peacefully for eternity..._

'Your dear brother that is _still here_ will make sure you are remembered... Right~! You'll take _care_ of your poor father as well, right, Takehito? You'll _be_ a good boy...'


	15. Artwork

Write date: 03-07; 04-03

 _Greetings,_

 _Well the chapter's long so I won't blabber, besides the fact that it's been a crazy week._

 _On with the story, hope you enjoy! :)_

- **X** - **X** - **X** -

-Four months ago-

 _'Ekhem, I am Utura Hisho, a psychologist in Seven Voices academy. In this tape I'll record a testimony of one of my former friends, a patient to be exact. The principal of Seven Voices, Minami Ritsu... His patient number 005. No diagnose of a long lasting disease, the patient is healthy in 20XX, up until further notice..._ _However I have a hunch that there is something going on behind the sufferer's sickness document. There is something he desperatly hides and keeps quiet to anything that relates to that matter... In so I made this recording to gather information beyond his will. Case number I: Minami Ritsu...'_

X X X

19XX-10-28

"Hah... Where to now..." A heavy sigh left the lungs, when a young man padded down the stairs of the university's entrance, admiring the calming scenery before him: trees( stripped naked from their leaves), benches, grass (not so green anymore, but holding a questionable shade of white, from the freeze) and pavement, leading out into the smog filled city. Beautiful... If you ignore the racket of cource.

He bit his lower lip in disgust. Damn to all hell and back, he hated the hustle and bustle of this place! The annoying hornings of cars, currents of people, flowing back and forth, the unclean air and the roadsides, leading to the back areas of the nasty duplex apartments, he had to take every day just to get back to his dormitory...

Damn to all heaven, he wished he would still live in Seven Voices academy, where everything was peaceful or even his father's summer condo, which was now only ashes... Damn fate...

"Ritsu?! Your sessions over too?"

The nineteen-year-old silverette turned around to his new companion, who jumped through the stairs, skipping the last three. He haulted in front of Ritsu with a wide smile on top.

"Seems like it... What about you, Hisho, skipping the philosophy lecture again?"

"It's nothing..."

The man had brown, neatly combed hair, with a few golden strands, without virgin ears. He fixed his shirt, seeing some lower course girls walk by. Then quickly winked to them, causing the youngsters to rush by, blushing and squaeling between them.

Ritsu smiled at that, his habits never change, do they?

"So..." The brown-haired man turned to the silverette again, taking a piece of gum from his neatly arranged book bag." Where are you heading? Want gum by the way?"

"No thank you..." Ritsu declined after a short moment and Hisho began chewing by himself.

"Want to go to a bar?"

"And what, get drunk again?"

"No..."Hisho sighed in annoyance, shaking his head, then pointed at Ritsu's cheek."Get ladies!"

"I'll pass."

"Oh come on, are you still crying over that teacher you loved, she has a child now, doesn't she? Fail, Ritsu, fail..."

The silver-haired man hadn't even noticed, how he began to clutch his fists to the point, where his knuckles turned white...

Seriously it's been nearly four whole years since Akio Sugou, Akio Agatsuma would be more precise, had obliged to go on a date with him. In so had turned down his love, his first love... In fact Ritsu felt weak...

Four years... In such a span of time Akio surely erased him from her memory, forgot all about him, treated his love confession as somesort of accident perhaps...

So why couldn't he forget like they told him to? It was said that it would get better over the years, that the youngster will eventually move on... Nonesense... He was still trapped in the same circle of memories and love... _Trapped_. Unable to find an exit as everything repeated again and again...

"Get a grip on yourself, Ritsu, The world isn't ending. You have to move on."

"Who said the world was ending?" Ritsu cocked an eyebrow, scoffing.

"Your expression. Seriously I think you need another round of heavy drinking. Up for that? It was a lot of fun back in the days, remember? The two of us and Takehito used to go to all kinds of places! Sometimes dragging Nana and Nagisa too."

"Nagisa was with us? How come I don't remember any of that..." The silver-haired palmed his face, with a grunt, while dragging his feet by the well known sidewalk.

"Because we got you partying like an animal! The best fun is the kind you don't remember! That saying's not for nothing you know." Hisho lectured, extending a finger, as he immitated a pose of a philosopher. Before Ritsu threw him a weird eye, quickly smacking the other by the back of the head.

"You made that up... Anyway, I don't think I can ever go for another _dtink_ , because of your so called fun, my body got intoxicated," The silverette crossed his arms, slightly smirking at the fact, that his hit made Hisho spit out his gum.

The brunette scratched his head, sadly looking at his lost crunch. He piped up, though lacking his previous enthusiasm, after his inspection of the victim, that fell by Ritsu's annoyed _hand._

"Oh poor you, if everyone would turn into an alcohol-free person, just after one hangover."

Ritsu breathed out heavily, hidding the lower half of his face in his checkered scarf.

But on the other hand he could testify his pessimistic turn to alcohol... That year was horrid...

Firstly he got turned down by Akio, then his fighter died, Nagisa blamed him. He got terribly sick because of that separation. But it passed eventually... Even if there were lot of people, who helped him, there were none to fill the aching hole in his heart...

Losing a fighter, was like losing a part of yourself, breaking and shattering your soul... Even now Ritsu still did not dare to look at his severed bond, that limply fell down, dangling off his scarred name _Endless_.

For some reason it was agonizing in a physical and mental way, leaving a gash of thoughts lingering after. Thoughts a sane person wouldn't dare to do to himself. He almost succeeded them though. The ever-so-tempting demons would have been proud of him...

Moreover his other half was none other than Nagisa's younger sister Sanae, that unfortunetly met a horrid demise too early... Ritsu occasionally blamed himself for that accident, despite the fact, that past could not be overwritten and it wasn't his fault in the slightest.

"How did you pass the period, when your sacrifice died?..." The silver-haired student suddenly muttered, after a deafening silence between the two, interrupted by occasional soughs of wind. Hisho whirled his head at his friend, with an expression as if seeing Ritsu grown a second head.

Then the brunette slowly fished for another piece of gum in an attempt to stall, unfortunetly the tube was empty. Fuck it, no more sugar for the brain cells, to keep their factory running...

" _Kaede_..." His voice seemed strained, when be finally gathered the strength to answer.

"How long has it..."

"Four... Four years already... Since that driver..." Hisho suddenly gone quiet and the high pitched wind was the only response Ritsu got, until the silverette's quivering voice proclaimed, lost in his own turmoil of feelings.

"Damn... Driving drunk like that... Your sacrifice wasn't at fault, Hisho..."

"What's the point of saying... That now..." Hisho clutched his hair, his form leaning wherever the breeze whistled and bowed it at. Ritsu looked distressed likewise, ecerting his eyes to the pavement.

"She was innocent... _Innocent_...S. she didn't deserved it... Kaede... Didn't had to die like that..."

"Yet..."

"Don't say that, Ritsu! Don't repeat it. not anymore..."

"Fine... " The silver-haired man found a limp in his throat, blocking his quivering answer."I'm... I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to be... Thank's for the sympathy..."

"Your... Welcome..."

Ending with that sad note they found themselves out of the backyards in front of the dormitory. The evening spread out the cyan sky, already darkening it's features to an unwelcoming shade.

Hisho haulted, upon opening the door. Then spun his feet to face his silver-haired companion once more, who seemed quite interested in the rubble at the moment, kicking it like an unsatisfied child, who wasn't given a candy. The street lamp flickered, erasing Ritsu's glooming body, did it just convulced for a second?

Hisho frowned. Was this pessimistic, quiet state, the way Ritsu dealt with his loss all the time? He called out.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Mh..." As Ritsu's body shook again, he hugged himself."Just... Cold I suppose..."

Was that the reason?

Hisho's face didn't falter and remained scrutinizing, whilst the lamp's boring monotonious shine continued to flutter, like in a crappy horror movie. If that's so, then this would be the moment where the monsters jump out. But instead it was greeted by a growl from Ritsu, that can be just as scary sometimes.

" _What_? I'm not an exhibit in a zoo, stop staring. If I said I was okay, I mean it."

"So you say..." Hisho mused, after a sigh." Come to my room, if you have the time, I wanna show you something."

"Well, alright..."

Ritsu eventually followed his friend into the darkened starcase, with a lonely light bulb a few meters above.

In the meantime Utura Hisho smirked, he had a feeling that he'll sacrifice something today in sake of another... And fate will be decided by polling: three points- hanging out with Ritsu, zero-for learning and infinity- for throwing a party, while hitting Ritsu with someone! Hisho smirked evilly- The plan for the night had been pretty much settled...

When they scarcely stepped in the dorm it's owner slumped into his bed, emmiting a sigh, filled with fatigue.

Ritsu, on the other hand, remained by the doorstep, adjusting his bag's strap, drapped on his shoulder. He was hesitant, not stepping any further in the room as if afraid the floor was on fire... As he stood there he took a glimpse of his surroundings.

Everything was cleaned off, not a single dust was left alive, no papers, or clothing tossed around, immitating a black hole, something that was Takehito's special feature.

Not even pictures or phone numbers of the girls he idolised so much, despite Ritsu's belief of such an event.

A bed in the corner with cupboards from the side, a bookshelf accompanied by a small, senile desk in the opposite direction. The middle of the room was mostly empty, There wasn't even a carpet, concealing the plain and endlessly cracking floorboards.

Maybe Ritsu hadn't joined Hisho, spooked by the floor breaking. However that was hardly possible, Ritsu recalled, that the brown-haired man used to throw wild parties here. Until the neighbours got sick of the midnight racket. So soon after Hisho had to shift his _assemblies_ to the bar... The company probably lived off his constant parties now.

Although Ritsu didn't have to ponder on the mysteriously robust wooden planks anymore, he heared the brunette's concerned voice.

"You okay, Ritsu?" He perked up, while straightening the edges of the blanket he layed on." Been standing there for a few good minutes now. Come in, I won't bite!"

"Eh... yea..." The silverette blushed, pulling a chair in front of him, and sitting on it backwards, gently crossing his hands on the seat's back.

"I'm not stupid, I know what I'm dealing with."

Hisho smiled, soon noticing a soft, beep from his mobile phone, that looked like a blue colored brick. He smirked after, sending Ritsu a wink.

"Yes. But you dont know what you'll be in for in the night!"

"What are you up to?" The guestsulked in, putting his chin on the edge of the wooden chair's back, hands hiding his mouth.

"Is it something stupid again?"

"Perhaps..." Hisho drawn out, thinking, what to text back and messing up his bed's blanket again from all his shifting and turning.

" But believe me, you won't regret it! My ideas always work! No matter how weird they sound!"

"Yea, I believe you, they work out, to whose favour I wonder?" Ritsu rasped, lifting his glasses and hearing Hisho giggle, while throwing the phone in his hands.

"Mine of cource. Oh, this is gonna be one heck of a party! So don't you dare poop in the middle of it! Hear me, Ritsu?! You will not get away this time, I won't let you... Besides I found a cute girl for yea." He gave a sincere smile to the silverette, who pretended to ignore him, by shuffling through his bag.

The brunette pouted his lips, he hated, when people didn't listen to him. Eventually Ritsu faced him again, after getting out a water bottle.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to plead me like last time, I'll stay... Just don't imagine me joining in the hangover..."

"Wohoo! Now where talking! Wanna hear about Sachika, she's really cute, funny and has brains I think you'd get along great. So she..."

"Hold on..." The silver-haired man retorted, raising his hand, unable to calm his dry throat..." I didn't said I need a girlfriend, quit it."

"Ah... But I love it and you need it!"

"No I don't..." Ritsu shook his head; taking a slirp, before noticing he had another question burning to be answered.

"Who else will be here?"

"Well, me, you, Takehito... Nagisa..."

Ritsu nearly choked on water at the unexpected turn of events. He quickly covered his mouth, to regain his breath, coughing for few times. Whilst Hisho shot him a glare.

"Your cleaning that up."

"Ah... Whatever... Ehm..." He drew out a tissue." Nagisa?! Why _her_? Why the hell would you invite that... that... fool? And wasn't she learning in another city, that means she'll _crash_ here! Not just for a visit!"

"You hate her that much? But you know, since you are part of the new Septimal Moon you'll have to work together, so I think it would be beneficial on both sides."

"Beneficial my ass!"

"Listen, stop acting like a child..."

Hisho overlooked Ritsu's movements, when the man got up, picking up his bottle and violantly shoving it in the dark dephs of his book bag.

"Could've told me sooner that _she'll_ be coming..."

"Ritsu, calm down... Why are you angry at her anyway? Does it have anything to do with Sanae's... Ehm... Accident?"

"How should _I_ know?!" The silver-haired man raised his voice at his friend, clutching the strap." She's the one giving me trash treatment."

"But maybe you did something to deserve it. Try thinking for a moment." Hisho softened his tone, remembering the teachings in the university.

"Like _what_?!"

"Ritsu... If you don't like her, then atleast put a formal face, while working together. You can lash out on her after." Hisho folded his arms." Remember you are the new Septimal Moon, you have to forget the differences, our whole world depends on your decisions." Ritsu's face colden, as he bit his lip." So there is no time to waste in pointless bicker."

"New Septimal Moon?" The silverette didn't gave up. He snickered in a mocking manner.

"Let me get this straight, you call us an organization? _Us_? We're a _laughing_ stock nothing more. There are only four of us, unexperianced brats: me, Nana, Nagisa, Takehito."

Ritsu suddenly stomped to Hisho, barking right at his face. His hands deliriously shook with no end.

"All we ever _cared_ , was taking down the old geezers, not a single idea passed our screwed heads that it's far from the ending!"He shook his head."We're idiots!"

It gone quiet, once Ritsu let out the final staggering breath, out of air, from his yelling.

And Hisho's expression didn't waver one bit. He looked up at his companion, noticing the silver-haired male rub his hands together. Ritsu everted his eyes, that still held down rage, scrapping against his emotions.

Hisho smiled, since the wolf had gone tired- time for the rabbit to jump out, keeping the last arguement.

"Well yes, you have a lot of opposition, especially the ever unsatisfied teachers causing havoc with their protests..." The student countered with a winning smirk, when his companion looked worned out, going quiet like a scared prey.

"But remember the previous Septimal Moon rose up in even drier state, but still managed to win over the majority's trust, eventually becoming nearly unstopable and inseparable as a group. That's what you should aim at: trust, friendship..."

Ritsu's eyes danced all over the ground, afraid to look up, or meet Hisho's stare at that point.

Alright, the silver-haired man had to admit the other held sense and wisdom, however that didn't ment Ritsu had to bow to that belief and abandon his heavely constructed way of dealing with people. Annoying people, who didn't saw reason.

Perfect example- Nagisa...

There was no way he would let her trump all over him, squashing Ritsu with her neverending, burning disdain or ridicule, loathe on top of all. He will hold his own, Ritsu's pride will not give up to a low cast such as Nagisa...

The man's features were suddenly greeted with a sneer, that he instantly deflected, trying to keep his face down and neutral.

Wait a minute... Didn't he held the principal's chair now? He was the head of the school, a position, that the silverette so easily kept forgetting, because it seemed so foreign...

Still, believable or not, Ritsu had more power than her, did he not? Atleast that was one upside of overthrowing Septimal Moon.

"Whatever..." Ritsu finally managed to grumble out, grappling his teeth.

The silver-haired man spun his feet from his friend, striding out of the room, however, when the male stood inches away from the door, something made him pause.

"Left something?"

"No..." The silverette's eyes sparkled with interest, before he slowly reached for a fallen piece of paper, tossed near the empty trash bin.

"What did you find there?" Hisho drew himself up from the bed, looking intentionally at the unexpected object...

Ritsu took another glimpse of the paper, trying to read through the scribble, as Hisho hurriedly skipped to him.

"Poetry?..."

"Well... Yea..." The brown-haired male smiled warily. " Not the best piece I've written, if you want to laugh, go right ahead..."

"No... It doesn't seem that bad, from what I can make out anyway... When did you became a poet?" Ritsu smirked at his friend a bit mockingly.

" And do you have some more pieces, that could be readable, I'd like to take a look..."

"Always an admirier of art, huh?" Hisho sighed, tearing the paper out of Ritsu's grasp and desposing it properly this time...

The silverette now stared at his empty hands.

"So?" The brunette asked, grabbing some books from his bookshelf and getting out hidden sheets within their contents... Hidding his art so well.

"W. What?" Ritsu blurted, waking up from his daze, then everting his eyes from Hisho as if his secret artwork was forbidden to be ever read.

"You can take these."

The brunette flapped his poems at Ritsu, before the latter walked closer, inspecting the abrupt gift. Hisho swayed on his toes in the meantime, waiting for his friend to finish one of them, soon spotting a distasteful, uneasy expresion lurching on the silverette's face...

"Yea... You might be able to guess already. This was all made after Kaede's death... " He giggled, while watching Ritsu's face shift further with every line seen.

"That's why it does have some conflicting ideas scattered and hidden... You'll be my first reader..."

"What? Why hadn't you shared these yet? You shouldn't hide, Hisho."

"Well, you know not all creators want their art to be seen. I'm one of them."

"Still..."

"Mh..." Hisho mused, scratching his head and darting at his companion a bit drowsily."Look, Ritsu, one thing I'm absolutely sure about is that art doesn't have rules... So give me a break would you?"

' _An annoyed Hisho, better not push this any further_.' Ritsu's mind instructed, as he bit down his upcoming arguement...

Damn, losing to him twice in one day...

"Alright, guess I'll be going now..." The silver-haired man droned out, tilting his head at Hisho, who suddenly became oddly drawn to his phone, texting someone.

The brunette just released a hum, going back to his previous activity.

"Thank's... I'll return these tomorrow..." With that the silver-haired student left, with an awkward silence reigning between his sentences.

Ritsu strided down the stairs speedely, wanting to get back to his dorm sooner.

The night had already fallen, that he confirmed, catching a glimpse of the outside through a small window just above his head. Although he paused for an instant.

Why did Hisho let him go just like that? Didn't he promised, that he'll drag him into a party? Did Hisho forgot?

Not like him. But guess there was a first time for everything.

So Ritsu just shrugged his shoulders, adjusting the strap of his satchel further on, to prevent it from falling.

When the silverette layed his eyes on the hall again, his face dyed in disgust, maybe embarrasment. He sighed continuing on the steps, hoping with all his heart that his poor eyesight mistook the two people chatting loudly beside the doorway.

As he strided closer, his mind just confirmed, that in fact, his first glance wasn't wrong...

Takehito with Nagisa... Oh, _what joy_...

He rolled his eyes...

To add more to that, it seemed they've finally spotted him too. Nagisa's gaze was nightmare itself.

"Hey, where are you heading off?" Takehito's voice proclaimed, when Ritsu was a few steps away.

And unluckily, the plump man slided his feet in front, blocking his way.

The silver-haired gave a dissatisfied glance, burning with annoyance. Before making a detour, attempting to ignore him again...

"Wov... You're not going anywhere!" The dark-haired male laughed, grabbing his friend's arm."Hisho's orders."

"What?" Ritsu's eyes shot open.

So that's who Hisho was texting all that time, wasn't it?

Well the party wasn't as bad as Ritsu predicted, considering, that there were only four people and no outsiders.

They were playing card games and losing pitifully to Takehito-the game master, dancing to music, coming from a small, worned casette player, talking. And laughing out of stupid incidents, they incountered.

"Haha... Yea that's right!" Hisho exclaimed.

In the meantime Takehito finished the snacks, they've bought for the party... He looked around, still crunching. Then carefully put the empty bag where he found it... Still crunching.

While Ritsu was sitting on the bed next to Hisho. And Nagisa was on the other side, picking at the many casette's out of Hisho's collection.

No doubt Hisho was always ready for a party, spending the scraps of money he earned on new singles, rather than food, or clothing... His admirers didn't seemed to mind his scrawniness as long as he had the parties coming.

"Well if we're talking about fails, I remember one!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Well let it rip! I'm all ears!" Nagisa's cat ears perked up and tail wagged.

"Nagisa once fell into the pond trying to catch leaves. She believed the water was solid!" The silverette concluded with a ridiculing smirk, when Hisho released a barely hearable snicker.

"I think you got it wrong, Ritsu." The female's calm voice declared, accompanied by a rattle.

The silver-haired man glanced at Nagisa, raising an eyebrow and waiting to hear her pitiful excuses.

"It was Mion, who fell into it. She grabbed my arm and dragged me along."

The male's jaw parted, attempting to shoot back. Though his mind didn't think of anything at that moment. He blushed deeply, lost of words.

"Woah, woah..."Hisho put his chin on his hands, while laying on his stomach." Stop dreaming, Ritsu!"

"Besides." Nagisa gave the ashamed coleague a sparkling glare. Nothing good comes out of that...

" When you were a little child you believed, that the walls could actually be walk-through if you put enough will to it!" Ritsu shook his head, afraid of what's to come..." Your little journey ended with a huge bump on your head, cracked glasses and the whole school ringing from your crying!"

"God, damn it!" The silverette burried his face in his palms from the embarassement, that caused his friends laughter to increase.

"Hey, come on!" Hisho called, still giggling, while patting Ritsu's head." You were a child."

"Still embarrassing..."

"Shouldn't we be moving already?"Takehito pryed in to their circle all of a sudden.

"Oh..." Hisho ruffled his hair, eyes going wide from spotting the clock." It's already past first in the morning."

"Call it quits?" Nagisa's ears fell, before she slowly slid down the bed with a groan." Don't wanna..."

"We have classes in the morning, right Ritsu?" The silverette nodded."We probably should... So Takehito's staying with me, what about Nagisa?"

Hisho's eyes veered between the slumped female and Ritsu, who was already packing his book bag. He suddenly called out with a high voice.

"I know! Ritsu, you said your roommate moved out, correct? So why can't Nagisa sleep there?"

" _What!?_ " Hisho shut his ears, hearing a fierce yell from the other.

"Well I don't have enough money to book a night, so I'm okay if that's fine with Ritsu." The female smiled lightheartedly, standing up from her crouching position, while sparing a glance to the silverette.

While the man was quite shocked, trying to stir up a believable excuse. However his little scheme was crushed, when Takehito began to rattle from behind.

"Come on, Ritsu, I'm not letting Nagisa wander through some motels at night. She's a girl after all..."

" _Jeez_ , Takehito, always thinking of the worst..." The twin-tailed woman rolled her eyes, catching up with her roommate for the night. Then she waved to her remaining friends, exchanging short goodbyes.

X X X

The monotonic rattle of the bus was the only disturbance of the cold night. And absolutely nothing could be spotted through the windows.

Moreover there were no other people in the public transport, save for one sleeping fellow in the back of the bus.

In so Nagisa was dozing off quite quickly too. Her eyelids felt heavy, whilst her head searched for comfort on the back of the seat. However it wasn't the best solution, constant vibrating forced her to look for another spot to lay.

After a while the blue-haired female settled on Ritsu's shoulder... He blushed at first, but decided to keep the comments to himself. He couldn't really blame her, the long ride was agonizing.

Rattle and stop. Rattle and stop...

"We're not there yet?" A smooth, quiet voice intermited Ritsu's reading.

He gave an irritated glance at her, snuggling at his shoulder.

"No."

"What is that?" She shifted closer, raising her head to peek at the many papers in the silverette's hands.

"Hisho's artwork... You ever knew he was a poet?"

"Hm... I think... He mentioned it once..." The blue-haired teenager yawned out lazzily.

And the man only hummed in response, feeling stupid. Why did Hisho only revealed about it just now, when Nagisa most likely knew for quite some time?...

"Talking about art..." Nagisa mumbled, landing sideways on his shoulder. While Ritsu fought back an urge to shove her off, nevertheless shot an ill glare. He wasn't a stand to her...

"Ever known about Takehito's case?"

"What about Takehito?" Ritsu's concentration finally broke, as he tore his eyes away from the papers.

"He used to paint very beautifully..." Nagisa's eyes fluttered closed." But he doesn't anymore... Probably never will."

"Mh... Hadn't expected something like that out of him... But why do you say that he won't draw again?"

"Because I know that..."

"How?"

"When he was a child... They said Takehito had an outstanding photographic memory. So his pictures were probabaly very realistic..."

Nagisa paused for a minute, her lips left parted soundlessly.

"He had been not aging more than ten... That was the time he had came to Septimal Moon to seek refugee... From then onwards he never drew a single picture. Understanding his case, the teachers even let him pass the art class, without him attending it once... He couldn't bare to paint ever again..."

Nagisa haulted for a while, seeing that a new passenger got onboard, when the bus made a stop at the city center.

The door greeted the darkness and the breeze of the night along... Then the man dizzily walked and suddenly slumped into the seat before them, as if falling into a bed... When the hooded man miserably managed to straighten in his seat after a few good minutes, the students notted the instant reek of alcohol, it caused both youngsters to wrinkle their noses in disgust...

"So..." Ritsu snapped his companion out of the daze, bringing the previous conversation back." What exactly caused Takehito to quit art?"

"Well we don't have clear evidence, but according to what he stated to the doctor... It was... Quite. Shocking." The bluenette slowly concealed her mouth with her fingers, thinking for a minute, before continuing in a cracking pitched whisper.

" _Takehito..._ He lost his ears to his own father, who forced him to draw portraits of his deceased family members..."

" _W-what_?" The man's eyes went bloodshot.

"He had to copy corpses on paper..." She bit her nail, feeling distressed. "It's possible that Takehito's father killed his other two children, after his wife's death, that he hid as well... And then..."

"Damn it..." Was the only phrase leaving the stunted lips. Ritsu had nothing more to say.

Now just remembering Takehito's neverending jokes, caused an unnerving feeling, wrenching in his stomach. Did the dark-haired male joked to oppose and forget the agony he'd been through?...

Now when Ritsu thought about it, his constant cheerful personality made sense. Takehito had to do that, in order to escape from the haunting past. That was the only way to fight the _absurd_ he'd been forced to commit, the trash his body was pressured to coat and drag in. Insane...

How could a parent dare to even think of doing that to his own son? He breathed out in a mocking tone, unable to hold down, what was hurling up his throat.

"And _of cource_ that father lives on unpunished, _right_?"

The female only nodded weakly to the silverette's shoulder, soon burrying her face in the fabric of his dark coat and gently clutching at his arm with a frail grip.

While the silverette felt, that he'll be unable to indulge in poetry any longer, as his brain assumed it would be more interesting to ponder in Takehito's past instead. It's because his mind couldn't comprehend the meaning. It wanted to deny the bizarre fact heard, or atleast find justification.

Ritsu shut his flaming emotions off, from his mind. He didn't needed that now.

Suddenly the silverette shook his head, causing Nagisa to look at him in confusion.

"S.Stop... Leaning at me, Nagisa..." He grumbled out as an excuse, then pushed her away lightly.

The girl gave her colleague an angry glare, a little blush tinting her cheeks. Though unfortunetly it seemed, Ritsu's voice reached one set of ears too many.

The stanger in front of them swiftly whirled around, with a weird glint in his eyes and scrutinized them for a minute.

" _Good_ to see you!" He finally greeted, slowly slurling his words and making Nagisa's expresion dye in fury.

She rolled her eyes, looking through the window and not sparing a glance to the drunkard.

 _'Please leave us alone, leave us alone, you weirdo!'_

Her mind felt anxious and soon Nagisa spotted, that Ritsu was taking the comment hard as well. His eyes gazing at the darkness, trying to put all his mind to the boring, dull view...

" _Sagan_ Nagisa..."

The silver-haired nearly jerked at the man, with wide eyes, though remained steady, a slight shiver was the only response. He knew, that if they want the drunk stranger to leave them alone they mustn't react to him...

"Yea... I thought you looked familiar..." He continued, his eyes glued to Nagisa, eyeing her up and down as if she was a prey.

"Sanae looked the same too... Your father's genes, _eh_?"

 _'Go away, fuck it, go away...'_ The blue-haired female bit her trembling lip, however she suddenly felt Ritsu's grasp on her palm.

"Calm down... We're almost there..." The silver-haired muttered, gradually shifting closer to the glass.

"So you're the new Septimal Moon? How interesting, wouldn't have guessed in a million years, that someone from Sagan's could actually...

Ritsu gulped.

 _'Come on, we're almost there, can't this junk move any faster?'_

"You won't go far kids... You _won't_.." The hooded man shook his head, facing downwards, before a horrid sneer curved his lips." _No one_ will let you..."

The silverette suddenly drew up, jerking Nagisa upwards as well. He dragged her by the arm to the door.

"You think he's threat?" She whispered, leaning to his side a little, when they stood before the entrance.

"Who knows... But he's aware of us... That's what freak's me out..." Ritsu gave the stranger a side-glance; Their gazes met... He turned to Nagisa, letting out a staggering breath.

"Call Hisho..."

"Wh-what?"

"You know his number, right? Dial..."

Nagisa reached for her pocket, though her hand was snatched away by Ritsu again.

" No... Don't make it obvious... Keep the phone in your pocket..."

He settled keeping her hand, while the girl gave a small nod, beginning to shuffle through her pocket in search for her mobile.

"Alright, got it."She whispered back.

The silver-haired youth gave a smile in response, moreover noticing, the bus making a screeching stop on the wet road. That was their stop... He released a grateful sigh, thank goodness, it's almost over...

"Ritsu..." The bluenette tugged at his arm after a second. In so his dreaming was cut short. She spotted a bunch of hooded people, waiting at the bus stop. The door began to open up into the wet darkness, whilst Ritsu gave a hum in response.

"I'm scared..."

"Stop worrying... It's okay." He reassured in a low voice, taking a step back and to his surprise, leaned at something...

It reeked...

The silverette's eyes grew wide from fear.

That drunk man? Was this, his stop as well?

Ritsu didn't falter or waited for the door to fully open at that point. The man quickly squeezed through the small opening, draging a squeling Nagisa out too. He ignored angry shoutings from the group of people, then pushed aside, making his way. His footfalls and breathing heavy.

That man knew about Septimal Moon, knew, that they made a revolution, changing the authority and the whole structure of it... Of cource the new team battled in order to change the unfair and outdated rights. To the majority, that was beneficial...

Although there were still people, who fanatically scratched at the old rules, opposing anything that's new and desperatly desiring to take over.

Especially now, when they saw, that a few kids took down the great Septimal Moon, might as well try too. The power alone drove them to do so...

"Ritsu! _Stop!_ What in the world is..." The bluenette released an ear-killing-shriek, trying to keep up with him. Thank heavens he atleast held her hand, otherwise she would've stopped long time ago... Nagisa already felt a pang below her chest and her feet were weak, as they splashed the rainwater on her flowered dress, beneath her jacket.

"We're making a detour. I'm not leading them to my dorm..." Ritsu's voice was hoarse from the running, when he suddenly made a turn into the alley, nearly avoiding a trashcan.

"T...Them?" Nagisa's eyes widened in puzzlement.

Regardless the silver-haired man didn't answer her, running through the narrow, smog filled street.

He svore to not pause even for an instance, to not look back, to ignore the ache all over his body.

Although something jerked Ritsu back... Nagisa finally gave up? She yelped suddenly, as their fingers finally lost contact, grasping through the air in vein...

" _Ritsu!!!_ "

He whirled around at the commotion... But it was too late... Everything happened to fast...

A sudden thrust to his stomach made him cough, another kick shoved him down into the mud... The silverette released a groan, as a protest, though a firm hand quickly cought his strands of hair, gritting his face further down the sludge. He gasped. He couldn't breathe anymore.

"Would you look who we have here?" One man, who was twisting Nagisa's arm behind her back, whistled, taking off his hood. A scarred smirk, accompanied by shimmering red eyes shone through.

"Sagan and the principal... What loot. Two birds with one stone, eh?"

The red-eyed with violet hair tilted Nagisa's chin to look at him, smirking at her frightened, lost pupils.

"Hey! I told you it would be easy to track them down!" Another voice growled, nearly a laughter, a hideous one...

"You know best, man! With these two out of the way, Septimal Moon's a free roadway!"

Ritsu flinched overhearing it. _'No._..' His eyes fired up. _'No way.'_

The man attempted to get up, get fresh air instead of soil...

"Ah... Look at that, the headmaster has a _different_ opinion." The man, that was holding him, beamed, as a reponse to the silverette's struggle." Should we listen to the baby?"

Soon a round of gruesome chuckling evoke from the group. And Nagisa watched in terror, when a few began kicking her colleague restlessly... The laughter increased, nearly blocking the screams, as the poor lamp above the scene gave out in the poor flickering-the _last signs_ of light.

There were no people anymore... No figures, standing or laying... Nothing escaped the engulfing darkness. The cries, the pleas, the echoing groans, the scrapping, the ceaseless smashing, the thumping, the hoarse snickering, the whistles- that's the melody remaining for the ears to listen to and bleed...

Were they _human?_ Those figures surrounding their prey? Or _demons_ gobbling down a lost soul?

"P.please..." Nagisa finally managed to mumble out, tearstained eyes unable to gaze anywhere else but the source of the sounds. She felt her knees shaking. The captor just overlooked her with a sneer.

"S... Stop. T-this... Pl-pl.."

"Don't worry..." He cut her stammer short, suddenly eyeing her with a lecherous glint.

"We have _something_ in store for you too, doll."


	16. A tale of predator and prey

Write date:04-06; 04-27

 **Warning:** _This chapter will contain some depressing thoughts, gore and violence with minor swear words. I tried overshadowing a few scenes, but there is still a large part written out. if you see that you are not comfortable with it, please skip to the italics- that's Utura Hisho's philosophy._

- **X** - **X** - **X** -

19XX-10-28

The night's sky shimmered with ivory particles, that were the only light source available to them... If only those little _watchers_ from above could reach out and give a supporting hand or perhaps yell out with their unperceived, holly voices and scare their captors away. But they remained shy and silent, not disturbing the hell Nagisa dreaded.

Why? Why did nobody stopped this yet? Why there were no people, who could save them?

She felt jealous... Jealous of all those lucky citizens cuddled up in their safe, warm houses, sinking beneath their futons, which drifted them to sleep right now...

The girl's eyes clouded with tears suddenly... Nagisa wished to be at home right now... No. Anywhere. She would rather be anywhere but here...

The bluenette was ushered by two men, gripping her arms harshly. She soon felt the need to glance back to Ritsu. Her face grimaced from what she could make out in the dark...

He seemed in a much dire state than she imagined.

Ritsu was nearly being dragged by two hooded males, as his feets movements were too slow and unsteady. His dark coat was dirtied with mud and studded with boot marks. Even his face didn't portrayed the man, she knew anymore. His hair mixed with sludge, and blood. While sad eyes were set toward the pavement and jaw needlessly parting- the only sign, that he hadn't passed out yet...

"Good day, friends. Where are we heading?" A familiar slurring growl snapped Nagisa out from her observation. She heared that voice before.

There was that drunkard from the bus earlier... He was in on this too it seemed. However he was quickly handed an envelope by the violette in the back of the line, then he slowly creeped out of sight. The drunk man got his payment most likely.

Nagisa whirled her eyes at the road again, releasing a groan after... No help...

In so she fished for her phone in her pocket one more time. If everything was right, then she still had Hisho's number typed in...

The girl glanced around hurriedly, making sure to not make any sudden movements with the arm concealed in her pocket. She prayed that the light from her mobile wasn't shining through her green jacket. After the preparations Nagisa began to type the message.

She exhaled staggerly. If she's caught- their chances of escape lessen.

' _The park, help_.' Nagisa texted, at least she hoped she did. The woman couldn't see the keyboard after all. The bluenette shivered after; Her whole body convulsed for an instant even... It was all up to Hisho now, if he's not sleeping at the moment, which was rather likely.

Gradually the park's clearing rose into view, while the teenager was fixated on her phone. In the opening stood a couple of lamp posts, poorly illuminating the clearing. Next to them was a lonely bench and a wornt out swing opposite to it. Blinded by the night's radiance, this park didn't seem welcoming in the least.

A beep...

Nagisa's eyes sheered at her hand, grasping the mobile phone in her pocket. Her movements froze for a minute, while her lips parted trembling...

 _Hisho_...

"Hey, what the hell was that?" A furious voice proclaimed, tugging at the female's arm.

He answered... Hisho answered... The bluenette's eyes began sparkling with hope. They weren't alone anymore... Hisho will get them out of this soon. He'll find a way for sure. It was just a matter of time.

Suddenly a sharp slap woke Nagisa out of her blissful daze.

"Bitch! Who did you call?" Someone yanked her head back, pulling by the hair, making her yelp in panic. The other peeled her hands out of the jacket's pockets. And the unfortunate mobile fell out from her hold.

"No!" She shrieked, while tears formed in her eyes from the everlasting pull. Ritsu even glanced at her.

"You won't try that anymore..." The violette growled, slowly picking the phone up, then inspecting the heavy device in his hold.

"Should get some money from selling this." His companions roared in approval. While he pinched Nagisa's cheek with a devious smirk."Hee, Doll?"

"Stop it!"

"Hey, what?" A brown-haired man halted in his words, seeing Ritsu slip free from the hold. The silverette stumbled for a few steps, finally regaining balance. Quickly he dodged a couple of hands, attempting to capture him.

"Idiot, hold him down!" The violet-haired growled, noting, that the silverette tugged his scarf away.

Though the violet-haired leader still held Nagisa's face, not interfering, nor helping his comrades to deal with the arisen problem. Until his eyes widened, when Ritsu launched toward him, without faltering.

In swift movement the silver-haired slid behind Nagisa's captor, entwining his scarf on the violette's neck. Chocking him.

"Let go of her..." Ritsu hissed. That caused even Nagisa to shiver as if from a winter's breeze. She gazed at him with hope, while bending her knees and getting ready to dash away if needed.

"Ara, ara... Biting more than you can chew, eh?" The violet-haired smirked, clutching at his, what should be, strangled throat, but in reality Ritsu's hands trembled, lacking the strength he wished for.

Finally another fellow broke the teasing affair, by kicking the silverette to the side into a senile bench a few steps away from their leader. Ritsu tried to draw up again, however felt a chain suddenly cover his wrist and groaned in pain. A spell? He shot his eyes back up at the source of light flickering from the scarred, red-eyed male. He's a fighter?

"Didn't needed that. You ruined my moment." The violette with crimson-eyes huffed out, ruffling his hair for a minute, whilst enjoying the deadly contact between him and his prey-Ritsu. He smirked soon, whilst putting the silverette's checkered cloth on.

Then the man relished in his reflection from the rippling water for the next minute, before cackling out loud.

"It fit's me quite well! Kind'a cool as a souvenir from overtaking Septimal Moon! Man! Today's my lucky day!" The headmaster was picked up by abother hooded man, while the violette gave Nagisa a sensual look."Got a girl, got revenge, got some money and power pretty soon. Hah..."

The blue-haired girl blushed, turning away. Although what she didn't expected besides the burning of the cheeks, were tears... They began to flow free and decorate her face again. The tears were those of despair, showing hopelessness, that polluted her heart with no end, poisoning her thoughts as well. She feared of what's to come... But the urge to escape lost it's taste for some reason.

Right now she wished if this was all just a bad dream... Her unconscious mind's cruel game, to get her frightened after waking up. Then she would surely laugh it off, hugging the huge pink rabbit, draped in her bed and forget it... But no matter how hard Nagisa tried, for some reason she couldn't get her mind to press the waking call.

 _'This couldn't be real could it?'_ She cried to herself, feeling her arms being pressed together and tied to the bench's railing with a rough rope.

 _'This is not real, I'll wake up.'_

 _'I don't want this, I don't want this. I don't want this!...'_

Soon her wet pupils caught a glimpse of Ritsu through a gap of shadowed mingling creatures around her. She opened her mouth to shout out, although her voice was quickly drained out, a silent murmur only made it's way...

"Hel..."

Ritsu didn't heard it, he just saw her lips parting and closing, her eyes flooding with tears. Maybe he was too tired and warned to give an ear to the sounds around him? One thing was for sure, he barely held his body from slumping down. The silver-haired student felt an urge to fight boiling inside of him. Although it remained sealed deep within. As he continued to munch his lower lip in anger.

Ritsu feared, that he was too weak to help in any way. Besides he might make matters worse for her, if he failed too. Nonetheless the man had the rage to tear someone apart and as the former plan of throwing a rampage proved to be miserable, his only other target was himself... Ritsu wanted to scrap himself to tears, to blood, to death. Devour his remains so badly, that no one would be able recognize him. Recognize the traitor, who hadn't had the strength to defend a friend.

"Well?" The violette sneered behind him and Ritsu's body shuddered overhearing it. The leader checked the glowing restraints on his arms, before beginning to fidget with his _new_ scarf.

"How's the view headmaster-sama? Enjoying it? Or should you need some popcorn with a soda?"

Suddenly the violette shot his eyes open with realization.

"Oh wait a minute! How could've I been so blind, the headmaster-sama must have cake... Hee?" He pinched Ritsu's cheek, when the silver-haired yanked toward the _predator_ , wanting to shove the violet-haired off. Unluckily for him the captor moved away from Ritsu's reach zone, watching the silver-haired man wince from pain, crouching down.

"Tch, tch. Short tempered prince, eh?" The _predator_ snickered at the sight, as his colleague called out to him.

"Hey, Onishi, is he causing trouble again? Leave him alone, don't you wanna join in the fun?"

"No..." Onishi waved to him with a warm smile, before overlooking the silver-haired and suddenly tugging at the chains, pulling him upwards.

Ritsu wavered from the force, as his legs disapproved the sudden action, dragging on the floor, instead of holding his body up.

"I got my game right here. What do you say, we have a _friendly_ round of cat and mice? You know just before it's goodnight for yea, headmaster-sama?"

Ritsu frowned from the ache scurrying all over his body, while fighting back the flaming desire to spit to Onishi's face.

"No?!" Onishi sneered, not waiting for an answer."I think it would be a perfect idea."

All of a sudden Ritsu felt the bindings begin to fade from his arms. He glanced between them in confusion, then back at the violette's mocking eyes. When the restraints disappeared completely, Ritsu slumped back down, lazily getting to a kneeling position.

"I'll give you thirty seconds, headmaster-sama." Onishi cracked a deranged smirk."Before I start chasing you."

"Wha..." The silverette's eyes widened. But he got no further explanation, when the leader spun away from him. The only sound, that greeted his ears, where the heartbreaking sobs from Nagisa.

He couldn't take it... Couldn't see her like this anymore...

Ritsu ran away.

He limped as far as his weakened legs let him, out of the dimmed park. He eventually passed the accursed bus stop, with it's street lamp, illuminating the mud puddles and what he debated whether it was his own studded blood.

Just at that moment his head began to clear from the stress, as he noticed, that his book bag had gone missing somewhere along the way.

Ritsu only narrowed his eyes, exhaling in a hoarse voice. If he would meet Hisho again, what would he say about the lost poems, that were there?

However the silverette just shook his head, dragging his legs through the wet pavement. Not the time to be thinking about that. He had to find help. He couldn't just leave Nagisa all alone there...

As he let his feet stumble by themselves, not caring where they would lead him this night, Ritsu notted, that he was actually nearing his apartment...

' _Home.._.' His mind confirmed, when his eyes lit up with relief from the familiar housings, surrounding him in the shallow alleys. Everything will be over in matter of seconds...

He'll forget, have a hot bath, then go to bed... Nothing more. Hell, Ritsu'll sleep in the doorstep, big problem, he didn't felt like doing anything else.

 _Wai_ _t_? He paused for moment, as a blink of realization hit his thoughts. Was he suppose to go home? _Why_ the _hel l_ was he going home?!

He began to grit his teeth.

 _Help!_ The man needed to find help for Nagisa. Not escape like a fragile rabbit let out of a cage... He wasn't like that. Ritsu had to. But all he could think at the moment was his own weariness.

He grappled his hair, shaking his head. Why was he so weak?

In truth it wasn't only his fatigue tempting him to abandon her, the fear drove him away immensely. He was scared. A weakling, who couldn't let a few bones break to save Nagisa.

Remembering, what Hisho had told him earlier, made Ritsu even more furious at himself. Friendship and trust are important to build back Septimal Moon? Caring for one another, as a family member, ignoring the differences... And working for the better of their world together... Ritsu broke that rule, when Nagisa needed him the most, he left.

"Damn it..." He gritted out, as his mind got filled with memories of the events before this hell." Damn it, damn it, damn it..."

Footsteps... They were gradually nearing...

Ritsu suddenly shot his wet eyes up from his palms, then darted into the darkness, where the sound manifested. The silver-haired man gulped at the resonating tapping, soon he hobbled in the other dirty alley, crouching below the stairs of an apartment.

The silverette frowned after he settled, while messing up his hair for a moment. Why did he had to hide in such a dirty, smelly place?

The alleyway was engulfed in darkness, there was no light source. Furthermore some boxes and broken bottles were scattered, while the corners were filled with trash. Not to mention the pavement itself drowned in water. At least the place, where Ritsu hid, was lifted on a little cement platform, just a few inches from the water level. Also from the gaps of the steps he could spot anyone, that might come before the intruder would notice.

The silverette pulled his knees close to his chin, putting his head on them. The student felt his eyes burn, while he released a lonely sob, as an addition to the raindrops symphony.

Although Ritsu had to stop his drench in pessimism, when the footsteps suddenly returned. The silverette's eyes went bloodshot, as he noted the man had purple hair. What was more, that stranger was heading to his direction.

Ritsu covered his mouth, afraid to even breath, as his heart pounded what seemed all the way through his ears.

He sat there shivering, his eyes following Onishi, who walked pass the stairs, in his slow manner. Then the violet-haired man paused, releasing a dissatisfied hum. Ritsu on the other hand huddled into a corner, trying to cover as little space as he could, whilst battling with himself to keep his breathing calm. He prayed, that he wouldn't get noticed.

And to his fortune the footfalls finally disappeared, heading in the other direction.

Ritsu stayed in his spot for a couple more minutes to make sure, there was no one in the perimeter anymore, before he cautiously peeked his head out.

Then the student dashed back at the bus stop without giving a second glance.

As he ran, Ritsu grinned at himself, Onishi missed him, was this a miracle? Or was God actually helping him for once, besides taking his mother from him, when he was twelve?

"Ah... Headmaster-sama, there you are..."

Ritsu felt his hand suddenly yank in the opposite direction, making him release a grunt. He fell down backwards, when a shining vine entwined on his wrist, ripping at his flesh.

He stared at his captor in fright, quivering.

"Thought you could escape, huh?" Onishi sneered at his prey, while waltzing closer...

X X X

An endless chill scrapping at her. Was that the breeze or the hands? Was there any difference? It all felt bitter.

The first one just lurched and scurried on her skin, like homeless insects, searching for a home. The latter ventured inside...

Nagisa winced, begged and tried to break free. No avail...

Although everything soon came to a pause, when of the men around her collapsed on the floor. That caused the vultures to halt for an instant, Nagisa herself peered into the unexpected commotion.

"Hey, who the fuck are you?" Someone roared from the ground, eyes set to the darkened trees, where the footsteps manifested." What did you do?"

However before the blue-haired male could yell any more obscenities, a bright fire flickered, frightening them and dangerously circling toward another companion. The flame knocked him out with severe bruises.

"A spell," The swearing bluenette remarked, darting at the person striding closer."Who are you?"

"H... Hisho?" Nagisa's tearful eyes shot up, when she recognized the brown-haired figure.

The brunette overlooked the crowd with a furious expression, before landing his eyes on his scared friend again.

"You're not the only one that's a sentouki, fool!" A sudden yell, accompanied by a gush of wind came straight to Hisho, when he scarcely opened his mouth. The wind scratched at his arms and legs, eventually making him bend down, with a heavy breath.

The cyan-haired girl bit her lip, seeing the bluenette walk to her beaten friend. No... Why was this happening? _Why_?

"Well now, beauty, looks like your friend won't be able to help you anymore." A cracking voice evoke right to Nagisa's ear. The owner of it, leaned toward her, lacing a hand on her knee."What do you say we continue, what we started?"

She shut her eyes tightly, beginning to shudder. Although the man's plans were cancelled, when a piece of a board connected to the back of his head, making him fall. Nagisa couldn't help but crack a weak smile at her helper.

"You said you wanna continue? " Takehito snarled behind the bench, positioning the piece of wood above his head, threateningly. "Be my guest."

The opponent, trashed on the ground unable to get up from the dizziness, while the second hit landed, splattering blood on the floor. And another person, who just spotted the arisen commotion, was quickly knocked out, with a few missing teeth.

"Hey, Nagisa!" Takehito greeted, with a wink and turning away from the massacre-he couldn't handle blood after all. But the man quickly blushed seeing her naked. She didn't care about that though, suddenly wrapping her arms around him, sobbing at the male's shoulder.

Things weren't going that easilly on Hisho's side.

He was on the ground, hiding his head, while the other tried to kick him. The adolescent briskly evaded the last attack, staggering backwards.

Although his troubles hadn't ended, when the otherdrew out a pocket knife. Damn, this just wasn't his day...

The blue-haired male suddenly flung the blade for his eyes. Luckily Hisho blocked the attempt, raising his hand by pure reflex and getting only a sharp cut between his fingers.

"What?" The attacker was taken aback, by the sudden event, when Hisho wasted no time to manifest a spell, that ignited in his hand. The other tried to dodge the upcoming attack, stuttering a defensive spell, however the time was too short, as Hisho directed the fire to spread in a line separating them both.

Just when the flame illuminated, Hisho shot another bolt of shining wines without faltering for even a second. When the plants reached the blue-haired man, his consciousness blanked out. After that was settled, the student warily stood up, while sharply catching his breath.

Hisho emmited a hoarse moan after, nearly losing his stability again.

"Kaede..." He whispered, sliding his hand on the back of his neck- the source of a new surge of ache. There the name Wakeless appeared again, but this time releasing gashes of blood.

"I'm... Sorry... I-I promised we would always fight together... Guess I broke our agreement..." Hisho uncertainly lifted his head, when his face grimaced, spotting Takehito and Nagisa run toward him. " _Kaede_..."

"Hisho, are you alright?" Nagisa was the first one to get to the brunette, running wasn't Takehito's specialty.

The female was wearing the plump man's purple coat, which was way too big for her, the sleeves hid her arms fully, and the cloth reached below her knees. It was warm that was enough...

"I... I'm fine..." Hisho winced, nodding once, while staring at his bloody hands, one from the injury, the other from the name, after a second he remarked with a weak smirk. "Atleast you're still a virgin..."

Nagisa looked away still traumatized, suddenly beginning to fidgit with her fingers, concealed by the violet sleeves.

"Hisho..." Takehito scolded his friend, walking closer to them and taking sight of the scene before them.

Laying bodies, senile trees, cracking from every blow of the Autumn's breeze. And a lonely swing, without a companion, creaking by itself, swaying loudly as if tearing up from solitude and begging for attention. If it's annoying screeching could actually be heard,wonder, what secrets of this abandoned park would it tell?

"Where's Ritsu?"

X X X

"Well now... Tch, tch... Headmaster-sama? Wake up... " Onishi crouched down to the laying _prey_. The _predator_ poked at Ritsu's chest playfully.

"Do you hear me, come on... " Onishi sighed, cupping Ritsu's face by the chin and suddenly bringing him to a sitting position.

"My sister was one of them... The people you drove away to get your ass in a warm spot of the council. You know where she is now?" The violette hissed at his face.

"She's unfound to this day because of you." At the last words he shoved Ritsu's head down to the pavement. But the _poor prey_ continued to stare at the starless sky.

"You're not going anywhere." He remarked at Ritsu's stillness, emitting a round of cackling. Then Onishi tapped Ritsu's bleeding skull for further contamination.

"I said you're not going. _Hee_? Still not talking? So rude, headmaster-sama."

When there was no answer, nor a response yet again. The violet-haired predator eventually drew up, his knees even cracked from kneeling for too long. After that he swiftly cleaned the bloody hand to his new scarf walking away in the process and taking out his phone.

Ritsu on the other hand, layed in the cold watered pavement. _Still_. Unmoving. A scarcely parted mouth.

The water was his deathbed, darkened and mingled with sludge...

Was this the end of a person, who just tried to change something for the better? Why did someone else had it so much easier than him? No, they didn't had to fight their way through to recognision, didn't lost their homes, their mother's... Didn't had their fighter taken away, and most importantly weren't laying in their own blood this night..

He wailed out, with madness crossing his eyes. Why was he so damn _special_?

The man's forehead was cracked open, showing the muscle, blood dried on his face, dressed only in a bare muddy shirt.

A mess... It was all a mess reality and his mind.

 _'Ok... Guess that's why it hurt's... It hurt's so much. I feel sick, sick. Sick, aghh... Oh... Are the walls red?... I lost my glasses somewhere. Agh!... Pretty walls... I wanna puke. Everything's mixing together, I can't see. Damn it... I-It hu. urts. So much...I'm begging you, pretty walls, help me, don't just watch. H-help! Help! I need to find help for Nagisa...Aaagh! But!... I'm sleepy... Maybe... After I-I rest... Red. No. No, Nagisa!_

Ritsu shifted his gaze to the side. A dull, empty expression.

The silver-haired overlooked a detached, discharge pipe. The eyes lingered on it for a while in fascination of a toddler. Slowly his fingers extended to lace it cautiously. He gripped it then, after making sure it doesn't do harm...

 _'Nagisa... I-I'm so sorry... I want to protect you... Uh. It hurts... '_

He stood up, when his eyes glided, examining his surroundings like an anxious animal, that lurched out of his habitat... His right leg dragged behind unable to lift itself, while he pitifully staggered forward.

 _'I'll defend her...'_

The blood scattered from his head...

 _'Nagisa... I'll defend her...'_

The annoying scream echoed, when Ritsu brought the drain down on Onishi again...

 _'I'm defending her...'_

The silverette continued to lace the red marks all around the violette's body, shedding the saturated liquid on the walls. Onishi practically roared, though it was cut off shortly, when...

 _'I'm defending myself...'_

Finally the annoying yell faded, the violette's eyes went dark...

 _'I'm defending myself...'_

There was no more movement, no reflex, regardless...

 _'I'm defending myself...'_

The predator's body had signs of inner bleeding, it was especially noticeable from the blackened spots on his arms, that were broken and shifted oddly from trying to defend. The face was bloody and swollen. While a few of his teeth were scattered on the pavement, fallen from the bleeding muscle, that once held them in place... He bit down on his tongue because of the impact too. Now it lay outstretched from the bloody mouth... Furthermore The nose seemed to be a little curved to the side, as his smashed in eyes stared above as if the sky was a theater...

Ritsu still...

 _'I'm defending myself... '_

 _'I'm only defending myself.'_

"Ritsu, _what_ are you doing?!"

His actions haulted, when the man landed the weapon for the final time, beginning to tremble... There were _more_?

" _Ritsu!"_

He peeked behind himself guardedly, as the eyes diyed in fear. There stood Hisho, Nagisa weeping with a covered mouth and Takehito looking for a place to hurl into.

"Ritsu..." The brunette took a step closer to the massacre. He extended his clean hand.

The silver-haired student didn't took the arm, as a nice gesture. He staggered backwards, wanting to run. Though the male fell down next to the corpse, when his legs finally gave up.

The _poor, lost prey_ began to stammer gibberish after...

 _Everything_ was red, wherever he landed his eyes upon. It was all bright _red..._ The _prey_ was scared again.

"AAAH! P-p-please don't kill me!"

But to Ritsu's surprise, he felt not a new surge of pain, but a pair of arms, pulling him closer into an embrace...

"Ritsu... It's us... Don't you recognise me anymore?" Hisho whispered, landing his chin on the man's shoulder the silverette's pupils watered...

"Calm down... It's over, Ritsu. You know we won't hurt you..."

Takehito's face regained it's radiance, that was lost from seeing his friend accomplish a bloodshed. The dark-haired man smiled, hearing Ritsu begin to sob, while clutching Hisho's back.

"Ah..." Nagisa tried breaking the eerie atmosphere, feeling her sanity crippling." 's up for a hospital?"

"Yea, totally, I think I vomitted my dinner. We'll get some snacks on the way as well!" Takehito perked up.

" that!"

"Not snacks? Than what?"

"I think Ritsu's leg's broken, besides his head..."

"Oh... I just noticed..." The dark-haired male tapped his cheek... "Well look on the bright side, that means a vacation from the university! What do you say to that, Ritsu? By the way, you could've made the message more understandible. "

"Let's get going..." Hisho agreed instead, cutting Takehito off. In the meantime he helped the silverette to his feet. After a moment Hisho turned to his friends walking ahead in the distance.

"Oh... And mental note guys..." The brunette called out to them. "From now on we're sleeping in my dorm after parties."

They nodded and Hisho emmited an unneasy breath. There was nothing more to be done about the corpse, they'll have to hire someone to carry it out, so no one would notice...

As the brown-haired man walked, he shifted Ritsu's weight further on himself, sparing him a glance as well.

The silverette seemed quite dead...

Just empty eyes set to his dangling legs...

The prey _,_ that stumbled into the beast's territory...

But, when you think about it, the lost _being's_ mask shattered with time, holding sinful eyes underneath. It was all just animal instinct.

 _Irrationality._

The tale of a _predator_ and _prey..._

X X X

Click.

 _'That night, Minami Ritsu beated a person beyond recognition, you could hardly recreate the face in the mess._

 _I understand this case oddly. Minami Ritsu was pushed into irrationality, despair... Given the circumstances how horribly he was treated and mocked. Especially, when he lost hope to change the matter at hand, Ritsu became desperate. You could say it was a critical situation, you live or you die._

 _In so the brain failed to function. He couldn't think clearly because of stress of the whole matter and the injury in his head. This allowed animal instict to take it's toll._

 _As you all know we people have two parts of the brain, that fight among one another. Consciousness and subconsciousness. And Id- or simply instinct is located in the vast subconsciousness, which can take control over a human's mind quite easily._

 _And because of that, we can't actually blame him, because his actions and his irrationality were triggered. Ritsu would never hurt another person!..._

 _At least. That's what I used to believe... But now, that I have clear evidence how badly he treated his student Agatsuma Soubi, I came to doubt that it was just irrationality... Or in Agatsuma-san's case only a method of teaching..._

 _I think Ritsu enjoyes making others suffer..._

 _But why? He himself witnessed horrors in his childhood, when his father lost the line between mourn and obsession over his wife's death. Ritsu saw thousand of others. He even wanted to change the rules of Septimal Moon in order to terminate the unfairness that the other children faced!_

 _So why in the world does he enjoy torturing? I can't let myself call it anything else... He raped his own student, that's enough of a fact... Can there really be such a diverse personality built in one person?_

 _Are those hidden emotions and separation of his mind, the thing, that he desperately tries to hide? '_

A cracking sound...

A knock.

 _'Hisho, you in here? Hisho?'_

 _'Ah... Y-yes come in Nagisa... Oh Ritsu's here too...'_

Rummage...

 _'You called, we came... So what's the problem, Hisho?'_

Shutting of the drawer.

 _'Ah... That's right I need your help. There is a guest, who just informed me of coming, he's waiting in the garden and I would...'_

Static...


	17. curiosity killed the cat

Write date: 04-29; 06-18

 _So, firstly I'd want to apologise to all the people, that I kept waiting for an update, silently disappearing. Gomen... I'm really sorry._

 _I'll leave the personal reasons aside and just say that, even if I wasn't posting, I was still writing... Slowly writing... Because, well, Messy bookshelf beta'ed my upcoming plot and found some plot holes. So for now I'm taking a different route to this. And because of this, updates will probably have no schedule for now, till I figure out the ending._

 _Well since I cleared that up, this chapter's start shows the last scene of chapter 16, when Utura Hisho got interrupted from his recording, from a different perspective. Just for clearance. /( ch6) - means the scene was used in that chapter._

 _( And I hold no rights to that saying that's featured here)_

 _Anyway, it feels so good posting again, hope you will enjoy._

- **X** - **X** - **X** -

"Hisho?" Nagisa knocked on the door."Are you in here?" No answer, although a loud rummaging evoke instead. That meant - he was in his office. She smiled overhearing it, then swung the door wide open.

"Hisho?"

"Ah... Y-yes..." He seemed lost suddenly, a little anxious as well. "Come in Nagisa... Ritsu's here too?... Perfect just in time..."

He soon layed some papers, that concealed the recorder in the drawer.

"You called, we came... So what's the problem?" Ritsu stood by the door frame, scrutinizing Hisho's rapid movements.

In the meantime the brunette finally whirled around in his chair, finishing the stacking of work in his bottom drawer, that now housed the still working player, in which he recorded his personal thoughts and assumptions about Ritsu, before the man was interrupted. He'll need to delete the last part.

"Ah... That's right, I need your help. There is a guest, who just informed me of coming. He's waiting in the garden and I would like you to escort him."

"What? Why are we suppose to do it? If you know this guest, shouldn't you great him instead, Hisho?"

"I would, Nagisa..." The brown-haired psychologist nodded, sighing. Then the man everted his eyes between the two figures."But there's a lot of work this evening, I can't leave it like this."

"So you thought, that we're free?" Ritsu tilted an eyebrow, closing the door behind himself and leaning at it. "Can't you get some teachers or students to do it instead?"

"Ritsu, you know everyone's busy for the upcoming ball. ( _Ch 6_ ) So I thought you'd have a spare minute..."

Nagisa rolled her eyes, tapping her fingers on her crossed elbows in annoyance.

"Please..."

"Fine..." Ritsu exhaled, then turned to leave, while the female scientist blew a fuse.

"What's fine?... _Fine_?!"

"I think you'd better catch up to him. You know how he is, when he wants things done..." Hisho waved to her, holding a warm smile."Off you go now, Nagisa."

"You'll so owe me for this one..." The woman grunted threateningly, slamming the door behind her. Hisho thought, that he saw ceilling crippling.

"Temper, temper..."

Just like in the old times. The brown-haired psychologist smiled. This was yet another attempt to lure Ritsu into liking someone. Maybe even fall in love. Hisho couldn't help it, he just loved playing the cupid. Even if his previous attempts failed, as the silverette was still a loner, Hisho harboured hope. Atleast for Nagisa's sake. It was painfully obvious, that she had a crush on him... So why not give them some bonding time, so those two could speak freely not in the working environment? Nagisa this is your big chance.

The blue-haired woman tapped to the outside pedestal, which held a large part of the second floor in place. The construction had become a little rusty over the decade, because nobody made any renovations and Ritsu probably won't do anything either until a real problem comes up... He said, they were low on budget this year.

After a while her eyes met the path, decorated with pebbles and borded by bushes, occasional flower beds. She walked down the walkway toward the fountain, accompanied by weird mermaid statues, that circled around it. Nagisa never understood, what in the world had they ment... Or did the previous Septimal Moon sniffed some bad stuff before planning these mermaids.

Suddenly she spotted Ritsu near the biggest sculpture. What cought her interest however was his stillness. No, the female narrowed her eyes to see his form more clearly, he was fixated on the bushes in the far corner.

"What's interesting there?" She pryed in, walking toward him, while periodically darting at the mysterious shrub.

There was no resounding wind that evening, regardless the plant continued to shiver. Nagisa threw Ritsu a glance.

"You think someone's hiding in there?"

"Might be..." He droned out tiredly, before pinching the bridge of his nose."You do the honor."

Nagisa pouted, looking quite irritated by the command. But for some reason the bluenette didn't complain. Something in Ritsu's eyes made her cut the boiling comments short. A hardly hearable snort left her lips still, as she went closer to the bush.

Though before the blue-haired woman could check on the intruder, a grey striped cat jumped out and Nagisa fell backwards in response.

"Aii! What is that?!"

"A cat most obviously." The silverette chuckled at her, while the small creature padded near the fountain. The animal began to lick it's paws, intending to clean itself. And after a moment Nagisa stood up, dusting her dress. However a thought made her pause.

"Wait a minute, Ritsu. Could this be the guest, that Hisho told us about?"

"Are you crazy?" Ritsu crossed his hands." So what are we suppose to do? _Escort_ this cat back to Hisho's office?" He sighed, seeing the grey creature begin to scratch itself. "What if it has flees? I don't want this thing anywhere near the school. Hisho can bring it home to his wife."

"Mh... I think she hates cats..." Nagisa responded, walking closer to their new companion and it released a warm meow as a response.

"She'll deal with it... Or dump Hisho faster, tired of his constant crap."

The blue-haired female snickered at that, while the striped cat began to spin circles around the woman's legs, nearly making her fall.

"Hey, fellow, stop that!" She remarked, steadying herself, as she gripped the fountain's railling. "Can't you go annoy Ritsu instead?"

The cat just gave the man an uncaring glare for a second, before continuing to purr loudly, gliding it's tail through Nagisa's knee. She shivered from the feather like fur tickling her legs. Whilst Ritsu just watched from the side, gently leaning at the statue again.

"I think you should feed it, Nagisa."

"What? It's hungry?" The bluenette cocked an eyebrow, crouching down to peer at the little creature, that meowed rather loudly at her face. And suddenly it decided to do another tail brush, Nagisa scarcely avoided that by falling backwards.

"Ouch... How can you tell?" She wailed, while rubbing her aching head, as the cat sniffed her hair.

"Firstly, I think it's homeless and that is seriously a pleading... Besides Sanae used to love cats, remember? So I grew a liking to them as well."

"Sanae..." Nagisa recounted, caressing the grey animal's head, while it cried out. She closed her eyes, laying on the cement tiles. The fur felt so warm under her fingers. However soon a shadow, hid her face, releasing a familiar ridiculing comment.

"If you plan to sleep like this, then maybe I should bring you a pillow?"

" ..." The woman blushed, getting up suddenly and changed the subject."So how should we feed it? Do you think the kids meal from the cafeteria would be enough?"

"For one go? More than enough."

The female saw him nod once, before his eyes slowly landed on the water.

"Say, Nagisa," Ritsu began, startling the bluenette, who was watching his movements a little bit too obviously: with glued eyes and still posture.

"Y. Yes? I-I... Ah the water's beautiful this evening. " The blue-haired scientist stammered, timidly hiding a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She gave a peek to his side, as their eyes met for a short instance. So her mind celebrated this little victory with a party for the butterflies.

"As I was saying, do you perchance have Sanae's old notesheets?" Ritsu inquired after a short pause. His sudden voice woke Nagisa up from her thoughts, when she turned her prying eyes from him again.

"Notesheets?"

"Yes. Piano pieces. She used to be a great pianist, so I figured she should have had some. If you could find some, I'd be grateful."

"I guess... I could search for them..." The woman murmured unsure of her words, twirling a starnd of gair between her fingera. In the meantime the silver-haired man began striding back to the academy." Ah... But wait, why do you need notesheets?"

She looked up at him, waiting for an answer only to notice Ritsu a few good meters away.

 _'Wov...What's burning, Ritsu?'_ Her thoughts mocked, but Nagisa emitted only a sigh, seeing her colleague disappear after a corner. Instead she decided to give the attention to her new friend.

"Well, guess it's just you and me now, Grey-san. Who cares about that mean Ritsu anyway. Hmph... "

She lectured, keeping her hands on her hips, but soon ceased. Her mood dropped likewise, when she glanced around and didn't spotted atleast a hair of the cat.

"Ah. Grey-san, where are you? What am I suppose to do with you anyway..." She began to worry, glancing at every corner of the horribly shaped statue, then hurriedly walking around the fountain.

"Wait a minute..." The woman haulted, as a shine of realisation hit her, while she tapped the mermaid's tail, cleaning the one hundred year old dust with it...

Nobody actually came close to these mermaids anymore, moreover touch them. The new teachers believed them to be even cursed, because of the corroding nature, which made them look even less welcoming. Actually this belief was created by the children, who passed it out to other generations. And with every year the terrifying tales increased. One of the most popular examples would be the story, that the mermaids eat children, who misbehave. Yes... Rocks can get hungry too.

The authority knew better of the mermaid history. But sadly they made no plans of demolishing the creepy, mood breaking pieces of stone. Even painted smiles on their faces wouldn't improve the haunting atmosphere, that the sculptures provided.

"Wait a minute..." Nagisa restated yet again, linking the many thoughts in her head." If that cat was actually the guest... Doesn't it mean it's Hisho's?!" She slapped her cheeks, as her eyes flared up with determination.

"I'm getting a box for Grey-san, I won't let him escape!"

X X X

In the meantime Utura Hisho leisurely walked back to his office, holding papers tugged under his arm. He couldn't wait to get ready to pack his things and leave... It was already past his work hours. And the sun was begining to set, throwing warm colored rays through the tall windows.

 _'Hm.. Should I stop at the market and get some apples? Airi always loves them... I wonder did Sanou fixed his grades from math? I wouldn't want his semester to fall...'_

Hisho's mind continued to ramble with family worries, nevertheless he seemed to enjoy it, as the man began to hum softly. Until Hisho heared someone talking from his office, when he was a few inches away.

The brunette paused, listening in. Was someone having a discussion in there? No... He frowned, moving closer to the partially opened door. It was a monologue, only one voice was present.

 _'What in the world?...'_ The brown-haired man cursed, clenching the handle, but afraid to take a step in.

Finally Hisho took a deep breath, sliding the door to make an entrance for himself... His eyes widened with fear, but he could not let a gasp escape second. Instead Hisho stood frozen in the doorway, watching the event.

Ritsu sat behind the table, in the psychologist's former chair, while leaning his head on his prompted arm. The silverette's expression was a mixture of displeasure and curiosity. As the headmaster was listening to one of Hisho's tapes. The old recorder was placed on the side of the desk, near his fingers, that tapped the wooden surface, no doubt in annoyance.

Hisho wanted to shudder, just from hearing his own voice. The familiar sound echoed with faint background noises through out the whole room.

 _'But now that I have clear evidence how badly he treated Agatsuma Soubi, I came to doubt it was just irrationality. Or in Agatsuma-san's case- just a method of teaching. I think Ritsu enjoyes making others suffer.'_

At those words the psychologist noticed the silverette bit his lips. That was an attempt to block the ridiculing smirk, that threatened to creep out ... The headmaster was not pleased.

"R-ritsu... " Hisho finally found his voice. Though his mind already proclaimed, that he was probably losing the brunette couldn't afford it, he was the breadwinner of the family. So he stammered further.

"I- I can explain..."

"Oh..." Ritsu gave his companion a glare, straightening his posture as if he just noticed Hisho in the room. The silver-haired man sneered, while turning the volume up." How nice of you to join me. Care to listen?"

"Please stop this..." Hisho narrowed his eyes. He abruptly rose his arm to cover his ears from the horrid sound. It was no doubt perfectly clear in the hallway now. The brunette was getting desperate, as his fears grew. " I understand... I-I... I'll delete this."

"No."

"What?" The psychologist's eyebrows twitched from the surprise. Atleast he was thankful, that Ritsu shut off the player.

"As I said... Do I need to spell?" Ritsu drew himself up from the seat, while giving his former friend a burning glower."I get this isn't the first one."

Hisho parted his mouth to apologise, but was quickly cut off by the silverette.

"You know, I don't actually care. I want _all_ of them in my office by the morning. I'll destroy these properly... " Ritsu paused, tapping the recorder with his finger."After giving an ear to them of cource."

The headmaster smirked again, notting how Hisho's cheeks flared up from shame or anger, Ritsu could only guess. He came toward his companion, hearing Hisho's frail voice.

"I... I can do it myself..."

"I said, I want them specifically in my office... I don't trust your... _Capabilities_ anymore..." The silverette hissed, landing his hand on the doorknob. Before he turned once more to his shaking friend.

"Well, goodnight, Utura-san. We'll see each other tomorrow."

Although that was a nice gesture, and af cource that probably ment that he won't fire Hisho, the psychologist still felt the cold words in his head as if it turned into a wrenching headache... The man still heard the tone and the emphasis of Ritsu's voice, when he said: _'Utura-san'_.

That was seemingly the last straw of their already breaking friendship. The man palmed his face slowly. There was a saying, he recalled. _Curiosity killed the cat._

Just in this case, his prying killed his and Ritsu's bonds.

Right at those thoughts, Hisho heared a knock on his door. He grimaced in shame again... Please don't let it be, that Ritsu forgot something here. The brunette couldn't stand to hear that mocking tone of his... It gave Utura the creeps.

Though luckily, it was just Nagisa, holding an opened paper box in front of her.

"Ah.. Are you feeling alright? Don't you have a fever?" She looked concerned, but Hisho simply shook his head in disaproval, while he avoided any kind of eye contact. In all honesty, he didn't want to talk anymore.

"Anyway, I'm glad I found you at this hour. Here, I brought you your cat."

 _Cat?_ Hisho couldn't even force his lips to smile at her punctuality. Just when he thought of that popular saying, puff, you have yourself a cat!

"It's not mine. I thought you would need it's company. Keep it." He murmured with an uncontrolable irritation spilling out if his lips. Why? He didn't knew himself, it wasn't Nagisa's fault, that this happened.

The man suddenly slammed the door a few inches away from the blue-haired female's face.

Guess Hisho's family will have to wait...He wasn't intending to come home soon. He simply didn't had the strength...

Instead a new feeling evoke. The brunette felt like he had lost someone close.


	18. Nightmares

Write date: 06-20; 07-09

 _Hello, and welcome to a new chapter!_

 _Should put a warning, because there are a few horror scenes, but I think it depends on how you look at them, personally there's a column I'll cringe out of after a few months, because it's a subject I myself am quite not comfortable writing about... (other than that, just a build up before the next one.)_

Inspiration for the chapter: Diary of Dreams - stimulation

( _This song just played on repeat while I was writing._ )

-X-X-X-

As he tore his eyes to make a parting, his vision cleared bit by bit. The man noticed, that he was laying sideways. This time the uncut and rough grass was Ritsu's bedding.

The silverette drew up into a sitting position soon, only to take note of his childhood summer house, that stood just a few feet away. He could spot the rippling pond, hidding timidly after the senile wooden building with other smaller houses in the distance from either sides. One of them must have been the steam bath. Ritsu frowned as if trying to remember. Then turned his head slowly to the other side, where the one-floored building stood, the only one made out of cement from the three in the perimeter. So that was the storage... And lastly his eyes scarcely made out a metal fence, hidden by the clouding fog, that stretched meters away. The little road, filled with dust, pebbles and sand followed, accompanied by an everlasting forest.

The man's pupils jumped from one side to another, taking in the view, he had forgotten long ago, drinking the sight of it greedily and all at once as if it was a limited food source, that could be stolen at any given instant. He narrowed his eyes soon, when his nostalgic and drowsy expression changed into a serious look. One thing was missing to make a perfect replica of those times...Yes, the sound...

There were no birds, like there used to, no resonating wind, scratching at the tree branches and most importantly not a single soul. Not a whisper to be heared, that would please his ears... Just empty silence...

A _broken_ replica... Ritsu fixed his conclusion of the observation, growing a bit annoyed by that discovery.

Still, the bitterness didn't stop the man from entering the house... When he creaked the front door open, expecting to indulge in memories. But instead he stood frozen and lost of thoughts, simply tilting an eyebrow.

The guest room was covered in iron chains. They were tossed on the ground, circling on the kitchen table and binding the chairs, every cardboard and even the handle of the parted door, leading to the hallway.

Ritsu emitted a disatisfied sigh, taking in the sight. Nevertheless he began walking - wrong word - pushing himself forward inside. At first the man simply avoided the piles of the heavy rusted material, tiptoing in the free spaces... Although that trick ended just a few steps in.

Ritsu cursed behind his breath, when the chains began dragging along his feet, like snakes or roots planting themselves nearer. They quickly looped around his shoes and below his knees in unbelievable knots. That made him nearly trip more times he'd like to admit to other people...

Atleast thirty minutes passed, when the silver-haired man paused, exhaling. He finally reached the awaited door, hauling a ton of followers after himself. Those rusted chains were making fun of him indeed.

The corridor was clear of any obsticles to Ritsu's surprise just a little dust covered the dark brown floorboards . Now that was pleasant.

He tugged at the entwined metal rings for a few times, wishing to get rid of the unneeded heaviness. But to his misfortune the more he tempered with the steel, the more it tangled and eventually began to crush his one leg, the one he attempted to free. A lonely groan was his reward.

Awhile after Ritsu took sight of the candle placed in a little steel plate, that was stuck to the wall, just above his head. There were more guiding his path.

So when the pain eased a little bit, the silverette started his journey again, or more to say, rolling the chain train. That must've been the first journey for the millions of rings travelling this far.

The headmaster of Seven Voices paused again suddenly... Not because he was tired, that feeling hadn't reached him yet. Finally it was a noise, shattering the silence. Though it was a sound, he'd like to forget... Scrapping against a wall, tapping and scratching desperately...

It came from the nearest bedroom, he guessed. He won't go there, the man thought. That sound already brought back nasty memories and an eerie feeling. He didn't wanted to see anymore. This was far too much already, Ritsu notted, while tensing his lips. At that moment the sound increased and he abruptly shut his ears. The man painfully limped back to the guest room, while leaning his side to the wall, dragging himself back.

The fear took control over his rational mind suddenly, as cold sweat ran down his cheeks... Ritsu didn't want to be home anymore. Though it seemed that was not his decision to make... The chains, piled upon him, crawling and swarming like insects in an attempt to distract him. Higher and higher they climbed, eventually binding his wrists together, while searching for a route to his throat.

He stumbled out of the corridor after a few dreadful minutes, panting soundlessly in the process. His legs shivered as well. To his surprise the weight lessened, when he entered the guest room. The metal rings began falling from his tired form. Still the annoying clatter continued to scratch at his ears.

' _You're almost there_...' The silverette encouraged himself, running out of the house. At the same time he felt a surge of relief wash over him. Though something yanked him back, making him pause, when Ritsu was already a few meters away from the house. He slowly gave a petrified glimpse backwards, noticing a chain trailing from him to the accursed building.

' _From where_?..." The headmaster was confused at first, but eventually saw the same ring penetrating his chest. ' _No! Get away from me_...'

He panicked, trying to force the chain out of himself, while grey figures loomed on the ground next to him... Ritsu just strengthened his pull, in desperation.

The corpses peeked at his struggles laying in the long grass, which made them decay much faster than they maybe would have wished... Thin, bony bodies, with white skin and hollow eyes.

"No, get away from me! Get away from me!" Ritsu shook his head stammering and luckily he pulled the chain out of his body with one strong pull.

The only problem was, that it dragged something along with it's departure.

But his eyes were already blank to see his own bloody bones ripped out of his chest.

X X X

\- A week before the incident-

Minami Ritsu still saw that dream in the back of his eyes... He woke up, albeit the horrid memory haunted him as if the silver-haired man was dreaming. The mind continued to ponder on the images, replying the scenes his brain couldn't comprehend... The man had to do something to get rid of those recollections.

In so Ritsu drew up into a sitting position. But soon regretted that action. A sharp pain evoke from his shoulder, causing a twitch from his only healthy eye. He quickly reached for his forehead, inspecting the bandages, that covered his left pupil. The wound hadn't opened up, he was grateful for that atleast.

He ran his slim fingers through his left arm then. The gentle touch found the swollen needle pricks on the inner elbow, as he circled around them. Some of the prickings went in a straight line, indicating, that he punctured the vein, while the others missed terribly. The silverette wasn't a doctor so it often took some time for him to find the unfortunate vein below his skin. Ritsu pinched the swollen skin a little, releasing a sigh. Soon his pupils became oddly glued to the drawer, where he kept the syringes.

' _I could take another shot_.'

"Not sleeping?" A faint voice uttered beside him. Ritsu turned his head to the side, where his student lay, clinging to his bedding. "Sensei?"

"Ah... I woke you up, didn't I?" The silver-haired man smiled, leaving the previous thoughts aside. In the meantime Soubi whirled around to face the teacher.

"Do you always awake this early?" The blonde blocked out a yawn, then pointed to the nightstand on Ritsu's side, where a clock sat."What time is it anyway?"

"Three in the morning... Punctual as always."

"You mean this isn't the first time?" He restated, trying to ignore his Sensei's attempt at sarcasm.

What was up with him lately? His teacher seemed different from how Soubi remembered. Ritsu looked dazed now, lost in memories and despairful, when it came to the subject of his worsening condition. Was it because of those wounds pilling upon him? Who's hurting him like this? But most importantly, why doesn't Sensei ask for help? Soubi had tried to break his shell, by asking what's wrong, until he had gotten a hideous yell as a reward for his help. Ritsu said he didn't needed any aid.

The former student still felt disgust crawl up his spine, everytime he saw the bandage hidding his teacher's gouged out eye. Good thing it was night. So that sight didn't torture his vision.

"Ah... I always wake up like this... Then barely close my eyes until the morning." Ritsu nodded, beginning to search for his medication in the drawer. He gave Soubi a glimpse." But you're a deep sleeper usually."

"Do you know what's causing it?" Soubi skipped his teacher's last statement, but his concern still grew. Ritsu shrugged on the other hand, popping a few pills into his mouth and taking a glass from the nightstand.

"Nightmares..."

"Nightmares? Of what?"

"The past for the most part. Mother's death... Something similar." The silver-haired man strained his answer, haulting at his words. He didn't even glanced at Soubi, instead the silverette gave the attention to sourt out the tablets and packed syringes in his drawer.

"Don't you want to talk to someone about it?" Soubi spoke again, shifting a little bit closer to his teacher.

"You're tired, sleepless. How long do you plan to keep this up?" The blonde snapped finally, seeing Ritsu brush aside his gaze. Soubi reached for his arm, but the other didn't even mind.

"The wounds, your bad resting habits. Don't you know you're signing your death warrant? Do you really want this kind of state to continue?"

"Do you really want to waste your night with me? Go to sleep, Soubi-kun, enjoy it while you can." Ritsu eventually tilted his head to face his student, cutting the younger off.

But the blonde only pulled the silverette's hand closer to himself, so Soubi could reach Ritsu's shoulder quicker. Then he pushed his teacher into a laying position. The silver-haired man's face grimaced for an instant.

"Injured shoulder? Sorry..." Soubi murmured, laying sideways to look at him, then grasped Ritsu's hand, tangling his fingers with his." What do you say we try one more time? Goodnight, Sensei."

Ritsu looked at his student, who closed his eyes, still clenching the teacher's hand.

Back in the day, Ritsu would've loved this kind of intimacy... Now, he couldn't care less. Everything seemed blank. His life - absurd. The future - unknown and unwelcoming... While the past was still haunting and bringing more questions and guilt.

All of those made up problems nearly caused Ritsu to forget Soubi... Forget the one person who miraculously still hadn't left his side. Ritsu's parents, Sanae they all left, sooner or later. Then Hisho betrayed his trust all of a sudden with that recording of his... Just when did Hisho began playing the detective?

Nevertheless Soubi was still here... And will remain, as Ritsu guessed. He had nowhere else to go. Yes, Soubi will stay with him. Just like the enormous guilt, that struck Ritsu, every time he remembered Soubi's ears, that were now vacant from his soft blond head. The guilt of their disapearance will haunt the headmaster years to come; until his grave, decay, maybe even after...

Ritsu exhaled then, clenching the blonde's hand harder. If Soubi came back to him, perhaps that was a sign. Perchance Ritsu could make it up for the mistakes, that he'd been blind to?

Enough about that... The man scolded himself, then agitated for an instant, in order to get closer to Soubi's face. As expected a warm gush of air touched Ritsu's face. He smiled to himself, faintly seeing his student's form. He had to get some sleep, hopefully without nightmares this time.

Although Ritsu hadn't fell to the awaited slumber for awhile... And more memories surged through his brain.

The man reminisced... When he was running home. When he opened the front door...


	19. Those sweet summers

Write date:06-20; 07-09

 _Hello to everyone, and I'm back with a (looks at the writing date) a little 'newer' chapter._

 _Well, college is fun for the time being ( I got to meet lots of cool people) but even now I have tons of Latin to learn, which is interesting, but hard for a beginner like me. And it's just the start, anatomy, physiology and psychology will be waiting for me next week..._

 _And I still have to finish this fic somehow... Anyway enjoy!_

 **-X-X-X** -

Although Ritsu hadn't fell to the awaited slumber for awhile... And more memories surged through his brain.

The man reminisced... When he was running home. When he opened the front door.

"Hah! I beat you, Ritsu! I'm here first!" The silver-haired boy paused, just when he heared a prideful laugh.

Ritsu pouted his lips soon, overlooking Sanae. The girl stood in front of him with a white floral dress, her green hair were falling freely and covering her back. She was Nagisa's younger sister and a ten-year old at that time, while Ritsu and Nagisa were twelve.

"You cheated. I saw it!" The boy smirked, sounding sure of himself, while crossing his arms." You skipped through the field."

"I didn't!" She swayed on her toes absentmindedly, while her playful eyes scanned the ceilling." There's an even better route I found! But I'm not telling you~!"

"Uh? What?!"

"Kids, it's lunch time!" A sweet woman's voice called out from the kitchen. And both children, exchanged looks, before running to the bathroom to wash their hands.

"I'm first!" Sanae announced, bouncing to Minami Tomoko - Ritsu's mother. The tall blue-haired woman, who was a little pale skinned with a few wrinkles only giggled, caressing the girl's head. "Well, sit down. Nagisa's been waiting for you. And she helped me bake your favorite pie."

"Chocolate pie?!" Sanae exclaimed, while her cat ears perked up from the excitement and her furry long tail wagged ceaselessly. Soon Tomoko turned to the bathroom with a smile. The little girl's enthusiasm was common to her. And sometimes things never change, like Sanae's speed compared to Tomoko son's.

"Mhm... Where's Ritsu? Hurry up boy! Don't let a girl beat you."

"Coming, coming!"

Sanae chuckled at her friend's whinning. Then she grabbed her chopsticks from the table with determination, planning to dig in. The chocolate pie was waiting after this bowl of rice, that seemed like a big stake to her. But Tomoko suddenly patted the green-haired girl's shoulder, shaking her head. While Sanae pouted childishly, only dreaming of the cake.

"Not food yet, darling. We have to thank the God first!"

 _'Ah... Religious as always... I'm still quite surprised at myself, how I abandoned religion after all those years of thanking the god, going to Church and other customs... Sanae 's and Nagisa's former parents were close to my father, Kizuru... And after they left the girls, we took the responsibility to take care of them during the summers, when the academy let out for vacation... We grew together like a family... But I don't feel a slightest piece of sympathy for Nagisa after all that... Hah, hah... How things change...'_

"Mommy, are you feeling okay?" Ritsu's ears dropped, when he saw his mother massaging her temples. The two girls perked up overhearing it.

"It's just a cold, darling." Tomoko shook her head, adding a sincere smile on top of her pale face. After an uncomfortable silence, she motioned to their plates with a swift hand." Eat, eat. You don't want it to get cold, do you?"

 _'The influenza A virus... to be exact. Or simply the Aussie flu. It's symptoms were of a cold... And my mother herself hadn't wanted to see a doctor for something so trivial. She always used to say, that doctors had worse patients, that needed to be treated... Despite the fact, that she had a rather weak immune system, my mother kept quiet, playing a happy family's role... Tomoko just didn't wanted to be a burden to other people. Just like me... So that's from where that trait came from. Eh?'_

Kizuru, a light blonde man with some facial hair, closed the door to the bedroom behind himself. He halted not walking away like he had hoped. The blonde had a job as a teacher at the academy, that meant tons of work. Instead the father took notice of the three children standing ahead, with sad eyes and flat cat ears, fallen on their heads.

"It's going to be fine. Mom just needs a little rest, that is all."

"B-but, she didn't looked good at lunch." Nagisa lips quivered in response, while she fidgeted with her long sleeved dress. She was scared, probably more than Ritsu, Tomoko was like a real mother to her.

"Yea, you should have seen her!" Sanae bud in quickly then, waving her little hands for more effect."All pale, like a ghost. I thought she would faint!"

"Sleep. Give her some time to sleep, okay?" Kizuru shushed the children, bringing a finger to his lips. Sanae shut her trap instantly, not wanting to anger him. But as soon as those words were voiced out, the father walked off in huge steps, then drove off, leaving the children all alone.

"You think he'll come back tonight?" Ritsu whispered to Nagisa, who was leaning at the window frame, seeing the father's car disappear in the distance.

"Doubtful..." The bluenette murmured with a visible hint of disgust in her voice." I heared him talking... That he had other work to do..."

Ritsu only frowned, standing in Nagisa's company for awhile, before running outside to search for Sanae.

He found her in the playground as usual. The green-haired girl was swinging again. Her legs flying high up in the air, as her momentum from the pull was released. The girl giggled, over viewing the village, from a higher view. Sanae felt like a bird with wings. However all birds must land, in so she sprung her legs forward, reaching the ground like a beautiful swan. Ritsu smiled, Sanae always had a calming effect on him.

Besides their beloved cat nested into a ball, sleeping next the playground in the uncut grass. The casually twitching black ears were the only sign of it's whereabouts. Ritsu went over to ruin it's gentle sleep, by patting it.

 _'The fact was, that my father had been a part of Septimal Moon and for some odd reasons, they held their meetings at nights. Probably because the organization wanted lesser attention from others, or because they were busy people... But we were barely teenagers then, we hardly understood. And so we made up our own theories of what was happening. Me and Nagisa even began doubting his loyalty to my mother.'_

A week had passed, without any further change. Kizuru was still buried in work, while Tomoko's sickness gradually got worse. Although nobody did anything, it was a flu, they believed.

" How are you feeling, mother?" Ritsu came into the parents room, carrying a bowl of hot soup. He heared a huge sneeze, coming from the bed and his ears flattened on his head, was that a stupid question? The teenager then strode closer towards the wooden ornamental double bed.

"Oh... Been worse..." Tomoko slowly turned around to face him, with a faint voice. And Ritsu tucked the fallen blanket closer to her, after putting the plate on the small table, near the bed.

" Father made this?" The woman smiled in disbelief.

"No, Nagisa. Dad's out all night again."

"Don't be that hard on him, okay? He has his reasons." She pleaded. Ritsu just scoffed silently as a response. But soon heard his mother have a dry coughing fit.

"Mom?"

"It's... Okay... Ekhce. Y-you better go. kch..."

Ritsu nodded slowly, as his pupils were glued to his paled mother, who's eyes were drowsy, while the face seemed thinner. Regardless the woman hadn't touched her food. Ritsu watched her inventively for a second, before exiting the bedroom with a sad sigh. The sight of his once cheerful mother, now being in this weakened state, terrified him.

The silver-haired boy stood just outside of the door, allowing his shoulders to slump for once. He listened, overhearing loud sneezing and coughing. Ritsu just wished, that mother wouldn't get nauseous like last time after a meal.

"Bed?" Sanae snapped the boy out of his thoughts. She probably came back from her daily swinging, as the sky darkened indicating a storm. He faked a small smile. Ritsu didn't wanted Sanae to notice his gloomy mood.

"Yea..."

The silverette didn't closed his eyes that night regardless. The endless patter of rain, knocking at his window was disturbing his sleep. Though that never happened before. Perhaps that wasn't the only reason?

The boy jolted upwards, glancing at the mentioned window. It stood above his desk, on the other side of the room. He frowned, at the foolish idea his mind conjured up suddenly. Well, he shrugged, setting his feet on the cold floorboards, if Nagisa won't catch up and won't gossip to his parents, then he was safe. Yet Ritsu's cheeks blushed... Stupid...

"Knock, knock, room service."

"What?" A sleepy voice evoke from the other end, when Sanae parted the door for an inch. Ritsu stood on the other side, holding a blanket and a pillow, as his feet fidgitted from shame.

"Co... Could... I Sleep in your room?"

"Sure."

Now they both _admired_ the rain's symphony, as they layed in one bed. In darkness, in incomplete silence...

"Are you troubled?" The green-haired girl tilted her head at her companion after quite awhile.

"What?..." The silver-haired boy bit his comment suddenly. He couldn't bare to lie to Sanae." Yea... About mom. Her sickness is getting worse by the day if not faster."

"Worry, worry, fly away..." Sanae suddenly patted his head joyfully. And Ritsu snuggled beneath his covers feeling the calming warmth wash over him. Though it didn't lasted...

The silverette tore his eyes open, as he felt Sanae's silky hand vacant. He took a sight of her. The girl's pupils were bloodshot, as she sat still and alerted.

"Sanae?"

"Shh!" She cut him off quickly, then whispered in a high pitched voice."Don't you hear it? What is that?"

A scratching? A low stuttering noise emitted by something scrapping against a wall.

"A mouse?" The boy guessed.

It didn't stopped. The sound did the opposite - it louden. Now it seemed as if the whole room echoed from that hateful noise.

"I don't know..." Sanae shook her head, grasping Ritsu's hand.

The boy could feel the shivering, that her small palm produced. That was unusual for Sanae, she always seemed brave for her age. Besides the girl always comforted Ritsu, when he was down, guessing his emotions quite accurately. How did she have such an effect to him, remained a mystery. But, Ritsu had to remind himself, she was still a child, with her childish fears and imaginations.

The teenager moved closer to her, beginning to caress Sanae's hair in an attempt to calm her down.

Although the trembling remained. The scratching lingered. It didn't cease, it didn't cease, _it didn't cease_.

X X X

Undeniably the morning came.

"Morning, Sanae!" Nagisa waved, cheerful as ever, as she carried a bowl from the kitchen, dressed in a beautifully ornamented blue dress. Sanae never understood her sister's way of dressing.

"Ah..." The little sister only yawned. She barely slept, hence wasn't in the best mood, unlike her sibling. The greenette had an urge to ask Nagisa if she had heard anything last night, but seeing that Nagisa's hands and worries were full she kept silent, with a slightly parted jaw.

"Hey, sleepy head!" The twin-tailed teenager laughed soon, spotting Ritsu drag his feet through the middle of the hallway, to the bathroom. Nagisa pouted her lips at him being silent.

"Well I'm going to check up on mother. Ritsu, could you grab the thermometer from the bathroom stall. Great, thank's." With that the blue-haired girl slightly opened the door of the parents bedroom, leaving a stunted Ritsu and a half asleep Sanae.

Nagisa paused, upon entering. Tomoko seemed to be sleeping... In an odd position too. Her head was dropped by the edge of the bed and turned away. The blue pillow was on the floor likewise. While her one hand was extended towards the wall, where bloody scratch marks and splinters could be made out.

"Mother?" Nagisa took a timid step forward. There was no response.

 _'It's a weird sleeping habit, right?'_ Her mind presented a solution and so she asked again.

"Mother, are you awake?"

Nothing... _Quiet_...

She crouched down next to the woman, her curiosity getting the best of her. Nagisa put her hands on the female's head, trying to turn it around, maybe then Tomoko would notice...

There was something that itched at the back of her mind. And the heaviness of Tomoko's unresponsive head just made Nagisa's heart sink. Soon a piercing scream reigned, slipping by rational mind, with no return.

"Nagisa, what happened?" Sanae and Ritsu were fast at the entrance, but stopped dead in their tracks, seeing Nagisa checking for a pulse and desperately shaking a well known person, that was reduced to a rag doll.

Ritsu thought this couldn't get any crazier than this. He couldn't quite grasp what he was watching. Something caught on to him after a moment, when the boy spotted the defected wall. His eyes widened with fear. So that's from where the scratching was emitted.

The silverette, unsurelly looped his arms around Sanae's shaking shoulders, enveloping her into an embrace. When he opened his mouth nothing comforting came out, just a pitiful wail. Damn it. Sanae was crying louder know and Ritsu couldn't do a thing about it.

Nonetheless nothing changed... It seemed the time stopped. And the horrid sounds took over their ears, as they preferred not to see the event anymore like neglecting the truth.

Yet Sanae cried and shivered as if in a middle of a rain. Still Ritsu choked on his own prayers. And Nagisa kept rocking back and forth, nuzzling at the cold body in front of her, stuttering only one word...

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy..."

From then on wards it didn't took long for Kizuru to return. Less then an hour passed, before he came in huge, hurried steps. He looked grief stricken from the unperceived death like the children.

Kizuru glanced at them in the guest room, cuddled up on the couch and sobbing silently. The light-haired man came closer quickly. Then Kizuru kissed every one on the forehead, before he crouched on one knee, uttering with a sharp voice.

"Nagisa, Sanae... I know it's hard for you now... But I'd like to ask you a favor." The two girls exchanged a teary eye contact, then shifted awkwardly behind the cover, which they brought to keep warm. None of them spoke though." I want you to go back to the academy."

Well that was an unwelcoming surprise. Even Ritsu's cat ears twitched .

"I don't know if I can take care of you three now on my own... And with all this happening, I'd want to recollect with my real family, before saying goodbye to Tomoko."

Sanae's eyes widened from the shock. But that was nothing compared to the deathly glares, that Ritsu and Nagisa shot to Kizuru. They weren't intending to hide their anger, which started to boil up. Especialy Ritsu... It seemed something finally snapped inside of him, shattering a chain, that used to pin down the horrid sensation to rebel.

"Aren't _we_ a family? Dad?" Nagisa spat out unsavory, as her eyes lit up. Kizuru wanted to oppose and cut her off, certainly displeased of the sudden change of the topic. However the girl didn't let him, loudenning her tone of voice." You took care of us for years! And what? Now you'll discard us like we we're nothing?!"

"Watch your tone, young lady! I want you to pack your things by tomorrow morning. That's final."

"Why?! We been through everything together. We tended our mother, when she was sick. We helped you on daily basis. That's how you _thank_ us?! Get out of my house?!" Nagisa's voice broke down. Even Sanae gave a disbelief eye to her sister, then promptly tugged at Ritsu's hand.

"That's no way to speak to an adult. This case is closed." He glowered, unshaken by Nagisa's rage. In the meantime Nagisa just mimicked him in a childish manner. And that caught Sanae's attention, when the spooked child eyed them both, keeping their ground. She couldn't bare to listen, so Sanae murmured with a flustered voice.

"Please... Stop it... Shouldn't we be thinking of our mom now?"

"Mother... That is not your _mother_! You don't belong here in the first place!"

Ritsu's face grimaced from the shock and fear. While Sanae small body shook from his father's harsh tone. Now that was crossing the line... No... That barrier was already crushed, when Kizuru voiced out the idea of abandoning Sanae and Nagisa.

"Family? Like you know what that word means..." Ritsu muttered behind his breath. Although soon he felt everyone's eyes on him. So this was how it felt to disobey and defy your father's rule. He gulped, then stood up." Cheating bastard. Where were you, when mother needed you the most? Sleeping with someone else!"

Unfortunately the silver-haired boy didn't noticed something flying toward him, when a cold hand hit his cheek, making Ritsu fall down. Nagisa let out a small screech too. And the boy sat bewildered, checking his jaw if everything was still intact from the heavy blow. Did his father just slapped him?

"Ritsu, I won't let you insult me. You two..." Kizuru's frozen eyes landed onto Nagisa and Sanae, who both shuddered, seeing his clenched fists, that were no dount capable of doing the same act to them." Start packing. We're leaving tonight. When the doctor will be done with the autopsy, I want you to be ready by then."

The ringing didn't cease. It felt like Ritsu's whole head buzzed now, when he watched Sanae and Nagisa, silently leave from the couch. This wasn't happening...

 _'Stupid... I was stupid... Letting out my own false theories out in the open. All it gave me were lesser hours to say goodbye to Sanae and Nagisa... However we still hoped, that this will only be temporary. We had hopes, that next summer we'll be back here, swinging together... Ah, the dreamers we were... We didn't understood that it was final. Maybe that unawareness saved us?_

 _In the academy I would get to see Nagisa. But it was hard to get in touch with Sanae, as she learned in another ward... Our family was wrecked. And the loneliness stang for a lot of years..._

 _The hollow scratching was still in my head the next night with a well known woman's wail. I even considered that mother was playing dead. That's why I constantly visited her bedroom, only to come to the same rotten view. So why did it seemed that her lips moved everytime? That still flesh let out that sweet chirping voice, beckoning me to come closer. Her vivid eyes shimmered bright with energy and life then. Until I would gather my strength to actually come to her bedding. The same corpse would greet me again as if mocking me of my wishful delusions. I continued this stroll for what seemed endlessly the whole night, harboring the same hope and being crushed by the truth again and again..._

 _The funeral day followed... Ah ... I'll spare my blushing of getting the task to redress the corpse... Thankfully I managed to leave the nightgown on, giving my mother one of her best dresses. A black long sleeved dress ornamented with red and white roses..._

 _I assumed that Nagisa and Sanae would be present at the funeral... No... Just some distant relatives, that I didn't bothered to cry my heart to... If only the girls would've been there... I really needed Sanae's playful: "Worry, worry fly away!"..._

 _Damn it... I felt like I've been stuck in a nightmare. I still heard her voice... My mother's mutters, echoing laughs... I thought I was going insane, because nobody even noticed how mother's lips curved into a frown or how she munched on her pale fallen in cheek, while laying in the coffin..._

 _However the biggest surprise waited for us, when the priest came... Firstly, he was purposefully late, besides he refused to give the final anointment. The priest claimed, that Tomoko had been possessed by a demon, absurd... We had the autopsy -we knew she died because of a virus... No... Despite this, we were forbidden to bury her in the cemetery, because he said it would contaminate the soil with evil demonic energy or something of that sort... I think I was half snoozing at that part.'_

"Ritsu..." A voice rang by the boy's ear. He parted his eyes, seeing his father and his brother in front of him. The two siblings looked at the boy with hurtful expressions. The silverette nearly jumped then, colliding his head with his father's.

Ritsu panted for a minute after, eyeing the room suddenly, before he remembered that he was still in the funeral hall. The currents of chairs sat in front. And an opened casket in the far end... The silver-haired boy rubbed his hurting forehead, feeling more tired then before the nap...

"Kid...It's night already, everyone's out." The other man with long golden hair tied in a ponytail announced. Hachirou -Kizuru's younger brother.

Indeed... Ritsu's mind agreed, as he took notice of the dark foggy windows, depriving light to ruin their one colored portraits. Soon, as there was nothing more for his eyes to feast upon, a question penetrated his mind: just for how long was he out?

"Are you serious about this? You know this would be a disgrace for the whole family, Kizuru." Hachirou mumbled out rapidly.

"Yes... What else are you suggesting?"Kizuru's voice finally snapped Ritsu out, when his ears fell flat - he felt out of place to whatever they where discussing.

"Maybe the priest will change his mind. Let's not be hasty... We have to wait until tomorrow." Hachirou countered a little bit weakly this time, waving his hand. A scoff was emitted from the other." This is the first case of him actually forbidding a burial..."

"So what?! You think I want to live through that humiliation again? That was his decision, not the God's... We are not suppose to listen to him. So are you coming or not, Hachirou?!" A loud yell disturbed the quiet, making Ritsu tremble and as he peeked at his uncle, the boy noticed him gulp. Hachirou leaned his weight on one leg timidly, grabbing the chair's railing to hold on to.

Seeing these two, it was hard to think they were related by blood. Kizuru always seemed strong, holding his arguement, as the last and unquestionable. While his brother Hachirou was the joker of the family, always kissing the shoes of those more superior to him.

"Fine... Fine, just let me bring a shovel..." The long-haired blonde fluttered his fingers at Kizuru, while slightly kicking the chair's leg in thr meantime. Ritsu's father crossed his arms locking his piercing eyes with his walking off brother. While the scene took place, Ritsu's scared pupils jumped from one side to another. Before the anxious boy gathered the will to ask, not just drum his fingers on his knee like a scared rabbit.

"What's happening here? What are we doing?"

"We're going to bury the corpse."

Ritsu ogled his father with skeptical eyes, silently begging for an explanation to what's going to happen. Because in reality he wasn't in the mood to ask questions aloud, especially with everything that happened recently. The forced departure of Sagan sisters was mostly the reason to Ritsu's coldness toward his father.

"You take the shoulders. I'll walk in front." Another order, when Kizuru blew out the candles, that stood on the casket with bouquets of flowers. When Ritsu hadn't took even a step forward as if glued to his seat, Kizuru barked again." Did you heard what I said?!"

"Well, I'm ready when you are..." Hachirou whistled instead, marking his presence once again. The blonde stood by the slid open door, gradually leaning at it. While his hands were occupied with a couple of shovels.

"Good luck, kid!" The uncle winked at Ritsu, who finally walked toward the corpse. The teenager inspected the dead face from every side. He emitted a heavy breath from his lungs soon, atleast mother stopped wailling and munching... Still his hands trembled and he was cautious to even touch the numb shoulders. What if he hurt her?

Soon his legs began to wobble, ready to give in just by seeing the dark blue hair, cascading down on the warned out face, that used to smile to him. The now frozen, paled lips, that were warm, when mother had kissed him. The caring arms, folded on her stomach... Why did this happened? Why couldn't he feel those loving hands touch him anymore? Couldn't mother wake up from her slumber, at least for a short second, even if to say goodbye? He wished, he could tell her, how lonely he was... Ritsu didn't had anyone else to talk to like this anymore. Tears suddenly swelled up in his eyes. He wanted her back. Ritsu couldn't do this...

Yet he still found himself lifting the heavy body. And off they went, with Hachirou leading the way. He was the one with the directions, while Kizuru and Ritsu hadn't grasped the nature of the enormous woods that well. Hachirou also made sure, that no one would see this affair. Well it was technically night already, but still better safe than sorry.

The moon flared up in the starless, dark sky as the trio made their way to the forest's clearing, which wasn't close to the funeral home unfortunately. The quiet trek, was agonising and slow.

Kizuru strided ahead, and kept pulling the body forward, while Ritsu stumbled in the back, scarcely keeping up with his father's fast pace, more to say, his gigantic steps. The silver-haired teenager believed his father could cross the whole north America with one big footstep.

On the other hand Ritsu's legs nearly dragged, as his hands dug deeper into the body's shoulders, fearing that it might fall, along with him...

Ritsu didn't knew for how long could he be able to keep up the pace, he didn't expected the body to be that heavy and stiff like clay... Rigor mortis sure did it's thing. What made things even worse, was the squirming, Ritsu felt in his stomach. He thought, he could vomit any second now.

"Hey..." Hachirou called from ahead of the forest, looming behind the tree branches." Let's take a break. You okay, Ritsu? You look like you're about to faint."

As soon as those words were voiced out, the teenager layed down his mother on the grassy bedding. And found himself kneeling near her head. Ritsu shakily covered his mouth, trying to stop the urge that was rising up his throat, when he took another closer look of the well known person. (alright, the exhausting walk, had it's benefits. Back then the teen didn't had the time to peek at what he was carrying) It seemed like the silverette was about to throw up, as his body convulsed threateningly for a few times. Kizuru placed down his side as well, then gave his son a glimpse.

"You know what, go home... We can take it from here." Kizuru nodded, giving Ritsu's hair a harsh ruffle, which was nearly painful and not calming as it was intended. Ritsu's eyes shrunk in a mixture of fear and rage: 'Oh, come on, what now you cheating bastard? Don't hit me anymore...'

Kizuru scrutinized the place around them then, voicing out.

"It's not far, is it, Hachirou?"

The uncle shook his head with a weak smile, which probably didn't showed his true emotions at all.

"No... It's a few steps away and people don't wonder these places. I can give you directions, Kizuru."

Hachirou soon purposefully stepped on a few broken tree branches, hearing crows lift off, screeching viciously afraid of the commotion. The long-haired man gave a nod to Ritsu, while picking the corpse by the armpits instead of him.

The silverette was able to draw himself up, only after the view of his father and uncle carrying a swaying 'mother' disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

The teen still heard it... His mother's cheerful giggling, her voice, mingled with the hideous squawking of the birds, that circled around their nests high in the trees. The laughter of the person long gone.

Finally he stood up, walking as fast as he could out of the forest... It still reached his ears. His mother's voice haunted him, disallowing to think about anything else...

"Please stop... _Please stop. Please stop. Please stop. Please stop..._ "

 _' I kept seeing her silhouette... In the shadows, in my dreams. I still perceived her loud callings or the beautiful laughter, when we visited her grave nearly every day... But no matter how much I tried to prove to myself, that she's trully not one of us anymore, I couldn't... It drove me nearly insane._

 _I kept a distance from my father and he kept working or maybe not working anymore and heading for a drink instead. I really wonder, when did that fool began to drench his pity away? I don't blame him for forgetting about me or skipping classes because of a hangover... His life turned into a mess. And when I turned thirteen, he vanished..._

 _I heard from a few, that the Septimal Moon had found a new spell. It could manipulate the memories form a certain period of time and delete them... It seemed that, my dad was reeled in to try out the experiment... And I'm pretty sure this wasn't the first time that the old Septimal Moon experimented on themselves. As they kept their schemes in secret I can make a lot of nasty theories..._

 _But that's beside the point... The spell worked. Kind of... Kizuru forgot everything, he was like a new person._

 _Anyway, I was still traumatized, angry and quite rebellious for my age, so I didn't gave a damn. I lost my father, like my mother, with Sanae and Nagisa. He was gone along with the burnt summer house and mother's torn grave..._

 _...Hm... Even now I remember, when I was a child. How I used to wait for the summer holidays, wishing to be in the Higanbana village again and playing with Sanae. After awhile, when we would get bored, we would compete who would get home faster... And then, when I would open the door, the smell of food would greet my nose trills, accompanied by the sharp voice of my mother... Those sweet summers would never be the same...'_

 **-X-X-X** -

Rigor mortis - it is one of the recognizable signs of death, which causes the limbs of the corpse to stiffen.

Aussie flu ( with symptoms of a regular cold) is caused by the influenza viruses, there are three, A, B, C... A is the most severe. It can be deadly to young children, old people, or those who have underlying health conditions for example weekend immune system. There are vaccines, helping to avoid it.

A/N: I'm probably scaring people right now...


	20. Like a sinner

Write date: 07-12; 07-31

 _Hello, readers! (if there are any)_

 _Sorry for the slow updates blame my insecurity about this fic. I still love this, (btw I'm finishing writing this monstrosity , probably two - three chapters left) but I feel ashamed about posting it, yet I don't want to change anything either,_ so _there's that... I'm venturing our of my comfort zone, but hey, that's interesting._

 _The next chapter should be up sooner, wait, not should, it will. *Strikes a determined expression*_

- **X** - **X** - **X** -

 _\- a week before Ritsu's incident -_

"Good morning!" A joyful, loud voice rang in the office. And Soubi could already see the similarities between Yune and Nagisa - they both overused their shrilly voice needlessly.

He secretly gave a glimpse to Ritsu, who poked his head into Yune's infirmary. The blonde couldn't understand how did his teacher tolerate the new nurse... It was like having a second Nagisa, but much younger.

"Check ups?" Yune smiled at the headmaster, who simply sat on the bed next to Yune's desk, with a slightly irritated expression. He didn't answer.

Another sleepless night. Soubi seriously thought Ritsu needed some bigger help. Maybe he should go to a hospital or a specialist dealing with Chronic insomnia. But the young man stayed quiet for once. Ritsu hadn't listened to his advice even once, so what was the probability of him complying now?

"Well, your blood pressure seems to be normal..." Yune finally spoke up after her inspection, taking off the stethoscope's earpiece. While Ritsu gave a small nod, eager to get going already, his job certainly wasn't waiting for blood measurements.

"But I'm quite concerned about your quickened pulse..." The girl continued in a worried voice. Though the silver-haired man didn't pay any attention, as he fixed his sleeve to hide the million needle punctures from Soubi's curious eyes.

"Take it easy, okay, Minami-san?" She called out after a moment. While Ritsu exhaled, mouthing out a nearly hearable: _'thank's, Yune-chan'_ as always after morning check ups.

Actually, this wasn't his idea to attend this in the first place. However ever since he waltzed in with a gouged eye, creeping the nurse out, getting Nagisa pissed off for whatever reason and making Soubi even worried for his teacher's sake, he was technically forced to come here. And it sure took a lot of pleading from Soubi's and Yune's side to get Ritsu on board. They were caring about him. And he didn't even seemed grateful, or if Ritsu was, the man wasn't intending to show it.

Soubi watched, as the headmaster exited the infirmary, closing the door behind himself. Before the blonde heard a slap. He turned around, spotting, that Yune hit her cheek with a palm... What was that about, a mosquito?

"Oh. Silly me..." The young nurse slowly shook her head.

 _'Well, you kind of are.'_ Soubi's mind couldn't help but make that comment. Yune could be forgetful sometimes, especially if something unexpected happened. For instance, she failed to remember, where she had put her lunch, after Ritsu's punctured eye incident, when Nagisa and Soubi had stormed the infirmary as if the school was burning, only to be put down by Ritsu's threatening: _'I don't need any help, get lost!'_ attitude.

"I forgot to give him the painkillers." Yune whined out, whirling around in her office chair in a frantic search. Suddenly she leaned below the white desk, picking up wrapped package. She emitted a _'Ta-da'_ in a singful manner.

"Don't worry I can give it for him." Soubi offered, taking the box from her hold. The girl swiftly stood up then.

"So, yes, that's morphine vials and some vitamins. You can call it an early birthday present from yours truly." The ivory-haired girl giggled, while shame and timidness seeped into Soubi's face. His mind proclaimed. _'Totally not...'_

"By the way!" Yune stopped the blonde from leaving one more time. Her uncovered eye narrowed behind the glasses this time, while she tapped her arm.

"I've noticed a lot of wounds in Minami's inner elbow. And he used up the last _present_ I gave to him pretty quickly..."

Soubi's face grimaced again, when he jiggled the box in his arms a little to block out the annoying speech _.' Please stop calling Morphine - a present.'_

"Say, I think he's using too much painkillers... Isn't he getting a little addicted?"

"I don't know, I never see, when he uses a syringe anyway." The blonde shrugged his shoulders. Hell, he barely knew about Ritsu's horrible sleeping until recently. And he wasn't intending to spy on his sensei, to see, when the older man will puncture his vein. Gross.

"Do keep an eye on him, okay?" Yune bit her nails bashfully. And Soubi motioned his head in agreement." And just as a precaution, there you go, Naloxone. Inject him with this, then bring him here immediately, if there would be an emergency."

Soubi's frowned, as he took the vials, with his free hand. Now he was fully equipped for any threats... _Great_. He didn't sign up for this.

"Ritsu-sensei could inject it himself couldn't he?"

"Of course he couldn't!" The nurse exclaimed, while Soubi's mood dropped even more."I'm talking about an overdose here. That means either Minami will be fainted, will have trouble breathing or if you won't be able to awaken him. Those are the signs of an overdose. So if that would happen inject Naloxone and if needed do CPR."

Soubi nodded, chewing on the inner part of the lower lip. Let's hope that won't ever occure.

After that the light-haired man stepped out of the office, hoping, that the nurse won't trouble him again. Her words still plagued his mind though. Overdose? Was Ritsu seriously using that much medication? And most importantly, could Soubi stop this never ending circle, this absurd striking routine?

Nearly every day it was the same phenomenon. Ritsu would have trouble sleeping, then would wake up irritated, go to Yune - get some drugs. After that comes mountain called _'Work Everest'_ , that the headmaster climbed every day, just in slower paces each time. Finally - the wounds, that someone kept inflicting on him at nights. In so the Morphine and bandages would come of use. By now Soubi was pretty sure, all of the school's medical dressings went to Ritsu.

With all this happening, the blonde was curious, if sensei still had the time to practice playing piano. Ritsu seemed slower and weaker with every passing day. It was as if these weeks aged his body by twenty years. Eventually Soubi felt as if he was living with a dead man: blackened eyes, pale skin...

But there was only one way to solve this -find the culprit, who had been hurting the headmaster like this... Soubi sighed. This will be like looking for a needle in a haystack, moreover, when Ritsu refused to talk about that matter.

"Kagh..."

A wail snapped Soubi out. He raised his head at the commotion. Ritsu was leaning at the wall in the hallway, rubbing his head, by an opened door.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Soubi perked up, speeding up his pace in anxiousness. The former student placed his hands on the silver-haired man's shoulders, while the other grumbled out weakly.

"Yes..."

"That isn't walk-through if you haven't noticed, Minami-san. Or maybe you'd wish to try your luck again?" Kunugi Takehito smirked, on the other end, knocking on the door to prove his point.

"What happened here?" Soubi's eyebrow twitched, while he held Ritsu by the shoulders.

"Well, you tell me! He just up and went to attack my office. With the speed he was marching, either he was blind or he really planned to eradicate my poor door." The dark-haired teacher placed his hands on his hips, while a small snicker escaped Soubi. Ritsu you have to be gifted, to miss that widely opened structure.

"Shut it... Kunugi..." The headmaster mumbled out, while leaning his head at Soubi's chest.

"The doors never did anything to you. Or will this be your new project? Hoho... I'm telling you, this affair will be louder than the French revolution!"

This time Kunugi Takehito made Soubi laugh out loud. And Ritsu finally pushed off of his former student, continuing his walk, to spare the humiliation. Just you wait Kunugi, this deed won't be forgotten, he won't allow to be made fun of. Not now though... The principal did have work to do. Especially finding the transfer student forms.

And just as the man reached the knob of his office, he saw Utura Hisho, standing on the side, slowly whirling his head to face Ritsu. The silver-haired man's tired mind recalled the recordings, that Hisho made to ridicule him. Therefore the conclusion in his thoughts came shortly. _'Oh, the detective's here...'_

"You were waiting for me, Utura-san?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow, while uttering his 'friend's ' surname bitterly, then he took out a key from his pocket. It seemed he wasn't that drawn in to the upcoming conversation. That didn't ward off Hisho, when he tensed his lips nervously. Soon the brown-haired man let out a raspy whisper.

"We need to _talk_... Now..."

"Oh, do we?" Ritsu ridiculed further, unlocking his office door. "I don't think there is anything I'm interested in hearing from you."

"Please, you have to understand..." Hisho hissed, glancing around the corridor with peeled eyes. He gave Ritsu a glimpse, before violantly shoving him into the room. The man stumbled, while Hisho stepped in as well, grabbing the keys and slaming the office door behind them.

"What in the world are you doing?!" Ritsu growled, at the dark before him. The situation wasn't welcoming in the least. Ritsu swallowed hardly, but the mouth remained dry and aching like his head at the moment.

What was wrong with Hisho, the silver-haired man hadn't seen this side of his former friend. Soon Ritsu was pushed out of his comfort zone, when a pair of arms squeezed his shoulders. Although the reassuring warmth hadn't calmed Ritsu one bit.

"Hisho, what's the meaning of this?!"

"Listen to me, you have to listen... I want to apologize before it's too late."

"Shut up. Let me go..." Ritsu groaned due to Hisho tightening his hold on the injured shoulder. The headmaster tried to tear the forceful hands away, but the other dug his fingers deeper. "Didn't you heard what I said?! Let me go this instant...Agh."

Ritsu's head hit the wall, left from his precious butterfly collection. Just then he saw, that his _friend_ cornered Ritsu to the wall all the while tearing his shoulders like a starving hawk. The silver-haired man felt his shirt getting stiff, whilst wet liquid dripped down his upper arm - Hisho probably reopened the wound.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu... I'm so sorry..."

"If your still crying about those tapes, don't waste your breath." Ritsu smirked through the pain. Of cource he won't forgive Hisho for making fun of him with that. However the brown-haired psychologist just shook his head low, unable to meet the other in the eyes.

"I'm sorry of what's to happen to you..."

"What are you talking about?" The headmaster seemed confused, as a false grin spread across his face. This whole setting was just too absurd for Ritsu not to smile. His former friend, who was always calm and logical, acting violent and desperate now. The silver-haired man thought he was looking at his own reflection, when he had been eighteen. Who had changed their roles all of a sudden?

"Just don't blame me, when it'll all end... Please, Ritsu, don't hold a grudge against me... When _you'll_ end.. "

"What..." Ritsu frowned, watching as Hisho vacated his nails from his shoulders. Then the brown-haired psychologist suddenly left through the door without adding another word. Was that a threat?

Ritsu touched his bloody shoulder in thought, then winced slightly, leaning at the wall with a hurtful wail. The ache restored along with the freshly ripped flesh. Why did Hisho put more force specifically on his right shoulder? Did he knew there was a wound? The silver-haired man did everything to hide it. Although Nagisa's prying eyes eventually saw the cuts... Still, from where did Hisho got that information from? He hadn't spoken to Nagisa or Yune. Nor to Soubi...

Ritsu washed his face with a palm, letting out another dry breath. A different question invaded his mind: what was he suppose to do in his office? The man suddenly looked around the darkened room, though not a single object refreshed his memory. His head felt empty all the same, while a distant buzz squirmed in his brain. First, the _encounter_ with the door, now this... It just wasn't his day...

X X X

"Oh, Ritsu, what are you doing here?" Nana asked, not turning around from her screen, while a few consoles for writing commands popped up on her desktop.

"How do you knew, it was me?" Ritsu seemed amused by that prediction, while his eyes made out Soubi sitting at the other computer. What was he doing, playing Wisdom Ressurection?

"I saw you, through the cameras." Nana pointed out. She preferred to keep this room shrouded in total darkness, therefore the only light came in from the monitor screens. Was this meant to save the academy's money, or waste it? Because the principal was sure a light bulb ate less energy than six computers. Nana finished typing and finally gave a glimpse to Ritsu. Her voice suddenly let out a gasp. This didn't went unheard by Soubi's ears unfortunately, as he shuddered like shook by electricity too. And Ritsu only narrowed his eyes in annoyance, what now?

" _Dear_! What happened to you? Your shoulder. Did you got injured?" She exclaimed upon her observation...

What? He did changed his shirt and redressed the injury. Hence Ritsu raised an eyebrow as a response. Before he saw it himself, the stab wound was bleeding through the bandage.

"I hope that's an old one... " Soubi added to the commotion, standing up. Now the questioning should begin, Ritsu guessed sadly. He spotted Nana's puzzled gaze then. Her eyes skipped from the headmaster to his student.

"It's nothing... Hisho just squeezed too tightly..." The principal tried to brush off the comments. Squeezed? Assaulted should rather be the word, though the silver-haired man hid that fact. Nana gave a nod in acknowledgment.

"Who's this Hisho?" Soubi cutted in soon.

"A friend..." Ritsu muttered, while crossing his arms and shifting his attention to the former student." Utura Hisho is a psychologist. He's former Wakeless fighter. And works in two schools to hide Septimal Moon's identity from his civilian family."

Soubi's face portrayed doubt and he slowly tilted his head to the side.

"That's not exactly a tone a person would use to introduce a friend... Actually I'm quite surprised you have any..."

Nana giggled at that. While Ritsu contained a posture of a statute, whilst jabbing his student with a malicious glare as if ordering him to shut up, or there will be consequences to pay... However Soubi seemingly wasn't afraid of his sensei anymore. And so the speech went on.

"On the other hand. I'd like to see your definition of a friend... Maybe you should check the dictionary before using that word."

"I think we should change the theme..." Nana smiled, barely containing a snicker. Then she turned her attention back to the silver-haired man, who's gaze softened." Ritsu, did you finish filling the forms of the transfer students? I would like to put them to the data base."

"What? Transfer students..." Ritsu seemed lost. After a while he lifted his glasses, as remembrance struck. That's why he was going to his office, to eventually start sorting the information and here Nana wanted it finished. Work was seriously starting to chase him." Yes, yes. I'll finish them..."

"Well, hurry up. Those students are here for three weeks already and teachers can't grade their work, because in the system their profiles don't exist." Nana's voice got a little darker and the female set her fingers on her lap. It could be the case, that Nana was annoyed, but she rarely showed that emotion." And what about the documents for future funding from the government? Most of all, where are the reviews for September's paychecks? It's been a whole month and besides I still don't see any plans for meeting questions from you. It's like you don't even attend anymore. Be truthful, Ritsu, are you slacking off?"

"Ouch." Soubi gasped, widening his eyes at the mountain of critique. That must have really sting Ritsu-sensei. Moreover, when he worked from day to night these last weeks, not having a minute to spare and here she says he's being lazy. The only difference in Ritsu's job was his speed, it diminished gratefully.

"You don't have worry, I'll be done with it..." The silver-haired man nodded, no emotions leaked out though.

Soubi parted his lips to oppose the verbal absurd. It wasn't even Ritsu's fault, that he was getting slow at his job. Furthermore the added stress won't make things better. If only more people would know about his sensei's worsening condition, then perhaps they could leave less paper work to him. It was obvious, that Ritsu wasn't feeling well. However all of Soubi's plans to oppose went down his throat. He just swallowed his arguments, staying quiet.

"Well, we'll be off now... I'll help you with the paper work, Ritsu-sensei." Soubi bowed his head to Nana instead. Then quickly grabbed Ritsu by the elbow, leading him away. For some reason Ritsu followed, not uttering a word.

Actually the blonde was doubtful, of how truthful was the last statement. He wasn't planning to stick in Ritsu's company to sort out some student forms.

Though Soubi tried not to care about those words at the moment, as he dragged his sensei into a supply closet, away from the hallway. There were piles of boxes and tall black shelves, standing by the opposite walls. The younger man then turned to Ritsu, releasing a tch.

"Idiot... Why don't you tell anyone?!"

"Tell what, that I'm not eating?"

"Eh?" Soubi cocked an eyebrow at his teacher's comment, when the other man grinned as if he was a dimwit or was in a mood to annoy athers. If it was the latter, that would mean, that Ritsu will smoothly throw Soubi off the real subject. Or perhaps this all was just another facade of despair. As odd as it sounded Ritsu did favored that kind of act these days. Although it might actually be the truth. The silver-haired man did seemed thinner. And... Did Ritsu ever left his office in the daytime?

Soubi just massaged his temples to block out the endless possibilities, before hissing out.

"We'll talk about that later... Stop pretending you're alright. You are _not_! Even if you want to, you can't do things the same way you used to do, sensei." Ritsu's healthy eye stared off into distance."Just stop, you must ask for help... Did you even heard what I said?! _Sensei_!"

Soubi suddenly swayed the teacher by the shoulder, to gain attention. And Ritsu's lips curvd into a gentle smile again, letting his body waver. Suddenly his eyes widened from a fabricated surprise.

"So you mentioned, that you'll help me with the documents?"

"I would punch you straight in the face, if you wouldn't have been wounded." The former student growled in response. And Ritsu's voice regained a more serious tone.

"Then why don't you, Soubi-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you? Is it hard to raise your arm?" He smirked devilishly, caressing Soubi's palm with both hands.

The blonde was now against the cardboard wall, with Ritsu nearly leaning at him. He felt the air around him getting stiff as if there was no oxygen left to take in. Sweat scurried down his face, when he felt, that Ritsu forcefully clenched his palm as if Soubi was a puppet. Was this agonizing feeling created by their closeness, was he still scared of Ritsu? Or perhaps that voice, that he couldn't decipher...

"I can help you lift that flesh up. Then you'll just have to hit me..." The silver-haired man purred right to his ear, blowing a few strands away with his breath. " You'll feel better... Tell me, Soubi-kun, how long had you carried that hate for me? For how many years? Didn't it hurt?..."

Sensei gazed at his silent student, maliciously then.

"Didn't it hurt, when I took your ears? Or when I would whip you? Don't you dare tell me, it didn't. You begged... Prayed... Hoped for me to stop..." He fell silent suddenly. After a few minutes he emitted a final hurtfully mocking sentence, as if making fun of himself." _Now, did I_? No..."

"Stop..."

"Why? Come on, Soubi-kun, huhuhu... Is that _fear_ I hear in your voice? Are you _stupid_ , Soubi-kun? You think I'll hurt you in this pitiful state?! Look at me, I can barely walk!" The man snickered and brought Soubi's knuckles to his lips. Then he layed a warm, yet a lonely kiss on them as if the price had been to big, leaving Ritsu to only dream of the sweetness, that his lips starved for. No more... Just one...

Whilst Soubi stood still like banded and chained to the wall behind him. It was as if every bit of his strength scattered. Somehow this state of being weak reminded him of the old days, when his sensei used to be a lot more possessive, when Soubi's life didn't had a definite meaning and he was just a tool to be used by Ritsu's whim, mocked endlessly by others and by the only person, who was suppose to be his guardian - no, a sacrifice.

Ritsu had murmured it one night, while caressing Soubi's hair, no doubt feeling mesmerized. He had talked about their future then. Ritsu had fed Soubi's yearning childish soul with fabricated hope and dreams of one day being united. Those sweet promises, that Soubi's training will be with a cause, had been engraved in the young one's heart. Ritsu had spoken of love, happiness... So where had it disappeared to? The teacher ripped out those roots of Soubi's heart and body himself. Like a ravenous blackbird, destroying his own perfectly modeled creation, that he worked so hard on, he shattered it, without a single drop of guilt. Yes, this feeling was similar to the blonde: being submissive, powerless, pathetic... Just the context was a lot different.

After a short moment of ragged breathing, Ritsu started whispering in his student's ear, leaning at him wholly.

"Do you hear it? The quiet, Soubi-kun. Do tell me, is it gorgeous? I can't hear it. I can't enjoy the silence anymore... Those regrets, mistakes. I've done so much... _Too_ much... Those demons don't let me sleep. Now they won't let me live."

By then Soubi had a fair idea, that the sleep deprivation was making Ritsu delusional.

"I can't _take_ it anymore! They follow me, those black figures. I want rest, Soubi-kun. _Rest_..." Soubi heard his teacher's gruff voice breaking down. "Help me. Let me listen to that quiet once again."

"You're not saying..."

The silver-haired man shook his head to his student's question. Ritsu's eyes were peeled and lips shuddered, while he begged like a sinner to the God. Ritsu dug his fingers into Soubi's arms frantically.

"I'd rather watch you take away my life than anyone else... Please, Soubi-kun, give this filthy beast salvation."


	21. Alibi

Write date: 07-31; 08-09

 _Inspiration for this chapter:_ Three Days Grace- It's all over; Diary of Dreams- Rumors about angels

 _Hope you enjoy._

- **X** - **X** - **X** -

 _\- a week before Minami Ritsu's incident-_

"I'd rather watch you take away my life than anyone else... Please, Soubi-kun, give this filthy beast salvation."

Quiet followed for the next moment, as Soubi's jaw remained parted. While he gazed straight into the determined pupils of his teacher.

"What are you talking about? This is absurd, sensei." Soubi finally stammered, unable to say anything else. He continued to peer at Ritsu, who's pale hands shook for a while, clutching at the blonde's elbows. The silver-haired man sighed, before slowly moving away.

"Should've known..."

X X X

The blonde stood near the entrance of Ritsu's dorm, suddenly running a hand through his hair...

That wasn't his fault. Yet Soubi felt guilty of his rational words. It was not like he could've killed Ritsu on the spot back then. Regardless something deep inside of him had flared, when his teacher's pleadings of death had been uttered - that was an excitement. Soon the rush of adrenaline diminished. It was replaced with a feeling of regret and sadness, as Soubi declined. Those emotions still lingered in the young man's psyche, making him gloomy.

That was the thing, that scared the blonde. Yes, Soubi knew, that he despised Ritsu. But to hate a person to the point of murdering him, wasn't expected at all. The young man hadn't perceived, how much he detested his teacher until now. Or was that just the irrational mind speaking and luring him to vent his rage out?

Soubi suddenly clenched his fists, when his brain began pondering, how nice it would be to actually beat his sensei up for all the things, that he had done.

The blonde shook his head. That was a stupid idea, tempting, but stupid. With those thoughts flooding, he soon started to doubt his own mind. Was that even his true emotions speaking of a want to kill Ritsu? Or was it just the spur-of-the-moment event, caused by the adrenaline? Maybe the gruesome wish was created by his teacher's psychological pressure, that pushed Soubi to regard his hatred as the truth?

He had to stop... Sensei wasn't that bad... He grimaced all of a sudden, taking back those words. No. Ritsu was still a horrible person and it was hard for Soubi pinpoint any good feature about him. Especially, when his brain recalled the memories of his horrid childhood. On the other hand, sensei had saved Soubi from suicide a few weeks ago, took him in, when the blonde was bare and wounded, gave him hope to live on, even putted up with his ramblings about Ritsuka and so on...

His teacher sure changed over the years... And Soubi still had to repay him for it, by helping Ritsu for once. Probably that was the reason, why the young man searched for the culprit.

 _'Just go in and act like nothing happened.'_ He finally instructed himself, landing his hand on the knob. At that moment he heard a loud rumble outside, accompanied by the patter of rain. A storm was on it's way it seemed. Great, just what Soubi needed for this night.

When the young man opened the door, he found Ritsu writing on the coffee table. The blonde knitted his brows, as his mind attacked furiously. _'For God's sake, it's midnight already, stop pushing yourself to work.'_

"Uhm. You're still working..." Soubi uttered the obvious, whilst walking closer. Ritsu seemed unfazed, in so the eerie quiet continued to reign. He added after a few more minutes." Do you need help with those?"

"No..." A hoarse answer came finally, along with a blackout, as the lights of the room shut off.

"A power outage?" Soubi whirled around in confusion. Then he heard the man beside him stand up. The former student could only scarcely make out Ritsu's form, whilst the figure shivered to maintain his posture.

"I don't think, you should be going anywhere." Soubi motioned his head. In the meantime a phone's light illuminated Ritsu's face for a second, before everything got dim again.

"No phone service and a black out... What luck."

"It's not luck. There's a storm outside." The blonde explained in an irritated voice, crossing his arms below his chest. The sarcastic tone, that his teacher used, was picking at Soubi's nerves, probably the last fibers of what was left by now...

"What are you doing?" Soubi suddenly grunted, planning to help Ritsu straighten up, because the silver-haired man was doing quite miserably, as he pushed his weight on the leaned hand. However Ritsu receded for an inch, preventing the blonde from reaching him.

"I'm going to find some people, who could fix the electricity."

"It's night, if you haven't noticed, sensei."

"Since Septimal Moon is surrounded by forests, this kind of thing does happen from time to time. I just need to find a place, where the phone service is available... Hm... Don't know why the signal is troubled though."

Ritsu finished his speech and somewhere in the middle of it, Soubi started holding his sensei's shoulders again. Since the talk was ended, his unawareness was dead as well. The silver-haired man laid his irritated eyes on Soubi again, was that hurt hiding in them, betrayal perhaps? Soubi couldn't make out, for as long as he was staring. Soon the teacher gently pushed off his hands.

"Well, maybe you're not suppose to go..." Soubi blurted abruptly, his arms still lingering in the air. Then he stammeringly fixed his statement, when he felt, that those words could be interpreted in too many wrong ways." I-I mean... Perhaps somebody else called already. So, you can go to sleep."

 _Sleep_? Ritsu cocked an eyebrow at his frantic student.

"Don't mock me, Soubi-kun."

"Oh. Right, sucks to be you, huh?" The former student maundered his ridiculing thoughts. Although the headmaster's expression remained cold, with a slight raging flicker from the healthy eye.

Those words were a huge contradiction, to Soubi's original plan, of not letting Ritsu wander at night. It wasn't safe, concerning his condition and knowing, that someone was after his life. Damn him, if Soubi just made things worse.

Ritsu lips curved into a bitter smile after a quiet moment. His mind probably registered the sentence. Without a single word he exited his dorm, leaving his student alone.

And just after few good minutes, the blonde decided to sit on the couch, clenching his hair, arms prompted on his knees. The guilt finally laid the the seeds in the heart...

Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? That rage was really unneeded. The man continued to examine the reasons of his outbursts for a little, until his brain became a mixture of dreams and past. Nothing was in order as if scattered books.

Somewhere between those thoughts, Soubi's body got overtook by fatigue, in so the man slumped on the sofa without much resistance. The young man hadn't even took notice of his eyes blinking then. They preferred to stay closed, only to be lazily forced apart by the man's drained will, it was unknowingly losing the battle with every second past. The drops echoed outside, then pattered and gathered in puddles. But Soubi's ears didn't mind the noise anymore, neither did his body cared about the chill coming through the partially opened window.

X X X

"Sensei?" Soubi slurred, while parting his eyes... He sat up suddenly, seeing, that he fell asleep. The man straightened soon, taking in the view of the darkened dorm around him. The clock on the wall proved, that he slept for more than an hour. A decent amount of time. So Ritsu should be back by now. Maybe he was already in bed? "Sensei?"

Soubi raised an eyebrow to the silence, that answered. Then he went to the bedroom. Well, the drugs on the nightstand stayed untouched and the sheets were made, as much as his eyes made out in the dimmed room. Soubi's fingers glided through the wall for the switch. No brightness sparked up, when he pressed it...

He emitted a tch soon, unable to hide the uneasiness, that clambered up like a spider. More than an hour passed already. Where was Ritsu? Did something happened to him again?

The young man speedily strode out of the dorm. Soubi hurried in his steps, scrutinizing every turn of the corridor, which was empty and quiet, except for the rain symphony, as the drops collided with the glass, if you could call that company...

He went straight for the cement stairs at the end of the hall. Better search in the new school building rather than the old one.

The Septimal Moon mostly resided in this part of the structure while the new school was left for the classrooms and student dorms. Although in a few cases, when the student count would get to big, a few lucky pupils would have to reside in the old school building. Some kids even joked, that it was a privilege, because even in if the rooms of the new school would be full, the authorities would most likely try to find ways to cram the students together, to spare the old Septimal Moon's meeting place.

In Soubi's case, it had been different... He had gotten, what would be called, a privileged one person room without competition. Was that Ritsu's doing? Regardless, that felt more like a curse than anything to Soubi. The loneliness stang.

The blonde ran outside through the back door, the main one never worked, as he remembered. The garden greeted him, with a blurred view, that the heavy rain created. Soubi just exhaled, burying his head low, as he ripped through the pouring curtain. While splashing the muddy puddles, he munched on his lip, that was a sign, that a new surge of unexplained anger evoke.

Damn it... Why was he risking so much for Ritsu? He should have fought like that for Ritsuka, ignoring his own health or life... What was the reason of searching for sensei, if he will spit out his famous phrase. Seriously, someone should have those words imprinted in golden drobe: _'I don't need your help, get lost!'_. Ah, just _perfect_ for losing friends, killing off the loved ones hope and making the honest helper feel like shit.

Soubi breathed out heavily this time, starting to shiver a little from the cold. He then gazed around the path, he was walking. The bleak horizon of quivering bushes and a huge black metal fence looked back at him. There were no signs of human life. The swaying huge trees followed far in the distance, concealing and isolating Seven Voices academy from the outside world, as the forest went around the whole school. Now it seemed to Soubi like nature would want to engulf this place, take back what's rightfully her's. Those leaves echoed threateningly, quieting down for a short moment, before yelling out with a demanding and powerful rustle.

 _'Go back. There's no point in searching for him.'_ The blonde's psyche ordered, when he found the arbor, that housed the piano. He leaned at the wooden wall then, bringing his palms to his lips to warm them up, though his soaked body still shook. Soubi slowly positioned his head against the wooden surface.

He hopefully gazed back to where he came from, the storm wasn't letting up just yet.

Soubi narrowed his eyes to see better. For a minute the young man thought, that he saw someone walking near the pedestals, which held the second floor in place. However that vision disappeared after an instant. Soubi scanned that area sideways, before the figure emerged a few steps away. The blonde kept his eyes peeled, thinking he was seeing ghosts. No sane person would be out in this weather... Save for one - Soubi.

' _Maybe they are searching for something?'_ Soubi raised an eyebrow, when the stranger bent down and vanished behind the pedestal.

 _'I wonder who would that be? But that's not my business to intrude.'_ With those thoughts he shrugged it off, peering at the same spot for a few minutes. Again his eyes began to seek for their companion of entertainment.

Nothing rose up anymore. Maybe he just missed that human and the stranger went back to the academy? Suddenly something convulsed Soubi's body, his posture even tensed up.

 _'What if that's the culprit? It's a far blow and I don't have any evidence... But Ritsu-sensei's not back yet and this man's roaming around.'_ Soubi dug the fingers into his palms, not letting his eyes fall from the pedestals in the far end. _'I don't even know who would be taking their revenge on Ritsu-sensei in that hideous way... Neither do I know is it someone from the academy or an anonymous person.'_

The young man clenched his teeth, the eyes going wide with anxiousness. He looked around the empty garden. Until Soubi eventually ran back to the the old school building, his mind filled with various thoughts and worries. The sparked curiosity was hard to put down.

The blonde paused, panting for a minute. He stood on the dark tiles, that were guarded from the rain by the second floor structure. Again he viewed the scene, searching for any signs, that the mysterious person might have left. However soon his interested face turned into a frightened agape.

Blood marks decorated the tiles ahead and someone was laying in the far end. It probably wouldn't strike Soubi that much - a drunken Takehito was a possible event. However the barely visible silver hair made the young man's heart sink.

"This _has_ to be a joke..." Soubi whispered out of breath. The laying man was indeed Ritsu. Soubi ran to him then, beginning to shake the man's shoulders a little. "Can you hear me? Sensei, please say something."

When no answer came, the blonde's eyes lowered to inspect Ritsu's body for any blood, or signs of injuries. He probably was wounded, from where else would that red liquid be. Soubi turned the silverette around by the shoulder, hearing a small wail coming out of the latter's mouth. Well, he seemingly regained consciousness, Soubi sighed in relief, that was good. And soon the blonde felt Ritsu grab his shirt by the side, while moaning and shaking his head in pain.

That caught Soubi's further concern, until he finally gazed to his sensei's leg. He had no shoes on. And his fingers were bleeding. The younger man bit his lip in disgust, when he saw that Ritsu's toenails were ripped off from his right foot.

Soubi gently scooped the older man up, leaning the teacher's back on his prompted knee. He wailed out harsher, shakily gripping at his student's shirt. The worst thing was looking at him and knowing Soubi couldn't do a thing to ease the agony.

"Please tell me, that Yune-chan's somewhere in the academy.."

"T-two..."

"What?" Soubi was surprised Ritsu could muster out a word in the state he was in. The silverette raised a finger, pointing at the wall of the building. He opened his mouth to speak further, but it took a few minutes of groaning, to continue.

"Nine. S-six.."

"2. 9. 6. Y-you mean that's Yune-chan's dorm number?" Soubi watched Ritsu slightly nod his head. The blonde swallowed and stood up slowly then, leaning the other man's weight on himself, to support him. Ritsu still seemed in pain, barely touching the ground with his injured foot and clenching Soubi's arm weakly.

"Alright, we're going..." The younger man breathed out, starting to stagger forward.

The walk was quite difficult for the both of them, but thankfully after a long while they reached the awaited room.

"Yes?" The mentioned girl dressed in a green night robe peeked out after probably ten knocks. Soubi turned his eyes, seeing Ritsu wail and shiver. Yune whispered bashfully at the sight.

"W-what happened here?"

"Please, he needs help..." Soubi murmured out, pointing his head to the bleeding foot, which looked even more dirty than before. They probably smeared parts of the first and second floor with blood, but Soubi didn't mind that now. The man's thoughts were anxious about the whole event. What was even worse, that the wounds hadn't coagulated one bit.

"Ah... O-okay. Come on, we're going to the infirmary." Yune stammered after a second, uncertainly taking Ritsu's other arm and looping it around her shoulders.

X X X

Finally the white-haired girl laid the headmaster down on the infirmary bed in the new school building. after that she began to set a few lit candles on the desk, to bring a little radiance to the gloomy room.

In the meantime the blonde stood by the door, biting his lip. His eyes were stuck on Ritsu's fatigued, weakened face. The silverette's blank pupils scrutinized the wall as if seeing something interesting and unseen in the white color. His lips remained parted...

The teacher seemed lost, maybe not even living in this very world anymore... Soubi noted this state of being torn between two worlds. There were two sides of Ritsu's mind, that never came together, seeming dead, but still living on, being in so much pointless pain and never knowing, when will it cease. Will this state let this man live? Or will it slice him open, rupturing Ritsu's soul from the body? Eventually this prolonged pointless suffering could rip and eat a person from inside out, tear everything, that Ritsu regards and believes.

No wonder the headmaster wanted to die, if he couldn't live normally anymore. He wished to end this endless pulling from one road to another like a clock's pendulum, that never stops at one destination.

Soubi still thought that, it was a rather irrational decision... That said, the blonde didn't wished death to his sensei, neither did he enjoyed seeing him suffer...

"Get some sleep, Soubi-san, I'll take care of this." Yune nodded at the blonde, while taking some bandages and a small bottle of water. Soubi didn't reply, he slowly dragged his feet away from the door. The sulky mood returned to his face. Regardless the man paused in the hallway, beginning to think.

Alright, so Ritsu went out to get someone, who could fix a power outage. He left way before midnight. And Soubi found him in the garden, with ripped toenails after first in the morning. That meant, the culprit had approximately an hour and a half to do the crime.

The worst thing was, that if Ritsu had staggered from god knows where to the garden, the young man didn't even knew, when or where someone plucked those nails... Well, Ritsu was walking from the old school building, so perhaps the crime had taken place there. On the other hand, it was possible, that the culprit specifically placed the headmaster near the pedestals, to get off suspicion... That would be easy, as the headmaster himself remembered nothing about the torture. Soubi had tried asking Ritsu not once, usually his sensei just shrugged and looked back dumbfounded. The silver-haired man himself didn't had any recollection.

Soubi pinched the bridge of his nose abruptly. This was getting nowhere. The fastest way, that he could get some information would be to snoop around the people living in the old school building, see if someone doesn't have an alibi...

It was the best chance, at the moment. Though the plan was not perfect, if the culprit would be a student, for a chance, (Soubi won't go stalking some children) or even worse someone from the outside...

So Nana seemed to be sleeping and claimed, that she went to bed at eleven o'clock. Next was Nagisa's dorm. However, when Soubi knocked, a grinning Takehito greeted him.

"Ah... What are you doing here?" Soubi looked at the other skeptically.

"Playing chess, wanna join? But be careful, Nagisa's quite furious. She's losing to me for what seems to be the tenth time. No one beats the game master, you see."

Soubi ignored Takehito, taking a peek into the room. Indeed he spotted the twin-tailed woman sitting on the couch.

"Mhm..." The younger male mused after, he wasn't convinced."How are you playing with the lights out?"

"Candles, buddy! A totally different feeling." Takehito motioned his hands as if wanting to grab the blonde, while holding a wicked grin. The latter receded a little." It's like we're calling spirits or something sinister. You should try to!"

He took Soubi's hand, wanting to lead him in. The light-haired man still tried to stand his ground, getting a hold of the door frame. He dug his nails into the wood like a cat. Despite the blonde's efforts his body leaned to Takehito, from the harsh pull. Seeing that the younger one was holding his ground, the dark-haired man started whining.

"Come on! I need a new partner, Nagisa's not interesting anymore. To tell you the truth, I figured out her repetitive tactic."

"I can't." Soubi frowned, tugging at Takehito's arm, to get him to let go. Finally he broke off."For how long have you two been playing?"

"Two hours, if I recall... it all started, with a long chat..."

"Have you seen Nana go out somewhere? Or at least someone walking?"

Now was the time to clarify if Nana's alibi was truthful. Soubi saw Takehito narrow his eyes for a minute, before he smiled warmly again, shaking his head.

"No... You see we weren't playing so silently. Nagisa blows a racket. I'm quite surprised how her windows are holding."

"Mh..." Now that sounded like her. Soubi blinked, thinking for a minute. " Do you know anyone else, who would be still at the school?"

"I don't understand why you're asking this... Well, let's see. The nurse should still be here somewhere, the guards... Wait a minute..." Takehito paused, putting his hands on his hips."I... Think, I saw Hisho's car in the driveway, opposite from the school. So he's probably in the academy. I wonder why?"

"Thank's." Soubi motioned his head a little, before saying a quick goodbye. He had to inspect that weird friend of Ritsu's as well.

Once more the pouring rain scratched his body, as Soubi strode to the new school building. He swiftly searched the receptionist's desk, eventually finding a small safe below it, where all the keys were hung.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. All that Soubi knew, was that Utura Hisho's office was suppose to be somewhere on the third floor. Without much thought he grabbed a few sets of keys. He'll figure out which one was right on the way.

However to Soubi's further confusion, when he finally reached the awaited door, he noticed, that it was unlocked. Hisho's office door was partially slid opened. The blonde took a small look around, before slipping in. So Takehito was right, the psychologist was lurking near.

 _'That means I don't have much time to go over this place.'_ Soubi's mind announced, as he saw a widely parted window in the office. The storm tore the fluttering curtains and threw drops of rain on to the chairs and desk, at least the table was cleaned of any papers, it even seemed to be unused.

The blonde walked closer, intending to close the window, but stopped in his motion. It was not worth the trouble, it would be better to leave no traces behind.

In so the blonde ignored the chill, that scratched at his back, beginning to rummage through the first drawer. He got out books and huge folders, that related to work. Maybe it would be wise to skim them over just in case, though Soubi didn't had the time for that. First things, that actually caught his attention, were a stack of old pictures, tied with a golden ribbon. It was not because, he saw some blood marks or any other evidence, it was just simple curiosity.

Besides, a smiling virgin Ritsu stared at him, holding Hisho by the waist. The other boy laced a hand on the silverette's shoulders. The two friends stood by some sort of a fence. While the view of the city was their background. They looked like teenagers then, and Hisho hadn't had his glasses and his brown hair had a few golden strands. Ritsu looked nearly the same, save for a longer hair cut.

Soubi smirked, glancing at the photo. In all his years, the blonde hadn't seen such a pure and tender smile out of his teacher. Nowadays most of his smirks were either ridicule or sarcasm.

Even if it was odd, but Ritsu's smile reminded him of whenever Ritsuka would be this happy with him. It was such a similar atmosphere, that his teacher's face portrayed. Perhaps that was just purity, adolescence... Or young love?

It made Soubi wonder. Even though Ritsu described Hisho as a friend, perhaps there was more to the story. What if they had been lovers, that broke up? Ritsu did say, that Utura Hisho had a civilian family. Then it would mean, that their relationship had been destroyed by Utura himself. Unless it was a forced marriage, but Soubi didn't had any information to back that theory up. Besides, that didn't explain why would Hisho want to torture Ritsu.

There was nothing interesting in the remaining drawers. Nothing, that Soubi could've seen as suspicious. He straightened his back after he finished. The blonde felt tired of bending for so long. How much time had passed, while the man was searching in the office, thirty minutes?

 _'I should go, better not push my luck. I didn't find anything anyway. '_ The light-haired man thought bitterly, as he gave a final glimpse, making sure he put everything back. He exited the room right after.

"Who are you?" A sharp voice echoed through the hallway, making Soubi suppress a shiver. A dissatisfied Hisho came from behind, giving Soubi a malicious side-glance. The younger male stood like a statue, before parting his mouth to gulp. While his mind panicked... Did he saw Soubi snooping around? Who was this person?

"I don't think we met before..."The blonde cleared his throat again, speaking in a dry voice. It seemed his heartbeat weighed a tone, cracking through his chest from fear. "I'm... Agatsuma Soubi. I was a student here."

"Oh. I think I know you, Ritsu used to talk about you on and on. You _poor_ thing. I'm Utura Hisho." Utura released a soft hum, masking his previous glare, while bringing his fingers to cover his lips. Soubi wondered what was that last part about. But before he could gather his thoughts, Hisho walked past the blonde, voicing out warily.

"Well, I hope we'll meet again someday, I have to go."

"Wait. Never thought Septimal Moon would force psychologists to work so late." Soubi faked a concerned look, turning to him. He had to get Hisho to talk. And thankfully the other paused for a short moment, hissing out.

"I wasn't working. I... I just _have_ to get home, alright?"

After that forced sentence, Hisho hadn't gave a second glimpse to Soubi, disappearing out of view. Well that was a weird encounter. Odd friends Ritsu carried around. Now the blonde saw, what Nana meant about the psychologist acting strange. Besides he was the only one not having an alibi...

X X X

He saw Ritsu sleeping for once, as Soubi returned to the infirmary.

The rain kept lashing out on the windows as if attacking the thin glass. For how long has it been raining? the blonde thought, that he lost the track of time between everything that had happened, it was draining him. These weeks had gone repetitive, yet still held Soubi's heart dreadfully beating every time, he saw Ritsu-sensei get wounded. It happened too fast, though ended up with the same consequences, leading to the same future...

"Oh, Soubi-san, you're back already... " Yune marched in from another room, nearly colliding with her chair. She straightened up suddenly, giving a framing eye to her office chair, standing out of place. Well, she did left it there. The girl soon smiled at Soubi like nothing happened, continuing to step toward the bed.

"I fixed up Minami-san's wound and gave him a sedative drug... He's quite peaceful for now." Soubi gave an eye to Yune's explanation, releasing a hum in response. Before the blonde set his eyes to Ritsu. She tilted her head, to his companion's quietness. "You shouldn't worry about him that much. You know it's not healthy to be so gloomy all the time."

She then ruffled Ritsu's hair, before regretting that action, as she hid the strands away from the man's eyes. After that Yune turned to the blonde and shrugged her shoulders with a weak smile. Soubi didn't mind the teen's charming though, it seemed pointless to him.

"The way you talk to him... You've probably known Ritsu-sensei for some time." Soubi stated absentmindedly, prompting his arms on the edge of the bed's railing. He noticed her, caress the silver strands again. Yune soon nodded in response, while kneeling near the bedding and playing with Ritsu's hair.

This was quite amusing to Soubi, once his brain went over the barrier of being crept out. She was still a teenager, probably an immature one at that. So how did she got this job then? That was another thing, that kept bugging the blonde, beside her closeness to Ritsu. Though he set that question for another time.

"You could say that..." Yune mused, twirling the silver strands in spirals and tying them together." He's my guardian."

"What?"

"Mhm... My parents died, not long ago and Minami-san took me in... He gave me a shelter, and... handed me a future here."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No. It's okay, well _not_ okay... I still miss my mother and father." Her voice got lower, as Yune's fingers finally left Ritsu's hair alone, letting them cascade on his face in a mess.

Soubi frowned, standing on the other end of the bed. His mind continued, what he didn't dare to respond. _'I'm worried about your so called future living near that man, not about your parents.'_

The nurse crouched in silence for a few more minutes, before suddenly addressing the young man.

"You'll be staying here, right? So if anything just call me again. The painkillers are in the first drawer if Minami-san will need them. Okay?" She stood up, pointing at her desk. The blonde motioned his head weakly. Meanwhile the girl yawned, stretching her arms.

Yune paused abruptly then, checking her wrist, that had a few scratch marks. Soubi cocked an eyebrow at her, however she explained, once the teenager noticed his interested glance.

"Curious about that? It's nothing. Nagisa's cat scratched me, as I tried to feed it."

The blonde wanted to ask further, but the girl waved to him, leaving the office in a hurry, her shrilly voice followed after.

"Goodnight, Soubi-san!"

So he was left alone again. And so Soubi's attention traveled back to ogling his sleeping teacher.

Well, on the good side, Ritsu's face appeared to be calm and peaceful, as Soubi came close to it. The silver-haired man seemed like a different person now. So _frail._ If Ritsu could talk in his sleep, perhaps sensei's subconsciousness could tell Soubi, why was he so depressed nowadays. Maybe his inner mind would open up to to the former student.

The blonde soon sat on his heels, placing his head on the edge of the mattress, while his hand caressed the teacher's fallen in cheek. This act was never transmitted this way. It was always Ritsu, who gave the sick, selfish affection, which was meant for someone else long past. Soubi's fingers trailed their unknown path on Ritsu's lips, his nose, finally reaching the wounded eye. His hand didn't linger on it, continuing to grace the pale skin.

 _'...Tell me, Soubi-kun, how long had you carried that hate for me?...'_

His mind recounted the words spoken just a few hours ago.

 _'...Didn't it hurt, when I took your ears? Or when I would whip you?...'_

Why was Ritsu saying that? Was that the psychological pressure, that secretly ordered Soubi to comply and kill? Did those words even held meaning? Or were they just a tool to be used to get that _salvation_ that his teacher prayed for?

The blonde snuggled closer on the bed, wanting to be swallowed up. This answer less pit was annoying, just why did sensei dragged him into this mess? Why did he pushed Soubi to solve his own problems?

 _'Those regrets, mistakes. I've done so much... Too much... '_

What if those sentences were Ritsu's way of _apologizing?_ Could it? Soubi's eyes twitched. Was he regretting the past? No it wasn't possible. Sensei was too prideful for that. But those _words:_

 _'Give this filthy beast salvation.'_

What was wrong with him... Why was his teacher like that? Would he ever explain his reasons for this ridiculous change of attitude?

The blonde's fingers halted on Ritsu's forehead, once he noticed a shiver wreck the other's body. Soon the silverette's head turned with a groan and Soubi fearfully pulled his hand away.

" _Agh_... Soubi-kun?"

"I'm here." The blonde responded, as Ritsu looked at him with half parted eyes. They seemingly wanted to fall back to slumber. The older man forbid it, sitting up slowly. Though he froze, staring ahead in fright with peeled eyes.

"Sensei, are you feeling alright?" Ritsu's shuddering body didn't went unnoticed by Soubi, as he spoke up. The silverette's tensed fingers grappled the blanket as if wanting to rip it apart.

" _Why_?... W-why is... _She_ here?" Ritsu's voice was hoarse, while Soubi took a hold of his agitating shoulders. Ritsu suddenly tore away from his hold, getting a grip of the railing and pulling himself into the corner.

"Sensei?"

"Please. Go away. G _o away_!" He cuddled his shaking form, while his blank eyes were glued to the door. Soubi was taken aback by this behavior. Was Ritsu's mind replaying a dream?"Please, stop staring. Stop, make it stop!"

"Sensei, there is no one here."

Yet Ritsu muttered, feeling engulfed in fear. Soubi embraced him suddenly, pushing the other man to lay down. He tried to break free from the unwanted force, so the blonde clenched Ritsu's shoulders, leaning on him.

"No. Go away. Stop..." The silver-haired man shook his head. And Soubi noted, that his way of putting Ritsu to bed wasn't working. He began to work on a spell. His teacher won't be pleased, when he'll wake up. But that's only when he'll wake up.

"Sleep deeply. There is nothing for you to see here. Fall to slumber."

"Don't..."

" _Fall to slumber!_ "

"Don't... P-please do.n't... Sou..."

The spell was taking effect it seemed. Ritsu's lips still mustered something, even though his eyes gave up, closing lightly. The blonde emitted a sigh, lifting himself from the teacher's sickly body. He eventually overheard his sensei's heavy, slurred phrase. It kept escaping on repeat and drowsily lingering in the air.

"Don't... Bring me back there..."


	22. It's your day off

Write date: 08-09; 08-11

 _Alright, if you were wondering why in the world did this disappeared to? Well, because I was embarrassed, by it, (still hate this fic though...) And because of the spam kind of... So yeah, thank you really much to Dlbn and Messy Bookshelf for encouraging me to get this thing posted again... I doubt I'll read this after a few months though.._

 _(ch. 20) - means, a scene used, explained in that chapter..._

 _So yeah, end of blabber, whoever's reading, hope you'll enjoy at least a smallest part of this..._

- **X** - **X** - **X** -

 _\- less than a week before the incident-_

 _'What's wrong with me?...'_

A thought slipped free, when Ritsu's shivering body bent over the bathroom's sink. he continued to feel the nasty taste still lingering in his mouth after he threw up.

 _'This never happened before... So why am I getting nauseous now?'_

When he finally rose his head at the mirror, after washing up, he spotted a reflection of a shadowy figure. It brooded behind him. The anonymous person suddenly drew up a pale thin hand to Ritsu's throat. The uncut, dirty nails scratched at the man's neck, threatening to crush it. Ritsu could even see the the figure's hollow eye sockets through the mirror. However that didn't helped one bit, as Ritsu began to hyperventilate in fear.

 _'No...That's not real!'_ He took a hold of the sink, for steadiness, before turning around. The wall greeted him instead. The silver-haired man scrutinized the area behind him as if wanting to find proof of that being's whereabouts. Though nothing showed up anymore. The man waited for a moment, letting his breathing calm down, but his heart continued to strike immensely, the shivering persisted likewise.

He soon gave a glimpse back at the mirror, before abruptly whirling around to head out. He still wasn't used to the sallow face, that stared back at him. It was even harder to believe it was the man himself.

Ritsu's skin was pale. Dark circles went under his only healthy eye, while the other was bandaged.

And the fallen in cheeks were from poor nutrition. The male knew, he was suppose to eat better, but he just wasn't hungry all that much, maybe the headmaster was getting sick, then the fever would be explained also. But Ritsu couldn't let that gossip seep in to the open. Besides if this unexplained nausea will continue, he was sure it would be better to eat less, what's the point, if you'll just throw everything out... Like now.

 _'Goodbye breakfast.'_ Ritsu joked in his mind, limping out of the bathroom, while trying not to step with the injured fingers.

"Somebody got up with the wrong foot." Soubi remarked from a distance, making the silver-haired man turn to him with a blunt expression.

"If you need something important, say it now, Soubi-kun. If not, don't waste your breath."

"Straight to the point, huh?" Only a side of the blonde's lip curved upwards, when he walked closer, keeping his hands in his pockets. Ritsu's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He was eager to leave, especially, when his walking became slower than a snail's. The silver-haired man didn't had the time to converse rubbish. Another day of work was waiting for him.

"Listen, sensei, we're going out."

"A date? Soubi-kun, you never cease to amaze me." Ritsu shook his head, with a sneer, enjoying his student's reddened cheeks. He soon waved a hand." I'm too old for this foolishness, Soubi-kun. You could have done this game over and over with Ritsuka, while he was..." (ch. 2)

Ritsu nearly stopped himself from bringing out the obvious, leaving his mouth parted. Back then Soubi believed Ritsuka to be dead. He caressed his student's hair in a soothing manner as if that was suppose to be an apology.

"...Sensei... Come here. I promise you it's not a childish game like you say. We planned that a few people will carry out your job. It's your day off."

"Day off? Who told you I needed a day off?"

"Yune-chan and Nagisa-sensei, now come on. Like it or not, it's already arranged." He lead the weakened man out of the building, while mouthing out after a minute. "And trust me, I'm not happy with this either."

They soon saw Ritsu's car in the driveway opposite from the school. The headmaster heard Soubi whistle, as he took out the teacher's car keys with a glint in his eyes.

"Where did you get those?" Ritsu growled, narrowing his eyes at his personal property in someone else's hands.

"Found them on the counter." The blonde grinned, while reaching for the driver's side of the dark car. Just then the realization hit the teacher. Ritsu nearly fell forward, while catching the other's arm dramatically.

"Don't you dare, Soubi-kun, that's my car. I'm not letting you break it." He set a serious, commanding gaze, yet to Ritsu's misfortune Soubi absentmindedly opened the door, then smirked at his teacher.

"Have trust in me, okay? You won't be able to drive in your condition anyway. Besides, it's not like I will do anything bad to your twenty year old Mercedes. But I have to say, you maintained it well, looks like new." Soubi's grin continued to grace his lips, when he sat in the driver's seat, hovering his hands on the wheel as if worshiping the priceless object, that he'll have the privilege to touch. It was the young man's dream to sit here, when Soubi was a child, though he didn't thought he'd see the day.

" If something will happen to it, you're paying." Ritsu hissed, settling in the front passenger's seat, while crossing his arms in irritation. Soubi chuckled at that.

"Sorry, I'm afraid, I'm broke."

The headmaster only massaged his temples. His student was right. Damn. He released another unsatisfied grunt, before Nagisa came up and sat in the back. Ritsu whirled his head in disbelief, then back at Soubi with a disappointed look.

"What? You really thought there will be just the two of us? You said you weren't into dates anymore..." Soubi cocked an eyebrow at the frantic teacher. Ritsu wanted to take back those words, as he settled again, with a barely noticeable frown. But the blonde didn't minded his dull mood, instead Soubi gave the attention to the female in the back. Soubi's voice was still filled with excitement from his childish dream coming true.

"Good morning, Nagisa-sensei, welcome aboard."

"Hello, everyone!" A voice suddenly evoke through Ritsu's window, making him flinch away. The man's eyes went bloodshot, as he thought the apparition to be another one of his mind games. Until he spotted that it was Takehito, wearing a stupid looking black hat. The dark-haired man held to it, while keeping his foot prompted on the side of the front wheel, for a higher posture. His other hand stayed glued on his hip. And to Ritsu's shame the foolish event just began, when Takehito shouted fiercely, with determination. " Have no fear, Minami-san, the smile company is ready for business! We'll make you happy in no time, that is our primary goal!"

Ritsu gave a gloomy glance to his former student, shaking his head, yet unable to say anything. In the meantime Takehito sat next to Nagisa, throwing the ridiculous hat on Ritsu's eyes.

"Tokyo here we come!" Kunugi announced, while Ritsu worked with the abrupt _gift_ and fixed his glasses. At that moment he heard his car engine roaring, as it came into life.

X X X

It took them approximately six hours to get to Tokyo. Then the group went sight-seeing in the city. Nagisa, Takehito and Ritsu remembered the places, where they used to hang out. And that caused the talk to often shift to the past, making Soubi feel out of place.

That's how the majority of the day was spent, until they reached an old club on the edge of the city. Soubi looked wary at the senile building, with a curved and rusted welcoming sign, that read 'The Red Fox'. Maybe they just got lost?

"Well, this hasn't changed one bit." Ritsu seemed displeased, partially answering Soubi's doubts. He glanced at the tired man next to him.

"You know this bar?"

"Mhm." Takehito came from the back, squeezing between the teacher and student." This was Hisho's favorite place, when our budget was low. He really liked to throw parties in here." He gave the headmaster a glance, that the other withstood." And that means, you loved this place as well, right Minami-san? You two always walked together."

Soubi listened in, as his mind recounted the theory about, Utura Hisho and Ritsu being a couple. He'd have to ask Ritsu himself about that affair.

A student receptionist stood by the wooden, scratched table in the corridor, that led to the main hall. The boy rapidly hid his headphones and frowned at the sight of new customers. Now that was a sign of a _booming_ business.

"Four tickets." Nagisa announced, as they came closer, while Soubi inspected the angry teenager, eyeing Ritsu for some reason. The receptionist clicked his tongue after the brief observation.

"That'll be two thousand four hundred yen."

"Oh? That's cheep for sure. Is it a discount?" The twin-tailed female smiled kindly, while Takehito, looped his hands around her neck, hissing out.

"What are you doing? Don't ever ask the god of cheapness about his decision! What if this kid's just bad at counting, make use of it!"

Nagisa blushed at the other's ramblings. That was her colleague, always interested in some weird, unexplained stuff. But _'The god of cheapness?'_ , who in the world got Takehito to believe in that? On the other hand, Nagisa was sure people could make the most sarcastic, logic questioning literature about carrots ruling the world, before you'll know it, Takehito will be up in the streets doing campaigns about the carrots glory...

The receptionist rolled his eyes at the commotion. Then the student finally blinked, with a tired voice.

"The discount's for the grandpa."

"Grandpa?" Soubi's eyes twitched. "What are you talking about?"

The young receptionist pointed to Ritsu, making the others turn to him. Soubi grimaced. _'Oh... He does look horrible...'_

"Absurdity. I'm just over forty." Ritsu growled, while a vein popped up on his head. He felt his pride burning with anger and planning the biggest lash out of the ages. Good thing he was careful with picking words.

In the meantime Kunugi's eyes jumped from either sides of the argument, before he let go of Nagisa, clenching Ritsu's shoulders instead.

"You'd wish, gramps. Give us the discount, see the fellow is of a need to sit down, his ankles are cracking already!"

"Oh. Maybe you need this cane, someone left it here."

"Perfect, we'll take it!" Takehito beamed, grabbing the piece of wood from the receptionist. Soubi suppressed a snicker soon, quickly leaving Ritsu's side with Nagisa.

The blue-haired woman was filled with excitement, once she entered the main hall. She gazed nostalgically at the people dancing to an old well known beat. Takehito joined her then, as the colorful lights gleamed around them. In all this sparkling light, Nagisa had to cover her eyes, seeing the band of quite senile people perform on the stage, a few feet away. They were still, barely swaying their hips, not according to the rhythm. And the female scientist was absolutely sure the singer was lip syncing.

"Wov...I recall 'The Wild Roses' from twenty years ago. Can't this club afford any new blood?... Still never expected to see them on stage again!" The bluenette finally voiced her amusement, hoping, that Takehito will be able to hear through all the racket. And he agreed loudly, tapping his foot to the music.

"Me neither! Maybe their plastic, we should check!"

" Yeah." Nagisa giggled. But soon stopped, as the song changed with really little applauds coming from the crowd. They both turned to each other in surprise. Though Nagisa shouted out first, straight to Takehito's ear."Remember this song?! I was always like: na, na, na, at this part! Oh, god, the feels!"

Takehito laughed at the woman, as she tried to dance and clap at the band, like a biggest fangirl, who's dream would be to get a wink out of the lead guitarist. Well, he wondered, if she would still like to catch a loving eye out of those grandpas, sure they were popular back in the day, but now... They weren't at their best anymore.

"Ekhem." The dark-haired man cleared his throat, putting on the hat again. He clasped at Nagisa's arm, whirling her to face him. The woman blushed at their sudden closeness. So he took her by the hand, keeping the other behind his back like a gentleman." How about a dance, my lady?"

Nagisa giggled at him, Takehito turned to a real charmer, once he lost his weight. However her lips tensed, as the edges of her pupils spotted Ritsu limping in the crowd with Soubi. Nagisa bit her cheek to forbid the sadness from creeping in. If it would be possible, she'd like to dance with the man, that she had a crush on... Although that was impossible.

"Alright, Takehito, lead the way." She exhaled hardly, hoping that it masked her quivering voice from seeping out. The female placed a reassuring smile, when Takehito began spinning with her to their favorite song and indulging in the past. Sometimes that was an easier escape route from the harsh reality.

Soubi watched them both disappear into the middle of the dance floor, with currents of others. Honestly, that was something he didn't expected. Though they should seem like a beautiful couple to others, especially knowing Nagisa's taste in clothing. His observation was suddenly paused by Ritsu's snap.

"Are those 'The Wild Roses'? I was sure they kicked the bucket already."

Soubi faced his teacher, who held a fabricated grin again. He interrupted him, not wanting to listen what else his sensei had to say. Surely nothing pretty will come out of it.

"Where's the bar?"

Ritsu lazily motioned his fingers at Soubi, slowly walking out of the light's radiance. The blonde pushed through the current of people, following his trail. Soon the rather small round table at the corner of the club greeted his vision. For some odd reason it wasn't that crowded, compared to the people flooding the dance floor. perhaps the drinks were awful here, or 'The Wild Roses' swept the enthusiasts away with their music, what dedication. Well Soubi prayed for it to be the latter option.

"What will you order?" The bartender was fast to join them both, no wonder, as they took their seats.

"A Martini." Soubi motioned his head. And Ritsu added instantly after.

"Just water, thank you."

"So you really visited this club?" The former student broke the ice, after a minute, trying to strike a conversation, that would somehow lead to his relationship with Hisho. He turned to Ritsu, who was clenching his elbow and slightly leaning at the table. The blonde frowned, at his eerie silence. Was his teacher in pain again? Suddenly Soubi purposefully tugged at Ritsu's shoulder, hopping to get him out of the trance.

"Oh... Mh..." The silver-haired man muttered weakly, then looked around timidly. Soubi placed his chair closer to him at that moment. "Yes... Those were good times. To tell you the truth, this evening is nearly a complete replica of them."

"Really? So Nagisa dancing with Takehito had been a common event?"

"Ah." Ritsu nodded, shivering for a short instance, before turning to Soubi with a foreign smile. A truly warm and nostalgic curve decorated his lips." Just exchange you with Hisho. "

"So you used to drink water back then too?" Soubi's curiosity sparked, as his pupils tracked the water glass being put to Ritsu's side. The older man giggled lightly all of a sudden, beginning to gently trace the edges of his cup with his index finger.

"Oh. You don't even know the stuff I tasted back in my youth. Me and Hisho used to mix all kind of alcoholic drinks. But the catch was, that he played the scientist and I took the role of the lab rat. Soon one of our rounds went bad, as I got sick."

"Ou..." Soubi widened his eyes, bringing the Martini to his lips. The teacher sighed at him, rubbing his arm, as he murmured.

"Stupid children we were. Drowning our dead soulmates like that."

"What?"

"No... N-nothing." Ritsu shot his eyes open, a little anxious, that he let out his thoughts into the open. The blonde stared at his sensei, waiting for him to repeat. While Ritsu's hand's movements became fearful and unsteady.

"So..." As the quiet killed their discussion again, Soubi was eager to rise it back up. He still needed information on Hisho and this dwell in memories was helpful." What other interesting stuff do you remember about your youth?"

Ritsu sat silent for a moment, blinking dully at the wall. The blonde's eyes narrowed, damn it, was he seeing things again?

 _'...Those demons don't let me sleep, now they don't don't let me live...'_ (ch. 20)

"Ah... I remember I was a true rebellious idiot in my late teenage hood." The silver-haired man eventually smirked, lifting his glasses with a finger, to shift his concentration.

"Really? I always saw you, as the rule follower, emerged in books."

"You couldn't be more wrong. My youthful rage always gave me trouble. But I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for Hisho, I probably would have been a silent fool, who crushed his spirit..." Ritsu shivered, letting out a small wail in the end of his talk.

"So most of you were rebellious. That's why your group took down the previous Septimal Moon?"

The headmaster gave a nod to Soubi, slowly leaning to him just after. The blonde oversaw Ritsu's want, exhaling kindly and letting him put his head on the younger man's shoulder.

"Go on ... Do you recall anything interesting about Utura Hisho?"

"Hisho..." Ritsu breathed out, closing his eyes in longing, whilst he snuggled on Soubi's shoulder. He smiled, feeling the golden hair tickle his face." He was like a real brother to me. He sometimes held the rational mind and got me out of my antics. But when it came to parties, he was the one dragging me to insanity."

"So you viewed him as a brother?" Soubi seemed confused, reminiscing the photo he saw in Utura Hisho's drawer. There Ritsu obviously held his friend by the waist.

"Not really... It's actually really hard to conclude our relationship. It wasn't defined. We acted like friends, but we still had our private lives and kept secrets from one another." Ritsu fell silent, emitting a hum in recollection. While Soubi finished his shot, waiting for him to continue.

The blonde began to wonder, what did that bartender put in his sensei's drink. It seemed like Ritsu was the one getting drunk on water, because he never opened up his thoughts like this. Although, the blonde glanced at the nearly full glass, questioningly. That stuff, whatever it was must've been strong. Or this was just how his sensei's feeble, tortured brain sorted out things nowadays...

After a few silent minutes, when Soubi believed sensei to have fallen asleep, Ritsu started to mutter, albeit hesitantly.

"Then... We kissed. And I lost my ears to him." Soubi narrowed his eyes, though didn't cut off Ritsu's muttering speech." We didn't thought about it much, we just wanted to experiment."

"So it was... Accidental?" The blonde began to imagine, that his teacher was intoxicated in that sensual act. Although the silver-haired man just grinned at the memory, shaking his head.

"Not at all... All I know, is that Hisho loved me, maybe even deeply. He was so understanding, kind and gentle. It was hard to not listen to him... Besides I needed a relief after your mother's and my fighter's death. But I... I didn't understood. My feelings toward him. That's why our relationship was undefined... Ou."

Ritsu wailed out at the end and Soubi nodded. He had to get to the point of the inspection. Suddenly he turned his head at the stage, at that very moment spotting a fret fall off of the bearded guitarist hold. The musician whirled around, faking the playing of the instrument without it.

"Was he really that kind, as you say?" The blonde eventually snarled, not glancing at his teacher.

"Mh. Hisho couldn't even hurt a fly. He's still that way, always was, always will be a pure, protective soul."

"Will he?" Soubi spat out quietly, while he clenched his fists harder. Ritsu hadn't took notice of that, as his eyes preferred to stay closed, probably asking for the much needed sleep, that will barely come anyway." I-I mean, he has a family now, right? So does he really love you the same way? Could there be a chance of hatred? You played with his feelings after all."

"Doubtful. Hisho knows that whatever that had been between us wouldn't work out. That's why he got that engagement ring, it's because of my unresponsive attitude towards his love. I could say he got bored of the unmoving pace." He shrugged uncaringly. "Hisho still continued to treat me like a close friend after he got married."

"Oh..." Soubi couldn't help the gloominess, that struck him. His built theory of Utura Hisho being the culprit tumbled down. Actually, he still had the final trump card, but it will probably be useless. He swallowed, bringing his thoughts together.

"Tell me, sensei, was Utura ever violent, aggressive or irrational with no explanation?"

"No."

"Does he have any mental diseases, or uses drugs, that might cause a sudden burst of rage?"

"No. Hisho never took any medications of that sort." Ritsu rasped out, getting irritated by the endless questions. He palmed his face tiredly soon, before throwing an annoyed glance to his student." Would you please stop with this? Go ask Hisho himself, Soubi-kun."

That was a signal, that Soubi had to end. His luck of nostalgic Ritsu was cut short. The blonde didn't said anything to his teacher after that, he ordered another Martini from the fast-paced barkeeper instead.

Meanwhile the headmaster simply layed on Soubi's shoulder, with deeply closed eyes and calm breathing. The blonde believed, that his teacher was drowsing, until Ritsu's head shifted closer again, snuggling at the blonde's neck gently. It didn't seemed like a possessive act, more like an attempt to rest.

And Soubi couldn't fake or mask a wish, that scratched at his mind horridly all of a sudden. If only Ritsu would stay in this weakened state never recovering.

For some reason he was afraid if his sensei will get better, he'll begin acting his usual self; The blonde was anxious, that if Ritsu will heal, he won't be that depended on others anymore, won't open up about his past, won't consult or comfort Soubi without a hideous remark spilling out. If only someone, who was wounding him, would postpone this gruesome act a little, not to give enough time for Ritsu to actually recover, but would not kill him either. In so that would allow Soubi to take care of this doll further.

This was rather cruel of the blonde to use ones misfortunes and pain to his advantage. They were stuck in this toxic relationship, that was built on Ritsu's agony and despair. On the other hand, it was like a stolen cake handed right in front of Soubi, it would be ridiculous not to take a bite...

The blonde watched Ritsu shiver, then emit a tiny wince. A gentle smile graced Soubi's lips then, as he looped his arm on the other's back to caress his teacher's shoulder, as if trying to sooth the ache, for all that it was worth.

He soon saw Nagisa and Takehito make their way to them through the diminishing number of people, as they began to scatter away to their seats, along with the band, who said their farewells. The two members of Septimal Moon took slow steps, while laughing loudly with one another, blinded by the bright lights in the distance...


	23. Make me the culprit

Write date: 08-12; 08-16

Hello, a new chapter a little earlier this time.

Don't know what inspired this though. The ending chapter, that I'm in the process of writing seems to be pretty good for the time being... On the side note a few weeks ago created lyrics for a song, that Messy Bookshelf will make. That's a new experience for me. Might throw a link in my profile someday... Anyway back to this chapter:

I don't own and hold no rights to 'The Stranger' that's Alberto Camus's work... It's just a reference.

-X-X-X-

-present-

December. Half of a month had passed since the incident in the cafeteria. The dreadful event, which marked Ritsuka's personality change. It had been said, that it made the teenager dangerous and unpredictable. In so, going by these beliefs, Mikado had taken the boy into a different institution, to seemingly make the previous Ritsuka come back. But it was also in order to isolate the boy, so he wouldn't cause anymore troubles.

Speaking about Ritsu's condition on the other hand, no improvement had risen yet. Everything was quiet as it had been in November. The culprit was still lurking. To add to the wreck, a bunch of teachers and students had made numerous protests and spread unneeded gossip. In so the state of panic had been reignited several times.

And lastly, Soubi... The man still had been fighting to maintain his ordinary life this whole time, as ordinary as it can get, having knowledge of the unfortunate accidents. Nagisa's company had a lot of influence. The female wad constantly visiting him. She chatted with him, bringing a lighter atmosphere into Ritsu's gloomy dorm, where Soubi spent most of the time, doing absolutely nothing.

The Breathless pair, who recently learnt about Soubi's misfortune from Nana, had tried cheering him too. They had been dragging the blonde outdoors, showing their favorite places to hang around. Septimal Moons exterior had altered a lot since he left, so quite a few things had been new to the blonde...

Another person, who helped Soubi to forget about his losses, was Kunugi Takehito. The raven-haired headmaster was the most interesting person from the previous three mentioned. He had been the one, who brought drawing supplies from the art class in order to clear the young man's mind with some activity.

Also Soubi had learnt, that the other was quite good at board games, chess especially. It would start when Soubi would visit Ritsu's former office, where the dark-haired man now worked. Takehito would then grab a board from below the table.

In time Soubi began to nickname that desk: the magical void, because it became filled with junk, that was stacked up there for no reason. The board games were just the small fragments of Takehito's secret depths... Even though it originally belonged to Soubi's sensei ( Ritsu wouldn't be happy upon seeing the chaos).

The games had been time consuming and challenging, even if Soubi was no match for the 'game master'. Still it made the little victories, the blonde had, much sweeter.

X X X

 _'It doesn't add up...'_ Soubi's inner mind proclaimed, while the man tried to concentrate on the book, he was reading. It proved to be resultless, because just after a few minutes he dropped it back on the library desk, then leaned in his chair. He couldn't let go of those thoughts anymore. The man averted his gaze toward the huge window, trying to clear his head. The snowflakes were already descending onto already ivory carpet, that was a beautiful view to take in. Though it hadn't let him forget his distress.

The blonde still remembered clearly as day, what he had been told nearly a month ago.

Ritsu had been attacked in the garden and injured severely. The event seemingly wounded the man mentally, as he had refused speak about the event and was wary of other people. In so he had been isolated in a hospital ward somewhere inside of the academy.

What ticked Soubi off was his own blurry memories, that declared an entirely different theory. They would come back knocking in forms of dreams.

What distinguished them form being just a part of Soubi's mind's creation, was that those recollections seemed really realistic, it was as if the blonde was reliving his life again. The man sometimes could remember them clearly and even recount word after word, prove event after event. However usually the lost memories were just fragments, scattered between his nightly imaginations. At those times Soubi worked hard to reminisce the past, hidden between his foggy dreams. In the end, the blonde began to write a journal, recording his returning memories.

What he knew for sure was that, firstly, Ritsu-sensei was in fact dead. The man himself saw his corpse in the boiler room. That was the place of his death. Furthermore, even before his demise the headmaster was tortured by someone: wounded shoulder and arm, gouged out eye, ripped toe nails. It all showed one conclusion. It surely wasn't accidental like Ritsu wanted others to believe. The teacher himself had probably gotten injuries at night. However he hadn't knew, who was the culprit, and had been pushing off the help of others.

No... Something was seriously off about the Septimal Moon's deduction concerning the incident. Soubi just couldn't understand what kind of fool thought of an explanation like that, when the truth was laying straight in front of the oblivious eyes. Unless, this lie was beneficial to someone, mostly the culprit.

He still gazed at the snow fall through the window, leaning his head to lay on the chair's back. Until his half sleeping was interrupted by fast footfalls. They echoed through out the usually quiet library.

"Oh, I wondered where you were!" Nagisa exclaimed, holding a giant book in her arms and pausing near the main desk. She smiled, walking closer to him." Finally decided to pick something to read, huh?"

"Kind of..."

"Oh? What is it then? Maybe something medical related, let me see, let me see. I could tell you all about genetics if you wish!" The twin-tailed woman boosted, with sparkling eyes, while prompting her arms on the table eagerly.

"No. It's Alberto Camus novel 'The Stranger'." Soubi stated, whilst spotting Nagisa's eyes drop, she emitted a snort. And the blonde nearly smirked at her reaction, typical.

"Honestly I don't understand this book myself." He admitted to Nagisa after a moment. The blonde remembered Ritsu talking about it once. A psychological novel, well it was stupid for Soubi to expect something more from his sensei's reading list...

"Well, you're enjoying your stay it seems." The woman flopped down on the chair next to him, as a bitter tone of jealousy slipped through her lips.

Soubi was thankful he got that response at least. He knew how fragile and distressed Nagisa was nowadays, especially with Ritsu missing from her life. Well it seemed she started to hold herself up a bit, stand on her own feet and try to move on with her everyday duties, while silently waiting and praying, no doubt. Soubi thought, that he heard wrenching sobs from her dorm a few nights prior. The pain hadn't faded, it just nested in Nagisa's heart deeper and closer, decaying inside. Only one hope putted Nagisa to a deep sleep now, that Ritsu will heal after the treatment. Soubi scowled at that thought, if only she'd knew, that her only string was a fabricated path to an abyss.

"My work never seems to fade. Kuh, it's a really gross period. So much, I don't even have the time to visit Grey-san anymore." The blue-haired female whined loud enough to break Soubi's concentration. The blonde finally folded the book, forgetting to even mark the page where he paused, before giving a burning eye to the attention seeking woman.

"Who is Grey-san?"

"Ah, just a homeless cat, that began living in our garden. He grew a liking to me, so I'm the only one, who feed's him."

"So it's a male?" Soubi blinked dully, trying hard enough not to let displeasure ooze in. Maybe if he'll give her company, Nagisa will leave the blonde alone." How come nobody else can give it food?"

"He doesn't let anyone see him. It's like he disappears all of a sudden. I think Grey-san's shy. What a poor kitty."

"A poor kitty? It did scratch Yune-chan, didn't it?" Soubi remarked a bit coldly. That caused Nagisa to turn to him with a raised eyebrow. The blonde got confused then, voicing out his bafflement." What?"

Suddenly his mind revived the nurse's exact words, as a proof of his statement.

 _' Curious about that? It's nothing. Nagisa's cat scratched me, as I tried to feed it.'_ (ch. 21)

"No..." After a minute had passed, Nagisa finally shook her head. Then a chuckle escaped her lungs, as she brought her fingers to her lips." Yune tried searching for him. But as I said, Grey-san doesn't like strangers. There is absolutely no way she could've pat it."

"I see." Soubi gave a small confused nod to the blue-haired woman, while she began to search for something in the book, that she had brought. Soubi tapped the wooden surface in the meantime, thinking.

"How's Utura-san doing by the way?" The blonde finally asked, after his mind recalled, that Hisho had been a suspect. He was the only one, who hadn't had an alibi, when Ritsu's toenails were ripped off. Soubi was really thankful, that fact returned to him fully, what a bliss.

"Utura Hisho? I don't know, it's quite hard to catch up to him these days. Ever since... That happened..." Nagisa's voice got cut off, as she glanced down, folding the corner of the page nervously. No doubt she was referring to Ritsu's incident. " He comes to school less and less..."

"Do you know if he's here now?"

"Yeah... I saw Hisho in the hallway, before coming here." Nagisa admitted, as Soubi blocked a smirk, that wanted to creep in. He abruptly stood up, heading out.

The blonde wanted to check Hisho's reaction himself, see if he was actually guilty, or was Ritsu right about the innocence. In reality Soubi was quite puzzled by the differing evidence and his sensei's statement. It was as if they even indicated two separate people. Regardless, Soubi didn't believe any of the two versions yet. He needed to see the truth by himself not be influenced by Ritsu's words.

When the blonde finally made it to the third floor, he let out a heavy breath, straightening his composure, before giving a knock on the door. The calm brown-haired psychologist with glasses peeked out-Utura Hisho.

"Yes?... Agatsuma-san?"

"Oh, you remember me? Yes." Soubi motioned his head, reminiscing the event, when this man had interviewed him after the cafeteria incident and most importantly how he had struggled to keep Soubi in place, not letting him stop Ritsuka departure... Not a pleasant memory...

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"About what?" Hisho nearly cut off the other, sliding the door to the side and crossing his arms.

"Ritsu-sensei."Soubi instantly noticed, how the other's shoulders tensed and face nearly flared by the mention of that name. The blonde stared coldly and straight in to Hisho's anxious eyes, planning on putting more pressure to their conversation. Maybe then the psychologist would spill something out.

The blonde wished for some clue. Soubi needed just a word, which would confirm or decline his thoughts about Hisho's innocence.

"You know something, don't you, Utura-san? About Sensei's death?"

"What are you talking about? He's in rehabilitation. Ritsu isn't dead."

"Oh, do you _honestly_ believe that bullshit?" Soubi sneered, scanning Utura's face for any signs. Now was the moment of truth. If Hisho truly wouldn't know anything, then he would exclaim, that Soubi was delusional and leave it at that. However, if he did have knowledge of what was forbidden to be heard, then...

"You loved Ritsu-sensei, didn't you? It was more of a one-sided love, because sensei ignored your feelings. "

"What are you getting at?" Hisho glowered, while his hands threateningly clenched the elbows. The sudden change of topic was getting to the psychologist it seemed.

"You loved Ritsu-sensei, you _knew_ him. So do really believe this tale? Don't you want to see him?"

"I... Do..."

"So why don't barge down that door?! Why don't you go in there, demanding to know his condition, to see him? If you really care for him, how can you be okay with this?!" Soubi barked, motioning his arm to the side. While the brown-haired man's eyes sparked up with pain perhaps. " No, you don't do anything. Because you know sensei is _dead!_ "

"Stop this. You're talking nonsense." The psychologist heaved out deeply, lifting his glasses in an attempt to steady his anxiousness. Soubi's eyes twitched at the other man. Was he actually wrong? Was Hisho a blind white sheep like everybody else? Was he oblivious about the wolf sneaking around?

Soubi lingered in the same spot, before he spotted Takehito waltzing toward the scene.

"Hey, Soubi, what about a round of chess? I was just looking for you!" The dark-haired man seemed enthusiastic as always, throwing an arm on Soubi's shoulder. The blonde inched away to the side, crept out by the sudden and unwanted touch.

Although just at that moment, Hisho fell forward, landing a punch to Takehito. Soubi whirled around in confusion.

"Hey, what... What did I do?!" Takehito stumbled backwards, yelling. While Hisho took him by the collar, landing another hit.

Soubi stood in shock, noticing how quiet the corridor was besides them. Takehito could only barely cover his face from the other's endless attacks. What just happened? What caused Hisho to shatter like this?

 _"Numb... Fall numb, you are unable to move."_ The blonde hadn't even noticed, when he began to stutter a spell. The brown-haired man gave a furious glare to the caster then, feeling red strings loop around his waist and shoulders. His muscles felt heavy, lazy to move. Still he coughed keeping the malicious gaze.

In the meantime Takehito scrambled away from the psychologist's reach zone, while gripping his bleeding nose.

"Initiating battle system. I am Wakeless fighter..."

Soubi suppressed a shiver, when Utura Hisho released the battle domain. It wasn't huge, in fact the radius seemed rather small, though what scared the blonde was the aura of it. Rage, pain, loathing, it boiled with it, making Soubi want to puke.

 _"Light, my ally. Grant me escape, blind the enemy."_ Hisho proclaimed, staring at Soubi with glazed pupils. He extended his arm to the side, as a sparkle evoke from his fingers. Though before the blonde could even open his mouth to counter, the whole hallway lit up as if the sun was right in front of Soubi's eyes.

 _"Shatter. Fracture the glass. This barrier will not stand before me!"_ Another echoing command was manifested, as the blonde heard the window break. The light-haired man groaned, while covering his eyes. Hisho was getting away.

After a few moments the immense light diminished, allowing Soubi to intake the view of the corridor again. Takehito stood by the side, whilst his eyes remained bloodshot and his mouth was parted, smeared with blood. And the glass shards laid covering the ground, where they stood. The blonde gulped down his anxiety, hurrying to Takehito then.

"Where is he?"

"He just jumped through the third floor window! I thought he was severely hurt, but Hisho's gone!" Takehito exclaimed between ragged breathing, as he didn't wanted to inhale through the broken nose. The dark-haired man spouted in surprise after a cough." You can do that too?"

Levitation? Flying? The blonde debated what did the psychologist used and how, while he motioned his head in a negative response. What truly impressed Soubi was Utura Hisho's speed conducting spells. He perfected whole two, while Soubi did nothing taken aback by the attack. Maybe he was just getting weak?

"Call for back up. I'm going after him." The blonde rasped out, ignoring his observations. He began running toward the stairs, as Takehito uttered.

"Through the window?"

"No..."

Soubi ran out of the school, beginning to rush to the frozen pond, where he spotted a blank silhouette a few good miles away. It faded and blended slightly. While the grass turned damp from the melted snow, in so the puddles rose mingling with the soil.

Soubi tched, seeing that he'll be unable to outrun Hisho, he was scarcely visible now. And if the blonde will delay any longer, Utura Hisho will disappear in the forest.

He couldn't let that happen. Soon Soubi vocalized a spell. The chain shot out from his hand, luckily capturing and entwining with Hisho's elbow. The blonde then used the force of the blow, swaying the restraint to the left side. He heard Hisho emit a groan, as his feet slipped through the mud, leading him to fall in the pond just next to the brunette.

"You won't be running away anymore..." Soubi hissed, making his path to the middle-aged man, who struggled in the cold water surrounded by a thin layer of darkened ice." I want answers. And you have them."

The blonde stood by the edge of the pond, that was bordered by a small passage of pebbles and stones. He saw Hisho panting in the water, as his wet shoulders shuddered for an instant. Still the psychologist smirked weakly nonetheless, while keeping his eyes down and hidden by the brown strands.

"I'll ask differently. Did you kill Ritsu?" Soubi hissed, while the other muttered something behind his breath. That response made the blonde want to flinch away.

"Oh, you poor boy..." Hisho shook his head.

Soubi disregarded those words, drawing up a hand instead. He was ready to cast another spell at the mumbling man, who was speaking nonsense. Maybe then the blonde could get the psychologist to listen. Although, as Hisho's whispers increased, Soubi felt himself sinking in the mud, as roots started to climb up his ankles, leading him downwards.

"What?" Soubi gasped, as he was dragged in, landing on his back to the mud. The wet soil scrambled up, canceling his movements. It was a spell. How did the blonde fell for Utura's tricks so easily again? He swore to not give up, Soubi needed the truth.

 _" Burn these roots to the ground and Harden the soil. Fire level one hundred."_

Suddenly the flame flared up viciously around the blonde as if seeking to reach the sky. He didn't waited, before letting the same fire ignite around the pond.

The psychologist whirled around the built cage in fright, then back at Soubi, who was standing between two threatening and jumpy flames. They licked higher and higher.

"Now that we can finally talk." The younger man nodded in the illumination, whilst Hisho's gaze hardened, turning into a deathly glare." You did kill Ritsu. You wouldn't be running away like this if you were innocent."

Soubi heard a grunt escape from the other.

"Prove it."

"You didn't had an alibi, at the time of Ritsu-sensei's injury. You just roamed the school. Besides you were his friend, so it would be easy for sensei to let his guard down in front of you." Soubi snapped out, pausing for a moment just to project a chain, that went around Hisho's throat.

"That's. Absurd... E-ever thought why would Ritsu let himself be tortured?" The psychologist snarled at him, pulling at the materialized collar around his neck.

"Sensei was in a heavy mental state."

"Naive..." Hisho shook his head, quivering. While Soubi vocalized yet another restraint, that looped around Hisho's free wrist, eventually tying them both together. "What a poor kid... You're so young and so naive..."

"What?" Soubi yanked at the chains, making Hisho groan slightly. The blonde's rage was set loose and he couldn't quite control it at this point. That caused Soubi to act suddenly and without a thought.

"Y-you... Think Ritsu would... Bow to me, and let me do what I want with him? You don't know him at all then. Besides..." Hisho uncertainly stood up, whilst the blonde prepared a spell, a little spooked that the psychologist drew up in that state. Just when Soubi was sure, that the brunette was down for good.

"H-how can you prove, that I didn't had an alibi... Every time your precious sensei got wounded? You can't... T-this is just your wild theory." Utura Hisho smirked, gasping through the pain, as his hands shook.

Soubi bit his lip on the other hand, the other was speaking the truth for once... However after a moment the psychologist's voice softened, becoming a gentle purr.

" _Ask forgiveness for your incompetence. Water, my lover, annihilate the ragging lie. Flood the liar!_ "

At that moment, the cold liquid rose into bubbles, splashing at Soubi's walls of inferno, finally leaving him bare without defense. The blonde agaped, when Hisho disappeared from his view, although the command reigned.

" _Flood the liar_!"

"No! _Reflect, return to the caster_." Soubi stammered in aghast, unable to come up with any other counter attack.

"A poor weakling indeed..." A hurtful tone evoke next Soubi's ear suddenly, when the dark liquid returned to the empty pond. Hisho stood behind him now." Well, let me hear it, Agatsuma."

Soubi shivered beyond his control. He wished to remain calm, so he could think. Nevertheless sweat dripped down his face, as the blonde exhaled, feeling dismayed. And he believed, that he had everything around his finger, what a fool, now the blonde was cornered with no way back.

"Come on. There was surely more suspicion then this. Or are you finished?" Hisho mused, widening his eyes in surprise at his companion's slight agitating. The psychologist held a sparkling wine around his wrist.

In the meantime Hisho could think what to do... And what he had done...

X X X

"Hisho, why are we here?" A sixteen-year old Ritsu grumbled, while standing on a bridge. He whirled his head around, yet saw nothing, but coal colored ocean, mingling with the dark blue sky in the horizon. The cold breeze of the autumn wasn't calming his nerves either.

Ritsu exhaled to his freezing palms, then set his gaze to the harsh waves, sploshing without rest, for as much as his eyes saw.

"There you are!" Hisho exclaimed suddenly, coming closer through the wooden footbridge with barriers." I have a fun idea, wanna listen?"

The silverette narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. His friend just laughed.

"You'll like it! I know you will. First stand on the railing." Ritsu looked dimly at him, before his friend put his hands in a praying manner, begging.

"Please..."

"Alright." Ritsu sighed finally, positioning himself on the thin wooden border. Then he crossed his hands and stared at Hisho with annoyed eyes.

"Perfect! Now just..." The brown-haired teen walked closer, suddenly shoving him in the water. Ritsu yelped in panic, unable to even yell Hisho's name, as he plunged into the ocean loudly.

" _Hisho_!" The silver-haired teenager gasped in the water. All the while spitting out the salty liquid, when he began to clutter his teeth.

He overlooked the dark sea, that tossed him back and forth with the high waves, as if carrying him to their home, the unknown destination, that only a few unfortunate had a privilege to witness. It's the deep, the fading, the darkness and calmness above all, in there the dead soul will become one with the crying serenade of the restless ocean.

"Fuck it, Hisho, where are you?!"

The teenager began to panic, seeing nothing except the dark sky without a shimmering star. The bridge was long gone out of his reach and out of his sight even. Ritsu was stranded in the middle of nowhere, with no land in miles. He thought of damning Hisho to all hell, if he'll leave Ritsu like this to freeze and die. Rotten friends he had.

"Hisho! Answer, for god's sake!" He stammered, as the uncaring waves responded with their rhythm. The boy didn't wanted to end this way... "P-please no... _No_ , no, no! Hisho, where are you!? "

"Ah, you really thought I'd let you go?!" A familiar voice tugged at Ritsu's heart. He felt a shining restriction cover his wrist, as it began pulling him against the current. And soon enough warm hands cupped his face.

"What a dummy. Silly you..." Hisho giggled, then spun the shuddering friend to face him. He gazed at the green spooked pupils, looping his arms on Ritsu's drenched shoulders. He leaned in to kiss the other's lips.

"I'll never abandon you, Ritsu..."

X X X

Soubi was cornered. His eyes nervously traced the surroundings, unable to see Hisho anymore. The blonde suddenly arched his back forward, as a crimson wine twined around his arms and rendered Soubi's attempts futile. From where was he being attacked?

The man didn't minded to terminate the spell anymore. So his hands continued the useless struggle against the harsh roots, that ripped at his flesh. He conjured up a response.

" _Reveal the enemy, split his body in two!_ "

A flickering string let loose from Soubi's side, flying straight above the foggy pond to the other side. There the brunette presumably hid.

 _'Caught him.'_ Soubi smirked, however his luck ran out along with his smile, when the spell dodged the man, changing the projection all of a sudden and landing somewhere in the trees.

 _"Rebound... Crimson, my savior, continue to plague his skin and tear it_." Hisho stated, motioning his hand, which sprung out more red wines at the blonde. Soubi spat out from the sudden ache, wavering a little. Before the blonde glanced back up, where the other stood a few seconds ago. Rusty strings shot up to the blonde's throat then, tugging at him and pulling the man backwards. Soubi coughed, trying to break free and scratching at the materialized iron.

"This is pathetic, don't you think?" Hisho mused, tapping closer to the tensed man, whose pupils hunted the movements of the psychologist, though his fingers paused." Even if your theory is flawed, you won't allow your ego to give up. You will try, stalk me, seek for my mistakes and wrong moves just so you could feed the belief, that I am guilty."

Hisho's lungs emitted a deep breath. He ruffled his brown hair, before the man took a hold of Soubi's chin, forcing him to shift the gaze up.

"You will make me the culprit."

Soubi's eyes only narrowed at the sudden closeness, attempting to cease the eye contact. Hisho spotted that, only digging his nails into Soubi's skin. He sneered with a whispered voice.

" That's how human brain works. You trick your eyes to only see what you want to believe. Even if I will tell you, that I'm innocent, even if I'll have proof, you'll discard it, you'll pretend you haven't seen it, until your brain will push that event into subconsciousness. Then you will continue to speak ill of me. That's why this is pointless. There is no reasoning here, no solid evidence, just your mind playing tricks on you, Agatsuma-san." Hisho concluded, letting Soubi's face fall down, before the psychologist turned on his heel, walking away.

The blonde let loose a gnarl of disapproval, or perhaps it was shame. Shame, that he failed. His reasoning was proved useless. The castle of his truth will surely fall now. It already crumbled pebble after pebble. Soubi still believed nevertheless, ordering his rational mind to comply, to shut off and stay silent, whilst the raw emotions took their time boiling. The irrationality tried to fight back their lost verity, baking nonsense clues.

Soubi parted his jaw, ready to speak, only to be halted by an immense sob. Was that Hisho?

The brown-haired man had his back to Soubi, standing a few steps away. The blonde couldn't move his muscles, thank's to the endless restraints on his body, so he just rolled his eyes at the other. An uncaring snort explained his mood well enough. What drama, a crying killer.

"Ritsu..."

Soubi's eyes gazed at him, eagerly waiting in interest what will the killer say more. Hisho side-glanced at the blonde, while covering his face with a palm suddenly. Yet the reddened eyes were quite unmistakable. In so the blonde allowed the ridiculing smile to grow, even though he was the one losing.

"You don't fucking care. _Of course_ you don't! Who would?" Hisho faced him a little more, letting his shoulders slump down along with his rage." I loved Ritsu. I loved him dearly. Believe it or not, I did. I would've sacrificed the world to him, if only I could... Coward, I'm such a coward, oh why, Ritsu... Why? I still need you here..." The brunette shook his head, gently burrying it between his hands, that clenched the strands in desperation.

"Yes, Soubi-san, I know he's _dead_. Dead, damn it. In the boiler room he... "

It seemed, that Hisho cutted off to an eternal silence, or perhaps Soubi couldn't bare to pay attention. The blonde's eyes started to doze off, granting a temporary blackout. It was so tempting to slip into sleep. Honestly, Soubi didn't knew for how many minutes he'll be able to decline that invitation. Not for long, that was, what he believed... His body was giving up.

"I couldn't do anything to save him. Forgive me. Forgive me, Ritsu, if you're still somewhere, I beg of you..." Hisho sobbed out. His tears were clear now, as the wet crystals slid down from his eyes.

Soubi felt the restraints hardening, before he saw the psychologist barely stammering the final blow, drawing up a shaking hand. This was it. Soubi lost...

He still heard mutters, along with a faint buzzing sound in his ears. Those incoherent noises became louder and disallowed the blonde's sleep. When he forced his tired eyes apart, a sight of running people greeted his blurry vision. He couldn't stand up either, as Soubi's body became stiff. So he just watched.

He gulped dryly, as the edges of his eyes spotted Utura Hisho. Wires. They surrounded him in the distance, gradually nearing in circles. Hisho didn't resist... Soon the pair of officers showed up, they forced the Wakeless fighter's arms to rest behind his back.

Meanwhile Soubi's jaw stayed fallen, unable to calm his throat anymore. He couldn't yell. But wanted to. He desired to screech out top of his lungs, spit to Hisho straight in the face, yell at the guards using all of his strength... And whisper to himself in humiliation.

 _'He's innocent...'_

Hisho at least had his voice, as the blonde overheard his sobs.

"I loved you, Ritsu... I love you..."


	24. A web of unrelated thoughts

Write date: 08-20; 08-29

 _The ending is close, I can nearly touch it, now if only I will myself to finish the final chapter and then the epilogue... Not much chapters left to post either, hooray. And going to a little side note, I don't know if the next chapter will come out soon,_ _unfortunately. A lot of things are occupying my mind... Anyway there you go, the 24 chapter._

- **X** - **X** - **X** -

\- Present-

 _"I loved you, Ritsu... I love you..."_

Were does the last words Soubi comprehended before falling? He didn't recall anything else afterwards...

 _'He's innocent.'_

The blonde grumbled, shifting in the bed, before his hands brushed through his eyes. Only then did he noticed the medical dressings covering his arms, they reached from the elbows all the way to the wrists.

 _'He's innocent.'_

That thought still plagued his mind. It repeated periodically every ten minutes or so. It would sound again, bringing his mind to scan the sudden burst of pensiveness and shame, until Soubi would remember Utura Hisho...

 _'He's innocent.'_

"Good morning, Soubi!" A shrill voice evoke, when a blue-haired female tore the curtain, which isolated the man's infirmary bed from the rest of the room. Nagisa wore her lab coat on, keeping her one hand sealed deep in the white pocket. She smiled at him then.

Soubi could've swore, that he saw relief wash over Nagisa's expression. Even though Hisho was not the culprit, who killed Ritsu... It was just a nasty accident and of course the psychologist had been related to the mess one way or another. Nevertheless it didn't matter, how had he got along with the culprit, what was important, was the fact, that he had been framed... So why was she feeling something fall from her chest?

"You slept quite well. So how are you feeling now?" Nagisa continued, while Soubi sat up, before giving a nod. He then rubbed his eyes from the immense light, which was setting rays to his side. He felt fatigued after the rest nonetheless, as his body wanted nothing more but to fall back to sleep for the remaining day. This would happen, when he would sleep for more than twelve hours. So did he this time?

"Your injuries aren't severe, I patched them up." The woman blinked, noticing how Soubi inspected the bandaged arm, tugging at the dressing's edge slightly. They seemed annoying to the blonde. If only he would've known, that the wounds were coagulated by the blood cells, he would have ripped the bandages apart. Instead he scratched at his arm in irritation, turning his attention to Nagisa, who looked over a chart, while swaying back and forth on her toes slightly.

"Shouldn't Yune-chan do this job?"

"Oh? Well she has her own patients at the moment. She couldn't treat you." Nagisa frowned at the young man, while ogling him over her papers." You think I'm not capable of this?"

"N-no..." Soubi coughed out suddenly to escape the woman's menacing stare. So that was displeasure welling through her lips.

Wasn't she jealous of Yune a little? Ritsu had been visiting her instead of asking for Nagisa's advice, even though the blue-haired female had more knowledge in the medical field than that teenager. Regardless Ritsu had wanted to keep his condition a secret from the members of Septimal Moon.

"Since Shio left the job because of a serious injury, which she got in the middle of the riot, I'm taking care of a few of her patients. I need to help Yune-chan after all."

"Who is Shio?" The blonde interrupted slightly confused. Meanwhile Nagisa left him guessing for a second, to only come back with mug of coffee. She sat on the little swivel chair, crossing her legs elegantly.

"The previous nurse. The pink-haired youth. You don't remember her?" Soubi narrowed his eyes, trying to recall, before he eventually motioned his head in a positive response, albeit timidly. (Ch. 1) / (Ch. 7)

Finally, Nagisa finished her coffee in silence, until she saw Soubi throw the covers from himself in annoyance, planning to get up.

He was tired of her company. What a shame... Nagisa thought, as she pouted her lips, then gave him a skeptical glare.

"Are you feeling alright? Don't you want to lay down for a while longer?"

"I am a little sleepy, but that is all." Soubi admitted, as he layed his bare feet on the cold tiles, all the while rubbing the itchy arm.

"Well that's great to hear! Say, if you are really feeling well, would you mind carrying a few things for me?"

Soubi agreed, although he should've known, that her meaning of a _few things_ was quite far-fetched. Still he complied and now had to hold a mountain of papers, while keeping up with Nagisa's pace, as they strode through the stairs.

The corridor leading after seemed endless to the blonde. In so his mind began to fly, oblivious to the monotonic activity. It was as if his brain cut off the wires, leading to Soubi's consciousness. And so it showed the forgotten things, that his mind secretly desired to repeat. He couldn't control the mingling and transparent images, he wasn't even aware of them as of yet.

Firstly, as his gaze shifted into a door, leading to the bathroom, his mind proclaimed, that it should be opened. How it wanted the door to be at least a little parted, as if that scene would unfold like the last time.

He scarcely recalled Ritsu leaning toward that sink once. He had been shakily gripping a syringe, that penetrated his inner elbow, surrounded by two fingers pressed against the rushed skin. What caught Soubi's interest, was the face of the man. It was partially covered with silver strands of hair. His lips moved as if releasing a long awaited sigh, then it curved upwards slightly, into gentle slight smile.

The blonde uncertainly pried his eyes away, not wanting to remember, that horrid grin anymore. It caused uneasiness to squirm in his stomach. Just knowing, that kind of easy, soothing smile could be caused by artificial means. Not once in the period of that horrid month had the blonde seen his sensei so peaceful like that. Yet there Ritsu was, drowning himself in the manufactured feeling of safety, serenity and wellness.

"We're here." Nagisa finally stated, waiting for Soubi to catch up. They were standing in the first underground floor, which was rather quiet and gloomy, because of the lack of people and poorly functioning light bulbs.

"Now prepare to cover your nose." The blue-haired woman joked, swiftly unlocking the door. In the meantime Soubi stood with a tired, sleepy expression, until his eyes shot open from the insides of the room.

The dust seemed to fly toward them from the dark office at the instant the door was parted. And the covers on the lonely window looked like they had been tightly shut for ages. The tall dusty and overfilled shelves decorated nearly every wall of the room and a senile desk stood in the middle, as it's companions, it was covered with books and files likewise.

"What is this?" Soubi snarled at the unpleasant discovery. While Nagisa emitted another chuckle from her lungs. She turned to him soon enough.

"Behold the room of storage! I nickname it the trash dump."

Soubi threw her a questioning glance as if wanting to ask: _' why in the world?_ ' But the scientist added like a response to his thoughts.

"But we do need these documents once or twice. It would be ridiculous to keep this bunch out in the open, don't you think so?" She motioned her fingers to the wooden shelf, before taking the papers from Soubi's hold.

The blonde was glad that was over, he could use his hands for more important and not that annoying activities, for instance painting in the farthest corner away from Nagisa. So she wouldn't bounce to him with a _few things_ on her mind again.

"Well, then I'll be going..."

"No. I'll still need your help." An order evoke quickly from the female, as if it was programmed in her mind and just waiting for the right moment to be set free. Soubi only sighed in defeat, as she pointed her finger childishly at him. He believed, that she even practiced this ordeal." So stay here for a moment."

The blonde sat down on the creaking chair next to the desk, seeing, that Nagisa will take her time. The man's eyes traced one of the desk's drawers, before his boredom got the best of him, as Soubi forced it open.

The senile wood didn't seem pleasured by the sudden move eager to fall, due to the books and papers pulling it down. Soubi positioned his hand below it, to keep it steady from the heavy weight. Then he absentmindedly began to browse through the pages stacked in there. Soon his movements paused, when the man thought, that he just skimmed through a familiar photo. He began to look for it, suddenly pulling out a profile.

The man narrowed his eyes at the unexpected discovery. Minami Yune's student form...

 _'Minami? Isn't that Ritsu-sensei's surname? So they are related?'_ A thousand of questions buzzed around in his mind, until Soubi pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Oh... Yune-chan did say, that Ritsu had adopted her... So that's why it's changed.'_

The blonde's curious pupils began to inspect the lower side of the page. Soon he emitted a silent murmur, as a confirmation of his findings.

"Hinazuki..."

"Huh?" Nagisa perked up, suddenly throwing Soubi a scrutinizing glare. "How do you know about _those_ demonic beasts?"

The young man just gazed back at her dumbfounded. That was surely displeasure oozing out of the female. He laid the profile inside the drawer, before inquiring again.

"Who are the Hinazuki's?"

"Those _brats_..." Nagisa spat out unsavory." Their lineage lived just after the forest for generations. They were pretty good neighbors, though a little hot-headed. They weren't that strong, when it came to the strength of their units... Although last year..."

Nagisa cut off, wringing her hands together in the meantime. Soubi gently nodded, wanting her to continue with the story.

"Do you now that boarded cliff on the other side of the woods?"

"Yes... And?"

"One member of the Hinazuki family had died there last year..." Soubi's eyes shot wide open, although he didn't had the means to cut of his companion. "Yeah… It was a boy, Kaito, if I recall correctly, though it was accidental, according to the autopsy. He just fell over. The railing remained like new too. We expected it to be suicide, but there was little proof of that either. So until this day it remains a mystery. What a poor kid, and he had potential to be a good fighter. "

"What?" Soubi grunted, while Nagisa leisurely walked closer to him, prompting her arm on the dusty table.

"Mh... Those kind of events are uncommon here... A few days later the Hinazuki's began to formally attak us... They blamed our protection, even mocked our teaching system, as if we taught that kid how to jump off a border... The ridiculing letters continued. Hinazuki's even went to the length of signing a petition in order to close down the whole school. Or at least change the principal with one of their own..."

"Seriously?..." Soubi eventually interrupted. And Nagisa gave a frail nod, while clenching her trembling fingers. She began to tap her nails at the nearest books. The blonde crossed his hands, as he smirked slightly then." So how did Ritsu-sensei took this? I can already imagine his displeasure of finding out that someone wanted to close off his precious school."

Truth be told, Soubi couldn't imagine Ritsu living or working anywhere else. His whole roots grew here... His father was a teacher and a member of Septimal Moon. Most of Ritsu's ancestors took their role inside of Seven Voices. And there he was, a person who risked everything, he had, to change the organization, to what Soubi saw now... To have all of that taken away, would probably leave a big hole in Sensei's heart. He wouldn't have a meaning anymore.

"Well, _of course_ Ritsu hadn't took it lightly. Who would?" Nagisa scoffed as if saying Soubi asked a worthless question. " We tried to back fire calmly, writing to them, visiting and giving our condolences for the unfortunate child. Our attempts proved to be futile. After a few quiet weeks, they ambushed our school..." Nagisa emitted a sad sigh at the end like blowing out all the stress and rage from her lungs. She still held the resentment for last year's happenings it seemed.

"Nobody got severely injured. But you should've seen Ritsu then, he was quite inraged..."

Soubi stared quiet and oblivious. He knew well, what she stated, was uncharacteristic for his teacher. Something had to really throw Ritsu-sensei out of his comfort zone for him to boil on the outside... However seeing this affair, of threatening to close down the school, then attacking Seven Voices, Soubi would say, that Hinazuki's had done a good job at it.

"We tried to remain civilized. We went to make peace with them. But the Hinazuki's just made the attempt to kill the people, who came. I wasn't there at that moment, so I can't really testify what occurred... All that I heard was… That Ritsu ordered to slay the whole kinsfolk."

The room went to a complete silence afterwards, as Nagisa lips were tightly closed, as if debating had it been a good idea to open up. Soubi, on the other hand, frowned, as his expression slowly turned into a wry face from the sour information. He would part his mouth in order to say something, but every time he felt in a loss of words. So nothing altered for a few minutes longer. Until the blue-haired woman finally slid her hand, then slowly moved away to continue her work. the the only sound in the room was the friction, that the papers created in their rummage.

"So... Nobody survived." Soubi stated dryly for confirmation at that moment. "Maybe a few Hinazuki's lived elsewhere?"

"No... It was their tradition to live in one place... Just... Soubi, please, let's end this conversation."

So even though Septimal Moom destroyed the kinsfolk, Yune was the only remaining Hinazuki. Soubi collected his thoughts. However his pondering was broken, when Nagisa called out, entwining her fingers together and stretching her arms.

"Alright, I think I'm done. Soubi, we can go now." The female motioned to a new pile of documents on the floor, once her companion stood up from the office chair." Care to carry?"

Soubi didn't protested, the man just hoped, he could play chess with Takehito in peace.

However when the blonde finished with Nagisa, it took him some time to find him. The temporary headmaster's office was empty for once, Soubi didn't spotted the dark-haired man in the cafeteria either. That was usually the place to look for Takehito, yet there was no sign of him. In the end the blonde resorted to waiting near the office. The other should come back there sooner or later.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here!" A light laughter evoke from the other side, causing Soubi to turn around. Soon It's owner came into view with a bruised nose.

"Takehito, where were you?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, while the other shrugged his shoulders, all the while rummaging through his jacket's pockets as usual.

"Had some errands to run... Oh, and by the way..."

Soubi saw Takehito desperately search for something, dropping candy wrappers in the meantime. Pretty soon he took out a lighter and some cigarettes.

"You smoke?" Soubi voiced out the simple idea, which came momentarily.

"No. But I heard from a few that you do. So here you go. How about we take walk to the garden? It's easier to get there through the underground level."

"Alright. Thanks..." The blonde took the items a little hesitantly. Actually he was hoping to beat the other at chess, or at least attempt. Well maybe this will have a similar calming effect as well. His companion began strolling in the hallway, leaving Soubi to catch up.

"Things seem to get a lot calmer now, that the culprit has finally been caught... Gomon will come later today for his transfer." Takehito stated, tilting his head sideways.

Soubi blinked dully, staring at the cancer stick in his hand. Nevertheless his mind wanted to scream out, to get Takehito to understand the mistake Soubi had done... He had been the one, who pushed Hisho too far after all, when the blonde had begun to rant on the psychologist, pointing out, that Ritsu had been dead. He remembered the hurt expression, that Utura Hisho had given then, yet the blonde had continued to smear dirt. Why? Why couldn't Soubi trust Ritsu's words? Why did he open Hisho's old wounds, why did he frame him?

 _'You will make me the culprit.'_ Wasn't that, what Utura Hisho said? Soubi's lips tensed, as he forced himself to stay quiet. How he wanted to end this game of lies. How he wished for someone to listen to the truth, to help him solve this... the blonde couldn't do this alone anymore. He didn't want to blame any guiltless people... However the biggest desire remained to yell out to Takehito:

 _'He's innocent.'_

"How do you feel now, that everything's over?"

Soubi gave a small frightened look to his companion's sudden question, before mustering a weak smile, still lost in the daze. A manufactured relief. It was a terrible attempt, which the blonde understood, when Takehito nearly flinched away. _Dear_ , this guilt was picking at Soubi's nerves.

"I see you're not well, you won't mask that from me." The dark-haired man patted the latter's back. And Soubi wanted to sulk in even more - this chat obviously won't help to calm his emotions. "I understand this distress over Minami-san... No wonder there was something between you two."

Soubi stared at him, still stunned, while his cigarette nearly fell from his lips. This day was getting worse by the minute. What did Takehito knew about their past? The blonde mumbled quickly.

"Teacher and student. Nothing more."

"Oh? Really?"

" _Yes_. Really. In all honesty, I'd rather not talk about that." The blonde snapped, losing his temper. And his friend turned his head away absentmindedly. Takehito let the comment slide, thankfully.

Soubi gazed down at the cigarette, stuck between his fingers after that. He saw it slowly emit whirls of smoke.

 _Teacher and student_. How Soubi wished that would have been the truth... Still. If there hadn't been anything, he would've probably remained a virgin through his teenage years.

Despite that, Soubi couldn't say, that he hated Ritsu-sensei as much as he used to. Sorrowful pity was all that was left. After cracking a part of that wretched man's brain, he saw that his sensei hid a lot of things behind a strong façade... He wasn't who he used to be anymore. Ritsu changed dramatically. In the span of a month, the young man had witnessed an entirely different face of his. Ritsu was weak, always haunted by his own demonic past and unable to run away...

Soubi came to an understanding, that every human had a hidden, subconscious part of them, which they couldn't control.

It would breach out at dark, crawl out of the alleys, poisoning the brain. In conclusion, making the human act impulsive, stupid, according to emotions and making decisions a lot of people would rather want to forget, for instance, when Soubi nearly committed suicide. (Ch. 4) That would be a perfect example of the so-called-demons deeds. Maybe it was the same for Ritsu?... What if that was the reason, he raped his student? Simple irrationality? No. That sounds ridiculous.

They walked in quiet for a few minutes, coming near to the stairs, which led to the underground floor. Soubi's legs froze at the sight of it. His whole body seemed disinterested in moving forward too.

The blonde shut his eyes, trying to stop the anxiousness that spread, polluting more and more of his insides. Now, even his heartbeat struck heavily, as he remembered, that Ritsu met his deathbed somewhere down there, below the earth, in that accursed boiler room. He had died there, ripped apart in such a gruesome and mocking way.

The blonde felt a lump form in his throat, just staring at the darkened hallway. And the person who did this, lived freely. What if the culprit will kill again? There was no telling, who will lay their life. What if Soubi will be the next victim? He was digging for things, that were supposed to be kept silent. He already knew too much, compared to Nagisa for example. Won't this prying be the end of him one day?

The blonde suddenly heaved out, trying to stop his imagination from recreating Ritsu's death. Takehito heard this, turning on his heel to take a glance of his companion.

"Are you okay? You look quite pale."

"I... I'm fine..." Soubi muttered, covering his mouth and nodding for a few times more to confirm himself than anyone else. His pupils jumped from either side, to check if no one was watching, before the blonde strode down the stairs.

"Could you keep a secret?" The blonde nearly stammered out hurriedly, when he was a few steps away from Takehito. The middle-aged man seemed confused by the sudden topic and Soubi's beyond worried face.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Ritsu-sensei... He..."

"What, are you finally going to open up about your past? I'm not pushing you to do it." Takehito shook his head. The blonde sighed then. For some reason it was enormously hard for his tongue to twist out those words.

"He's... Dead... Ritsu-sensei is dead. He was killed in the boiler room."

"What?. A-are you serious!? H-how is that possible, Minam-"

"Don't try to feed me with the common saying, that he's in rehabilitation. I'm telling you what really happened." Soubi snarled out, cutting his companion off. He just hoped the other believed. It must sound like an absurdity to Takehito.

"Doesn't it sound weird that we are unable to visit him? It's been a whole month and there's still no news about his recovery. Doesn't it sound a little suspicious? I'm pretty certain, that the only thing, that those doctors are curing is Ritsu-sensei's corpse." The blonde huffed out his anxiety. Actually he was quite angry at himself for letting that much emotion get out. Then again, this whole incident wouldn't strike him as much, if he didn't care for Ritsu.

"So... You mean... After he was stabbed in the garden he was brought here?" Takehito slowly sat on the steps of the stairs, prompting his elbows on his knees in thought.

"No. That's not it. The story with the garden, the healing process. It's all a set up."

"What? So... What truly happened back then?" Takehito shot him a glance, as Soubi sat next to him with a little easiness oozing in.

"As much as I remember, sensei was tortured for a few weeks, before dying in that room. He didn't knew the culprit himself, but it was obvious, that they had met."

"Wait a minute..." Takehito ran a hand through his hair, as an idea struck him. He leaned his back at the stairs slightly with a sigh. "If Minami-san's accident was fake, that means the evidence is too."

"And Hisho is innocent..." The blonde muttered out, while his nearly deadpan eyes were stuck to the floor. The mind finally got the humiliating sentence out in the open. For some reason those words warmed the blonde's heart. He wished to repeat them again and again.

"I don't know about that... He was suspicious. Besides we have no evidence for and against his innocence, Soubi. Right now we can't rule out anything."

"I'm sure of it. Ritsu said that Utura Hisho wasn't a killer. And he himself admitted that he loved sensei until the end..."

"But Hisho knew about his death..." Takehito cut the younger man off with a colder tone. And Soubi gone silent, before giving a timid nod, not glanced up at his companion. The dark-haired man shook his head. "We can't make out anything with this little information..."

"I have another suspect." Soubi inhaled the lung killing smoke, before puffing it all out." Hinazuki Yune. Her family was the one, who threatened Septimal Moon. Am I correct?" He threw Takehito a glimpse, who gave an affirmative motion.

"So she has a reason for killing Ritsu-sensei. And she was responsible for his medications. That made him even more dependent on her. Besides she's a good liar. I'm pretty sure Yune-chan made a lot of them to cover herself up."

The blonde recalled the scratch marks, that he spotted on Yune's wrists. She claimed, they had been from Nagisa's cat. Truth was, they weren't. And that made Soubi wonder, why would she mislead about something as indifferent as that. Unless it was somehow related to Ritsu's torturing, that way the nurse had to cook up an alibi to hide the real reason.

Although Soubi's theory had a huge hole... At the time, when someone plucked out Ritsu's toenails, she had been sleeping. The nurse was wearing a nightgown, in so she had exoneration... On the other hand, since it happened vaguely in a span of an hour and a half. Yune could've come back and fallen asleep. So in the end, having an alibi did not prove anything. Soubi had to remember that from now.

"So you are positive that Yune-chan did it?" Takehito rubbed his chin in thought. "Actually, it could be possible... As you said, she had a motive. Ritsu had ordered to kill her family. So she wanted revenge. Makes sense."

Soubi stayed silent for a minute, tapping the burnt ash down, while overthinking his reasoning again.

"It's quite sad, what happened to Minami... I never wished him such a fate." The dark-haired man broke the quiet. The blonde just blinked tiredly at him.

"What?"

"Hmm? Are you surprised, that I'm grieving over his death? Okay, I understand you probably wouldn't. With everything, that happened between you two."

Soubi turned to Takehito with widened eyes, barely masking his nervousness, which struck as soon as those words were uttered. He didn't wanted to hear anymore, his mind proclaimed of the worst to come, yet he sat scared, silent and waiting.

"I know what Minami had done to you... He let it slip to Hisho once, when he was drunk... That happened a year before. Regardless of what you might have thought, only a small minority had known, to who you had lost your ears, either the students, who harassed you, or Nagisa. We, the Septimal Moon, hadn't listened to gossip. And we had ignored her rants likewise, because well it's Nagisa. If only we could've known sooner. Maybe something would've been different. Maybe we could've taken you away from that monster." The man bit his lip in pain then.

And Soubi closed his eyes, suddenly seeming more interested in the silence. He wished for the other to shut up. He didn't want to listen...

"There was something that surprised me though... He raped you, when you were twelve or thirteen... He remembered it clearly to that day. Hisho told me, that Minami even blamed himself... Soubi, I... _Know_ it's hard to believe and he never told you this... But I'm sure Ritsu wanted to apologize maybe one day or another. He felt sorry for what he did... But his pride never let him sink that low, as to admit it..."

The blonde felt his heart rate becoming quicker, it seemed, that every heartbeat weight a ton. Soon his mind echoed back Hisho's words, when the psychologist had interviewed him. The lonely phrase, that finally got a meaning. He clenched his fists soon, hearing those sentences in the back of his mind.

 _'Minami Ritsu, eh? I kinda pity you kid._ ' (Ch. 11)

 _'Ritsu used to talk about you on and on, you poor thing.'_ (Ch. 21)

 _'Those regrets, mistakes. I've done so much... Too much..._ ' (Ch. 20)

 _'Didn't it hurt, when I took your ears?'_

 _'Those demons don't let me sleep, now they don't let me live.'_

 _'Why? Come on, Soubi-kun, huhuhu... Is that fear I hear in your voice?'_

 _'I can help you lift that flesh up. Then you'll just have to hit me...'_

 _'You prayed... Begged... Hoped for me to stop... Now did I? No...'_

A disaster. A web of unrelated thoughts. First Hisho's, then Ritsu's words.

He got sick of the turmoil in his brain. Soubi suddenly turned to Takehito with a foreign and cold face.

"That's not a reason for me to forgive Ritsu-sensei."


	25. I'm guilty

Write date: 09-07 ; 09-17

 _I'm reaching 100k with this update_ _! Now if only this creation would be worth that much words, and that much time... It's been more than a year since I started writing it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this huge flashback._

 _And here's the most unneeded part, a list of i_ _nspiration for this chapter. This is more for myself than anyone:_

The Kindred- sinner pt. 2

Clint Mansell - Lux Aeterna

Thrice - the dark

 **-X-X-X-**

\- more than a year ago-

The whole village stood clear, as the officials from Septimal Moon gazed from a higher view. The mountain revealed the little houses and trees down below, exposed the peaceful life. To maintain that everlasting calmness, that's why they came there.

Ritsu motioned his head, to his comrades, as they began the trek down the mountain through the narrow stone steps, that led the way to the village. The numerous pebbles and fallen leaves crunched beneath their feet. That was probably the only sound of the misty and cold evening.

Takehito soon sped up his pace. In the process he nearly stumbled and fell down, due to the sharp tree branches blocking his way. Regardless he detoured through other units, all the way to the front and right behind Ritsu. Finally the dark-haired man let out a breath, setting his hands in the pockets again.

"I still can't believe this is happening..."

"Hmm..." Ritsu only mused, narrowing his eyes to concentrate on the shallow and twisting path ahead. It was hard to see with the minimal radiance of a few flash lights.

"Who could've thought that Hinazuki's would snap like that, writing a petition against you, then attacking the school?" Takehito shook his head as if not believing his own words. Even though they had clear evidence - a burnt wall and cracked windows from the explosion - he couldn't admit it was the truth. His mind thought it to be a wild fantasy at best.

Ritsu nodded tiredly in response, before giving his companion a burning side-glance.

"No one. And it's not our fault, we did nothing wrong to deserve this..."

"Yes, I get that. But I don't understand how they're not tired of this foolishness yet..."

"It doesn't matter. Either way we can't let this slide so easily, we have to take measures." Ritsu hissed, clenching his hands into tight fists. Meanwhile Takehito evaded another tree branch, before he gently tapped the silverette's shoulder from the back.

In all honesty, Ritsu wished to compose his thoughts in silence, maybe go over the planned speech in his head one more time, but not be bothered with his companion's nonsense. In so the irritated answer wrecked the quiet.

"What do you want?"

Ritsu then heard a rummaging of what could be only guessed as candy wrappers. Of course, what else would Takehito carry around.

The dark-haired man extended his arm filled with various chocolate bars toward Ritsu. When the other made no attempt to take the pile of offering sweets, Takehito grabbed him by the right arm persistently.

"Would you stop that?" The headmaster finally snapped back, arching his hand away and eventually pausing in his steps.

"Oh, come on... I know your stressed and all, but you don't have to be so down in the dumps. just take it. Don't tell me, that you despise chocolate."

"Not the time, Takehito." Ritsu snarled back quickly, before his eyes jumped from either sides of his companion. He scarcely spotted the rest of his crew catching up to them." You're holding the line, get moving. I want to get there before sunrise."

The silver-haired man heaved out after his utterance, while he watched his own breath leave the body and scatter away.

He knew, that they didn't had any time to waste. Every minute was precious, because they had no knowledge of what the Hinazukis had up their sleeve. What if they already organised a second attack? He could never know, especially with their ill-tempered mood and logic questioning decisions. Ritsu wanted to protect Septimal Moon at any cost. Even if it meant, humiliating himself to the point, of going to sign a peace treaty with Hinazukis.

"Rude..." Takehito whined out a few seconds later.

"Stop walking so close to me."The silver-haired male remarked coldly, before he felt himself being violently pulled back by the shoulder. He glowered at Takehito's poorly visible form and the latter leaned toward him, whispering suddenly.

"Ritsu, don't you see what's in front?" The silverette gave a glimpse, noticing the mingling gloom down the mountain. He shook his head.

Regardless Ritsu was eager to get going, who cared if he didn't saw a few meters ahead. Although Takehito still held him in place.

"No wonder you wear glasses. That's a wall, right up ahead. We won't cross it. It wouldn't be wise to break it either."

"So what are you suggesting?" Ritsu cocked an eyebrow in the meantime. He wasn't in the mood to wander around a town just to seek for a way in. He was desperate. Hell, Hinazuki's knew, that they were coming, so why not put down the obstacle. It would mark the peace treaty perfectly, yes, this creative affair would be remembered for ages to come.

"We're going around." Takehito suggested lightheartedly as if the matter had been nothing more than the weather. He rose his palm, signaling for the twelve people behind them to slow down. Once they did, Takehito took the lead into the uncut grass and wildly grown bushes away from the stone steps. He giggled all of a sudden, knowing that Ritsu strode after him.

"Face it Minami, my eyesight is better."

X X X

After a few good minutes the group finally arrived at the huge metal gates, that reached nearly to the skies. The six units along with Takehito and Ritsu were immediately met with attention, as the old aged officials from the Hinazuki family greeted them with a slight bow. They were dressed in red loose robes. So they stood out with the shown superiority and brought a sour atmosphere to members of Septimal Moon.

"You're Minami Ritsu?" One elder asked with a gruff voice. He then pointing to Takehito, since he was the one leading the group.

"Ah... N-no. That's him." Takehito nearly stammered out form the unwanted surprise, allowing the headmaster to step forward. Ritsu held the piercing eye contact of the senior Hinazuki, before the latter motioned his hand to the right. The senile man motioned his head slowly.

"Come along. You'll talk privately."

"What? No way!" Takehito shouted. He suddenly gave a peek at the accompanying units. They stood there, illuminated by the high torches."We came here all this way, besides..."

"Kunugi-sensei..." A purple-haired girl tapped the dark-haired man's shoulder from the back to calm him down.

Takehito tched at the red dressed senior, while the old bearded man smiled kindly at them. Alas Takehito didn't trust those guys for a second. The dark-haired man knew, he could help Ritsu talk the Hinazuki's through. Going alone in there would be suicidal. One person won't win this court, the more voices the better.

"Wait just a minute, grandpa..."

"That's _enough_..." Ritsu scolded, turning on his heel at Takehito, once he heard the mocking. The headmaster gently lifted his glasses, as the humiliation rapidly climbed up his throat. God, if only he could duck tape Takehito's mouth. No, better throw him in the river...

The silverette exhaled soon, trying to calm himself, to shut off his emotions from seeping out. For some reason Ritsu couldn't. He was plagued with anxiety and doubt and there was no escape from it. He suddenly addressed the purple-haired girl.

"Mayu-chan, keep an eye on Kunugi-san, see that he wouldn't wander off, where he shouldn't..."

"On it, sensei!" Mayu saluted, with sparkling eyes. While Ritsu disappeared from the torches radiance, into the depths of the village. The headmaster left his comrades with the senile crowd, who seemed obviously disinterested in a conversation. Takehito snarled again, once the Hinazuki's quietly cleared of one by one, walking in their slow ghostly steps back to their homes.

"I'm following Minami..."

"Wait, Kunugi-sensei!" Mayu's fighter - a boy named Hisoka exclaimed." Ritsu-sensei, said that we should..."

And the red-haired teenager was cut off, as Takehito marched off by himself. Hisoka's cat ears fell flat on his head and the boy shook his head.

"My gut is telling me, that this will be a disaster..."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mayu overlooked the remaining units." Let's go after him!"

"Here..." In the meantime the Hinazuki tilted his head at a white luxurious building, of probably twelve floors. Ritsu tapped closer to it as well. Ornamented faces, carved of stone, sat on the steps also at the corners of it. No wonder this was their pride.

A large gathering of people also eyed the headmaster's moves threateningly. Men and female waited eagerly near the torches or trees, that circled the meeting hall. Some were standing by themselves, while others hunched in groups, with their sleepy or questioning children. their pupils shifting to Ritsu from time to time, while a few Hinazukis stalked him.

The silver-haired man was certain, that the whole kinsfolk came. Was this that much of big deal to them? Ritsu nearly sneered at the absurdity.

He nodded, after the Hinazuki opened the glass door for the headmaster. The officers, who stood by the door let him in. And as soon as Ritsu entered the main hall, someone called his name.

"Minami Ritsu..." The Hinazuki leader, dressed in a black robe gave a deep bow. The man seemed in his mid fifties, as the many wrinkles covered his otherwise flawless face. A guard stood just behind him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again on such short notice."

"The pleasure's all mine." Ritsu returned a smaller bow. After the greetings had been exchanged, they went towards a big wooden table at the end of the room.

The hall in particular matched it's greatness with the outside quite well. The room was filled with various paintings of the family leaders and a red carpet ornamented with silver spirals was draped on the floor. However that didn't intrigue the silverette one bit, his eyes were set to the desk with the papers.

"My apologies, if we could've known that you'd be coming on such short notice, we would have made a feast... " The leader - Hinazuki Juro, laughed all of a sudden. That left Ritsu wondering in disgust, was this guy for real?" It would be a great honor... Maybe we could still arrange it."

"No need. Thank you for the offer, though." The silver-haired man frowned, but kept his voice steady. He just wanted to get over with this. The man sat down, entwining his fingers in front of him.

"Well, then we can start..."

"Certainly... I came here with an offer of peace." Ritsu nodded, seeing an oblivious Juro, who sat in front of him." We'll give you a bigger compensation for the loss of Hinazuki Kaito - fighter of Formless, who fell off the East cliff in unknown circumstances. And we, the Septimal Moon, will honor his death with a stand there. In return we ask, that you would repay the damage you have done to our school."

The headmaster blinked at the quiet monarch, when he ended his speech. Juro looked deaf as if he wasn't even listening. How impolite, Ritsu thought, as irritation rose in fumes with every silent second past.

"That's it?" The Hinazuki leader eventually lifted an eyebrow with great difficulty. Ritsu prompted his arms on the table then, bringing his fingers to his face. He clenched them harder.

"What else are you suggesting?"

"I'm afraid, this incident will happen again... We have to make some changes, Minami-san."

"The reconstruction of the barrier?"

"No. Not that... I'm talking about the members of Septimal Moon." Juro explained, with a spread of a confident grin. It seemed, that the horrid sentence echoed in the nearly empty hall. It made Ritsu's heart sink with uneasiness for an odd reason. Nevertheless Juro added, as his eyes pierced through the headmaster like daggers.

"It's obvious as day, that Septimal Moon is in a dire state and can't rule out beneficial decisions. Besides I have knowledge that one of your members is absent, I'm obviously talking about Aoyagi Seimei. His seat is free at this moment. Correct?"

Ritsu just waited for the other to finish. Meanwhile Hinazuki Juro looked positive, nearly joyful of the words to come. Shame, he didn't saw Ritsu's displeasure.

"It is. So I was wondering, shouldn't seven members make the great organization that is referred to as Septimal Moon? I'm sure you have it hard, old friend." At that moment the headmaster wanted to snicker at the phrase _old friend._ Now that was wild dream indeed. "So why not hire one of our officials to be of use? They could take care of the Seven Voices and everything for you."

"Are you _saying_ , that I should give up my position as the principal?" Ritsu growled, his eyes flickering with rage. While Juro began scanning the papers in his reach absentmindedly.

"Yes. You're not capable. This incident also proves the theory, that you can't handle the academy properly, especially if you let your precious students die. Besides you don't even know the cause of Hinazuki Kaito's death. This shows how little you care for this job. You might one day put us in danger."

"Absur..."

"Listen, Minami-san, I'm not here to argue. I know my facts... And I'm saying you're worthless." Juro gave a smirk to the silverette's beyond traumatized face. His words came out clear and plunged heavily into the other's mind.

In the end, Ritsu managed to part his dry mouth, but his mind was a chaos, a disaster mixed with loathing and confusion. He didn't utter a single opposition. It seemed, the silver-haired man was drowning, sinking deeper so gently, without any strength left. His rational mind abandoned him and floated away into the abyss. Rage was the only emotion left to rot... Suddenly Hinazuki Juro concluded his thesis.

"And don't worry, this is going to be for the best, for all of us. We have far better people to rule Seven Voices and Septimal Moon."

"Not a chance you, scum!"

Juro's face darkened at Ritsu's obscenity.

X X X

"So this is where Minami went, heh?..." Takehito stretched his limbs, spotting the ivory tower... That seemed like a tower to him. God, twelve floors floors. The dark-haired man glanced at the crowd near the main hall for reassurance. They looked back at him annoyed, before they went on their private chats. He was in the right place, that Takehito was certain of. This was the building, where Ritsu was at the moment. Time to give him back up. The man believed, that nothing went unsettled with Takehito around.

The dark-haired man smirked, holding his hands on his hips in pride. Though firstly, he'd have to find a way to get in...

"There you are!" Mayu's voice rang loud, breaking Takehito's posture. He soon saw the six units run toward him." Ritsu-sensei, told you not to wander off!"

"Oh, come on. Minami's not my nanny." Takehito scoffed out.

Hisoka paused, suddenly wobbling for a minute, as he tried to get closer to his sacrifice. Another male noticed that, grabbing Hisoka's shoulders quickly. He stated frightened then.

"Hey, Hisoka?"

"Yeah... I'm fine... Just... Do you notice how many active battle domains are around here?"

" _What?!_ " Mayu exclaimed, leaving Takehito and running toward her fighter in a worry, once she had noticed his state."Battle domains? You mean we're cornered?"

A gun shot broke the quiet...

The units and the Hinazukis gone into a short grim silence, while the sound and the realization of it sank in. Soon a squall spread, getting louder and more anxious with each passing second.

"What the hell was that?!" Mayu panicked, while whirling her head around in search of her companions. Soon Hisoka took her by the shoulders, pushing Mayu forward through streams of people. It seemed a few rebellious spirits were keen to know what happened, while others held their distance. The expressions blended into terror. The sacrifice stuttered out again."Hisoka... Wh-what? What's going on?!"

Takehito was the first one to desperately slide through the currents of others, only by luck slipping through the officers as well. What he saw upon entering terrified him.

Ritsu respired shakily. He was standing near the table, with a shot wound in the shoulder. Meanwhile Juro took his place near the guard, his eyes wide with a broken dignity.

"How _dare_ you?!" He turned to the body guard behind him." I want that worthless beast _dead_! Do you hear me?! Aim properly!"

Takehito watched in dread, noticing, how right at those words the silver-haired man lunged forward at the armed body guard. He wanted to shoot at Ritsu again, however before he could do that, the man was already pushed to the ground. The fire went off, not meeting it's victim. Ritsu soon took out the dagger from the pocket of the struggling officer underneath him, before he was thrown off to the side by a kick. At least now the silverette had a weapon.

The headmaster wasted no time to attack the sitting officer again, driving the edge of the blade to the neck.

Takehito stared in a dire shock, watching, as Ritsu slit his opponent's throat fully, faltering for only a second. Soon enough the dark-haired male made his way toward his comrade, pulling the silver-haired man away from the dying body. Ritsu's breaths were hoarse, as his bloody hands trembled, but held on to the weapon.

"It's over, Minami Ritsu, can you hear me? Stop!" Takehito sputtered, turning the shivering man to face him. It seemed Ritsu was lost. Yet he continued to mutter something incoherent, before shouting out fiercely.

"Kill them all! That's an order!"

Mayu's cat ears perked up at the hoarse scream, as she stood at the glass doors. She struggled with the officers to get inside the hall, like the frantic and confounded Hinazukis, though it proved to be of no avail. Once Mayu caught the voice, she paused, letting others push through her in waves. The purple-haired teenager stumbled backwards, wanting to get away and eventually fell on her back, away from the crowd.

"We have a new command!" Mayu exclaimed to her friends, who greeted her momentarily."Sensei said to destroy this dump!"

"Really?" Hisoka cocked an eyebrow, as he held his fallen sacrifice's shoulders protectively. However his face lost the anxious expression." Well, I'd say it's about time. They mocked us enough!"

"Minami, what in the hell?" Takehito's eyes went bloodshot, while the headmaster shoved off the other man's hand, leaving his side. He began to stagger to the door, shakily clenching his bleeding shoulder. The dark-haired man stammered." Stop it, Ritsu, where are you going?"

Before Takehito could run to his friend, a crowd emerged from the outside. They blended in, burying the sight from Takehito's eyes.

"Ritsu!" He yelled out, unable to spot the other in all the chaos. It seemed the Hinazuki's were desperate themselves, searching for their leader in means of protecting him. Juro was long gone though. And Takehito was soon overwhelmed with endless raging noises and helpless tones coming from opposite the walls. Something was crashing, erupting...

Whatever was happening outside was not pleasing. And as an apparent string of red was ignited through the glass door, the dark-haired teacher feared the worse. This was a symbol of war.

Ritsu was fortunate enough to drag himself out of the sight to the corner of the building, when the turmoil started. From there, he began to hobble away from the attention, all the while clenching his teeth harder from the pain.

The man would only be in the way, if he chose to linger any longer. The Hinazukis will obviously be seeking to end his life. How he wished to burn them all in hell for everything they've done.

The headmaster made his way to the town's center, where a wide gravelly area met his vision, with occasional trees poking from the sides. The torches glided along the path, illuminating and leaving no hope for the dark to seep in, only the pitiful shadows remained.

This was hopeless, there was nowhere to hide... Ritsu's eyes jumped eagerly to either side... Though the silverette's reaction was too slow. A man jumped from behind him, pointing a knife. Luckily, Ritsu staggered forward, evading the attack by an inch. Did he followed Ritsu?

"You, bastard..." The young Hinazuki let out a gruff snort. Before charging at the headmaster.

The silver-haired man blocked the attack from above, colliding his forearm with the Hinazuki's wrist. The man didn't seemed pleased, he swiftly kicked the headmaster in the stomach then, making Ritsu stumble down.

"You make me sick..." The Hinazuki spat out as his eyes lit up with malice. Suddenly he crouched down, pointing the dagger at the silver-haired man's eyes." I won't let you hurt our leader. You'll pay the price!"

Ritsu's pupils widened at the sharp metal in front, his fingers dug into the opponent's wrist, trying to prevent the injury. He couldn't die like this. He couldn't. Ritsu attempted to shove the other away, it didn't worked as he had hoped. Luckily, the man above him, lost the stability for a minute. In so the knife clanged to stone.

He continued to sway the other and eventually broke their contact a little. He had to run away. He had to run away... This fool...

Ritsu's eyes shot up with realization suddenly. That's right he was one of the Hinazukis. The ones, who threatened to destroy their school and injured his students with that explosion... The same reeking substance of meat... No different than their leader...

 _'I'm saying, you're worthless.'_

Ritsu gripped the stolen dagger, knocking the other to the ground. The knife met the throat again, along with the headmaster's enraged eyes.

"Go on, why so hesitant?" The younger male taunted, forcing his blade into the headmaster's side as the last attempt. Ritsu coughed out with a wail, as his hands trembled from the pain, though stayed glued to the dagger.

"This whole night will be smeared on your hands. Where will you wash the shame of all those innocent women and children?" The Hinazuki hissed, all the while pushing his blade further in.

Soon enough Ritsu began to hyperventilate. And his eyes clouded, dimming the scenery all of a sudden.

"If it satisfies you, kill me! At least I know what I'm fighting for is right. You're pathetic, you know that?"

"Enough!" The silver-haired man shook his head, as he eventually drove the knife into the others throat, destroying the life support to the brain. Although as the Hinazuki painfully succumbed to sleep, he was calm. That expression irritated the headmaster greatly...

Ritsu couldn't have that, but he stopped his arm from dealing any more damage to the corpse. The words still tormented his mind, whilst the headmaster slowly drew up.

 _'You're killing guiltless people now... He's right... Damn it, he's right!'_

The silver-haired man held the knife, which was stuck to his abdomen in place. He overlooked the empty town center, hearing heart wrenching screams in the distance. His face seemed neutral though, only the gloomy eyes stared off into distance.

 _'Why are they doing this? Is it because I said it? I said it... I told them to kill. What the hell are you doing, Ritsu?! They have to stop! Order them to stop!'_

He saw a warned out body falling near a tree in the far end. It didn't rise up, giving into the endless slumber.

 _'This will fall on me. These corpses... I killed them, I killed them! Should I have fallen instead of that poor girl? She didn't do anything. She had died, because of my judgement. I'm guilty, I'm guilty, I'm guilty...'_

He walked toward the unfortunate child. His expression remained dull, with a tightly clenched jaw. The man felt cold, an enormous cold... He pried his eyes away from the bleeding corpse in shame soon. The mind attacked instantly at that reaction.

 _'What's the matter, Ritsu? Can't face it? Are you scared to be in her place? But you killed this sinless girl... If only I could take her place. This is where I should've laid!'_

The pain was starting to settle in. His face got covered in cold sweat suddenly. And every breath was gifted with excruciating sting.

Ritsu didn't thought about the unfortunate girl anymore. His thoughts stopped the atrocious blaming too... All that he could recount was the immense ache, wave after wave, nothing more. It was like his mind became a machine counting and counting the horrific moans, that were disguised as an act of breathing.

The injured man slowly staggered to the end of the town hall near a fence, that isolated the river down below. Ritsu wanted to end this. Or he wished for help, which obviously won't come... Both of the two options suited his need.

Suddenly his footing slipped, then his legs followed instantly after. That was all it took for the man collapse. A harsh growl escaped his lungs, as his body hit the stone. And he managed to turn on his back, with great difficulty. At least the knife hadn't slipped out, that would be a disaster...

Ritsu hesitantly looped his hand around the edge sticking out of his stomach. And for that one moment, when his fingers curled around the knife, the man wished to pull on it. That way the wound would be parted, and he would bleed out momentarily...

He set his gaze on his abdomen, still contemplating, if he should do the tempting act, or wait for someone to find him. Hell, what was the stake? Either he could die now, or from an infection.

The silver-haired man began to shift his attention to the empty space around him. There was no one coming to save him. Obviously. His comrades probably discarded him as gone, or perhaps a waste of time... Maybe they hadn't even noticed Ritsu's disappearance?

He felt so alone.

And yet he heard footfalls nearing. Ritsu groaned one more time, as he drew up his hand to grip the fence's railing next to him. He tried to use that force to lift himself up. If it was just for an inch.

The voices were unmistakable now... It was a tone Ritsu hadn't recognized. In so the dread spread once more, poisoning his mind. He didn't want this. He didn't want to face another illogical Hinazuki.

The silver-haired man acted on impulse, as he leaned his body over the railing, until eventually he fell over into the river. If it was only for a split second, he felt safe, as faces of well known people guided his fall to the abyss. Yes, Ritsu would be safe with them. Although that thought was quickly drowned out as his surroundings went dark.


	26. Please don't disappear

Write date: 09-17; 10-15

 _Inspiration:_ Kindred- sinner, Pt. 2;

Placebo- fuck you;

 _Here's the continuation of the last chapter._

\- **X-X-X-**

 _\- More than a year ago-_

Regardless of the annoying alarm clock, she woke up in a good mood. Yune had an instant smile on her face, because she had plans to meet with her boyfriend. How she wanted to see his shinning face...

Soon Yune's thoughts drifted to a relating topic and she blushed remembering the now empty spot on her head. The sixteen year old even jumped out of her bed to peek at the mirror. The same result greeted her, no more cat ears and no more signs of the short puffy tail.

She stretched her arms, overlooking the quiet corridor, leading from her room. Her parents hadn't came back from the meeting yet? If It was otherwise, then footfalls would echo and sounds of boiling coffee would be evident.

They usually didn't sleep in, Yune recounted. Maybe the meeting was still ongoing? That would suck. She pouted her lips, while leisurely walking to the kitchen, to fetch some food for herself. Scouting the fridge, that was what she usually did, today was no different. The girl wasn't that interested to cook.

Actually Yune was really glad, that she broke the law and skipped the kinsfolk's gathering. That was a smart thing to do. Even though the girl knew well, that she'll be punished by the leader and her parents will be in huge trouble later on... That always happened, if someone objected the law of the leaders... But Yune had been tired and besides she had got her parents permission to disappear from the main hall, so why not.

Yune was wondering, why hadn't nobody else escaped? Did they had such a strong faith in their officials, or had they seen the meeting as a huge importance?

To tell the truth, Yune was grateful to have such laid-back parents, who let her do what she wanted. That's why Yune loved them dearly. However the girl had been told stories of really strict guardians. In so she pitied the teenagers and children here, their lives were probably really narrow.

The outside was too quiet, considering it was pretty late in the morning. The streets used to be full by that time around: cars roaring, shops opening and people going by...

Right now it seemed like a ghost town... Not a single soul. Nobody answered her calls, no one peeked out through the doors, when she knocked... Yune was getting a little agitated, when her tenth knock was granted with silence.

 _'Where were they?'_ The teenager wondered, speedily striding over the bridge, that covered the Chie river. She emitted a worried sigh, whilst gazing into the silent water for a minute. Soon her eyes caught something laying by the edge of the opposite shore... She couldn't tell quite well, what that dark thing was... In so, driven by curiosity she crossed the bridge, running toward it.

X X X

Ritsu's eyes parted slowly. And a purge of pain paralyzed him, when he tried to turn to the side in his laying position. Why was he sleeping on the floor in the first place? The man grumbled, abandoning the idea pretty quickly, in hopes, that the ache will lessen.

His breathing was deep and sweat scurried down his face. Though that wasn't what interested the silver-haired man. His eyes jumped from one side to the other, noticing concrete ceiling high above him it seemed like a dome. Also when the man shifted his gaze lower, he spotted, that he was under a bridge on a side platform. That's what terrified him. The headmaster didn't knew where exactly was he, he didn't recognize the place

In so the uneasiness settled in. Ritsu slowly pulled the heavy covers from himself, noticing his coat on top. Once he was done with the pile of layers, he moved his feet away from the box, that they had been set on for some reason.

"Hey, you have to lay down." A sad voice instructed, as the blankets were draped back on Ritsu. What a pity, it took quite some time to move them away. He gave a lazy glimpse at the white-haired girl, who was tending him. He didn't recall her.

"There you go..." A pitiful whisper was mustered, when Yune laid his feet on the paper box." It would be better if you wouldn't move around too much. You'll irritate the wound further. You lost enough blood already."

The headmaster gazed down tiredly. The blade was still sticking out of his abdomen it seemed.

"Don't worry about it... You must rest now." Yune muttered, while tucking the man in.

Ritsu thought she was too kind for some unknown reason. Last time the man checked, he wasn't a toddler... In so he glared at her. Upon further inspection, he saw, that tears grazed the girl's skin, her eyes were colored in a shade of red from crying. Ritsu had a hunch, who was she... However that guess was closed off from his fatigued mind.

"Ah... Who are you...?"

"Yune. Hinazuki Yune..."

No. Ritsu narrowed his eyes in thought, he didn't recognize her. Soon the girl gripped the blankets tightly, unable to hold the ache inside anymore. Her voice went high-pitched suddenly.

"Why did it happen? Kch. Why did they have to die? Uh... Why..."

So she saw the gruesome event... Ritsu turned his probing head away. He abruptly emitted a shivering wail.

A string of cruel bitterness struck him, as he took in the teenager's cries. It overwhelmed Ritsu whole, making him want to vomit all of his immoral insides out, if only...

The man felt so _dirty_ , his pale agitating hands looked so worthless to him. They had been smeared in that horrid substance not so long ago. Ritsu was certain, he could still smell other people's blood on his flesh. Disgusting. How he wanted to clean it, to scrape the flesh till he found a sinless spot.

"I want them back... I want mom and dad back..." The teenager sobbed, clutching the covers in the meantime. All of a sudden she laid herself on Ritsu's chest. Yune's cries didn't lessen, and the man was left to listen to his shallow breathing and her sniveling, until darkness covered him. Loss of consciousness was his only escape from the endlessly pulsing pain.

 _'I loved them... They were so kind and understanding. My parents seemed rather like best friends to me than my guardians. My mother had been a paramedic, and father worked as a dentist... Seeing them help others without asking anything in return, was what sparked my love for medicine... They seemed like angels fallen from heaven. And I wished to be like them. I wanted for them to be proud of me and continue to trust me like before. Before I lost my virgin ears... That's why I took courses of first aid. I wished to prove to my parents, that I was still their little girl and not some sinful being ... With them gone what's the meaning of my hard work?'_

Yune pouted her lips at the sad thoughts, that flooded her mind. Her attention once again turned to the unconscious man under her, she felt the irregular rising of his chest. She touched his sweaty forehead soon, only to exhale sadly. The fever will not go down... If he won't get help soon, it will be all over...

The bleeding won't stop. She cleaned the wound as best as she could without pulling out the knife. Yune didn't know how to take it out without damaging his bowel further, she didn't had anything to stop a major blood flow either. The teenager couldn't do anything more... He needed urgent help. But from where? The village was practically slaughtered...

Yune pinched her lips, releasing a sob, she hadn't had a clue how to help him further. She didn't knew, who that person was. The teenager had never seen him before. So it would be safe to assume, that the silverette wasn't a Hinazuki. Regardless, Yune refused to let him die... She couldn't let him die. She was a doctor now, a pathetic one, but still a doctor and this man's life was in her hands.

Yune's shoulders shuddered, as she clung to the man's chest. That mere thought terrified her. Soon a groan evoke next to her ear.

"S-stop that..."

She flinched away, noting Ritsu to be awake. He emitted a scream, trying to turn to the side again. A severe spasm wrecked his body. Yune swiftly got a hold of his shoulders then, positioning him in place. The girl ordered lightly after.

"I-I told you not to move."

"Damn... I... _Agh_ , w-wasn't hoping to wake up in _this_ place..."

"Then where?" Yune gazed at him questioningly, as she cleaned his face with a wet cloth. Ritsu allowed his lips to tense in defeat. Then he grunted quietly, setting his head back on the concrete.

The headmaster didn't knew, what was worse the excruciating ache, or the rotting guilt. It never used to bother him before. But now it seemed, that the huge forming stone of shame finally crashed, destroying the man's beliefs and finding flaws in all those years of his life. It was unbearable... And he couldn't run away from those dreadful, accusing thoughts, they were his own.

Yune muttered soon, putting the rag away.

"Don't say stuff like that. Have hope."

"There is no hope."

"Hope lives in God, you-"

"There is no god." The silver-haired man snarled, overtaking the girl's statement. Yune's eyes flickered unsavory at that moment. In the meantime Ritsu smirked weakly at her reaction, his breaths became rapid and shallow. He couldn't help, but remember his twelfth year of life, when the same sparkling hope had been burnt out.

"We... Control our lives, Hinazuki-chan... Our future is built upon our actions. And... T-there are always consequences leading after... The-"

He wanted to finish, but was interrupted by a wail, as he shivered. Yune watched his suffering in fright, before a snapping of tree branches evoke and echoing voices accompanied it...

She swiftly tucked the fallen blankets around the headmaster, ready to go check, from where was that sound. Yune's heart struck immensely, as she peeked her head out from under the bridge with hope. She was standing on a platform next to the Chie river, where they were hiding.

"You better not be dead, Ritsu..." An anxious tone reached her ears. And she saw a brown-haired man striding closer, on the mount. Another man... Yune thought her eyes were deceiving her. Even a lump formed in her throat, disallowing her to call the person.

Fortunately he saw the girl first. And after a brief hesitation, Utura Hisho hurriedly slid down the scarp to join her.

"Hey, are you alright? Can you speak to me?" Hisho put his palms on the small girl's shoulders abruptly, uttering with a frantic voice. Yune parted her mouth to answer, while tears welled up in her eyes. Though her dry throat mustered only one word.

"Help."

She motioned her head back, getting Hisho's attention. His eyes shot wide open suddenly.

"Ritsu? Damn you!" He practically jumped with joy, running to his friend. He quickly grasped the headmaster's face, before burying his own on his friend's cheek.

"You and your stupid stunts, Ritsu... How many times had I told to not scare me like that?"

The headmaster just exhaled stammeringly to Hisho's sobs. The pain eradicated any other feeling.

Yune blinked feeling dumbfounded, as the scene unfolded before her eyes. _Ritsu?_ That name sounded strangely familiar... Wasn't that the head of Seven Voices? Minami Ritsu... It would fit then.

Yune's observations were cut short, when someone grasped her palm. She glanced back up again, seeing Hisho clasping her hand with his both. The brown-haired man bowed his head to touch her fragile palm in gratitude.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done... If it wasn't for you, Ritsu might have been dead by now."

The ivory-haired girl smiled kindly at him. A string of confidence and pride erupted inside of her. Yune could't believe, that she actually managed to save a person. Soon the teenager spotted more people rush through them. They were ready to carry the injured man. In the meantime of the girl's inspection, Hisho murmured with a hurt expression, while clenching her fragile palm forcefully.

"You _poor_ child..."

X X X

 _\- a year ago -_

A knock collided with the door. The sound instantly broke Ritsu's concentration. He sighed, laying the papers before him on the office desk, before the man called out.

"Come in."

Yune bashfully peeked her head into the office after a moment. Ritsu blinked at the girl, who stood in the middle of the unfamiliar room. She smiled at him like every time they met after she saved his life. Something was different about this smile though, as if it was forced upon that face.

"Ah, I'm glad I found you, Minami-san."

"Call me, Ritsu-sensei. What do you need?" He exhaled, tapping the pen on the wooden surface.

Now that everything was over and scars were the only reminders of the Hinazuki incident, the silver-haired man wished to distance himself from Yune. She had done her part. Ritsu had done his - that meant, that the man granted her a dorm to stay in and enrolled her as a student. There, page was closed on the hideous past...

If only that was the case though... Yune's presence brought back memories of people long dead. But most importantly every time, that the headmaster saw her face, the guilt engulfed him like a plague. He tried to close off those polluting thoughts by occupying himself with work, or other activities, like learning to play piano, whenever he had a spare hour. With time the guilt lessened.

In the beginning, Ritsu was positive, that the atrocious blaming ended just like that. The silver-haired man believed, that he killed off those memories from ever reaching his mind... He was wrong. And how he wished he would have noticed it sooner...

Since the knowledge of the Hinazuki incident was shoved off of Ritsu's conscious mind. It found another, more sensitive place to nest in - subconsciousness. In so the nightmares poisoned the headmaster's sleep.

"Could you explain me something?" Yune finally cleared her throat, while fidgeting with her fingers, that were entwined below her chest. She was anxious about something, that Ritsu confirmed from watching her flimsy movements. After a moment, he nodded, leaning back in the creaking chair.

"Yes. But make it quick. I don't have time, Yune-chan."

"What exactly happened.. _That_ night..."

The silver-haired man kept the cold posture, although scarcely, as he wanted to snap at her to leave him alone. Ritsu wasn't in the mood to remember that night. His dreams did enough damage, while being guided by the man's imagination... Besides her endless question was getting irritating.

"Please... Tell me, I need to know the truth!" Yune exclaimed in a cry, as her fingers clenched tighter." Why were you there, Minami? What were you doing that night?"

"Ritsu-sensei." He bud in suddenly, then slid his spectacles away from his eyes to clean the lenses with a soft piece of cloth. This act was just to stall and get some time to analyse the person before him. And as the silverette suspected, the teenager quieted down after being scolded. Either this was because Yune had been well behaved, doubtful. Or she already knew something, and so was waiting for Ritsu to speak.

The man closed the glasses case. Then Ritsu gave Yune another piercing glance, taking his guess, that the latter observation could be the right one.

"Yune-chan, why are you asking me this?"

Yune cocked an eyebrow, the teenager probably hadn't expected that comeback. She wanted for him to answer first. Although Ritsu played with hidden cards, he didn't want to let more unnecessary information seep out. And if all that Yune heard had been some rumors from the students it would be better to keep it that way.

"Y-you... You had _ordered_ to kill them... " The girl stammered out after a minute. Her eyes betrayed boiling hatred and confusion. It ran down not in flames though, but in cold tears. "You said to kill my parents, the whole kinsfolk _Why?!_ What had they ever done to you?!"

Ritsu blinked tiredly, as he massaged his temples. Migraine was coming along. No wonder, Yune did carry around a shrill voice... Stupid and hot-headed like every other Hinazuki... Why did he hoped for her to be different?

"Who told you that, Yune-chan?"

"Utura-sensei. Utura Hisho..."

That should have been expected though. Hisho deeply cared for others, although was pathetic at holding secrets much to his own misfortune...The whole ordeal seemingly struck the brown-haired psychologist hard. For some reason that fact just shortened Ritsu's nerves.

"Oh? And he failed to mention, that your family attacked us first? Honestly, that's a pity..."

"I don't care, who started it! You still killed them! How could you?" Yune exclaimed, shaking her head.

"I didn't. I just watched them die." The silver-haired man hissed out, getting a little pissed off." Hinazuki's are a _sin_. They were unneeded. Actually you should be grateful, that you were cleaned off. You carry a different surname now, _my_ surname. Your bonds are severed and it will remain like that."

A few silent minutes passed. And Yune shook her head, with a parted mouth, probably thinking how to escape the situation, that she sank in. Yes, Ritsu adopted her, but that didn't meant, that she had to bow to him. A grumble broke out.

" You are freak..."

" _Pardon?_ " Ritsu raised his voice, watching as Yune's malicious eyes jabbed at him. He withstood the glance, prompting his arms on the table. "Listen, this discussion is closed and if I ever hear you reopening this, I'll have you join them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Join who?"

"It's your choice, Yune-chan, either you live a new promising life by abandoning your past, or be killed. I don't need another Hinazuki."

With that said, Ritsu went back to his papers, ignoring Yune's presence, like she wasn't even there.

The girl desired to oppose, to think of something to spit back at him. Yune despised being looked down on after all. However instead of forming sentences, her head released a hurtful buzz, as the realization of the words struck. She couldn't stand in that man's presence anymore. Seeing Ritsu's uncaring, blank face made her feel sick and weak...

What disgusted Yune the most, was the fact, that the headmaster seemed like he didn't regret the murder. An apology, an explanation or comfort, that was, what the girl expected of the silver-haired man.

Of course Ritsu couldn't bring her parents back, as heavenly as it sounded. It was impossible and the teenager understood. Even though Ritsu didn't had to be a _magician_ to say he's sorry. He didn't had to be a _saint_ to wipe away tears...

As odd as it sounded, the headmaster was the only person, which she had left now... Well, certainly Yune had just known a few trivial facts about him, due to lack of conversations... Despite that, the teenager wanted to have a stronger bond with Ritsu. The girl had helped him survive after all, they both had to go through that horror hand in hand. So Yune had wished, that the event brought them closer...

The teenager's eyes were suddenly forced open - her longing for a close friend was just a childish dream. And now she saw the true beast behind that beautiful mask, that was named Minami Ritsu... He was a monster...

Unable to control her emotions any longer Yune suddenly bolted out of the office in tears.

X X X

 _\- Two days before Minami Ritsu's death -_

Ritsu's legs carried him beyond his will. Out of fear, he hobbled further into the garden, which was covered with at least a thousand golden leaves. They continued to fall gently. In his vision the leaves twirled into greedy hands, trying to grab him. The bushes near mingled into distorted faces.

Ritsu just breathed out, quickening his pace. However the tiles, that he was walking on, suddenly cracked beneath his limping feet. The rubble rose upwards, ascending into the sky, as shinning lights. Despite that he kept hobbling toward his destination. Even though he barely saw, because of the fog concealing his surroundings.

Not once did the man glimpse backwards. Not once did he pause, not even when he heard echoing voices call behind him. Ritsu didn't recognize them. And he cared very little about analyzing them.

His mind was filled with only one desire - escape. And he failed, he won't run away from those menacing figures, because they always seemed to loom wherever the man went. Even now they stood next to the arbor in the far end, chuckling out of the man's slow limping.

"Shut up... Shut up..." A weak scolding rolled out with the headmaster's slow breaths. Although the laughter increased, making Ritsu's head hurt. Why did nobody listen to him anymore? He gave the order, didn't he? So why weren't they ceasing?

"S-stop mocking me... Shut up... _Shut up_..."

The silver-haired man overlooked the dark appearances for a moment, whilst biting his lip from the pain. They were making fun of him indeed, if only Ritsu could order them to get away, or make them flee using physical means. The man contemplated every possibility, no matter how absurd it seemed, or how horribly it would damage his reputation. he just wanted them to disappear... Alas he continued walking. his schemes remained not materialized.

And so the wide smiles followed him, gliding along. With every step he took, their crooked smirks widened and the figures started to point their dirty long fingers at the man. Suddenly the teacher was forced to stop in his tracks, as a pair of apparitions decided to stand in front him. They swayed around their axes blocking Ritsu's path.

He grumbled dissatisfied with the ridicule. Honestly, who did they thought they were? He grappled his teeth at the arising frustration in his mind. In the meantime the tiles disappeared completely. Also the trees wrapped their long branches around the man's throat, all the while shedding their leaves, so they could color the world anew. Ritsu was the only one, who was cursed to listen to their vain protests.

"No. You're not real..." The headmaster recounted a phrase, without much thought about it. Déjà vu... Someone said it to him. _Someone_ in a similar setting... Ritsu racked his empty, buzzing brain to remember, though nothing arose. Maybe it was his imagination? Perhaps...

Then... He heaved out, shivering. If he should believe this odd arisen sentence, what was true. Was this whole a lucid dream?

Ristu gazed around the ridiculing apparitions, the swirling bushes, with distorted images, the falling leaves, that kept weeping loudly, his dangling feet above an abyss and of course a mingling figure in the far distance, who desperately called the headmaster's name... Now, then... How was he suppose to tell, which parts were reality?

He grumbled, reaching for his swollen inner elbow. It was itching again. The annoying constant tickling was getting on the man's nerves. Besides the arm ached like hell too.

"Ritsu-sensei!" A voice cleared through the fog of incoherent noises. A sharp tug on the shoulder forced the silver-haired man to turn around.

Soubi instantly jerked his arm away, as Ritsu's dull, contracted pupils made contact.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed? How did you got out anyway?" The blonde bombarded the other with questions.

"Work..."

"Wha... Ritsu-sensei, you're not the principal anymore. Kunugi-sensei took your post for the time being, remember? _Do you remember_ , Sensei?!"

The silver-haired man's eye twitched. He embraced himself after, clutching his gaunt form through the hospital gown. Soubi gazed at him for a minute expecting an answer. It didn't came, leaving the matter unsolved and buried somewhere far away in Ritsu's mind.

"Come on, you're going to get cold if you stay here. You already have a fever." Soubi frowned then, prying the teacher's arms apart. Still Ritsu's eager and curious fingers attempted to rub the rash."Stop scratching your wounds and take my coat."

The headmaster gazed off into space, before the blonde shoved a dark cloth his way.

"Are you... Real?" The silverette muttered warily, as his vision fogged Soubi's face. The flesh suddenly began running down, like some colorful liquid, that abandoned a painting. Ritsu's lips parted from the shock, while his trembling hands tried grasping air below Soubi's chin and putting it on the face. His attempts proved to be fruitless, as the flesh escaped through his fingers then dripped down to the abyss shinning through the cracked tiles... How was Ritsu suppose to get them now? Was it deep _down there?_

"What's happening to you? Don't disappear... P-please don't disappear..." Ritsu's voice quivered, as he covered his lips with fear, hopping for Soubi's expression to magically restore. He couldn't lose another person like this... The man's ears picked up dry snickering in the distance like a response to his anxiousness." Stop laughing!"

"Ritsu-sensei, stop _talking_ to yourself. I _am_ real. I won't leave you." The blonde hissed out, tucking at his teacher's hands to uncover the mouth. He pinched the older man's cheek suddenly.

"Ou..."

"See? I can hurt you, an illusion can't do that. Now let's go." Soubi draped the coat on his sensei's shoulders swiftly, before he laced his palm on the man's bandaged forehead. He smirked bitterly soon, while whispering to himself." I knew you had a fever... A high one at that."

"Why do you do this?"

"Huh?"

"They left, hadn't they? I've become troublesome... Unneeded... Isn't that so?"

"Ritsu-sensei... That's not true." The blonde smiled reassuringly. Although that hadn't brought any relief on the silverette's frightened face. Soon Ritsu's body gave in, when his knees bent, falling as if into quicksand, the imaginary arms dragged the weary body downwards.

"I've got you. Are you alright?" Soubi kneeled next to the teacher, getting a hold of the other's shoulders, while Ritsu just leaned at his student's chest in defeat.

"Tired... _So tired_... And you, stranger, tell them to stop laughing. The humiliation from Nana and Nagisa is... As much as I can handle..."

" _Sensei_..." Soubi muttered, unable to finish. He didn't knew what to answer, he couldn't erase Ritsu's hallucinations nor could the blonde fix the cruel words, that abandoned Nana's lips... Honestly, no one want's to deal with an addict... So silence and loneliness had been granted to the former headmaster along with the temporary removal from Septimal Moon. Unneeded, _god damn it_ , Ritsu, what an accurate word...

"I-It'll be alright. Trust me, sensei, it will be."

"No..." The headmaster shook his head, before burying his face in the other's chest. The giggling persisted. And Ritsu's hands keenly searched the tiles, gliding on their made up path. He could swear, he saw the abyss below. But where was that hole again? Ritsu's movements paused, while he locked his eyes with Soubi's.

"They'll come back. They always do... No matter where I'll hide, they'll get me. It's pointless."

The headmaster suddenly slumped his shivering side at the other's chest without any strength. Soubi silently looped his hands around Ritsu, trying to hold the man in place, because he was certain, that otherwise, sensei would fall.

"Oh, what am I to do?... I don't. Want to. S-suffer like this. Hm... Oh. I'm pretty. Sure... Something pinched my elbow. Twice. No. Several times." The silver-haired man paused, weakly shaking his head. Meanwhile his vision trees flew up into the sky, pulling their heavy roots along." Stop leading me there... I-It's dark, I'm scared to go there. It hurts, it should hurt. Stranger, don't leave my side. If I'll be alone, then..."

A side of Soubi wished to smile at the phrases his teacher was shooting without awareness, but the blonde just tightened his grip, bringing the older man closer. By the state Ritsu was in, Soubi could tell, that his time was running short.

"Who am I, really? What's my name? They've never mentioned it. Am I actually that _worthless_ for them to laugh in my face? To _spit_ at me, make fun of me? Am I that guilty of something? But how can I remember it? What do you think, stranger?" Ritsu turned to his student, lacing a hand on his cheek. Suddenly the silverette's eyes widened. Suddenly the trees landed in their rightful place, the figures faded, along with their mocking sounds and the garden finally became clear.

"Soubi-kun?... Is. That you? " Ritsu exhaled hardly, pausing with a parted mouth. Soon he released a groan, before he pried the student's hands away. Soubi continued to sit in confusion, while the former headmaster barked, standing up.

"Leave me alone, Soubi-kun... I'm tired..."


	27. Endless nights

Write date: 10-15; 10-21

 _So hello everyone and welcome to the ending of this fic._

 _Firstly, I'd like to thank thor94 and Dlbn for your reviews, I'll probably try to respond in PM's from now._

 _And if anybody would have any critic concerning this fanfic, please let me now, I'd be more than happy to read it, because I came here to improve. Though for some reason I feel like I'm going backwards. This fic is worse (talking about the complexion of the plot) than my comics, that I have done when I was 16... Why is that?_

 _Anyway, there you, the I part._

 **-X-X-X-**

Soubi laid in Ritsu's bed, recalling the dream, that struck him a few hours ago. Another scattered memory. What was it about this time? He recalled meeting Ritsu in the garden and listening to his teacher speak complete nonsense. (Ch. 26) Good thing it came back without the annoying blur. Although Soubi didn't let his mind linger on the reverie.

He gazed at the nightstand, soon spotting the empty vials, that he had dug up yesterday after the chat with Takehito.

"Soubi, are you in here?" A yell, broke the man's smooth dozing off. In reaction the blonde quickly scanned the blinded room, before his head hit the pillow again. Not worth getting up, Soubi felt fatigued and wanted nothing more but to fall asleep. Even though it was an early evening.

"Maybe he's out?"

"No. Trust me, Nana, Soubi should be in this dorm..."

Even more noises reached his ear, sparking his curiosity just a little. Yet Soubi yawned like a cat, snuggling back in and covering his bandaged arms.

"Ow! What was that?!" A loud bang sounded, with Nana's confused shriek.

"That's a table. Be careful. Soubi probably set us traps. How childish of him."

The blonde groaned, finally slumping out of bed. He tiredly shambled to open the door, that led the guest room. He then flicked the switch and instantly shut his eyes from the immense light seeping his way.

"Oh! There you are!" Takehito greeted the blonde, leaving Nana to deal with the bruise herself. "Listen, you have to help us! You can cook a delicious Nabe, right?"

"I guess..."

"Perfect! There you go!" Takehito beamed in joy, dropping a ton weighing packet into Soubi's arms. He nearly let it fall, confused by the sudden movement. Luckily, the food was speared, as the blonde crouched down with it, keeping the stuff in his arms. Takehito smiled at him, unaware of Soubi's jab. The dark-haired man began to rush through the bought products and rambled to Nana.

"Now this is going to be one hell of a party. I learned my lesson, Ritsu's dorm is fit for celebrations!"

"Could you explain me what in the world is happening?" Soubi grunted, finally lifting the heavy bag and steadying his composure.

"It's Nagisa's birthday today."

"Eh? What?"

"Yeah, so we thought of having the birthday in here. You don't have anything against this, do you, Soubi?"

"... It's just too sudden. By the way how old does she turn?" The blonde mumbled, still feeling drowsy and suddenly suppressed a yawn from escaping. The blonde didn't understood the full context of Takehito's words.

"Forty four. Time sure flies, huh?" Takehito giggled, while parting the kitchen door to the blonde and carrying a few packets of noodles himself. As the both of them began to fix the meal in the small kitchen, a shrill voice evoke from the guest room. Soubi unknowingly shivered, as he overheard it.

"I made it! Hey, Nana!"

"Oh, Yune-chan, that's a cute dress you're wearing. I hope you didn't forget the present." Nana's gasp came second.

And the blonde threw a confused eye to Takehito's side, which was evaded. The dark-haired man continued to chop the carrots in silence. Soubi cleared his throat all of a sudden.

"Takehito..."

"Huh? You said something?"

"Nothing much. Come here. I have something to show you." Soubi's eyes shifted to Ritsu's former bedroom. Then he left his place of work, hopping for the dark-haired man to follow. Takehito blinked feeling dazed, before he nearly ran to his friend.

"So?" The dark-haired man whispered, giving a glimpse to the bright and loud guest room behind himself, before he clicked the door closed.

Soubi stood next to the nightstand, while crossing his hands.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to turn the lights on and fix your bed." Takehito remarked upon inspection. And Soubi sighed at his unneeded nosiness. Besides he just wanted to get to the point, because he was afraid of forgetting in the sleepy state, that he woke up... Two days had passed, so Soubi believed to have recovered, he was a fighter after all. Regardless the endless sleepiness hadn't left one bit. He rubbed his eyes slowly, before giving Takehito a glower.

"I was sleeping."

"You know, you start to remind me of Ritsu in his last days."

"Takehito... Not the point..."

"See? There it is again!" The dark-haired man chuckled. While Soubi bit his lip, letting the comment slide. Although his emotions wanted to lash out, but the question remained: why? Was that just a simple reaction of self defense, or did the fact of his sensei's death hit him once more?

Finally, the blonde tensed shoulders slumped down, as he tried to grasp Takehito's attention. In so he suddenly tapped at the empty vials, he had found yesterday.

"Listen, see these?"

"Yes. So?"

"These are Ritsu's medications, I think. I found a few in his drawer. The point is, that these vials aren't for Morphine or any nutrients." Soubi took one glass container, beginning to roll it in his palm. Takehito watched his movements. He instantly thought of an opposition.

"But you can't be sure. Of course they are missing the name tags, but..."

"I already went to Nagisa..." The blonde cut him off. " I gave her to inspect a drop, I found in one of the vials. She said, that it was seemingly a mixture of some unknown kind, but she couldn't tell me any more than that. She said, that detailed research was needed. I can't wait that long."

"Sure you can... What's stopping you? Besides you're jumping to conclusions." Takehito contained his calm demeanor, leaning at the closest wall, next to the mess, that was called a bed.

"Takehito, that's poison. I'm sure of it. And guess who was in charge of Ritsu's medication? Yune-chan." Soubi paced around the room. Just recalling, that he once took a box of medicine from the nurse, like it was nothing, made the man's skin crawl. With every recounted word, the despair, that he was starting to feel rose.

 _'So, yes, that's Morphine vials and some vitamins. You can call it an early birthday present from yours truly!'_ (ch.20)

How could've Soubi been so blind? So unaware? How the man wished to turn back time, if only he would've noticed something off about Yune sooner. What if he would have given the _'so-called present'_ to Nagisa's sharp eye to inspect. Then things would have went differently. Yet they hadn't...

Who was Soubi to think, that he was gifted with sight, among the blind oblivious sheep. The truth - he was no different. But his ego jumped eagerly at any chance Soubi got to put guilt on others... That's how Hisho's fate was sealed, no? Because of the man's _perfect_ deeds...

"Calm down already." Takehito snatched the other man's arm, pulling him to a halt. Soubi just glared at him, then palmed his forehead tiredly, as he shook his head. He didn't even sound like himself anymore.

"I can't. Not with this."

"Alright, you know, that Yune-chan was responsible for Minami's death. What else do you want?" Takehito cocked an eyebrow, while Soubi glared at him as if wanting to tear him apart. The hidden rage in the blonde's eyes was unmistakable. In so Takehito let his hand go.

"Ah. You mean, you want to _avenge_? For _Minami_? Are you serious, don't you want think this through, Soubi? What good will it do? Think, don't be irrational. Minami Ritsu made your childhood a living _hell_ , raped you and used you. Do you really want to risk your life for that kind of a person?"

"I promised to protect him, that's the least I could do." He gritted out, clenching his fists as tightly as he could. The seeping malice didn't exactly answer the dark-haired man question.

Takehito gazed at him for a long while, in the shadowy room, while the others chatted cheerfully just on the other side... Alas that light seemed unreachable and so far away. Two worlds, that were so unique compared to one another...

The dark-haired man eventually emitted a sigh.

"Don't go after her by yourself, Soubi. I won't feel safe, knowing where you'll be at... Rather, if anything, tell me specifically where and when you will confront her. If I won't be sleeping at that time, I might look in for you."

Soubi wished to nod, though a shout broke their conversation into bits, that they didn't bother to pick up.

"Something's burning! Oh. The vegetables. Soubi!"

The blonde gave one last glimpse to Takehito, wishing with all his heart, that the other will keep his promise. The blonde won't let Ritsu die in vain... Compulsive, that was how he felt.

He quickly stepped out of the room, closing the door on Takehito.

"Soubi, you nearly destroyed the main dish." Nana proclaimed, once the blonde was in the perimeter. She was cleaning the ornamented plates in the meantime, while Soubi took sight of the damage. It wasn't that bad, though would barely fit for the occasion anymore.

"Don't take those plates." The blonde scolded instead, not even glancing at Nana's side. The truth was, that those ornamented dinner plates were Ritsu's favorite. Soubi even recalled having the privilege of setting them on the table, when some officials had came for a discussion. Other than that, they had been safely stashed and forbidden to touch. The curious little Soubi hadn't understood why were pieces of porcelain so important to the silver-haired man, that he would treasure them so much. So blinded with interest the boy had taken one, though it had slipped out of his little hands, crashing to the floor. This had rose one hell of lecture from Ritsu, it hadn't ended well in the least. One way or another, those plates reeked of the former teacher... That made Soubi's mind boil with loath and shame...

"Huh?" Nana's movements paused.

"I said, put them back. Take another bunch."

"With what am I suppose to slice the cake?" Another voice breached through. So the blonde turned around, his vision catching the fragile white-haired teenager, that loomed behind him. She smiled warmly, whilst Soubi's eyes flickered with disgust. And for a moment he stood staring at her little face. "Soubi-san? Can you hear me?"

The blonde's heart began racing. And it seemed he held her unmindful eyes for a couple of hours.

The desire... The revenge. That was the only thing, he could comprehend at that time. No meaning, no reason, no thoughts, just a sickening feeling, a bitter taste in the mouth. Suddenly Soubi's hand was raised, as he leaned closer to the girl unconsciously. Though his body was swiftly handed a leash, so Soubi didn't lash out.

Takehito abruptly grabbed him by the shoulder, giving it a harsh squeeze. Soubi whirled his head, getting the message. He blurted out to Yune after, while leaning back.

"Ye... Yes. The knives are in the first drawer next to the sink..."

"Thank's!" She nodded, bouncing through him.

"Hey, Soubi, maybe you want to take a rest?" Nana inquired gently, motioning her head to the failed dish. In the meantime she dealt with the cups, barely avoiding a clash with Yune's shoulders, as the younger released a: _'sorry',_ quickly bouncing away. The little kitchenette was getting quite crowded with four people.

"How about I take over? Hisho left a lot of scars, hadn't he?" The female programmer mused bitterly, clinging the tea cups. The blonde man just narrowed his eyes, silently disregarding the offer. And Takehito walked closer to Nana then, inspecting a new plate from either sides. Although that wasn't the original plan. His eyes secretly traced the salad, laying on the chopping board. He wanted to part take it.

"Takehito." Nana objected, swiftly slapping the man's hand away.

"Oh. Nana, don't be so unreasonable... Anyway." He winced, straightening up slightly."What about his transfer yesterday? I heard there was an accident."

"Yeah... Hisho escaped..." Nana concluded, not sparing another word on that comment. However it stuck in too deep for Soubi to abandon that sentence.

After that everyone did their respective work rather silently, until finally, when it seemed that everything was well set, a knock sounded on the door.

"Must be Nagisa, I'm gonna unlock the door." Takehito announced, hurriedly leaving the kitchenette, Soubi raised an eyebrow the other's leave.

"Why would you lock it in the first place?"

"I didn't want Nagisa to come any sooner. I wanted it to be a surprise." The dark-haired man swung the door open, giving a warm hug to the blue-haired female, which she yelped at. What would've happened if someone else was at the door, getting such a weird greeting? "Happy birthday, Nagisa! We wish you all the best in this cute huge world!"

"Oh... C-could you let go of me?" Nagisa barely squealed out, as every last bit of air was pushed out of her lungs.

"Not a chance, birthday girl. I'll hold you like this for forty four minutes, for good luck this whole year!"

"Takehito, stop that, you'll crush Nagisa-tan." Nana pointed out, hurrying to the scene.

"But then the good luck ritual will be broken. You really want her to be a sad, Nana?"

"Don't tell me, those weird occult magazines fed you that as well!"

Yune giggled, while Nana peeled Takehito's hands from the already pale bluenette. She ranted at him afterwards.

Soubi stood by the side, watching them settle in around the small coffee table soon enough...

The one, that Ritsu attempted to finish off work at night, while periodically injecting doses of Morphine. He recalled, seeing the silver-haired man fall asleep for short durations on that sofa too. The blonde would then get a cover for his teacher, only to wake him up, sometimes from another nightmare. In those last days Soubi would hug him after that and then would lead his teacher to the bedroom, pulling Ritsu's thin, suffering form against himself for comfort. Eventually the blonde would fall asleep. Then Ritsu would be left to deal with his demons and endless nights. That used to be as much as Soubi could do to ease sensei's agony...

X X X

02:16 AM

The room was clear... Everyone had scattered out, the last being Nagisa. So Soubi and Takehito had helped the half drunk, sleepy woman get back to her dorm. The blonde was now waiting at the entrance of Yune's small room, giving it a knock. He breathed out the anxiousness, that made his clenched fists sweaty. It was now or never, he wouldn't let this opportunity slide.

"Yeah?" The girl peeked out lazily. And Soubi managed to plant a false smile on his lips then.

"I have some trouble sleeping, maybe you have some medicine?"

"I'm sure it's because of the party..." She scratched her head, before tapping her face to waken up. "Ah... Sleepy me. Alright, if you want, we can go the infirmary."

"You know, you're quite skillful being so young." Soubi smirked after a long silence, once they reached her working place, on the end of the corridor. He stood behind her, while Yune sorted out the keys. She blinked tiredly, not even glancing at he man, her finger were busy with untangling the clinging metal.

"Oh? Thank's."

"Skillful indeed... Ripping out toenails, gouging out eyes, poisoning people, and acting like an innocent puny nurse..." Soubi's lips curved upwards crookedly. Yune's movements came to a dreary halt." No doubt you have to be experienced for that."

"Soubi?"

"Does Minami Ritsu ring a bell?" He hissed, turning her around by the shoulder. She evaded the eye contact in ffright though. And an immense guilt struck Soubi once more, as his jaw parted. What if his deduction was wrong again? He couldn't take that. He suddenly gulped down his anxiousness, lifting her chin harshly. "Answer!"

She stayed quiet.

 _'Damn it. No! I can't be wrong. I'm not wrong. She killed Ritsu!'_

A tear grazed Yune's cheek, when Soubi dug his nails into her throat.

"It... H-hurts... le... g-go."

Her eyes were filled with fear, begging for Soubi to stop... He couldn't. Not once he was so close to the truth. He swore to get it out of her one way or another.

"I can't give up. I can't. I can't. I can't. Just say you're the culprit. You're the culprit! _You're the culprit!_ " Soubi hadn't noticed, when did his thoughts turned into a maniacal beg...

"Hahahahahahah!"

Nor did he comprehended the amused laugh, when it first echoed. After a second, Soubi finally dropped a shaking and respiring Yune to the floor.

"You'll be a good detective one day, my boy! Huhu..."

"Takehito?" Soubi's eyes shot open, once he took sight of the man behind them. He tried to analyse the unheard words, that dripped out of the other's mouth.

"Who could've thought, that you will remember so much after all the doses I said Shio and Yune to give you... Honestly, that needs applauds."

Soubi seemed lost, as his mind delayed. What was Takehito talking about? Doses? Shio? Soubi's eyes flickered with dismay, as a closed off memory, finally clicked open. That was... _True_... Takehito, had tried to...

 _'Nurse, another dose please.'_ (ch. 1)

 _'Better stay silent, Beloved, or you'll get hurt.'_ (ch. 1)

No. How could that be possible... _Had he really?_...

Soubi's lips parted with a silent, pathetic wail. He finally saw the remnants of that day crashing down on him. Still it seemed so unreal, like a dream, a reverie, an imagination. He believed the memory to be anything other than reality.

"You're starting to recall I see." Takehito narrowed his eyes at the other's silent agape."I pity Hisho though. Of course he knew of our plans, about the torturing in the boiler room to be precise. That was Yune's way of retaliation, so don't you jab at me. Anyway as I said, Hisho had no say in it. And here you ruined his life. That's not really nice, you know?"

Yune slowly regained her posture in that time, burying her hands in her lab coat pockets. Suddenly she looped them around Soubi's throat, forcing his jaw to stay open. The man panicked, trying to struggle, yet the girl strengthened the grip on his neck in return. Soon he saw a pile of tablets being forced down his throat one by one.

Takehito watched this in fascination, just slightly disgusted. Before he whistled, playing with his keys in either pockets of his coat. They released a soft clanging.

"Soubi, that's what you get for snooping around. Minami Ritsu was a horrible leader, if you haven't noticed that earlier. He had done so much mistakes, it actually makes me want to _vomit_. He's no fit for the position of the principal, not fit to be called _a human being even_. Now wouldn't you agree? Hmm?"

'I _know what Minami had done to you, Soubi... Maybe we could've taken you away from that monster._ ' (Ch. 24)

 _'Takehito stared in shock, watching, as Ritsu slit his opponent's throat fully...'_ (Ch. 25)

"He raped you, ordered to kill innocent people... That's no leader, I want to follow. Neither would you, I believe... " Takehito shook his head low as if pitying a child's mistakes. He smiled shortly with pride, before adding again.

"It comes to no surprise, that I let Yune take care of him... But I'm quite sad about the ending of this, it all could've gone quieter... Much quieter, if you would have stopped searching. But I guess your fate is not my concern anymore." Takehito mused softly, running a hand through his hair with a dissatisfied sigh. He listened to the blonde cough for a while, though the sight was not pleasant for him. "Your own stupidity led you here, Soubi."

The blonde's eyes watered from the lack of oxygen then. And Yune let him go, allowing the man to fall to the floor. His vision began to lose color and mingle, partially disappearing all together... His eyelids felt too heavy. Still Soubi fought for air and attempted to inhale at least once more.

He began scraping the floor as if trying to move somewhere else. If he could get up, then he'd certainly find Nagisa on the way. Then the blonde would be saved... So easy it seemed to him, just stand up and escape. He just had to lift himself up. Why did his legs felt like numb lumps?

In this desperate state, his mind wanted nothing more but to lazily linger in the past and not care about the upcoming, nor about the consequences. It yearned for peace. In so it reminded Soubi, that not so long ago, he had been strolling in a park with Ritsuka, while his sacrifice took pictures for a project... Not that much time had passed since the man traveled to Goura all bruised and frightened... Just two months ago he had listened to his teacher fail to hit the right accords on the piano.

No. Those things seemed reachable. As if they could be repeated. He was sure of it...

It felt as if someone placed needles inside his throat. He couldn't breathe... And his attention began to fade to white. He disappeared to a dreamless sleep, one he wasn't sure, if he would wake up from...

It dragged him back to a well known place - _the greedy blackout, the mystical melody, the murderous silence... The madness of it all_... Just this time it wasn't intending to let the poor listener go back home.


	28. Long awaited morning

Write date: 10-26 ; 12-05

 _Inspiration for this chapter:_ A Life Divided - feel;

Falling in Reverse - I don't mind;

Diary of Dreams - the valley;

 _Well this is basically the finale, kind of happy with this chapter. So in the end, I'd like to thank the reviewers, who boosted my will to finish writing, my readers and of course Messy Bookshelf for helping me with this chapter and giving me inspiration, mainly talking about his "Ode to Sleep" fanfic in loveless fandom, that was one of the many inspirations..._

 _Well, I'll see you tomorrow, for the epilogue..._

 **-X-X-X-**

Air whistled through his outstretched arms, as Soubi descended like a thrown out bag. At least it ended finally, when the man felt himself land in a flowerbed somewhere in a murky field. Even though he was falling from a great height, the blonde landed with ease and not a drop of pain pulsed through his body. It was as if these red irises had saved him.

Soubi looked around the crimson bloom doubtingly, as he sat up. That was not possible, flowers couldn't hold up such force.

Where was the man anyway? The grassy field, ending with a cliff wasn't anything he'd remember being in. Soubi hid his eyes from the sun, wracking his brain to recall something helpful. Despite that, his memories seemed to be locked from him.

The blonde rubbed his temples, that simple action, seemed to trigger some recollections, though they drowned to the bottom as swiftly, as they ascended. It was futile to remember, where he was, why he was there, or what happened before. Soubi didn't even had a fair idea, who he was.

The male refused to believe, that this was his first day in that area, because he felt something that wanted to breach out in his brain, but it was hitting a metaphorical wall. Was it his past perhaps?

Soon his ears picked up a loud melody, from apparently a few miles away. Soubi began running toward it. He didn't pause until the fog diminished to reveal, a figure near the piano.

Soubi heaved out. That simple reaction sparked a small déjà vu, though that felt unnecessary. The blonde didn't felt tired, didn't even felt the need to breathe.

A silver-haired man sat on the wooden rotting armchair. The soft decaying flesh would roll away from his form, scattering into million pieces before it reached the earth. Tall, leafless trees circled around the piano. Although one couldn't call them bare, due to the odd clammy people hanging on the branches. They seemed to be more like unfinished dolls, without faces. And as the wind would rise periodically so did their stiff fingers and limbs would start to sway.

"Sensei?" The blonde's mouth parted, to release a mutter. Though he quickly shut his trap with a palm. What was he saying, jumping to conclusions? He didn't knew this person, right?

Once that word echoed, the silverette peeked his fearful eyes backwards. His fingers paused in the middle of the melody soon, leaving gashes below his nails, from where dark liquid dripped down on the instrument. He held Soubi's gaze for a minute, before Ritsu's frame began to fade away.

"Wait!" Soubi reached out toward him, though not a sign had been left of Ritsu's whereabouts. He let out a disappointed sigh. Was it his fault, that 'Sensei' escaped? The light-haired man wondered.

He stepped closer to the piano, planning to inspect it, maybe there will be something left behind after all, something that would show the blonde, where the other man went.

Soubi didn't knew, why his subconsciousness called out the strange name... 'Sensei...' Did that meant, that the blonde had somehow met the silver-haired man before? And most importantly the other reacted. So they did knew one another somehow. Now if only Soubi recalled, who that 'Sensei' really was, what was their relationship.

One thing was clear though, the blonde had to find 'Sensei'. He needed to know more about this world and the figure out the unnerving feeling, that something had been blocked inside his mind.

The light-haired man glided his fingers on the keys surface, soon spotting the note sheets with burned edges. A name Sanae had been written in graceful lettering. For a minute he felt like he was stuck in a trance, just staring at the drawn notes. The ink slightly fluttered and bent according to the gust's liking.

Soubi blinked soon, shaking his head to concentrate on what he was staring at. It was growing darker now, the horizon was painted in a scarlet pallet, indicating that an evening was sure to come. For how long was he ogling the notes?

The blonde took a step backwards oddly then, however, his foot got stuck in mud. Soubi gave a frightened glimpse to his sinking leg. He couldn't pull it out, and was forced to sit on the other knee. And soon the same dark substance extended towards his other leg, tugging him down.

"No!" Soubi gasped, as his hand tried to grasp a tree, or a dangling figure laying on top of the branches for support. He couldn't reach neither of them. In so the panic spread further, as the lower part of his abdomen already sunk into the freezing earth. The blonde continued to shout as a last resort."No, no, no!"

It went black in front of his eyes. And noises took the place of occupying his psyche instead.

"That's beautiful, Sanae." A boy's voice echoed, once a quiet melody halted. And the girl giggled in response.

In the meantime noises of other people lessened, once Ritsu presumably shut the door. And the scene lit up into a music hall. A green-haired girl sat next to the grand piano, glancing at her sheets. Her smile grew wide, once she noted Ritsu's presence. She clapped her tiny hands in astonishment, letting out a gasp.

"You think so?! How about you try?"

"Don't want to..." Ritsu rejected the offer calmly. Yet Sanae persisted, leaning toward his side from her chair.

"Try. Please. I want to hear you play! I know you started taking lessons. Come here, I'll teach you more."

"No. I'll have to go to class soon."

"Ah... Come here! Don't be that stubborn." Sanae pleaded, and the boy blushed lightly, in truth he didn't wanted to be influenced by her. He was sure he could learn by himself, without her help. The boy shook his head, letting out a sigh. He tried to disoblige nicely.

"Childish as ever... Next time, alright, Sanae?"

"Pinky promise, that you will!" She rose her hand at Ritsu, and pouted her lips. Her eyes sparkled momentarily then, as the silver-haired boy let out a dry snicker, coming closer to her.

 _'Liar!'_

Soubi shook, overhearing a manly voice coming from the corner. Though the children didn't seem to mind, as they looped their little fingers smiling kindly at one another. Ritsu suddenly picked up her note sheets to take a look. And Sanae wanted to get them back. Though the boy forbid it and began, chuckling once he spotted her silly drawings at the corners of each page.

 _'Guilty, guilty, guilty!'_ The voice shouted with a dry throat suddenly. And Soubi's mind finally revealed a man dressed in a long purple rag, hiding behind the stage's red curtain.

The children still giggled, as Sanae tip toed to reach Ritsu's hands, that held on to her sheets high above her.

 _'You are guilty.'_

The silver-haired man with fallen in cheeks bore his eyes at them, letting out an inraged mutter. It seemed as if every second, being in their company granted him a wave of excruciating pain. His eyes looked gloomy and tired, the face was pale and sickly, as his mouth was tightly shut. A few fallen out silver hair were decorating the long, threadbare gown, which covered his legs. Suddenly his scarred lips made a parting for his throat to let out a wail.

 _'Stupid child... What a stupid child...'_

"Sensei?" Soubi eventually recognized the old man.

"I hate it, that you're so tall!" Sanae waved her hands frantically in the meantime. She gave up on trying to reach her note sheets. In so Ritsu took her hand, while the girl kicked at the dust on the ground." I hate it. I hate it. All the girls in my class are taller than me. It's so not fair!"

"Don't worry you'll pass them someday. You will grow up too, it's just a matter of time..." He assured. Though Sanae was still fixated on the ground. Ritsu narrowed his eyes at her. What was he trying to fool? It wasn't worth caring for her that much... What was Sanae to him anyway? Just a friend, who lived with him during the summer. So why was the boy caring? When those thoughts finally convinced him, Ritsu changed the subject."How about we have lunch?"

"Yeah! Lunch!" The greenette pumped her fist in the air. She quickly followed the silver-haired boy's lead, keeping their hands clasped together. As they exited through the door, the room went dim, leaving the older Ritsu standing motionlessly behind the stage...

Soubi's eyes tore open, as he woke up from the dream. The light-haired man noticed, that he wasn't enclosed by the soil, even though he imagined himself being swallowed by the mud. Instead his surroundings changed.

Now he was laying in a cut meadow field, the cut grass prickling at his back, like metal pointers. What was eerie though, was the sky, which looked like the grassy cliff from where he came from. So was the blonde laying upside down then? How was he not falling off?

Those questions remained unanswered. Pointless. After a while Soubi stood up and saw the late wheat field around him. It seemed ready for harvest, the grains were bright yellow and big enough. The whole area outbursted with bright warm colors and a weird sweet smell penetrated Soubi's nostrils, as the ocean of wheat shivered and pulsated from the wind in complete harmony.

He still had to find 'Sensei' some way or another. In so the man gazed around and grinned soon as he found a narrow route separating the wheat field. It's entrance was guarded with chopped tree branches. Soubi just shrugged, striding closer, he could move them away easily. Although a loud bark, made the blonde pause and think again. A huge grey dog met his vision, while howling angrily. It seemed that beast won't let Soubi go any further. Guess the walkway was well protected after all.

In so the blonde chose another path, through the middle of the wheat away from the dog. It still barked loudly, as the blonde strayed. He attempted to ignore it, as his mind seemed scared of the unseen beast for some reason. He gulped down his fright and spread his arms to feel the wheat tickle his palms. It felt odd doing it, alas the sensation was remarkable. It calmed him down, allowing Soubi to concentrate only on the breeze, on the smell of hay and the natural caress.

This walk continued for what seemed ages. The field never ended, coloring the horizon with their golden beauty, as the sun set.

And because of the monotonic activity, Soubi's mind began to wander, while the man closed his eyes, masking them from the dying sun. He left a trail of dead wheat in his wake. Though the blonde hadn't seen that, instead he saw a vision in the back of his eyes. Was it his memory?

A man's figure emerged, sitting on a sofa near a wooden coffee table in a shadowy living room. It was mostly occupied with bookshelves at every turn.

Soon another person showed up from the corner of Soubi's eye, unfortunately not taking a step forward to the center of the dimmed room.

" _Again?_ " The blonde man, finally made his way toward the couch. Soubi cocked an eyebrow, watching the younger light-haired man, who seemed very similar for some reason...

"Ritsu-sensei, you took another one didn't you?"

The silver-haired headmaster continued to stare into distance with gloomy eyes, while pressing a ball of cotton to his inner elbow. Syringes and bandages were tossed aside, decorating the small table. He murmured drowsily after a moment, with an audible exhale.

"It doesn't work anymore... It's broken..."

"What's broken?" The blonde man frowned, taking sight of the mess, while sitting next to the teacher. He massaged his temples , before turning to Ritsu."How much Morphine did you took already?"

"Three..."

"In a span of..."

"An hour... I think... B-but it..." Ritsu slowly buried his head on the table." Still doesn't work..."

"Damn it. You know this is getting out of hand. You have to stop injecting, cut down on the doses." The blonde man shook his head, seeming disgusted at his teacher's actions. Ritsu ignored him, gently fidgeting with the crimson crusted cotton in his palm. In so after a few quiet minutes of staring at the older man, the blonde got up and strode away. A sharp closing of the door was manifested, though the sound was swiftly engulfed by the eerie solitude.

Ritsu didn't took notice of the other's absence. As the man continued to lay his head in defeat.

 _'But I can't stop, can I now?'_

Soubi shivered from the hoarse voice. It was the same tone, that he heard before... He glanced around the dark space, desperately searching for the companion dressed in a rag. 'Sensei', that was him, right? The second person who shouldn't be watching this picture unfold, along with Soubi, they both seemed out of place here.

The small light lit up, bringing a gloomy illumination to the guest room. The bulb began to flicker before finally shattering. Soubi flinched away, as he thought he saw a pile of soil on the sofa in that short instance.

 _'Why should I stop? That's the only thing that brings me life. And you are telling me to abandon it? You must be stupid, that's the same as if I would have asked you to stop consuming food, while you had been alive.'_

The room went into a complete blackout, only Ritsu's motionless frame was apparent, surrounded by the shinning syringes and needles, it seemed as if they had been floating in the darkness now.

 _'It's beyond now... It's worthless now. It took me in and I'm not ready to let it go... I don't want to let it go... You'll think I'm stupid, I can tell. I see that distaste boiling inside of you. You're **disgusted**. You can blame me all you want, I know my mistakes, I'll swallow it. But will it do anything good to you?'_

He heard more light bulbs or windows breaking in the distance. He couldn't tell which, because he was blind as a bat. Soubi squinted his eyes all of a sudden, turning around to search for a way out. He used his hands to find any curves on the surrounding walls. There had been a door somewhere behind him. That blonde male exited this menacing room. So there must be.

A blockade, a closure... Everywhere he turned, his fingers touched a solid cement. No there had to be a way out... Soubi's ears picked up more glass shattering, as the sound approached him. He turned around at the half laying body on the sofa suddenly... Soubi's eyes shot open... When did the silverette's skin became clammy?

Soubi scanned the weird scene, feeling a bit dazed. Unfortunately he didn't notice a shinning crystal flying toward his eye. The man wavered at the hit, hissing lightly. In reaction his hands shot up to the wound, though the light burn diminished as soon as it started. But he couldn't see with his eye either. The man exhaled with a shiver. All, that his fingers felt was the shallow eye hole. Did his eyeball just disappeared, how was that even possible?

There was no physical pain, though it felt as if something wanted to rupture his mind and erase it just like it did with his unfortunate eye.

Soubi rose his head, still debating if it really happened, though the illuminating snowflakes, that flooded the room, answered his doubts rather quickly.

He had to get out and soon, if he wanted to have a chance of finding 'Sensei', while not disappearing completely. The mere thought of fading terrified him. His eyes unreasonably darted back to check the silver-haired man.

The person laying near, seemed like a doll. His face was melted and running down on the table like paint, while rusted screws held his limp neck in place. Soubi frowned not adoring the sight. However the existent threat, didn't gave much time for inspecting. Soubi nearly evaded a few glowing flakes, before he began running to the opposite direction. Another light robbed a side of his ankle suddenly. Even though he dodged them as best as he could, he lost his left palm and his right ear shell in the process.

Finally his right hand's fingers found a knob in their desperate search. The man jiggled it barely as his right hand's fingers shuddered, before they turned it with force. Right at that time a curious crystal chased him down, taking a bite off his forearm. He didn't gave the same opportunity to the others, as Soubi tripped inside the barely colored place. Once he fell, the blonde scrambled to close the door, even though the bright flakes began to diminish, as they had lost their target.

He leaned his head at the door after.

 _'Could you tell me why are you here? You shouldn't be in this place.'_ A cold tone echoed and rendered goosebumps to scurry on the light-haired man's back. 'Sensei' stood opposite to him, holding a senile metal lantern.

It was the only light source, that revealed the shadows of the room. The floor was covered with plastic bags and glass, broken drawers and a ripped apart mattress. The walls didn't look any better. The silver-haired apparition was standing at the other end, near an entrance to a cave.

 _'This is not the place for you Soubi-kun, go home, or wherever you came from.'_

"Soubi... Kun?" The blonde recounted, slowly standing up. He narrowed his eyes from the pathetic glow of the bulb just after.

 _'That's your name...'_ Ritsu nodded. He reeled around at the built in cave, eager to step in. Though hesitated for a second and glanced back to Soubi. As was expected, the other hadn't moved an inch from his standing point as if dreading, that the floor boards had been on fire. Or perhaps he needed something...

"C-could... you tell me more... About myself?" Soubi finally stammered out." I'm begging you. You're the only person in here, who responded to me. This hurt in my mind is driving me crazy. Please. You know my name. I know yours, Sensei, Right?"

 _'No. My name is not Sensei...'_ Ritsu remarked dryly.

"Then what is it?"

The silverette remained silent, as his eyes broke the contact. Meanwhile Soubi stared at him with a bloodshot pupil. And suddenly it seemed his eye blackened the scenery for a short moment. Soubi flinched back, palming his head, as incoherent noises flooded his mind.

 _'You're starting to remember?'_ The silver-haired apparition raised an eyebrow, at the other's struggle. He ordered coldly soon enough. _' You better don't... Leave it be, Soubi-kun...'_

The blonde frowned, rubbing his forehead.

 _'I said stop, didn't I? It's not worth it. Some memories are better left forgotten... Yours especially, what's the point, if they'll just grant you pain.'_ Ritsu smirked weakly, entering the giant hole next to him. Soubi followed inside, bending his back a little to fit in.

"You know something about me." The blonde stated, trying to find a steady rock to place his foot. The small light from the lantern irradiated the mud and stones around them. It flickered lightly and Soubi gulped then. He was afraid that it would pass out like all those other lights in the previous room. Being trapped in the below the earth again didn't seem promising to him.

 _'Soubi-kun...If I do, I won't tell you. You can be sure of that...'_

The blonde scowled at the utterance, while nearing Ritsu's arched back. Just then he noticed the spinal column clear through the piece of clothing. He was enclosed in watching the other's careful and quiet movements along with the clear backbone. It seemed like something new to him. The blonde even wondered, if he had the same prominence on his back. In so Ritsu's sudden words took the man by surprise.

 _'It will just bring agony... For both of us. You suffered enough, believe me...'_

"I was in pain?"

 _'And I caused it...'_ Ritsu nodded _.' You better stay away from me. It's not like I deserve your company... You wouldn't want to be with me, Soubi-kun. I'm the one, who caused all of this...'_

Soubi blinked in confusion, as the silverette inhaled deeply. After that he continued to shift his feet through the mud in silence. And oddly enough, Soubi looked unsure, if he should prolong the conversation, it seemed his companion wouldn't appreciate the questioning, but damn it, the blonde needed answers. He suddenly felt, that his form sunk in deeper. He gasped in fear abruptly, when the dark liquid splashed around his torso. He glanced up, after adjusting his composure.

Ritsu on the other hand didn't seemed effected by the sudden flood. He staggered a few steps away, seemingly ignoring the cold water, that overtook his lower body. Although he extended his arm at the stone wall suddenly and laid his side at it.

"Why would you say that?"

 _'Because I know... This place was created for me. To enslave me...'_ The silver-haired man sighed, closing his eyes, while his head searched for comfort, gliding from one side to the other, until it settled on the right shoulder. His hands clutched the shoulders at first glance gently, until their touch lost the caring mask, strengthening the grip to the point of trembling.

 _' And now, that it has done it's part, it's my turn to destroy this world like acting on an impulsive revenge. Simple human irrationality, repulsive, isn't it? Yet we're full of it, and we dare to call ourselves smartest beings... This world and me are sucking each others sanity, not backing down, fighting for our disgusting egos, for our survival. We're slowly killing each other in the process. And everything in between.'_ Ritsu rasped out, turning his head to face his former student. He gently leaned his back at the wall, with a sneer, even though his slightly twitching eyes portrayed suffering.

 _' Now isn't that pretty? The only thing, that doesn't fit in this tale is this guilty beast... Maybe that's what I deserve. This eternal struggle that reminds me of my... **Mistakes**...'_

"I don't understand..."

 _'That's because you shouldn't._ ' Ritsu released a snicker, beginning to move from the wall. Soubi frowned upon another scrutinizing look at 'Sensei'. He pointed at his outstretched limb, which held the lantern.

"Is your arm suppose to be like that? Is that normal?"

The silverette's eyes traveled to the blackened bark underneath the ripped skin. He shrugged after.

 _'Depends on what you define as normal.'_ Ritsu's hands dove into the water to glide on a stepping stone, before his body rose up on the higher platform away from the water. Once in the higher view, Ritsu waited for his companion, sneering at his orying. _' You're worries are granted in the wrong direction... You should rather be thinking, how to get out of here, Soubi-kun. You don't belong in this world.'_

The silver-haired man hesitantly extended his arm for Soubi to take.

 _'Oh? Wrong hand?'_ Ritsu's eyes darted at Soubi's missing left palm, before scanning the rest of the damage. It was just for a small instance, though Soubi's mind engraved that odd feeling for much longer. When the blonde finally took Sensei's hand, drawing himself up, he felt no touch, he felt nothing, numbness... Previously Soubi's fingers were tickled by the wheat, so why no sense sparked up now?

Fresh gust of wind greeted them both, as he joined the other man. The exit of the cave was right in front of them, unveiling the night sky in the far horizon. It seemed, that the tunnel had led them near a drop-off.

Soubi bit his lip, as the weird sentence wanted to breach out. In so he cleared his throat, turning to 'Sensei'.

"Um... Thanks."

Ritsu gave him a dissatisfied glimpse from the corner of his eyes. Soubi got a little lost soon, thinking what he wanted to say to the other.

"Y-you led me out of there... So thank's for that, Sensei."

 _'Hm?'_ The silver-haired man jabbed at him. _'Do me a favor if you're that grateful then. Go home.'_

"Ah? I... Don't know, where this _'Home'_ is..."

 _'It's where you came from, surely you remember.'_ Soubi shook his head, that caused an annoyed snort to leave Ritsu's lips, as he peeked down the cliff into the waves below. 'Sensei' muttered to himself. _'How troublesome you are...'_

"I don't want to leave you... I'm afraid for you. You seem unwell, you're different than me."

 _'Kukuku...'_

"No. I'm serious. I'm worried about you. Even though I don't know you, you do... And you're the first one, who talked to me like this... I... Like the feeling of it..."

 _'So you need company. Are you scared to be all by yourself? That's why you need me? So I could be your dog, following you around happily and barking back to you in conversation?!'_ Ritsu rose his voice.

At the same time the blonde heard a loud creaking, as metal scraped against one another. Soubi grunted suddenly, covering his ear. Ritsu's eyes went wide with anxiousness in reaction. He scratched his chin, with a sad face. His eyes flew downwards soon, spotting the rusting cogwheels, that held the cliff in place. He saw the worned material drip into the ocean... It won't hold the mountain for long.

Actually it was remarkable, what kind of an effect his emotions had on the world. No doubt, the silver-haired man will destroy it soon. That was the only thing he had been good at, wasn't it? Until the guilt will plague Ritsu, his desire to quash the made up territory will grow hungrily.

 _'Believe me, Soubi-kun, I already have 'her' on my belt, that's far enough for me... Such a disgusting creature she is. If she wouldn't have been this world's creation, she would have been already dead by my hands... Though no matter how much blood I spill, she's still laughing...'_

"Now that I think about it..." Soubi interrupted Ritsu carelessly. The teacher seemed displeased by the other's lack of manners, though his lips just pinched into a straight line." That vision... The sitting grey heard man. He looked familiar. That had been you, hadn't it Sensei?"

Ritsu's eyes flickered with rage and hurt at those words. It seemed he wished to devour Soubi right then and there. Though the blonde didn't notice his threatening glare, gazing at the darkened horizon and listening to the periodical turnings of the iron wheels.

"Then... What changed you. Why do you look so different from back then?"

 _'Shut up!'_

"Did something bad happened?"

 _'I told you to be quiet, Soubi-kun!'_

A sickly hand crept closer to the younger one. In that split second, when the blonde turned around, he noticed a sudden push down the cliff.

He continued to hear the cogwheels crack, as he fell. Soubi wanted to scream, to find a bump to hold on to, to climb back up and come back to 'Sensei'... He didn't want to leave, didn't wish to be alone. So why? Why did 'Sensei' got angry at him? Had Soubi done something wrong?

Though soon the mountain's top was engulfed with a thick layer of fog. It completely disappeared from his sight. And the blonde felt black long hands snake toward him from an opening of the gears,as they melted and mingled slightly and a few nails fell off. The onyx hands pulled him in to the rusted blades, before the man's body could hit the ground. He closed his eyes shut, once the ice cold touch slowly wrapped around his throat.

A menacing giggle evoke from the cogs, as the light-haired man went through the iron as if the mass was nothing more than feathers.

"How unfortunate..." A girly voice snickered, as Soubi fought to open his tired eyes.

A green-haired girl no older than thirteen, dressed in a white fluttered dress, stood in front of him - Sagan Sanae. She looped her hands around her back, placing a smirk on her face, while patiently waiting for him to awaken. Once Soubi's eyes began to part with difficulty, the blonde noticed, that he was hanging in the air. His arms were binded high above him with wires. While liquid dribbled onto him from the sky. The fluid twirled into spirals, gushing around his form, then gently deforming into gusts of smoke.

"What a bad child you are..." A whine echoed from Sanae. She suddenly rose her voice, which lost it's calmness, turning desperate and menacing." What do you think you were doing?!"

"Let me go!"

"No way! You must be joking." Sanae faked her expression like she was insulted by those words. The girl placed her hand on her chest in a form of defense.

Sanae gathered herself to come to the blonde, through the puddles and lines of burnt trees, that were illuminated by the moon. Once she got close to him, the girl tugged at the wires, bringing the man downwards a little. The edges of the pointing metal tore at Sanae's skin, deleting a few delicate parts of flesh, like the shinning lights had done to Soubi previously.

"What you attempted to do is _unforgivable_." She hissed in front of his face only a few inches separated them. She jerked the wires harder, bringing Soubi's face lower than hers.

"I... I don't understand..." The blonde blurted out. shaking his head. Honestly, what was he being blamed for?

"You're damaging my biotope. You're trying to change Ritsu."

"Sensei?" The blonde widened his eyes, whispering... so that was his name. Ritsu Mi...

"Ritsu..." Sanae repeated. Then swiftly yanked on the restraints, making Soubi emit a grunt.

" You are destroying what was built with so much grace..." She closed her eyes then, adoring the feeling of wind knotting her hair, for a moment. Despite her appearance of a child, she didn't act like one." I am a mere piece in this world, a tool to be used for Ritsu's eternal process of redemption. Much like all these memories scattered around... And you, weirdo, are in the way. I can already imagine, what poison you splashed onto Ritsu's face."

Soubi glanced up, noting how his restrictions were crumbling upon Sanae's pulls. In so, as the man's toes were starting to touch the ground now, he gave the wires one last yank suddenly. It loosened to his fortune. And Sanae receded from the freed man.

 _"Tie the imposter. Useless to move, he will perish by the name of wrath!"_ Her voice reigned a command. And not even a split second had passed, until the trees began falling. They stretched their wooden limbs at Soubi, attempting to entwine around him.

The blonde stood in shock, while watching the upcoming dread. The branches slammed against the man abruptly, setting their claw like edges into his skin. Soubi fell a few steps away. Then spears shot out, abruptly piercing his limbs and making the man cough and fall on to the protruding gear wheels. They gnawed at his clothing, soon exposing his back and grating it fiercely.

The panic was set loose, as Soubi tried to roll away, however his body seemed stuck. Fortunately, he was elevated by the tree branches, that wrapped around his elbows.

The blonde heaved out, still gazing at the spinning cogs below him. He was thankful for being saved, but he was curious, what kind of damage had those sharp points done. Numbness was sprawling up and down his back, so he couldn't tell.

"Hadn't you ever wondered, that you are a nuisance here? Why do you wish to disrupt this peace, tell me?" Sanae snarled, as the water puddles ascended, turning into crystals of ice. The freezing steps were quickly formed for the green-haired girl to climb to the top of the tree next to Soubi. She elegantly pinched the sides of her long dress, while stepping closer to him.

"I didn't want to..."

"Oh? You didn't now, boy? Then your actions are not aligning with your words, what is all this you are doing? Why are you searching for Ritsu? Why had you spoke to him?" She gripped his chin then, staring at the man's healthy eye. "I felt the crumbling of gears somewhere in the distance... No doubt those were Ritsu's emotions leaking out...If he'll keep showing his feelings, this territory will be destroyed. I don't want that, see? I live here, I'm a creation of this world. This is my home, my biotope, the place where I can keep Ritsu for myself..."

"But... Is that okay with him?"

"Who cares what's okay for him?!" She snorted at Soubi's puny attempt." This world wasn't created for his happiness... This is his eternal trial of redemption. He's suppose to stay quiet, don't talk, don't think... That's all that he is worth."

"Hadn't he suffered enough already?" Soubi spat out, recalling this visions of the silver-haired man's past and the state of old male himself.

"Kukuku. What a fool... You don't understand anything. Why do you keep on fighting for someone, who obviously doesn't want your help?"

Soubi felt something click in his mind right after her voice faded. Sentences seemed to pulse right through his brain, like imitating the blood flow, that he was lacking... However those thoughts weren't his.

 _'Don't you understand?! I don't need your help, or anyone else's at that matter. There's nothing you can do. So leave me be, Soubi-kun.'_ (Ch. 13)

 _'Leave me alone, Soubi-kun... I'm tired...'_ (Ch 26)

The blonde tilted his head down, overwhelmed by the couple of memories, that intruded his mind.

Sanae released a hum, whilst watching his reaction. It would be nice to ponder along with him, she didn't met any other people here... However the girl's logical mind momentarily opposed her wish, he was a threat, it reminded... And a nasty one at that. She exhaled sadly. Guess there was no escape from the fate.

"Enough of this! _Slumbering roots, I ask of your assistance. Conclude this tale, thus pull the final curtain. I command you to swallow him, for the safety of this world._ "

Soubi felt the wooden branches climb up his throat easily. He couldn't even break them apart. Sanae turned away from him in the meantime, as she tapped down the stairs with a grin full of pride. Her form began to mingle in his vision soon, and it took a lot of strength for Soubi to concentrate...

" _Cut... O-off. The life support. Burn those, that hold me_."

"Oh?" The girl turned around on her heel. A flicker in her eyes, revealed the slight irritation, but also deep interest. The roots wilted, and faded with whirls of black smoke rising from them, leaving Soubi to fall to the ground. She seemed quite dissatisfied, once the girl understood, that the blonde used a spell.

"Why don't you just stay put? Fine then... _Lightning show us your anger_."

That moment a loud rumble evoke near, illuminating the horizon for a short minute. That was enough for the menacing eye contact to be made, while the storm began to tickle their bodies and nearly ripped out the burnt and shaking trees from the soil. Sanae's eyes flickered with triumph at the awakening storm and due to Soubi's startled reaction. She knew well, that the merciless thunderbolt was seeking it's prey.

 _"Exterminate this piece of existence, leave only the dust."_

"N-no. _Rebound_." Soubi conjured up stammering answer. Though that just granted a mocking sneer to drown out from Sanae.

"Pathetic..."

The indigo radiance flashed again, swirling like a snake in the sky for a second, until it shot straight to Soubi's eye. The greedy lightning missed him just for a millimeter, sending the man to the nearest tree upon the impact. When Soubi barely opened his eyes, he felt himself sink into the ground. He yelped, once the drowning stopped and the blonde's lower half was buried in the mud.

"What?" Sanae's uncaring tone rang, it seemed as if her form glided toward him. Soubi rose his head at her, pausing in his clawing for a minute." You are the one to blame for disrupting this harmony. Don't you jab at me. Ritsu deserve's this. And there is nothing you can do to change it..."

"You're lying!"

"Heh?" The greenette's finger shot up to grace her lower lip in surprise.

"Previously you told me, that I shouldn't meddle with Ritsu's feelings, and that they destroy this world... Your going against your own words."

"Well...You can never trust anyone other than yourself. What exactly gives you proof, that what I told previously was a definite truth?"

"If that's so, I'll have to check Ritsu for myself..." The blonde allowed a smirk to creep in. It seemed that sentence angered the green-haired girl. So it was just a cheap lie. Nevertheless he called forth with more confidence. _" Rain trickle in appearance of endless needles."_

Sanae groaned, as her body got pinned to the tree.

"You bastard, stop this, don't you see your killing everything? Have you no shame?!" She wailed at him, trembling all over. The blonde just waved his hand in a motion for the spell to continue."You. You're Heartless... Just like him. You are no different from Ritsu. He was an egoistical idiot, only caring about himself. He never saw me as anything worth his time. Even though we were bonded and shared a name, he ignored me and ran after Sugou-sensei, completely forgetting my presence. That's his sin. Do you know what it's like to be all alone? You don't! You have no right to do this!"

 _"Restrict the movements, with piercing needles, let them fracture the limbs."_ The blonde's face remained neutral, as he disregarded her. Tears dripped down one after one from Sanae's cheeks.

"Don't do this!... Please stop... I have nothing else beside this life. You don't belong here, so why did you came in the first place? Why did you have to kill my peace?"

 _"Final needle separate the air flow from ever reaching the lungs."_

" _Damn_ you to hell!" The teenager shrieked in agony, while her eyes watered. The pointer neared it's destination.

Although Soubi hadn't seen Sanae's final moments, because the earth swallowed him whole pretty quickly. It closed after a tasty bite, like a mouth. That had been Sanae's last trap it seemed.

Once the man's mind registered what happened, he began to scratch at the soil, searching for the lucky ray of light, which could prove that he wasn't that deep into the unknown. The darkness and the caress of the earth all around him, was certainly not a pleasure.

His scratching built up speed, once Soubi felt that instead of pushing the blonde upwards, something was dragging him down. And that hunch sent adrenaline to pulse through his body. Eventually his leg got stuck, and the man had to pause in his digging, trying to free it. Though no matter how many times he twisted his ankle, nor how hard he pulled, it didn't budge, as if someone placed iron weights on his feet.

Soubi exhaled, attempting to calm down and assess the situation at hand. After a few impatient minutes of listening to a distant buzz in his brain, the blonde continued to force his leg out of the hole.

A sickening crack sounded all of a sudden, bringing Soubi to a dreary halt. The man's eyes went bloodshot. Though he didn't had the time to fully comprehend, what had he done to his lower body, as water began flooding from the side opening. The new formed mud rose upwards, leaving Soubi bare and missing his left leg. The sludge ascended Soubi a couple of meters into the air, before it disappeared completely.

Once the obstacle was cleared the blonde fell straight down. The tiles greeted his face, as he literally kissed them, falling head first.

"Calm down..." He heaved out, while his panicky hands searched the empty spot below his groin. Not only had he lost an eye, his left palm, an ear shell, scrapped his back and had a penetrated a shoulder, now Soubi couldn't even walk...

He grumbled, failing to get up again, and finally settling in a sitting position. Although his gloominess didn't last long, as he spotted a stick laying a few steps away.

While on his slow crawling journey to reach that piece of wood, the man had the time to take in the view of the ivory shinning hall. Wooden stairs led to other floors and glass ornamented chandeliers hung just a few meters above Soubi.

Papers? The blonde shot his head up in a sudden realization of something falling, whilst he stood up, using the stick as a crutch. The small torn out pieces poured gently, leaving the man in awe. He thought something was written on them in messy lettering too. He wished to read it.

However, before the man could catch a piece of paper, they burnt with a flare, scattering in form of ashes. Once the dust and smoke from the fire were cleared, a new sight emerged before his eyes. But that seemed to leave more questions than answers.

"Ritsu?" He cocked an eyebrow, seeing the man upside down on the ceiling. How did he got there?

Soubi squinted his healthy eye to see better.

The teacher sat on his knees. Cotton threads were oozing out of his lower abdomen, penetrating huge holes in the rag, that 'Sensei' was wearing. Burnt and decaying pieces of bark shone through the gaps.

The dark threads continued their journey by coming out of Ritsu's body and tying around metal stakes, that were set deep into the tiles, a few steps away.

What got the blonde to flinch away, were the flock of ravens, that sat on every stake as if guarding the man.

He climbed the stairs in a pitiful attempt, falling down every few steps. Finally after a lot of effort, he made it to the ceiling, still questioning himself if he was upside down, or not. Once in the perimeter, Soubi launched toward his teacher, intending to scare the birds away.

They screeched, angered by the unneeded presence. Then they left their spots, beginning to violently draw circles around Ritsu instead. The silver-haired man fearfully closed his eyes, while the ravens scrapped and gnawed at his skin.

Ritsu seemed obviously displeased by the commotion, right next to his ears. However he showed no effort of wanting to defend, his body swayed according to the dark feathered birds liking.

"Leave him alone." Soubi hissed instead of his teacher. He drew up his palm less arm, conducting a spell, that formed on the tip of his tongue. _" Wind carry them away, to a place they could rest. They are forbidden to disturb."_

With the command a fresh flock arose right next to the blonde's feet, making the man to fall on his back.

The ravens flew right out of the tiles, that seemed to turn into a black sticky fluid right then. The huge flock was covered in the weird substance, that slowed their movements just a bit. In return their helpless squawking increased, to a level, that Soubi thought of running away. If only it stopped.

It seemed unbearable and his whole insides pulsated with the sound, while the blonde covered his one ear in a panic. At that moment he spotted Ritsu bending down and shaking.

"C-carry them... Carry. Away... Make them disappear!" Soubi yelled with a piercing feeling of dread.

Luckily, after a few more spins around their prey, the ravens suddenly pitched their cries, before flying away. Soubi removed his palm less arm, releasing a sigh at the sight. Then he continued to stagger to his former teacher.

The mass, from where the giant ravens manifested began to overflow, making the earth beneath the tiles rise up into mire.

The blonde ignored it, patting Ritsu's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" The silver-haired man in question gazed ahead with gloomy eyes. Soubi enquired again." Ritsu-sensei, can you speak?"

 _'What have you done...'_ The former headmaster's voice came out hoarse, while his face regained a noticeable frown.

"Heh? What?"

 _'Look behind me.'_

The blonde complied, peering further at the hall. He let out a gasp and Ritsu timidly motioned his head back at the view as if hopping to see something different from what he had imagined.

The sea of ravens were laying on the ground, covering the tiles. A dark sticky substance was pooling beneath them. Their cries were growing weaker, coming out of their throats in appearance of horrid wheezes. Yet the birds desperately swat their mucky wings against the surface, wishing to lift off the ground. Their loud thumping proved to be of no avail.

"No... I-I didn't mean to... I." The blonde's voice got stuck in his throat, while he left Ritsu's side and hobbled with his crutch toward the giant flooding mass. His face turned nauseated rather quickly . He bit his lip, before crouching down to one of the fallen raven. He tried to sooth it's stiff and wet feathers only to get the bubbling liquid on himself. It rose in a fume, twirling into a grey shouting face. It's mouth remained open, while the crystallized liquid eventually fell from Soubi's reach, cracking like a piece of porcelain. The blonde flinched away, startled.

At that time more faces emanated. Their oral cavities widened as if they were ready to swallow a lion. The odd holes instead of eyes and bony cheeks didn't brought the man comfort. He gulped down his fear suddenly, before whirling his head to face his teacher.

 _'You're angry at me, aren't you? To your misfortune I can't do anything... I can't, Soubi-kun.'_ Ritsu shook his head, while his fingers rolled up the sleeve, to reveal the bark underneath. His voice turned into a hushed wail. _'Pathetic, is it not? I could control this scenario, make this a better place, yet... I'm so worthless...'_

"Ritsu-sensei..." He took a step toward the older man. Though had to stop in his tracks, when the slabs in front of him cracked open threateningly and revealed the pointing cogwheels underneath. And after a moment branches extended from the ground next to his teacher as if covering the man.

 _'Don't come any closer!'_

"Sensei, I'm just trying to help you. I recall, what happened any other time I tried to persuade you... You pushed off my help, ignored me. Every god damn time. Any instant, that anyone wanted to make it better for you, you shoved them off... Why, Sensei? Was it pride? Or did you wanted to make it worse for yourself on purpose?"

Through the gaps he saw his teacher slowly begin to scratch his black forearm. Small pieces dripped from the burnt bark according to the ongoing scraping. Regardless, Soubi continued, albeit a little flustered by Ritsu's sudden actions.

"I'm begging you this time, Ritsu-sensei, let me help you, let me stay by your side and listen to you... That's all that I'm asking... Please... Sensei..."

 _'So **worthless**... This isn't what I deserve. If I was unable to help a single person, how can I demand for others aid? I will not, I don't need it... No! No more humiliation. no more suffering... No more. I'd rather rot in here than bring people pain again. Yet, I am unable to fix my mistakes, nor to turn back time... This world was created for me. Yet I'm king only by name, I'm useless here... I can't take it anymore. I'm so filthy... Why? Why I am I like this? Why is there only dirt in me?...'_ Ritsu's voice broke down, as his long nails grated his own flesh. There was no light, coming out of the rotten wooden flesh. Just ash and maggots, that crawled out hastily from their hiding spots. Everything piled a small pile on the ground right in front of Soubi.

The blonde tried taking another timid step to the silver-haired man, only for a branch to spurt out. He dodged it. However, at that time thick lines of trees began looming in front of him, faking the scenery as if there was nothing beneath them. Though the weakly emitted voice, proved, that Ritsu hadn't gone away. This made up forest was a disguise.

 _'Get out of here, Soubi-kun... I don't want you to see me like this...'_

"What's wrong with seeing you in this state?! Stop hiding!" Soubi barked in response. He suddenly motioned his palm less arm at the outstretching coating. While the branches reached toward the sky and little buds began to thrive next to the blonde's feet. Another branch shot out, penetrating the blonde's lower abdomen and another scrapped a side of his arm.

"If... Y-you won't show yourself, I'll make you, Ritsu. That girl of yours reminded me of a few things. Drought will overtake the soil. This earth will become an endless dessert, not a single drop of water will ease it's agony."

Upon that command, the trees began to wilt, albeit slowly and resentfully. Nevertheless the gloomy woods concealed Soubi, ignoring the lack of nutrition they had.

"Where are you, sensei?!" He shouted, pushing the branches away from his view. No one answered, the only thing, that accompanied the blonde was the black bark all around him. After a few silent seconds, he conjured up another spell.

And as if on cue, a light ignition sparked up, illuminating a circle around him. He saw the shimmering, mirrors guiding his path through the forest. Though that was too late... He couldn't take back the spell.

The forest lit up at once.

In so Soubi was left to stare at his reflection, in the middle of the arising flames...

 _'Don't look that way!'_ A hoarse voice warned him.

 _'Turn away, Soubi-kun! That's not you.'_

The blonde's head began to spin from the ascending thick smoke. Soubi couldn't concentrate, so he narrowed his eyes, at the little boy showing in the foggy mirror... Why was he weeping?

He took a step closer and right at that time the fire shot out right in front of him, licking his hair pridefully. The wind increased it's gust as well, sending the fire to attack Soubi, to destroy his vision from ever seeing the reflection. The blonde abruptly covered his face with his arm then, willing the fire away with a spell. Though the playful blaze barely listened to him.

 _'Soubi-kun!'_

The golden-haired boy rubbed his little eyes, shaking slightly. He didn't cease to cry, nor moved away from the mirror. And soon enough another apparition loomed from behind. Though Soubi's vision was too blurry to make out the other man.

 _'Soubi-kun! Leave it!'_

A silver-haired man took the boy by the hand. The little earless kid didn't budge, didn't respond to the man's calling. He continued to shed tears. Displeased with the other's disobedience, the silverette yanked him away with force. The kid wanted to shout at the mirror in fear, though his form faded before the scream could have been let loose.

Once the image had ended, the fire had already used up most of the wood in the already weakened forest. It began to abate, leaving the twirling smoke.

"Why... D-did. You?..." The blonde stammered eventually. He whirled his head around all of a sudden, finally spotting his former teacher. The older man looked back at him grief-stricken."Why had you done that to me?!"

 _'I'm... Sorry. I'm so sorry, Soubi-kun. If I could. I-I shouldn't have done that to you...'_

Soubi's eyes shot open...

Ritsu was regretting his actions. Why did the blonde's mind portrayed a different reaction from the teacher. Was this the first time, that he apologised for something?

A moment of solitude overtook them. Soubi stared at Ritsu with peeled eyes, still contemplating and trying to analyse his words. The teacher on the other hand exhaled after what seemed to be ages.

 _'Get out of here... You remember, who took your ears now. You know who I am, and all the shameful things I have done. What else do you want?'_ Ritsu tilted his head sideways, ignoring his student's presence.

Instead his eyes thought it was more fitting to gaze at the pooling black mass, that coated more and more of the floor. After a few minutes it even buried the teacher's feet with the mucky, thick fluid. It dragged him down on his knees. Though it seemed the man hadn't minded that fact, he preserved to gaze at nothingness.

To the silverette's surprise, he soon felt arms enveloping him. Ritsu's body shook, once the same limbs pulled him closer against another body. The silverette eventually looked up to see Soubi crouching beside him and embracing him. Those hands weren't cold, like he thought... Ritsu felt radiating warmth. And that affection, glued the man's hands tight in place. He couldn't move, thus push away. In the meantime the blonde set his head on the older man's shoulder, while whispering.

"You're horrible... Every disgusting thing, that you've done... But... I'm not letting you wallow in this pity forever. This is not redemption, Ritsu-sensei..."

The headmaster's glazed eyes ogled the endless horizon. He felt Soubi nuzzling at his shoulder.

"Let it go. You have to let that guilt go. Whatever that happened, happened and if you can't change the consequences, what's the point of mulling over them for eternity. You felt remorse for the actions, that you have committed, you regretted, sensei. And... You certainly repayed them..." Soubi seemed uncertain of the last sentence, while he took a gentle hold of the threads emerging from Ritsu's abdomen. The other just rose his hands to caress Soubi's hair.

"Dont be a slave to guilt... Don't let those demons inside of you take control of your rational mind..." The blonde paused, seeing the tiles beneath them start to tear apart. He then nudged Ritsu's shoulder." We should probably get going. Is there a way to get out of here?"

 _'There is...'_

"Why hadn't you used it?"

 _'Because this world won't let me.'_

"Ah. The guilt. I got it. Still we should try again." The blonde smiled at him, finally letting Ritsu go from his grasp. The teacher seemed rather sad, due to the loss of warmth. Then the blonde carefully separated the threads, that had been tying the silver-haired man to the stakes...

They slowly limped down the stairs, Ritsu holding Soubi slightly. It appeared, that the teacher himself was in pain likewise, though that could only be spotted by the short grimaces, his face made.

"I hadn't seen that before." The former student admitted, once they were halfway through the stairs to the lower level. In their sight a river was flowing in a long cavity. The water stream was in a middle of the room, surrounded by the same ivory tiles.

 _'This place is constantly changing. I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you...'_

"We should hurry up." Soubi interrupted his teacher, as he heard some pebbles pattering. He could bet, that those were remains of the stairs.

Once they reached the floor, a wooden boat was waiting for them. Soubi seemed confused at it's sudden appearance. Still his eyes began to feist at the weird gondola in front of them.

Chains were draped on it's sides. And a few boards seemed long passed their use date. They were overgrown with moss and looked as if they could crumble down and decay in the water any second. Although the remarkable golden years of the boat were far from what truly interested the blonde.

In the gondola sat a lonely plank. And it seemed, that all of the chains were tied to it. Besides that, a weird figure stood on the other side of the boat. The being had a head of a crow, which was neatly covered with a grey cloth. So only the bloody beak shown through. His lower body seemed human, yet had a long white feathery tail.

The figure was holding a senile wooden box, which had been decorated with paper probably long time ago. And a scythe laid next to him.

"What is this?" Soubi pointed at the messy lettering on the sitting plank. He turned to his teacher a little spooked, and pointed at the strange finding."Why are our names written on it?"

 _'Oh?'_ Ritsu hadn't seemed to be amazed at the discovery. He shrugged, coming close to stand next to the blonde.

 _' It shows the two souls, that are in this world... In order for them to be taken to the afterlife...'_ He halted, biting his lower lip soon. Then the silver-haired apparition emitted a sigh. He stated bluntly with no regret.

 _'That means, you've died.'_

"What?"

 _'You are a soul, Soubi-kun... You are not this world's creation like that troublesome Sanae for example. You were a living being once.'_

He poked at Soubi's chest, then placed his palm fully. Yes, just like before, that warmth was emitted, sending goosebumps to Ritsu. The silverette closed his eyes. He tried to preserve the unfamiliar feeling and trap it in his soul.

 _'That's why you remembered parts of your earlier life... How come I didn't notice that?'_

"Probably because you were too sucked in to stop me from recalling?"

 _'...Yes... I suppose.'_ The silverette mused a little frown clear on his face.' Ridiculous, isn't it?'

"I still don't understand those images. And the fact that I died, as you say... What does that mean?"

Ritsu didn't answer. Instead he leaned in to gently caress Soubi's cheek with his lips. The warmth of another being was something that he began to crave.

 _'That means I can feel you. And I can kiss you.'_ The silverette's eyes lit up, once he pulled away for an inch. His hands stayed looped around Soubi's throat loosely. He smiled genuinely at his student then, only to spot uneasiness written in the latter's eyes. _'Is something wrong?'_

"You're... Giving me the wrong idea..."

 _'Oh, you're talking about my flaws again. Should've expected that... I'm sorry, Soubi-kun.'_ Ritsu pulled away slowly and unwillingly untangled his hands from the other. He felt addicted to the touch and didn't wanted to let go.'I get it that it's something unforgivable, I shouldn't hope for forgiveness... Or that I could somehow fix the situation...'

Soubi waited for him to elaborate, though Ritsu's face seemed in pain with a slightly parted mouth. He hadn't transmitted a single word, that could relate to the previous subject. The silver-haired man's incoherent mutter sounded similar to this.

 _'Get into the boat.'_

The blonde complied, seeing the tiles crack, and cogwheels poke out, rupturing the floor. The chandeliers also began to fall to the ground, widening the river with every crack that they made. His sensei was right, it was time to go. Still he felt anxious for some reason. Maybe it was, because of the oddness, that his former teacher uttered.

When Soubi eventually settled in the slightly swaying gondola, he turned back to his teacher. His eyes shot open.

"Sensei? What's happening to you?" His voice became frightened quickly. And Soubi abruptly leaned his body toward the shore."Sensei!"

Ritsu hadn't even placed his foot in the boat, before he coughed up dark sticky liquid, falling to his knees.

"Ritsu-sensei! Are you alright!? Damn it. Stop this thing! Can you hear me, we have to take him in!" He yelled at the oblivious being, who began to row. Then Soubi started to swat the water from his side in desperation. He harbored the hope of bringing the gondola closer to the shore.

 _'Sou... Soubi-ku... Tha-That won't be... Necessary. I can't... I can't.'_

"Shut up! Give me your hand!" The blonde extended his arm, leaning over the gondola. Unfortunately it tied him with the chains, upon his obvious struggles. So that was as much as he could reach. Ritsu vomited some bugs, while hiding his mouth. And they unwillingly slid through his fingers. He nearly fell on the ground from the threatening convulsion, that wrecked his body.

 _'No...'_

"Hurry!" Soubi out cried, seeing the boat build more distance between them."I won't leave you here, sensei! I won't allow you to suffer this nonsense any longer. Forgive yourself and give me your hand!"

The silver-haired teacher weakly put up his arm for Soubi to reach, which the other hastily scratched with his fingers, until the blonde finally clasped their hands together. Although soon Soubi's joyful face deteriorated. Ritsu's arm began to rot right in front of him, turning into a squishy mass, filled with worms. The blonde looked bewildered at the falling sludge. After a minute, he grasped sensei's other hand.

 _'Soubi... S-stop... Please, it's not worth it.'_

"What are you talking about?! Just hold on, okay? I'll get you out of here! I promise!" Soubi yelled out in fright. And Ritsu looked back at him with glassy pupils and a lost look on his face. He was abandoning faith... Any fiber, that the blonde had created in those short hours was now completely demolished. The only being, that stared back at the blonde was an epitome of numbness.

"Ritsu, look at me! Don't give up!" Soubi stammered, attempting to hide his anxiousness beneath a facade. He willed himself to stay strong, for himself and for his teacher. He couldn't give up and fall to misery.

However the scythe's keeper seemed to have enough of the ongoing commotion. The boatman with a beak rose the weapon behind Soubi. And before everything, Ritsu wailed out.

 _'It's too late Soubi-kun... I can't let go of my guilt...'_

Soubi's eyes were locked into one place, as the blade went through Ritsu's elbow separating them forever.

In that split second, that seemed to last for years, the current tossed the gondola away from the breaking tiled floor, away from the small river into the ocean and away from the man who was left.

Ritsu's final words kept echoing in Soubi's head, repeating like a mantra. The blonde seemed to be stuck in a trance, still firmly holding onto his sensei's lifeless forearm. After a few silent minutes the view of the ivory room disappeared completely and was replaced with an endless ocean, the slow swaying of the gondola and the monotonic splashing of water... Then Soubi woke up...

"Ritsu... No! No, no, no! Ritsu! Aaaaagh! You... Bastard." He turned into a yelling and shivering mass, until the blonde set his enraged eyes onto the rower again." Stop this thing, do you hear me?! Go back there! Go back there! _Go back!_... Please... Ritsu..."

The rower paused in his motion for a short while, the being with a crow's beak slowly turned his head at the blonde then.

"The God of Guilt will not welcome you back. Thus we can not return."

X X X

The sun finally rose from her deep sleep... The light gently seeped through the endless night and ripped through the curtain, that had enfolded the sky for far too long... It colored the world anew, bringing a fresh new palette of shades.

Ritsu sat armless in the middle of a grassy field. And a few rusted, empty swings swayed next to him, creaking loudly every time they turned. He didn't minded the noise, the monotonic melody even calmed him down. Instead he slowly took in the scent of a pure fresh morning, the serenity and peace it brought along so caringly. That was something that he had clearly forgotten. The mornings here used to be rainy and dark most of the time, so the man hadn't had the privilege to witness the warm beam of light. The silver-haired man hadn't thought, that he needed it before, now he wondered how he managed to survive in this world without it's radiance.

The ravens finally lifted off from their suffering in the black flood. Ritsu's eyes now followed their journey, while they screeched enthusiastically, flying away as a flock.

It still ached though, that he had to remind himself. Even though the nature around him nearly made the man forget the menacing guilt, that nested in his ill soul. It will take some time, before the man will forgive himself completely.

Despite the obvious sting from his abdomen, he forced his lips to curve into a smile and looked up at the crystal clear sky. He finally reached the long awaited morning. This was his meeting with the sun. If only he could have seen this sparkling hope earlier. If only he could've seen it coming, before the dawn hit...

 _'We'll meet again, Soubi-kun...'_


	29. Epilogue

Write date: 12-05; 12-09

 **-X-X-X-**

 _\- A few hours after Ritsu's death-_

(Ch. 4) Soubi was growing nervous. It was nightfall and Ritsu was still nowhere to be found. It was as if Ritsu-sensei fell into the ocean.

Soubi swallowed, recalling all those stab wounds in his teacher's arm, moreover the eye, while he walked through the empty hallways.

He paused near one door, that lead to the boiler room. Why did it had such an eerie feeling? He jiggled the knob to find that it actually let him in with no hesitation. Why would the staff members leave this place unlocked?

The dark room did not hid the gruesomeness that took part there.

And a shrilly voice suddenly called out.

"Oh? A visitor? Well this isn't a sight for you to see." Yune peeked her head through the door, while holding a wet cloth in her hand. Soubi's eyes shot open, once he noticed his teacher's corpse laying in the far end. He stood there unable to move a single muscle.

"How about you be a good boy and wait for a minute..." Yune stated then, covering the blonde's face with a poisoned rag.

X X X

 _\- Present-_

It was long past his working hours. Although Utura Hisho hadn't put his hospital coat away just yet. He wanted to visit one particuliar patient.

And while he strode in the blinding corridors, his mind began to wander about a subject, that the man couldn't let go.

Looking back at everything, that happened, he still couldn't believe it...

He heard from a few reliable sources left in the academy, that Takehito, after finally eliminating Soubi, revealed Ritsu's death. He made it seem like a complication of a disease, thus cleared his and Yune's hands of any guilt. The other members presumably took the bait. Especially since Takehito had Nana to clear any unneeded evidence.

Honestly, Hisho couldn't understand, what did the programmer saw in him. Takehito was a liar, just a pretty face concealing his power thirsty soul... His nice manners were just a misleading vessel.

From then Takehito took complete control over Septimal Moon and publicly announced himself, as the new principal of Seven Voices...

The fact still made Hisho clench his fists in frustration. How could he? Hisho, Ritsu, Nagisa, Takehito and Nana... They were all friends back in the day, comrades, that helped one another every way possible...

Yet now... Those bonds had been shattered by Ritsu's irrational mistakes, Yune's hatred, revenge and by Takehito's distrust. But most of all, fear was the trigger, that sprung the gruesome fate into completion... Fear to admit flaws, to apologise and to forgive...,

Hisho was rather fortunate, he had to admit... The brown-haired psychologist had escaped the whole ordeal, avoided imprisonment and was not framed as the ringleader of the crime. Something that Takehito had planned to do, once Hisho stopped following his trail. Now the brown-haired man worked in one of Kyoto's local hospitals. At least now, Hisho didn't need to hide details from his family like he used to do, working in Seven Voices. By the unwritten law, it was forbidden for a person, who was not related to Septimal Moon and the spell system.

He made his way to the pediatric ward. And quickly stepped into the room, he knew quite well...

Actually upon Hisho's escape from Septimal Moon's custody, the man had taken another person from their grasp...

"Good evening, Aoyagi Ritsuka." He smiled, while closing the door behind himself.

 _'The worst is over now...'_ Hisho attempted to calm himself down. _'Ritsuka's safe... I'm safe. My wife is still alright, so is my son... And.'_ His trembling fists gripped the edges of the coat suddenly. _' Ritsu's dead... No, I can't be calm, knowing what happened...'_

X X X

 _\- A few weeks before Minami Ritsu's death-_

Hisho stood outside of a classroom. From the other side he heard children, beginning to shuffle in their seats. Before Takehito's voice called out.

"Stand up. Bow... And have a good day."

Like on cue, the classroom's door swung open and the students shuffled out in cheerful waves, as if a fire had broken out. Though in this case, it was the last class of the day. Hisho scarcely moved to the side, to allow them a quicker escape. His eyes followed every child. Once that was done and the path was free, he stepped in to the room, swiftly closing the door behind himself.

Takehito even shivered, because of the unperceived slam. Then he whirled around expecting something bigger to erupt, until he spotted Utura Hisho.

"Oh? it's you, Hisho."

"I want a quick chat."

"No hello, no nothing?... Okay, don't know, why are you so down in the dumps today. So what do you want to talk about?" Takehito asked absentmindedly, while putting away his books in a drawer below his desk.

"I think you know well enough..." Hisho hissed out. He narrowed his eyes, seeing, that his companion spun his keys by the metal loop. The dark-haired man was planning to walk off, wasn't he? Hisho swore to not give him the satisfaction." Stop, Takehito. We need to talk, now."

"Can't we do it in the cafeteria? I'm rather starving. You should try giving geography lectures all day."

Takehito was rather known for his constant light mood and for looking at everything through his fingers.

"It's about Ritsu. You have to stop!" After his heavy exhale the psychologist heard a snicker from the other. Hisho was taken aback. And Takehito shook his head, while his lips curved into a gentle smile.

"What? Why are you so concerned about it. That matter doesn't touch you, you know? Just lay low and let Yune handle this her own way."

"That's the point, I can't. This is insane, Takehito. Inhuman even. I've..." The psychologist cut off, biting his lip." Been there once... I heard Ritsu's screams in the boiler room... Damn it, Takehito I can't live knowing that!"

"Oh dear... Then why did you went there in the first place?" The dark-haired man emitted a mocking snicker. "You're like a child... You were the one, who graced me with this information, Hisho, about Agatsuma-san's misfortune. You were the one, who said, that things can't go this way anymore... So I took the reasonable solutions to _expel_ the trash, who made them... You felt disgusted at your own boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore."

" _Sure._.. The thing is, Hisho, that you were the one, who started this. "The psychologist shook his head." Of course you did. This idea was yours. But since you left it, I took the responsibility of achieving it, and altered it to suit my needs."

"To become the principal." Hisho finished. And the other nodded happily. "But now this needs to end. Call it off, Takehito."

"Or what? You'll rant me out?" The dark-haired man began giggling and leaned his hand at the table for support. Hisho looked back disgusted by the fake amusement. Honestly, this conversation couldn't crack a person up like that... Takehito finally fixed his composure with an exhale, wiping his eyes for any formed tears. Though there were none. He soon swayed his index finger at his companion.

"I know a phrase you like! You poor child. Hmm, does it ring a bell Hisho? You won't have the guts to tell on me, because then you'll be in trouble too. Say, do you really want your family to worry over your sudden disappearance, your secret imprisonment, that they will know nothing about? Think about it, Hisho. How long will it last? Maybe you won't walk out of there alive. What if they will mess up your memory, make you a white sheet of paper? Would you like that? Your son, Sanou, will grow up without a father then. Your wife will cry for you every night, until forgetting you one unfortunate day... Maybe Airi will find someone else then. A person, who will cherish her and won't keep secrets from her..."

"That's enough!" The psychologist barked. His insides began to boil, from the hurtful topic. It was truth, that he was hiding things from them and he couldn't escape that fact."Don't you dare drag my family in to this."

"Oh, but why not? Let's make a deal. If you say at least a word to anyone. I'll make sure they'll die. I'm not bluffing, Hisho, I have information, I have Yune..."

Takehito began whistling then, as he went passed the stunted Hisho. The dark-haired man stuck the key in place, before turning his head at the still brown-haired man.

"Cafeteria, here I come! Sorry, Hisho, I'll have to lock you up now. You won't mind now, won't you?... Think about, what I've said in the meantime."

X X X

Hisho blinked soon, then rubbed his eyes. Was he dozing off? The man glanced at the clock, which showed that at least thirty minutes had passed already. Perhaps he needed more rest... He was barely sleeping nowadays.

The brown-haired man sighed, planning to walk off. Though stopped in his motion, once he noted, that Ritsuka's eyes were set on him, then the boy slowly sat up to get a better view of the person, who came. So he was awake after all.

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't wanted to wake you up." The psychologist greeted quietly again, while coming closer to Ritsuka. Well, Airi and Sanou will have to wait for him again. Actually the man grew quite used to the fact, that he always came back home the last. In the meantime of Hisho's thoughts, the boy's eyes traced his movements.

After Hisho escaped with Ritsuka, he took the boy to the hospital, afraid, that the teenager might have had some injuries.

He actually had plans to take Ritsuka in, after his recovery. Hisho's family hadn't minded the idea and besides the teenager hadn't had anyone else. His mother was killed, (Ch. 11) while his other relatives barely responded.

"So how are you feeling, Ritsuka?"

"I'm okay... But why do you always come so late?" The boy muttered shyly, glancing down. while Hisho opened the boy's drawer next to the bed, inspecting it's inside.

"Because I have work, I can't go off visiting random patients."

"I'm random?" Ritsuka blinked in confusion.

"To me, no... But that's, what the authorities will think anyway... I won't be able to justify me being here. I see you ate my apples?"

"Ah... Yeah... Well, I'm."

"Don't worry, I know that hospital food isn't the best. I'll bring you some more fruit tomorrow... I'm just happy that you are eating, Ritsuka. You need your strength." He smiled, straightening up soon. Ritsuka looked away. His hands clutched the white sheets then. The teenager didn't want to speak about it, though he still found himself changing the subject.

"Thank's. I... Ah... Still barely remember anything..."

"Don't worry about it. And don't push yourself to. I think it would be better that way. If nothing comes back, you can just start over, your whole life's in front of you." The older man reassured. Yet Ritsuka bit his lower lip, thinking. The other man's words hadn't brought him comfort.

Instead the boy glanced at the falling snow outside. It was scarcely visible through the darkness. He wished to go out of this place one day. The white room seemed like a cage to him, which only allowed excess to a bigger prison. It was the same, the same noises, the same colors, the same eerie atmosphere and the same disgusting food. Nothing changed and he still hadn't remembered anything about his past. The only person, who seemed to know the boy, was the brown-haired man, who constantly visited him. Still Hisho failed to explain anything more about Ritsuka besides trivial information like the teenager's name and age.

It had grown rather quiet between the two people, who were in the empty, dark ward. Neither of them spoke. Rituka's eyes traced the ivory crystals through the window, while the psychologist stood near him, keeping his hands in the lab coat's pockets.

There was hope... Hisho saw it and believed it. Even though the past will continue to haunt him, he'll deal with it somehow. He'll overcome it. He will allow himself to mourn. He'll cry a whole river for Ritsu, maybe will write a stupid poem, for all it will be worth...

Although Hisho's logical side announced, that he was not suppose to grieve right now. He had came to help the boy, or maybe because the man just needed someone to listen, what a selfish want. And so Hisho parted his lips in order to vocalize the words, that never had the right to be divulged.

"Let me tell you a story, Ritsuka..."


End file.
